A luz que brilha em teus olhos
by kami nee chan
Summary: Uma fic diferente, Ruki se ve apaixonado por outro garoto. Mas ele não sabe o que é se apaixonar, não sabe como agir nesse momento e vai contar com a ajuda de uma pessoa muito especial para isso. summary péssimo
1. Um segredo dividido

Minna dia das mães e pás

Saiu uma fic meio diferente aqui *coçando o cucuruto*

Pra quem leu ali.. R² OK

Teremos muita pegação entre Ruki e Reita, mas boa parte dessa fic é escrita em POV da mãe do Ruki, ela é uma senhora bem simpática OK, espero que vocês gostem dela.

_Ser mãe e pai é uma tarefa muito difícil e me orgulho muito do nível de confiança que há entre meu filho e eu, na verdade sinto é um orgulho imenso é do meu filho. Nós os colocamos no mundo, os vemos crescer, correr, cair e aprende, tentando prepara-los para o mundo de verdade lá fora. Hoje Takanori já é capaz de dar muitos passo sozinho, não é mais aquele ser indefeso que se desequilibra a cada dois passinhos, mas por mais longe que um filho corra é sempre no colo da mãe que ele se esconde quando o medo, o confuso... a novidade bate em seu caminho._

1° Eles são deles mesmos e em algumas noites uns dos outros, mas infelizmente nunca foram meus... quem sabe um dia. (eu queria só o Kai-san e ele podia até trazer o Meevs junto que eu não ia me importar)

2° Estamos falando da imagem de pessoas famosas aqui OK, mas não deixe a ficção confundir vc... os fatos da história pertencem à minha criatividade apenas.

3° Essa obra não visa fins comerciais, logo, não vou vendê-la, logo, não vai me trazer dinheiro. Reviews são os únicos retornos que cabem a mim, pense nisso quando terminar la embaixo OK

A LUZ QUE BRILHA NOS OLHOS TEUS_1. UM SEGREDO DIVIDIDO

Larguei as chaves sobre a mesa de jantar no meio da sala bem como os sacos do supermercado. Lancei um olhar curioso para além das escadas como se fosse capaz de poder enxergar através de suas estruturas, já tinha escutado o som alto desde que tinha desligado o motor do carro la na garagem. Ahh adolescentes, não julgo, também já fui.

Ainda assim chega a ser cômico como certas coisas sempre mudam... nem que sejam apenas o mínimo. Hoje esse volume excessivo do rádio incomoda um pouco minha cabeça cansada depois de um dia cansativo de trabalho, apesar de achar o som muito bom. Na verdade eu gostava tanto de rock quanto o meu filho adolescente la em cima no quarto, no meio daquele barulho que se já estava alto ali... imagina lá. Enfim gostava tanto que depois que ele percebeu que os seus CDs preferidos iam parar constantemente e permanentemente dentro do meu carro ele passou a gravar sempre dois CDs cada vez que baixava algo novo.

Sabe ninguém nunca disse o quanto seria fácil, difícil, chato ou reconfortante ter um filho. Um dia me apaixonei, um dia me casei e escondendo uma verdade que só fui descobrir tarde demais, ele me pediu um filho e com amor eu o dei mesmo achando ser um pouco cedo demais. Mas Masahito se quer teve a chance de ver o rostinho de seu tão almejado filho, ele escondeu de mim o tempo todo a rara doença e de um dia para o outro ele simplesmente me ligou já de dentro do hospital. Foi um choque, ele estava la para morrer e realmente, não levou nem ao menos uma semana para esse dia chegar. O choque foi tão grande que minha pressão foi às alturas e numa ação de emergência dos médicos, dei a luz à Takanori, nosso bebe, minha única e eterna recordação do meu amor.

A lata, diga-se de passagem. Aliás, essa é uma verdade que todas as pessoas no mundo devem ter san consciência antes de se apaixonar por um japonês. Não importa se você é brasileira, italiana, grega, holandesa, America ou filha do demo... se o pai é japonês, prepare-se para no hospital ouvir apenas uma coisa: 'ohh que fofinho, é a carinha do pai'. Sempre. Detalhes a parte se o pai aos meus olhos era lindo a ponto de dever ser canonizado, logo, o meu querido Takanori seria de uma beleza igualmente arrebatadora.

Mas felizmente ou não, tudo o que Takanori herdara do pai foi a descendência e o cariótipo oriental porque no resto... po até a altura era a minha, na verdade acho que a maior felicidade dele era constatar que pelo menos eu era menor que ele. De fato eu preferi nunca contar que o pai dele tinha cerca de 1,85 de altura. Nós sempre nos damos muito bem, o Taka é um menino muito doce, minha única companhia e aprendemos a confiar plenamente um no outro, éramos muito além de mãe e filho. Nós conseguimos criar uma realidade onde eu mais parecia uma amiga ou irmã muito mais velha porém com autoridade para cortar suas asinhas quando ele se passava e ele minha companhia, um retrato versão mini do homem que eu amava e minha conexão com o mundo que eu mais amava e que para manter o padrão de vida da nossa casa eu desisti depois da morte do meu marido: o da música. Também se não fosse por aquela criaturinha, que agora estava com 16 anos de idade eu acho com sinceridade que não encontraria forças para seguir adiante.

-- Taka – chamei já subindo as escadas, sabe com é, filho adolescente é sempre melhor anunciar que está se aproximando antes de entrar no quarto e encontrar uma surpresa. Ou duas... vai saber – Amor...

Hum.. como suspeitei, a música estava tão alta que ele jamais me ouviria.... hum, esse cd é novo. Já ia invadir o quarto perguntando se ele tinha baixado mais músicas, mas ao cruzar o portal aberto deparo-me com meu garotinho todo encolhido sobre a cama, de costas para a porta, seus ombros sacolejavam. Era claro, mesmo ante toda aquela distância da porta até a cama que ele estava chorando.

Me aproximei lentamente, ele realmente estava tão perdido remoendo seus pensamentos que apenas me percebeu quando muito sutilmente –do 65 para o 8- baixei o volume do som. Rapidamente ele me olhou assustado e se inclinou minimamente sobre a cama, apena so suficiente para poder usar ambas as mãos para limpar as insistentes lágrimas. Apenas sentei na cama e como que por encanto a cabeleira, no momento, num tom ruivo berinjela quase preto foi esmagada por sua cabeça recostada em minhas pernas.

-- Okaa-san não vi você chegar. Como foi o trabalho? – falou doce, me olhando com aquelas íris lindamente roxas.

Ta para tudo um pouco que eu vou explicar, da mesma forma com que ele me explicou essa coisa de 'Visual Kei' algo com o qual eu me agradei bastante. Rótulos também existiam na minha adolescência, mas esse era novo pra mim até ele aparecer com essa nova informação. Infelizmente não tinha isso no meu tempo, me chamavam de punk quando eu tinha treze, ouvia rock –no último volume- me vestia de acordo com o meu humor, na muito diferente do que fazia o Taka e seus amigos na verdade e eu ainda tinha uma mecha do meu cabelo de cada cor. Enfim se naquele tempo já tinha um baita preconceito sobre os ditos punks, hoje então chamar alguém de punk na rua era absorvido quase como uma ofensa. O que me magoa um pouco na verdade, eu sabia me divertir muito no meu mundinho livre de preconceitos.

Então pra mim não foi nenhum choque quando depois da música, sutilmente foram mudando o estilo de suas roupas, a primeira vez que desceu as escadas maquiado, temeroso de minha reação, o primeiro pedido pra pintar o cabelo. Foi de ruivo coitadinho, ficou feio demais, mas eu sabia que era apenas cabelo... poderia ser cortado e crescia novamente e ainda... da mesma forma como fora pintado de vermelho poderia voltar a ser castanho ou qualquer outra cor. E então a felicidade com que ele ficou ao perceber que eu não me importaria dele querer ter olhos coloridos, dourados principalmente, desde que ele tivesse maturidade pra manter aquilo tudo limpo e em ordem e a felicidade suprema ao conseguir me convencer a fazer pircings na orelha, eu não tinha como dizer não uma vez que além dos dois remanescentes no topo da minha orelha direita com marcas de cicatrizações de cima abaixo dos nove que tinha ali quando era mais nova e mais os oito na orelha esquerda eu tinha ainda um pircing no umbigo e um no mamilo, mas esse último ele não tinha conhecimento.

-- Sem grandes emoções como sempre, diferente do seu dia que me parece vir com novidades. – disse quase ignorando os olhinhos vermelhos e inchados de choro, era outra coisa sobre saber agir como mãe e pai de um garoto de dezesseis: não pressione, deixe-o falar, mesmo que demore ele vai querer desabafar... então da um tempo pra cabecinha confusa na sua frente e aprenda a apenas escutar.

-- Ahh mãe – ele suspirou – eu não quero falar sobre isso agora não – encolheu-se mais sobre o colchão.

-- Do que? Eu tava me referindo à música que o senhor deixou alto o suficiente pra despertar minha curiosidade. Essas são novas, não? – táticas de mãe ok, não me julgue, deu certo, ele riu e me olhou de novo.

-- O Akira me emprestou, este álbum é realmente raro nem na net eu achei ele. Posso ripar pra você se gostou mãe – ele disse com um risinho triste nos lábios pequeninhos.

Ahhhh Akira. Havia bem uns dois meses que esse nome começou a sair da boca de Takanori e era sempre assim, o nome surgia ou entre um olhar perdido e um sorriso maior do que o próprio chibi ou olhinhos completamente caídos e sorrisinhos tristes e forçados. Eu sabia por experiência própria também que o estilo de Takanori era constantemente seguido pelo afastamento da maioria das pessoas, o que era bom já que a maioria das pessoas não passam de criaturas fúteis e superficiais, esse estilo atraía tanto preconceito que era constantemente associado à rebeldia, homosexualismo ou uso de drogas.

Meu filho não era um rebelde, tinha sim sua personalidade forte e um gênio difícil pra burro, mas era um doce de menino e drogas... bom eu mesma o mataria antes mesmo de passar o efeito de qualquer porcaria que ele ousasse experimentar. Mas quanto ao homosexualismo, sim meu menininho sempre foi bem diferente da maioria dos meninos da sua idade. Ele não é afeminado além dos traços delicados em seu rosto, corria, brincava, jogava bola, na verdade Takanori sempre fez todas as atividades que sua curiosidade lhe pedia. Mas eu o conhecia como a mim mesma e eu via nos detalhes quase imperceptíveis o que nem mesmo o meu chibi parecia ter percebido ainda. Afinal essa era uma das coisas que não dava pra eu ensinar a ele, teria que esperar pelo dia em que ele descobriria sozinho.

O que nos leva de volta a Akira certo, como eu estava dizendo Taka não era do tipo super social, Yutaka era o seu único amigo desde sempre. Foi somente no comecinho deste ano quando a família Takashima se mudou aqui para a casa ao lado que um novo nome começara a ser dito aqui dentro da minha casa com Takanori, Yutaka e Kouyou, ou como agora se autodenominam, Ruki, Kai e Uruha correndo pra la e pra cá, jogando vídeo game, comendo porcarias, jogando vídeo game, brigando pelo vídeo game, brigando pelos olhos roxos causados pela briga do vídeo game, resolvendo a briga com um revanche no vídeo game e gerando mais uma briga pelo vídeo game. Mas nunca Akira ou qualquer outro nome, qualquer outro amigo trazido até minha casa o que me deixava claro que não pertenciam ao mesmo grupinho de amizades... mas pera aí, como é que tem um CD desse garoto com o Ruki?

-- Akira? – fiz-me de surpresa buscando os olhinhos da minha cria.

-- É... aquele garoto que é do terceiro ano, mas que está no mesmo módulo de idiomas que eu, o Kai e o Uruha. Nós fizemos um trabalho em grupo, ele acabou ficando no meu. Ele tinha emprestado esse cd pro Yuu – vi ele fazer uma careta carrancuda ao dizer o nome. Yuu, esse eu conhecia das reuniões e coisas da escola, repetente, também era colega de Taka, mas pelo visto também não estava na sua lista de amigos. – Mas quando eu reconheci a capa não pude me conter... – nesse momento ele sorriu daquele jeito radiante, acho que lembrou da conversa que teve com o tal Akira.

-- Bom pelo menos parece que bom gosto pra música esse garoto tem... – disse apenas, eu sabia muito bem que nem mesmo o pequeno tinha consciência de que Akira preenchia sua mente, na grande maioria das vezes ele parecia nem perceber que dizia o nome de um garoto com quem nunca tinha falado pelo menos umas quinze vezes para a mesma conversa.

-- Nós ficamos conversando a aula toda.. eu nunca tinha falado com ele – seus olhos desviaram ficando um pouco fora de foco, mas ainda assim com um brilho bem diferente daquelas lágrimas que lavavam seu rosto quando cheguei ali. Como é lindo estar apaixonado pela primeira vez. – Mãe, nossos gostos são tão parecidos e aí no fim... ele até me emprestou o cd – e ele foi articular com as mãos e foi aí que eu vi um pequeno pedaço de pano branco que ele mantinha apertado entre seus dedinhos e a lembrança de Akira o fazia alisar entre suas mãos inconscientemente. Não sei que porcaria de pano de cortina é aquela, mas não sou tão anta pra não perceber que tinha uma relação direta com esse garoto misterioso que mexia com meu filho.

-- Então você fez um novo amigo hoje... – disse animada, embalada pela animação dele e nunca imaginei que com aquela frasesinha tão inocente eu pudesse fazer o brilho sumir e ele voltou a se espremer contra o próprio corpo.

-- É.. – ele disse vencido – quem sabe. – suspirou e fechou aquela faixinha de tecido entre as palmas de suas mãos e estas foram colocadas assim fechadinhas e espremidas entre suas pernas enquanto ele se deitava de lado no colchão, ainda espremidinho em posição fetal.

Meu taco de mãe ta falhando. Como assim, que parte da história eu deixei passar mesmo? Ele estava chorando provavelmente pensando em Akira e então ele fica rindo feito um bobo lembrando desse mesmo garoto, mas aí quando dou espaço pra ele continuar a falar fica assim de novo? Estava quase sucumbindo ao desespero pelo estado em que minha cria estava e louca para forçá-lo a falar porque estava assim triste quando a vozinha ecoou um tanto incerta.

-- Okaa-san? – aquele tom era usado muito normalmente quando ele estava com medo de pedir alguma coisa ou algo do tipo.

-- Hum? – infiltrei meus dedos pelas mechas tingidas num carinho que o deixasse mais calmo para falar o que fosse.

-- Quando você conheceu o meu pai, como foi que você soube que.... – ele parou de súbito, mas sorri vendo onde ele queria chegar. E feliz por perceber que ele não estava triste, mas apenas confuso.

-- Como soube que estava apaixonada? – continuei vendo-o corar, ohh que graça igual ao pai.

Como pude ser tão relapsa? Era tão obvio para mim que ele estava apaixonado que acabei me esquecendo que ele mesmo ainda não tinha se dado de conta e OK, talvez eu fosse mesmo mente aberta demais e esqueci que talvez seja mesmo somente agora que ele percebeu que além de estar apaixonado, isso estava acontecendo com outro garoto. É um fato já sabido por todos que nenhum pai ou mãe consegue aceitar bem a ideia de que seu filho está despertando a sexualidade, tão certo quanto o fato dos filhos não conseguirem imaginar seus pais fazendo sexo.

Ainda assim era uma nova etapa da vida que estava começando ali para aquela criatura em desenvolvimento em minha frente e como eu ia guiá-lo nessa, eu não faço a menor ideia. A única coisa que eu sei é que tenho mais experiência que meu chibi completamente confuso e é meu dever prepará-lo para tudo, certo. O foda é como olhar pro seu filho e dizer 'acorda pra vida moleque, ser gay é tão normal quanto pintar o cabelo de beterraba'.

A primeira coisa com certeza seria a mais difícil, faze-lo dizer com todas as palavras aquilo que o estava reprimindo e fazendo-o chorar mais cedo. Putz alguém sabe me dizer por que a negação é a primeira reação? Como ninguém percebe que negar faz a pessoa chorar e aceitar geralmente faz a pessoa goz.. er.. esquece, meu filho me fez uma pergunta e tenho que responde-la.

-- É mãe, como foi? – ele parecia um pouco mais animado, falar do pai que ele não teve tempo de conhecer sempre o animava de alguma forma.

-- Você quer uma versão fantasia ou a versão sem cortes? – olhei-o divertida.

-- Po mãe, fala sério....

-- OK. O seu pai me intrigava.. demais. Ele era absurdamente quieto, tanto que no começo cheguei a cogitar a possibilidade dele ser mudo ou que falar fosse algo que causasse dor. É sério, ele tava sempre la no meio da galera, mas sempre calado o máximo que ele fazia era sorrir de vez em quando. Aí eu comecei a fazer coisas de todo o tipo pra ver se ele reagia né nem que fosse pra gritar comigo ou coisa assim, mas nada o máximo que eu conseguia era um 'sim' ou 'não' como resposta.. na verdade a maioria era.. 'pode ser'. Mas no fim das contas eu acabei mesmo foi ficando cada vez mais próxima dele a ponto de aprender a entender o silêncio, você me conhece, eu sou uma criatura que não para de falar nunca. No fim ele era quieto, mas gostava de me ouvir e eu falava tanto que falava por nós dois. É mais bonito quando mesmo no silêncio sabe-se que as palavras que surgem na mente tanto de um quanto do outro são as mesmas. E basicamente foi isso meu filho, no silêncio, sem ninguém chegar em ninguém, sem nenhum 'eu quero, e você?' ou 'eu acho que amo' suprimindo a falta de palavras apenas por beijos e carinhos. Éramos opostos, ele o mais quieto e eu a mais falante, ele o certinho e eu a punkizinha, ele o tímido e eu a líder do grêmio, ele o esportista e eu uma baterista... simplesmente um tinha exatamente aquilo que faltava no outro.

-- Você se apaixonou pelo cara por que ele te intrigava? – me olhou confuso.

-- É. Por me intrigar tanto atraiu cem por cento da minha atenção, na verdade conseguiu me manter obsessivamente focada nele. Esperava o que?

-- Ué que ele fosse o cara mais bonito que você já tinha visto, ou super popular com as garotas, ou ainda que fosse super inteligente, sexy... sei la... mas não por ele ser mudo e isso te deixar bolada. – ele estava indignado, esse era o meu garoto de verdade. Eu ri.

-- Masahito tinha tudo o que me atraía se é isso que você quer saber. Eu não olhei para ele e vi um 'garoto estranho' simplesmente chegou um dia o novo estudante da escola, eu olhei na sua direção e o que vi foi um par de lábios grandes e bem cheios, ombros muito bem desenhados e olhinhos pequenos lindos de chorar. Entenda que faltava apenas eu ouvir o som da sua voz pra poder dizer que ele tinha sido feitinho pra mim... graças ao céus ele considerava cantar e falar duas coisas bem diferentes então ouvi sua voz... e é claro que o fato de ter gostado tanto dela facilitou ainda mais para que aquele silêncio todo me incomodasse.

-- Então você gostou dele desde o primeiro momento...

-- Esteticamente sim, mas faltava o principal né, conhecê-lo de verdade. Eu não queria e não ia andar por aí com um idiota qualquer por mais gostoso que ele fosse. E também você falou sobre popularidade e afins, eu nunca me importei em como ele era com as outras pessoas ou como as outras pessoas veriam o nosso relacionamento, eu só ligava pro que era importante pra ele e no que era importante pra mim.

-- Falando assim parece que você não deixava nada do mundo ao seu redor atingir vocês.

-- Fala sério, não te ensinei nada não guri? É claro que devemos sim no importar com as pessoas a nossa volta, mas você sempre deve ser o mais importante pra você. Eu ouvi tanta merda quando assumi um relacionamento sério e ainda mais quando anunciamos que queríamos no casar. E nos casamos. E quando disse que estava grávida então... informação que não acrescenta nada de útil é puro blábláblá. Pera aí, deita direito aí. – disse dando pseudo tapinhas em seu ombro enquanto muito a contra gosto ele se virou de barriga pra cima. – Relaxa e fecha os olhos. –pedi começando uma massagem bem leve em suas temporas e testa.

-- Mãe eu não quero nunca ir embora de casa – disse debochado em referencia ao carinho. Sim eu o deixei super mimado, e daí?

-- Shhh relaxa, respira fundo e tenta esvaziar a mente. Concentra-te só na tua respiração, em como podes sentir o ar entrando e passando pelo corpo até penetrar fundo os pulmões... – dizia calma dando início a uma longa lista de tarefas que daria a ele.

Passo a passo de um caminho longo e que devia se feito com toda calma do mundo, afinal era esse o único objetivo daquele carinho com instruções que desviavam toda sua tensão para tarefas que exigiam sua total atenção. Imaginando cores e formas que eu lhe ditava numa ordem única até que ele acabasse se vendo dentro de um mundo inteiramente seu criado por sua imaginação. As pessoas não sabem o quanto podem pensar com clareza com alguns exercícios de relaxamento. Por hoje basta faze-lo encontrar uma resposta concreta, independente do que fosse desde que fosse algo concreto e que eu sabia, quando ele achasse viria logo me contar e buscar uma confirmação de que aquilo era o certo.

Ele já estava quase dormindo quando lhe dei a última e primordial tarefa.

-- Lembre-se meu filho que no seu mundo as regras são criadas por você, vagueie por ele sem receio. Não se esqueça que você está procurando por algo que não é uma pessoa e não tem um rosto, está procurando pelo sentimento que fez você criar seu mundo dessa forma. – instintivamente ele apertou mais aquela porcaria de pedaço de toalha de mesa daquela faixinha entre seus dedos.

Fiquei quieta apenas alisando os fios de cabelo que estavam um tanto compridos até que ele caísse de vez no sono, entrando no mesmo por aqueles pensamentos. Esperei apenas até ter certeza que poderia me levantar dali sem o acordar e sumi. Depois de cobri-lo com o cobertor, desligar o som e apagar a luz, é claro.

CoNTiNua


	2. Adorável rotina

Olá minna...

Então muito obrigada pelo incentivo -pessoal do nyah- de fato eu fiquei tão empolgada que terminei de escrever o cap 2 e fechei ele sem salvar kkk –imbecil retarda- enfim... vamos lá...

Espero que continuem gostando...

SAIBAM QUE:

- eles não são meus

- essa fanfic abrange assuntos homossexuais

- esta obra não visa fins lucrativos e nem nada do tipo

- R²

- chapie escrito em POV do Ruki e um pequeno POV do Uruha

A LUZ QUE BRILHA EM TEUS OLHOS_2. ADORÁVEL ROTINA

Dei um suspiro alto, o calor e a maciez dos edredons me mantêm nesse estado onde não sei dizer ao certo se ainda durmo ou já estou desperto. Não me lembro quanto tempo faz que não já tinha uma noite tão aconchegante e gostosa. Sei que fui enlevado por sonhos a noite toda, mas pouco me lembro, de cada um deles guardo apenas uma sensação gostosa de aconchego e... terremoto?

- Acorda de uma vez bonequinha de sexo – ahh sim essa voz é com certeza do Uruha e o terremoto com certeza são meus ombros que são chacoalhados independente da minha vontade.

- Porra Kou eu tava dormindo tão bem.. – virei de lado na cama sem me importar com o barulho do corpo do loiro gigante que caiu no chão no processo, puxei mais o edredom sobre o meu rosto para esconder o risinho que se curvou leve em meus lábios. Mas como ele entra assim do nada em minha casa?

- É.. bom dia pra você também chatinho. – disse-me ainda do chão – Sabe como é fui obrigado a vir acordar você porque já é 7:15.

- COMO É QUE É? – gritei já pulando da cama, voando para o armário enquanto podia observar o vulto de Uruha se sentando na beirinha da minha cama.. rindo, muito provavelmente do meu estado. – Puts Kou a aula começa às 7:30.. se viu que eu tava atrasado porque não veio aqui antes.. olha pra mim – virei pra ele – Eu não to nem maquiado. Merda. – não esperei ele responder, corri pro meu armário em busca de roupas, acessórios e tudo mais que precisaria.

- É... er.. Ruki, não é por nada não amigo, mas você está maquiado sim e de uniforme... aliás... o mesmo de ontem. Tomar banho faz bem porquinho.

- Un? – olhei para minha própria imagem de demolição refletida no espelho. – merda, merda, merda... Eu ainda não tinha tomado banho ontem quando a minha mãe me fez dormir – passei rápido a mão por uma toalha e uma peça íntima limpinha, já tava correndo pro banheiro quando ele me fez para no meio do caminho mais uma vez.

- Como é? Emi-san ainda coloca você pra dormir chibi? – disse agora torcido de tanto rir... da minha cara.

- Não, ela não faz isso não – respondi vermelho, de raiva e não de vergonha, não tinha problemas em ressaltar que adorava os carinhos de Matsumoto Emi, é ela ficou com o nome do meu pai depois de ser expulsa de casa por ter se casado com o mesmo. E tinha menos vergonha ainda de agir assim diante dos meus dois únicos e excelentes amigos, Kouyou e Yutaka. Eu sei que os dois gostam tanto dela quanto eu e morrem de inveja da minha mãe super compreensiva. – Pera aí Takashima, você pulou uma pergunta seu idiota, você não é de se atrasar então porque deixou pra me chamar na última hora? – quase gritei apontando para ele de maneira acusativa.

- Ahh a mamãe fez waffles, não pude deixar ela la tomando café sozinha enquanto você ficava aqui apagado. Perdi a hora, os waffles estavam ótimos. – CARA DE PAU. Sim a 'mamãe' a quem ele se referiu é a MINHA mãe e porra... até ela estava nesse complô contra mim?

- MÃÃÃE ! – gritei e logo a morena de estatura baixa apareceu na minha porta, já pronta para o trabalho vestindo um jeans justo com as botas de couro preto sobrepostas cobrindo-lhe até o joelho, o corpo cheio de curvas coberto apenas pela básica justa de mangas longas preta e um lenço vermelho no pescoço apenas pra dar uma cor entre o tecido preto e os cabelos longos soltos de mesma cor e a maquiagem super leve, diferente da minha que era super carregada sempre. Mas ela se vestia pra trabalhar e eu apenas vou para escola.

- Bom dia Takanori, não precisa gritar a casa não é tão grande assim e nem os vizinhos precisam escutar nossos assuntos. – se escorou no batente da porta e ficou me olhando enquanto tomava um gole de café.

- Mãe, porque não me acordou. Não posso me atrasar pra primeira aula. – ela me olhou confusa e eu pude ver com o canto do olho Uruha se segurar pra não rir.. aí tem.

- Amor, desculpe, você não costuma demorar tanto pra se arrumar e bem... – ela trocou a xícara de café da mão direita para a esquerda e virou o pulso em busca do relógio – É recém 6:30 – e agora eu não a ouvia mais, o riso descontrolado de Uruha tomavam conta de todo o quarto.

E eu fiquei olhando aquela peste, esperando ele se acalmar. Reparando finalmente na calça do uniforme verde escuro contrastando com o preto dos coturnos pretos que se sobrepunham à calça um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Aliás, calça que está ficando cada vez menor no Kou, principalmente nas coxas onde o tecido parece se afinar cada dia mais e no comprimento já que aquelas pernas não param de crescer. A barriga dele estava de fora porque ele estava jogado de qualquer jeito na minha cama e convenhamos, aquela peça compõe o uniforme infantil porque mesmo em posição normal, bastaria ele erguer um braço para deixar o abdome exposto. Os punhos também estariam de fora se ele não estivesse usando luvas de meio dedo da mesma cor do moletom e estas cobriam a região.

Visual este que poderia ser desastroso para qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse aquele loiro de traços perfeitos. Não, eu não estou secando meu amigo, isso é apenas uma observação. E minha mãe parada na porta, sorrindo diante as gargalhadas gostosas do monstro loiro.

- Ahh a parte dos waffles não era mentira. Estavam uma delícia Emi-san – disse recuperando o ar e minha mãe riu ainda mais.

- Ahh eu vou te matar Uruha – gritei largando todas as coisas que tinha em mãos e voei pra cima dele para matá-lo... de cócegas, porque minha mãe estava olhando. Mais tarde eu me vingaria dele de maneira mais adequada.

- Hei... hei.. não Taka... para com isso e... hei isso aqui não é do Reita? – nós estávamos literalmente rolando e bagunçando toda a cama quando ele parou de rir pra sair com aquela frase que congelou todos os meus movimentos quando encontrou o pequeno tecido perdido entre as minhas cobertas.

- Que mane Reita Uruha? – puxei a faixa que eu tinha roubado, sem querer, de Akira. Dormi tão bem e fui acordado tão mal que nem me lembrava mais dela... e do CD...

- Cara, por isso que ele tava reclamando ontem que estava sem faixa pra trocar depois da aula de educação física. Meu que nojo, você fez o cara ficar com a faixa suada pelo resto da manhã.

- Cala boca Kouyou, eu nem sei do que você ta falando. Isso deve ter caído na minha mochila quando ele me emprestou o CD. – é eu tava sim vermelho, mas como estávamos rolando e rindo até poucos minutos atrás eu acho que isso não é nada anormal.

- OK Ruki não precisa mentir. Cara, eu sabia que você tinha uma quedinha pelo Akira... mas aponto de roubar uma faixa? – ele voltou a rir balançando o pedaço de toalha de cortina que Reita usava no rosto. Que inferno, quedinha? Que quedinha? Eu não tenho quedinha por ninguém. E minha mãe, o pon não se toca não das coisas que fala com minha mãe ali escorada na porta?

- CALA A PORRA DA BOCA KOU. Eu não tenho queda por ninguém, muito menos por Akira. Já disse isso deve ter caído na minha mochila. – ele conseguiu, palmas para Takashima Kouyou que é capaz de me deixar de mau humor antes das sete horas da manhã.

- Aí Ru-chan, pode continuar mentido pra mim, mas não faz isso com você não. Ultrapassa os limites da bichisse. Além do mais – ele colocou um dos dedos entre os lábios. – Eu acho que o Reita já sabe, ele é bem inteligente.

- Você quer mesmo morrer não é? Olha as merdas que você ta insinuando aí.

- Ruki ser gay não é defeito! – ele disse indignado e eu...

- URRRRGGGGG – de Ruki virei incrível. Passei a mão no travesseiro e comecei a bater nele com força com o mesmo – Ve se te olha bem no espelho antes de me chamar de viado ô Ana Hickmann oriental URU-DIVA!

Minha mãe, eu juro que só lembrei que ela estava ali quando vi ela interpor-se entre mim e Kouyou para acabar com a palhaçada. Não que ela fosse contra resolvermos nossas diferenças do nosso jeito, mas bem na verdade ela morria de medo que eu extrapolasse e machucasse o pon. O medo era de que a mãe louca dele a processasse ou coisa do tipo, elas não se davam bem. A mãe do Uru era meio paranóica e às vezes fica meio que julgando a forma como minha mãe cuida de mim.

- Hei hei meninos sem demonstrações de afeto tão marcantes, por favor. Amor vai logo tomar o seu banho ou vão se atrasar mesmo pra escola, está chovendo e vou levá-los de carro se você estiver pronto na hora que eu saio pro trabalho.

- Ahn então danou-se o Kai sempre se atrasa pra chegar aqui. – disse com simplicidade, como se nunca estivesse tentando esmagar Kouyou com o travesseiro.

- Ele ligou. A mãe dele vai levá-lo porque parece que ele vai fazer uns exames de sangue e essas coisas. Kou querido porque não vem me fazer companhia enquanto o Taka-ruki- porquinho toma banho, un.

- Claro Emi-san. – Uruha assentiu de forma respeitosa, é sério, ás vezes passávamos algum tempo na casa dele e ele DEFINITIVAMENTE não era assim por lá. – Não demora Rukito, ou vou comer seus waffles todos.

URUHA´S POV

E então eu ouvi a voz da mãe do Ruki e minha fixa caiu, eu tava ali tirando uma da cara do filho dela, chamando o pequeno de viado na maior cara de pau. Eu melhor do que ninguém devia saber cuidar dessas coisas já que já vi com meus próprios olhos o quanto pais em geral reagem mal a essas coisas.

Eu respeito muito Emi-san, mesmo que de um jeito meio estranho ela cuida melhor de mim do que minha própria mãe e tenho certeza que da mais liberdade pro Kai do que a mãe dele. A última coisa que eu queria nesse momento era deixá-la braba com algo estúpido, ou pior... sabe-se la como ela interpretaria tudo o que disse e me obrigasse a me afastar do Ruki. NÃO!

Mas ela parecia tranquila, e esse era o ruim da mãe do Ruki. Ela SEMPRE estava tranquila e sabia fazer tudo daquela forma. Já tinha recebido sermões dela bem medonhos, não se engane, ela é estouradinha ou de onde você acha que o Ruki saiu... ainda assim, mesmo quando se irritava ela tinha uma coisa diferente, ela sabia se fazer respeitada sem maiores dificuldades.

- Acho que vou fazer mais waffles, então vocês podem levar para o Yutaka também, esses exames de sangue são feitos em jejum – ela disse assim que saímos do quarto, com um dos braços por cima dos meus ombros. Fala sério, ela não vai surtar por eu ter chamado o filho dela de gay?

- Senhora Matsumoto? – ignorei o que ela tinha dito, de repente fiquei com medo, mas ao mesmo tempo com uma vontade enorme de conversar com ela.

- Credo, faça-me um favor Kou-chan meu filho querido, respeite minhas rugas que ainda não apareceram e meus cabelos que ainda não ficaram brancos e nunca mais me chame de senhora. – de repente me vi rindo, podia mudar tudo o que pretendia falar ali, mas tinha que continuar.

- Certo, Emi-san... gomen ne por tudo... – falei tentando evitar olhar para a mãe de Ruki, daqui uma ou duas falas ela estaria me expulsando de sua casa.

- Ahh que isso, você conhece o Taka, ele acorda assim de mau humor, mas logo logo ele acorda direitinho e volta a ser o mesmo de sempre, amável e instável. – cara a mulher sofria de perda de memória recente¹? Só pode...

- Eu me referia às coisas que insinuei sobre ele e o Akira. – então precisei olhar para ela novamente. – Ele não é gay. – Embora eu acreditasse firmemente no contrario, nunca vi Takanori com uma garota, todavia nunca o vi com nenhum garoto também então não podia afirmar nada sobre o pequeno.

E ela não falou nada. Isso era de matar qualquer um, como eu ia continuar se não tivesse um chão por onde me guiar? Merda de mãos suando por nervosismo.. olhei mais uma vez para o rosto daquela mulher longe de se tornar um senhora, talvez pela última vez. Gostava muito da curta família Matsumoto, até do falecido pai do Ruki eu tinha um certo orgulho de tão bem que falavam dele. Às vezes tinha uma pontinha de ciúme do Taka, mas ele nunca se importou em dividir sua mãe comigo, seria bem doloroso perde-los por algum motivo.. mas eu tinha começado, não.

- Mas o que ele falou é bem verdade eu.. etto... eu sou mesmo sabe. Mas eu nunca chegaria perto do Taka eu juro que sequer falo dessas coisas com ele.. eu, eu... – eu estava era falando tudo atrapalhado, com uma palavra pulando por cima da outra.

- Calma filho, respira. – ela se parou na minha frente com as duas mãos nos meus ombros, eu já estava quase da altura dela e eu tentei obedecer a ela, caso contrario talvez desmaiaria ou sairia correndo dali sem ouvir a reação dela, melhor do que ouvir palavras rude de alguém que você aprendeu a amar de certa forma. – Nossa – ela começou falando de forma bem pausada, um clássico 'nossa' de puro espanto. – Você está pálido Kouyou, sente-se – ela me guiou até um puff que tinha no corredor e se ajoelhou em minha frente. Cara, será que ela não tinha ouvido, compreendido ou já tinha esquecido?

Eu por outro lado sentia como se meu corpo estivesse super pesado, a cabeça como se estivesse cheia de ar e um aperto engraçado nos pulsos, aquela sensação que as cores mais à periferia do campo de visão estavam sumindo por trás de uma fina névoa cinza escura, quase preto... Uma vez no puff ela me induziu a abrir as pernas e forçou meu tronco entre as mesmas com as mãos colocadas bem firmemente em minha nuca.

- Force a cabeça pra cima com força querido, sua pressão deve ter caído. – E eu a obedeci. Ela repetiu isso umas duas vezes e quando olhei pra ela novamente tudo estava normal de novo, ela permaneceu ajoelhada em minha frente como que se me observasse com certa preocupação.

- Emi-san eu disse que sou gay...

- Sim querido eu entendi, não precisa desmaiar por isso...

- Mas você não vai me xingar, dar lições de moral, me expulsar de sua casa e impor que eu nunca mais veja o seu filho? – olhei para ela e ela estava rindo quase como que se eu tivesse contado uma piada, daí me lembrei que estava diante da personalidade que deu origem a um ser que se autodenomina Ruki.

- Que horror! – ela disse entre o riso – Isso o amedrontou tanto ao ponto de você quase desmaiar? Sinto-me ofendida Takashima Kouyou, faz-me ter uma imagem de mim mesma como um monstro cheio de tentáculos. Quem faria ou diria coisas assim de alguém tão adorável?

- Meus pais. – fui-lhe sincero e ela parou de rir na hora.

- Como assim? – ela me olhou incrédula, como se isso fosse a pior coisa do mundo e me peguei imaginando a adolescente que fugiu e enfrentou todas as pessoas que conhecia para ficar e constituir uma família com o Matsumoto-san.

- Foi por isso que nos mudamos assim da noite pro dia, minha irmã mais velha chegou um dia em casa com a notícia que estava namorando uma menina. A cena foi bastante triste, eu esta escondido, mas ouvi palavras que me fizeram sentir envergonhado quando busquei pelo significado. Minha irmã foi posta para fora de casa sem roupas, sem poder se despedir... sem nada, mas mesmo assim ela conseguiu comprar uma casinha com a namorada dela e na cidade pequena logo se espalhou a notícia da Takashima lésbica. Minha mãe mudou, ficou amargurada, casou minha outra irmã quase que à força e disse que se eu desse sinais ela me colocaria em um colégio desses católicos internos. Então nos mudamos de cidade para deixar a vergonha da desonra para trás.

- Lado bom de morar no Brasil e não no Japão, lá se atinge a maioridade mais tarde. – ela tentou brincar como sempre fazia, mas eu percebi que tinha um brilho faltando ali como que se a história que eu contava a atingia de maneira direta. – Não se preocupe querido, não vou tratá-lo de maneira diferente. Mas acho que devia confiar mais nos seus amigos para conversar sobre isso, é uma idade cheia de dúvidas hum...

- Eu não tenho dúvidas quanto a minha sexualidade... Apesar de nunca ter passado de beijos e amassos, sei o que me atrai. – e la estava eu mais uma vez com aquele dedo entre os lábios, tinha que largar esse hábito, mas é que aliviado queria conversar ainda mais com Emi-san. É muito ruim não ter com quem conversar e dividir sua vida, no fundo no fundo tinha medo de dividir isso com Ruki e Kai.

- Uhum, mas quem garante que seus amigos não tem... Além do mais, se são amigos vão saber te entender filho.

- Mãe? Pon... ta tudo legal com você? – Ruki apareceu, já prontinho de uniforme, maquiagem e mochila. Correu até nós com olhinhos assustados.

- Calma Ru-chan, eu só me senti meio estranho, mas já passou.

- Bem feito... quem mandou comer meus waffles. Viu, fez mal. – disse o pequeno em tom de falsa birra, inocente ante o assunto ao qual discutíamos ali.

^.~

A sala de aula em completo silêncio, as classes afastadas para que não houvesse comunicação entre os alunos e apenas o típico som de lápis se arrastando pelas folhas branquinhas completavam aquela cena clássica de um turma em prova. Divisão celular, mitose e meiose. Aquilo nem precisava de prova, sério, além do mais deveriam criar uma lei estudantil que proibisse professores de aplicar provas em segunda-feiras ou no primeiro período do dia.. é um abuso ao cérebro dos estudantes. Olhei mais uma vez para a classe vazia ao meu lado, Kai não tinha chegado há tempo, será que estava tudo bem?

Olhei para o relógio que ficava no alto da parede, logo acima do quadro enquanto virava a página do meu mangá favorito. Dez minutos para sinal, praticamente toda a turma já tinha terminado aquela porcaria há algum tempo, apenas era uma regra permanecer em silêncio e no lugar até o término do tempo, o máximo que se podia fazer era ler um livro, se quisesse. Todas as matérias tinham essa regra, era uma tentativa da escola em aproximar mais os alunos da leitura e por incrível que pareça... dava certo, até Uruha estava concentrado lendo um livro de capa bonita. Acho que era um dos títulos que a professora de literatura tinha dito que teríamos que ler até o final do semestre.

A proximidade do sinal me deixando um pouco nervoso e desisti de ler, a próxima alua era de inglês e então encontraria Akira. Era um dos pontos bons da escola, os módulos de idiomas eram divididos por idade e então por níveis. Bom, quanto à idade, a escola unia todas as turmas de oitava ao terceiro ano e quanto ao nível todos os alunos faziam uma prova avaliativa no começo do ano letivo e isso nos dividia. Isso porque antes dessa divisão as aulas não eram produtivas, alunos que sabiam falar inglês ficavam apenas de brincadeiras enquanto quem não sabia... bom, naquela zona com toda certeza continuaria sem saber, afinal quem abre mão de ficar de pernas pro ar com os amigos só porque não sabe umas coisinhas.

Kai, Uruha e eu estávamos no nível cinco do nosso módulo, quase exclusivamente para alunos que faziam inglês fora da escola. E isso deixava essa a melhor matéria que tínhamos, a professora não era burra o bastante para querer passar repeteco aos alunos o que nos deixava sem disciplina definida. Assistíamos vídeos sem as legendas, traduzíamos músicas... às vezes a professora inventava umas ideias loucas nos fazendo criar peças de teatro sobre textos que tínhamos que debater, ahh sim fazer debates também era uma coisa que ela gostava muito. A única exigência da matéria era que falássemos apenas em inglês e freqüentássemos a aula. E foram nessas aulas que conheci Suzuki Akira, 3° ano, baixista, tão anti-social que chegava a ser popular, sabe o bad boy mal encarado que todas as meninas gostariam de seduzir.. ele mesmo.

Nós não éramos do mesmo grupinho de amizades, não éramos próximos, não sentávamos nem perto um do outro e principalmente nunca tínhamos conversado um com o outro, mas algo naquele cara me chamava demais a atenção. Simples assim, ela emanava um ar de mistério que eu queria muito desvendar, queria me aproximar.. quem sabe ser seu amigo. Ele usava camisetas de bandas que eu realmente adorava por baixo da camiseta branca do uniforme, eu sabia que ele tocava baixo e música era a grande paixão da minha vida. Com certeza eu me esquecia de todo o resto quando o assunto era esse, influência da mãe? Ela toca bateria, eu até que tentei aprender, mas eu gostava mesmo era de cantar... me fazia me sentir mais parecido com meu pai. O fato era que haviam pouquíssimas pessoas que eu conhecia que gostassem daquelas bandas em especial. Akira parecia ser uma delas e eu queria conseguir me aproximar... foda era que ele tinha uma coisa que sei la... ao mesmo tempo em que quero me aproximar dele, tenho medo de tal ação. Mas não sei bem porque... também não sei o motivo por sempre que estava perto dele eu...

- Acorda cabeçudo, deu o sinal e nós temos que descer pra aula de inglês. – Uruha é mesmo um poço de gentileza me dando uma mochilada pra me acordar. Perdi minha linha de raciocínio.

- Itai.. hei e o Kai? Ele perdeu aprova.. – disse tocando mangá, lápis, borracha e caneta pra dentro da mochila e levantando...

- Ah isso não vai fazer diferença pra ele, aquele _nerd _vai bem em tudo...

- Hey eu ouvi isso... – a voz soou atrás de nós

- Kai-chan – Uruha gritou pulando em cima do moreno, abraçando-o – Então você ouviu eu falar o quanto você é especial hum... – e eu ri junto com Kai do pseudo elogio forçado do Uru para o moreno.

- Sei... vou lembrar de você me chamando de _nerd _quando estiver me perturbando em vésperas de provas de história...

- É e eu vou te lembrar mais uma vez de como você é especial – e o próprio Uruha riu. – Porque demorou tanto, perdeu a prova de biologia.

- Ahh minha mãe ligou pra escola avisando que eu ia me atrasar porque ia fazer exames, o laboratório me deu um papel lá comprovando onde eu estava e por isso vou fazer a prova de biologia no período de inglês. Sabendo disso aproveitei pra dar uma passada la no cinema... sabe – ele corou, era bem estranho, Kai nunca ia de fato assistir filmes diante da telona, mas sempre ia até o cinema – Só pra comer alguma coisa... – Eu tinha bem minhas teorias de que se algum dia me prestasse a dar uma passada no lugar, descobriria o _nome _do interesse dele pelo local. Ri cúmplice para Uruha, sei que ele pensou a mesma coisa que eu.

- Certo, vai pra sua prova, se nós demorarmos muito pra chegar na sala do 2° o pessoal da 8° pega todos os lugares bons.. – disse puxando Uruha para corrermos, deixando Kai pra trás.

- OK everyone, please wait a minute before sitting. Today we're going to do something different, I gonna cast lots random partners and you can go to the school gym just when I call you name. You gonna work better there.

Ok.. trabalho em duplas que ela sortearia... no ginásio? O que ela quer dessa vez uma maratona de inglês? E então ela começou a chamar pelos nomes, cara sorteado mesmo, ela estava misturando louco da oitava com gente do segundo que nunca tinham conversado antes. A cada nova dupla ela estendia folhas xerocadas a um dos integrantes e a sala ia se esvaziando.

Dei uma olhada por cima, não via Reita em lugar algum por ali e comecei a viajar procurando pelo loiro. Até que voltei à Terra quando senti um encontrão no meu ombro que quase me levou junto, era Uruha. Cara, loiro mal educado nem pra dizer um 'foi mal chibi' e... pera aí ele ta... olhei bem para meu amigo, aquilo não era normal, foquei bem em seu rosto, Uruha estava... corado? Pegou as folhas das mãos da professora e seguiu trotando de cabeça abaixada ainda anormalmente corado, sendo seguido por seu par.. que pera... achei o Reita ao lado do parceiro do pon. Oh não, pobre Uruha vai ter que aturar o moreno beiçudo do Aoi. Arrogante, metido a pegador, não passa de um...

- Suzuki Akira? – perdi a linha de raciocínio novamente, ele ergueu o braço.. cara ele ta parelhinho com o Uruha no quesito 'roupas que só ficam bem em mim, chora otário' como pode o uniforme tão sem graça ficar tão bem numa pessoa? Isso é muito injusto com o resto dos alunos.

- Uke Yutaka? – aí fui desviado pelo nome chamado... e me direcionei à professora.

- He got consent with the principal to make a lost test now. – respondi no lugar do aluno ausente.

- Ok no problem, so… - ela riscou algo em sua lista – You can work with Akira, Takanori. – e estendeu a mão na minha direção para me alcançar os papeis com os quais trabalharíamos.

Me virei para o meu colega e la estava ele, sorrindo. Porque ele estava sorrindo? Era muito estranho, aquela faixa em seu rosto destacava os dentes brancos formando aquele arco tão bem desenhado. Sorri meio torto só pra acompanhar e segui rumo a porta da sala sem dizer nada, percebendo-me seguido por ele.

Continua...

Agora que continuei vou até o fim o/

Waa antes que alguém fique encascutado com a escola da fic.. bom... faz tempo que não vou à escola e não sei como as coisas estão hoje (soei como uma velha kkk)... mas a minha era exatamente assim, então as regras da escola do Ruki são as mesmas da escola onde fiz meu EM. Idiomas divididos por níveis, educação física dividida por esportes.. até aquela coisa de não poder sair antes de terminar o período de prova e ficar lendo...

Realmente não sei como ficou esse capítulo, esse é um estilo bem novo pra mim.. sabe, escola, virgens e afins.. principalmente o fato de ser Realidade alternativa... então os reviews são muito muito muito importantes...

No próximo capítulo:

Vamos entender mais sobre o que o Ruki ve no Akirão e onde mora a confusão;

Ahhh eu não podia deixar o Uru longe do Aoi nee;

E a mãe do Ruki vai tropeçar no futuro genro (ou não) por mera ironia do destino. Ahh e quem sabe o que o Akira pensa do Ruki.

Bjkinhas

Espero ver vocês em breve ^.~

AHHHHH... essa fic não foi betada e nem coisa parecida... desculpe-me.


	3. Cego por opção

**História: **A luz que brilha em teus olhos

**Capítulo: **03 de _indeterminado_

**Publicada: **01/09/10

**Categoria: **the GazettE

**Disclaimer: **Não é só pq não são meus, mas eu só queria o Kai pra mim y.y. Fic feita sem interesses lucrativos.

**Gênero: **Shoujo-ai.

**Personagens: **Ruki & Reita, Aoi & Uruha, Kai & 'ele ainda não apareceu né...'

**Comentários: **Bons amigos são aqueles que falam a verdade na cara dura né, então agradeçam ao Kai pelo banho que o Reita vai tomar nesse chapie ^.~

A LUZ QUE BRILHA EM TEUS OLHOS_3. CEGO POR OPÇÃO

_Por Kami-chan_

Peguei os papeis das mãos da professora e depois daquele sorriso apenas fingi que estava interessado naquelas porcarias que, na verdade, eu nem estava lendo. Então o segui, apenas deixando minhas pernas serem guiadas por meus olhos que por algum motivo muito injusto não conseguiam se desviar daquele cara. Era tão estranho que chegava a ser desconfortável. E eu sequer sabia quando isso tinha começado.

Nunca nos falávamos apenas... não conseguia parar de olhar para ele. Isso era tudo o que eu fazia durante todo o meu intervalo escolar todos os dias, não importava para onde Uruha ou Kai me puxassem ele sempre estava por perto, ao alcance dos meus olhos mesmo com os, quem sabe mil jovens que estudavam ali e dividiam os mesmos espaços. Mesmo que em um minuto de razão eu percebesse o quão estúpido era ficar apenas admirando uma pessoa e me focasse em meus amigos, sem avisos ele sempre acabava entrando em meu campo de visão. Atraía toda a minha atenção.

Tanta atenção que aos poucos a criatura foi contaminando meus pensamentos e imperceptivelmente seu nome foi roubando minhas falas. Uruha era o que parecia gostar mais disso, sempre me alfinetando dizendo coisas absurdas e justificativas indecentes para a forma e a freqüência em que eu era pego o olhando. Grande absurdo.

Mentiria se dissesse que já não havia pensado em me aproximar e dar inicio a uma amizade, mas me perdia por não saber o que lhe falar. Engraçado era que de contrapartida havia sim uma centena de perguntas que eu naturalmente sentia vontade de lhe fazer, todas envolvendo seus gostos, suas camisetas de bandas e a aparente admiração por Sex Pistols.

Mas estava até tudo bem pra mim desse jeito, com essa distância. Essa coisa que assim como me atraía, me repulsava dele. Era algo que eu não entendia e pensar sobre o assunto me deixava irritado. Ainda por cima, gostaria de continuar o resto da minha vida sem poder entender, assim não teria roubado sua faixa ontem, não teria saído correndo do meu novo 'amigo' sem nenhuma explicação a lhe dar e principalmente não estaria assim tão mais confuso agora andando ao seu lado.

FB de ontem ON:

– Cara, você entende mesmo sobre os Sex Pistols – ele disse admirado com um sorriso realmente bonito nos lábios.

Claro que eu entendia, minha mãe era uma incurável admiradora da banda, mas eu não ia dizer isso pra ele, sabe, por mais legal que sua mãe seja nunca é um bom assunto pra se puxar. Ainda mais quando eu estava conseguindo finalmente conversar com Reita depois de tanto tempo sofrendo daquela síndrome que fixava meus olhos nele onde quer que ele estivesse.

Admirado, era muito fácil conversar com ele. Meio quieto, meio na dele, mas era só falar qualquer coisa envolvendo música que ele se soltava e eu não estava errado, ele tocava mesmo baixo na mesma banda em que o Aoi tocava guitarra. Brincando brincando me assustei quando ouvi o sinal tocar e todos os alunos se levantarem, nós conversamos os dois períodos da aula de inglês e eu nem vi o tempo passar. Na verdade, diria que não havia se passado nem cinco minutos que vi Aoi lhe entregando o CD que me deixou eufórico e deu início à nossa conversa.

Olhei por cima, Uruha e Kai me olharam já da porta com sorrisinhos típicos. Eu ia sofrer nas mãos deles mais tarde com certeza, Uruha especialmente estava com um sorriso quase bobo olhando para mim e para Reita. Fechei a cara e virei para pegar todo o meu material e flagrei Reita fazendo sinais para Aoi, coisas que não entendi e algo como um obrigado ou coisa do tipo, curioso procurei o moreno beiçudo com o canto dos olhos e vi desenhar em seus lábios palavras que não foram dignificadas à sua voz.

Ele disse 'falei que ia dar certo' e saiu da sala deixando Reita para trás. Juro que não entendi, então continuei colocando todo o meu material dentro da mochila com toda calma do mundo, a próxima aula era de educação física, sabe... aquela que você não faz questão de chegar cedo.

Assim como idiomas, educação física era divida por módulos. A intenção disso era deixar as equipes da escola mais afiadas, sabe se os alunos jogarem sempre apenas o esporte que escolherem, os alunos dos times da escola também estariam fazendo um tipo de treino extra, mas diferente de idiomas, cada aluno podia escolher que esporte faria. Eu estava no módulo de futebol, bem como Kai, Uruha e.. bem, Reita, a diferença é que eles estavam no time da escola e Kai e eu não, na verdade até gostava bastante de futebol, mas só tinha entrado naquilo ali porque Kai e Uruha também tinham escolhido.

– E aí pequeno, vamos ou você resolveu matar a educação física? – olhei assustado, sinceramente achei que ele já tinha ido atrás do Aoi, que a propósito agora ia pro basquete.

– Claro. Então Reita-kun do que você gosta mais, do futebol ou do baixo? – perguntei apenas por perguntar, ele tinha se mostrado bem receptivo respondendo todas as minhas perguntas até agora. E nem me importei com o fato dele parecer gostar de me chamar de pequeno mesmo sabendo meu nome, sobrenome e apelido.

– Música, sempre a música. – ele sorriu, cara ele era sempre tão sério, tão quieto, mas tem um sorriso tão bonito. – Demo, eu sei que o Uruha toca guitarra e Kai bateria, mas eu nunca vi você tocando nada.

– Eu toco bateria também e um pouco de violão, mas é que... eu gosto mesmo é de cantar, criar, compor... – falei dando de ombros, meio que querendo esconder o quanto aquilo era importante pra mim, tentando fazer da minha boba declaração algo banal.

Mas pelo olhar dele minha tentativa foi inútil, pelo menos ele não fez nenhuma piadinha com a declaração. Acho que ele realmente é uma pessoa que leva a música tão a sério quanto eu. Um silêncio meio incômodo se formou, estávamos quase no ginásio. Também não sei por que estava dando respostas desse tipo pra ele, elas eram sinceras e absolutamente diretas. Normalmente responderia qualquer coisa inútil que apenas fizesse o questionador calar a boca e não perguntar mais nada, fazia isso até com Uruha às vezes, mas Reita... era diferente.

– Estranho. – ele disse do nada, me fazendo olhar assustado pra ele. Como assim, eu estava sendo absolutamente sincero com ele e tudo o que ele diz é... estranho? – Calma, não acho você estranho. É só que você disse gostar de cantar, mas seus olhos brilharam quando falou da bateria. Abri e fechei a boca umas cinco vezes eu acho, via o motivo pra não falar demais sobre mim na minha frente. Respostas sempre geram mais perguntas. – OK pequeno, você não precisa responder não.

– Não, é só que.. me surpreendeu. – e como um bobo perdido, não sabia por que, mas estava continuando a lhe dar respostas. – Minha mãe toca bateria, meu pai morreu antes de eu nascer então sempre foi apenas eu e a dona Emi. Acho que ela me ensinando a tocar bateria é a melhor lembrança da minha infância, na verdade era a brincadeira mais divertida.

– Agora sou eu quem está impressionado. Desculpe se mexi em lembranças.

O assunto morreu ali porque entramos no ginásio, ainda bem, pois não estava gostando do rumo da conversa. Esse tipo de coisa me deixa meio sensível e não era o tipo de conversa que eu queria ter com ele. Procurei Uruha e Kai, na verdade procurei Kai já que com aquela coisa de times da escola e afins o professor tinha estabelecido que os jogos seriam sempre o time oficial da escola contra os outros alunos. Uruha fazia parte dele então eu já procurava Kai automaticamente.

Foda era que Kai estava de costas pra mim e isso parecia ser de propósito e Uruha na maior cara dura fazia que não me via. Belos amigos que eu arrumei, na verdade belo Uruha, com o perdão da redundância, que entrou na minha vida e parecia ter um prazer sádico de me deixar em frias. Ele me lançava sorrisos que eu com certeza ia desmanchar à socos quando fossemos pra casa depois, por quanto tempo ele ia insistir nessa paranóia absurda de 'só você não vê que está apaixonado blablabla' imbecil. Sei que ele ta me deixando pra trás em tudo hoje desde a hora em que comecei a conversar com Reita só pra me encher a paciência de tarde e me atordoar com perguntas irritantes.

Detalhes da aula inútil editados, pela primeira vez no ano o professor veio com o papo de que não jogaríamos para fazer uma aula de treino físico. What the fuck. Obviamente procurei Kai mais uma vez, mas tudo que encontrei foi um moreninho de cabelos repicados abraçando a cintura de Uruha que passava os braços pelos ombros do mesmo, ambos com as cabeças encostadas olhando pra mim com sorrisos bagaceiros enquanto se piscavam da forma mais ridícula que podiam. Só me lembro de ser tirado do transe quando ouvi a voz do Reita mais uma vez do meu lado "Seus amigos parecem legais ahh peguei uma bola de couro se você não se importa." E eu nem sabia que tinha diferença entre ser de couro ou de plástico, não respondi apenas me afastei um pouco, o suficiente para começarmos passes de bola e me vi então diante de mais um período inteiro de aula em que passaria conversando com ele.

Mais uma vez a conversa fluiu fácil, principalmente porque ele não tentou voltar ao assunto que tivemos da sala de aula até o ginásio. Falamos de música mais uma vez, cara ele sabe de muita coisa e me surpreendi ainda mais ao saber que ele também compõe, na verdade errei o passe ao receber aquela informação. Ia lhe dar uma bela resposta àquela descoberta, mas o sinal tocou mais uma vez naquele dia me deixando com a idéia de que não tinha muita noção de tempo, pois pra mim nós não estávamos ali conversando por mais de cinco minutos.

– Você não vai pro vestiário do time? – é mais essa, alunos do time escolar tinham um vestiário separado, eu já tinha entrado lá com o Uruha e as únicas diferenças eram os armários e os bancos que não tinham no nosso. A boa disso era que desafogava a quantidade de pessoas no mesmo espaço, mas Reita via os alunos saindo da quadra e não se movia, estava ali na minha frente fazendo embaixadinhas e brincando com a bola às vezes passando essa para mim.

– Muita gente, sabe a maioria dos garotos do time são meio.. sei lá, lesados. Estão mais pra patetas do que pra atletas. – ri.

– Pensei que fosse o único a achar isso.

– Bom, se você ficar aqui agora quando eu for lá não vai ter ninguém que te expulse. – esse garoto tem parafusos a menos por acaso? Será que ele não percebeu que está me convidando indiretamente pra tomar banho com ele? Não, muito obrigada.

– Er.. na verdade eu preciso mesmo falar com Kai, sabe é importante mesmo. Mas amanhã tem inglês de novo né. – sorri mesmo achando que alguma coisa nele estava diferente, ele parecia menos... radiante, sei la.

– Certo. – disse e continuou com aquelas embaixadinhas e me virei pra pegar minhas coisas na lateral de quadra e me despedi de longe.

Tomar banho não era uma tarefa demorada, ainda mais no chuveiro gelado da escola. Agradeci aos céus por Uruha não usar o mesmo vestiário que eu mesmo sabendo que ainda teria que lidar com Kai. Ele não era tão chato quando o loiro, mas eu sabia que Uruha já tinha contaminado toda sua cabecinha com aquela ideia infame que relacionavam à mim e Reita e pior, já deveria ter instruído o moreninho sobre como me aporrinhar.

– Kai por favor, pela enésima vez: NÃO! – coloquei minha camiseta extra, já não tinha mais ninguém no lugar, é o Kai tinha feito o banho ficar longo, muito longo.

E o que é pior, diferente do que eu esperava e provavelmente diferente do que Uruha devia te-lo instruído ele pouco falou de Reita. Falou apenas de mim e me jogou uma centena de perguntas que eu respondi com a mesma resposta, mas que eu sabia que ficariam martelando em minha cabeça por semanas. Esse era o Kai, provavelmente ele não estava nem aí pra Reita ou para o que Uruha falava, no fundo no fundo ele só se preocupava comigo.

"Você nunca procurou uma resposta para ter dezesseis anos e nunca ter se interessado por garota nenhuma?" "Você nem tenta as conhecer, apenas rejeita todas, mas é fixamente obcecado por esse garoto" "Você pelo menos se masturba?" "No que pensa quando faz isso?" "Você já notou que às vezes do nada você só abre a boca pra falar do Reita, tanto que à vezes até enche o saco" eram perguntas desse tipo que ele me fazia e depois de quase ficar zonzo com as mais de mil perguntas que ele me fez foi que o interrompi enquanto me vestia.

– Não pra quem Ru-chan, pra mim ou pra você? Pode negar o quanto quiser pra mim, pro Uruha e pra quem mais quiser, mas vai sofrer muito se continuar negando pra você.

– Deu Kai, chega! Cara você ta sendo ridículo, eu já entendi onde está querendo chegar OK e não, eu não sou gay e não estou interessado no Reita. Vem cá, quando fiz amizade com o Uruha você também pensou que eu estivesse afim dele?

– Você não era obcecado pelo Kouyou e eu não duvido que queira mesmo a amizade do Reita, afinal isso é a base de tudo. Mas admita que é diferente, admita que depois que começou a conversar com ele você esqueceu de tudo.

– Cara, a paranóia do Kou está te contaminado. – Admitir, jamais.

– Então ta. Só me responde de maneira plausível por que você não ficou lá com o Reita tendo a oportunidade de ficar mais tempo conversando com quem você há tanto tempo queria conversar, mesmo sabendo que aqui eu ia te encher de perguntas?

– 'Qualé' Yutaka o cara me convidou pra tomar banho. – fiz uma careta desenhando uma resposta que na minha cabeça era clara e óbvia.

– OK então você toma banho uma vez por semana com pelo menos vinte garotos, mas só tem vergonha de fazer isso na frente do Reita. É.. realmente é a mais pura amizade o que você sente por ele – e ele ainda teve a audácia de tirar com a minha cara.

– Ahh vai pra... – ok, não ofenda a mãe do seu amigo de infância – Quer saber, vai encontrar outro saco pra encher.

– Eu paro se você for lá – disse me encarando assumindo um tom muito sério na voz, Kai tinha um dom nato pra liderança e isso às vezes me assustava.

– Eu já tomei banho. Sinto muito, se está curioso vai la você.

– Não importa se você já tomou banho, isso agora é o que estou impondo à você. Eu paro completamente de te encher o saco se você for lá e me provar que o que sente pelo cara não passa de amizade.

– Você só pode estar de brincadeira.

– Não, eu não estou.

- Ata, eu vou entrar e dizer 'E aí Reita beleza. Daí cara voltei, mas não liga não eu já tomei banho, só to aqui pra te assistir e provar pro meu amigo Kai que não sou gay. Vai aí amigão, relaxa e se ensaboa' – ri de mim mesmo, mas Kai permaneceu sério.

– Você é mais criativo que isso. Acho na verdade que você está com medo.

– Só se tiver mais de 25cm – ri mais uma vez, mas parei de brincar ao ver que o moreno permanecia quieto e sério. Suspirei pesado e cansado. – Ok, se isso vai fazer você parar de me aporrinhar...

– Ótimo. Vamos agora então. – e só então covinhas tão fofinhas -e odiosas em certos momentos- apareceram me fazendo o responder com um riso cínico e claramente forçado nos lábios enquanto o seguia e por algum motivo o fazendo rir mais ainda.

– Espera só até eu descobrir quem é o ser que trabalha naquela porcaria de cinema e você vai sentir na pele o que é massacre emocional Yutaka – resmunguei baixinho, mas alto o suficiente pra ele ouvir e... bingo ver suas bochechinhas fofinhas ficarem bem vermelhinhas nhaaaa. Ta, parei.

– Quem trabalha no cinema? – o dono da pergunta e surgiu do nada atrás de Kai quando já tínhamos saído do banheiro e já nos dirigíamos ao vestiário dos times. Me assustei tanto que quase caí em cima de Reita.

– O amor platônico do Kai – respondi desaforado.

– Hey e quem disse que é platônico? – o moreninho pareceu realmente ofendido com a afirmação.

– Sua página pessoal ainda mostra você como solteiro – mostrei a língua.

– Ué estamos nos conhecendo – justificou o indignado enquanto Reita apenas acompanhava a pequena e controlada discussão olhando de um para o outro. Ri da resposta do Kai.

– Hey Reita, sabe como eles estão se conhecendo? Todo dia o Kai vai até o cinema e pede um pacotinho de bib´s com um guaraná de latinha. O diálogo mais produtivo é quando em resposta ele escuta um 'obrigado e tenha um bom lanche'. – ri e para meu deleite Kai estava muito irritado com o rosto mais que vermelho. Bem feito, quer me meter em fria vai ter o troco à altura. E para minha surpresa o loiro de faixa riu também.

– Nee nee Reita, cara você ainda não tomou banho. Assim não vai conseguir entrar mais na aula. – disse Kai querendo acabar com a pequena chacota.

– Etto perdi a noção do tempo, mas tava indo agora pro banho. Depois tem aula de literatura e 50 minutos de silêncio debruçado em um livro, eu não vou.

– Olha Ruki-chibi-chan encontrou alguém pra te fazer companhia. – Kai disse com um repentino sorriso largo em seu rosto, ahh como eu sabia que aquilo estava repleto de cinismo e segundas intenções.

– O que? – o susto cuspiu a pergunta que pareceu ter sido ignorada pelo outros dois ali.

– Você também está com planos de matar aula Ruki? – perguntou Reita.

– Er... é, tava... pensando em matar sim. Você não ia ficar também Kai? – apelei para o bom senso do moreno esperançoso que ele desistiria daquela ideia absurda. Ow fuckin´ flying shits, onde é mesmo que eu estou me metendo?

– Ahh não, agora que você tem companhia eu vou escapulir mais cedo daqui pulando o muro. Sabe Ru-chan, eu tenho que dar uma passadinha no shopping e é claro... no cinema também. – Maldito sádico de causou muita dor à mãe na hora do parto. Por que mesmo eu tinha que satisfazer meu ego tirando com a cara dele? Agora ele estava se cobrando.

– Mas não tinha um assunto pra resolver... a.q.u.i? – tentei, achei mesmo que ele iria ficar ali comigo porra.

– Ah eu vou saber tudo o que preciso depois. Cuide bem dele Reita-kun. Até mais. – e me deu as costas o infeliz me deixando ali sozinho.

– Até. – dissemos Reita e eu em coro, acho que a cara de 'não entendi' dele tava pior que a minha de desespero. Aliás, desespero infundado, diga-se de passagem.

– Conversa estranha – comentou ele.

– Você achou mesmo? – disse debochado, e ri quando o vi fazendo o mesmo.

– Bom eu ainda tenho que tomar banho chibi. – disse me dando as costas. – Você vem? – travei ao vê-lo para onde estava indo e virar apenas o tronco para trás, os polegares enroscados nas alças da mochila. Bem do tipo bad boy por fora e doçurinha da mamãe por dentro, ri com o pensamento e o segui.

– Você e seu amigo demoraram um tempo no banho né.

– Tava cuidando por acaso? – o tom era de brincadeira. Não vi seu rosto porque estava largando minha mochila no banco, mas na ausência de uma resposta ou qualquer grunhido que denunciasse que ele tinha recebido a brincadeira numa boa resolvi o encarar. – Desculpe, eu faço muitos comentários idiotas, mas é tudo brincadeira.

– Sei. Eu até que gosto desse seu humor.

– Hn. Então... seu amigo Aoi deve estar sentido sua falta também não é, vocês nem conversaram por hoje.

– Ele é forte, vai sobreviver – disse enganchando os dedos na barra da própria camiseta e a tirando repentinamente e a jogando em cima de sua mochila aberta.

Tentei, juro que tentei não prestar atenção em seus atos, mas quando percebi que todo esforço seria em vão e eu não resistiria a admirar o corpo recém descoberto - por hide-sama, Kami-sama usou todo seu talento para desenhar aquele corpo – levantei de forma desajeitada olhando na direção dos armários, indo até aquele que tinha o nome de Kouyou na frente. Apenas espero que ele não me ache maluco.

– Nossa, alguém deixou uma carta aqui pro Kouyou – puxei o papel que estava no vão da porta do armário.

– Deve ser dos admiradores do seu amigo, isso irrita muito Takashima-san.

– Kou tem admiradores no vestiário da escola? – fiz uma careta – Essa informação sim é rara pra quando ele vier me encher a paciência por falar em... – fiquei mudo no ato. Não acredito que quase concluí a frase que ia terminar com o nome do cara li na minha frente, para meu espanto ele riu.

– Falar em que? – disse o loiro tirando a calça do uniforme, a calça Jesus, a calça. – Sua namorada?

– Eu não tenho namorada – falei o olhando desaprovador, me arrependendo no mesmo instante ao ve-lo seminu apenas de meias, faixa e a boxer cujos polegares já adentravam para remover a peça. Eu não precisava ver isso, Reita tinha belas pernas. Não eram fartas como as de Uruha ou roliças como as minhas, elas eram... delgadas e compridas, firmes com um bela linha curva que desenhava na coxa uma reentrância antes de chegar no joelho. Por que esse filho de uma mãe cheia de atributos tinha que ser jogador de futebol mesmo?

– Namorado? – perguntou com a maior naturalidade e lhe olhei assustado, como assim, até ele agora? – Calma pequeno, brincadeira. Sabe, tem umas três colegas minha que passam a manhã falando em você. Acho até que você tem um fanclube.

– Se for, não deve ser maior que o seu... hey o que você está fazendo? – perguntei apavorado, não apenas pelo fato que desde que me virei não consegui mais tirar os olhos dele, mas... ele estava tirando a cueca na maior naturalidade.

− Você toma banho de cueca? – perguntou tirando a peça. Por que mesmo eu aceitei vir aqui?

− Mas precisava tirar isso aqui na minha frente? – fechei os olhos e ainda os cobri com minhas mãos, grande coisa já tinha visto e memorizado a coisa. Ele riu de um jeito diferente... era uma risada gostosa e satisfeita, ele parecia quase deliciado. Provavelmente por perceber partes rubras em minha face sob minhas mãos.

− Sabe que mesmo com esse humor ácido você até que é bem meigo pequeno. – ouvi o barulho de água caindo e só então descobri meu rosto e abri meus olhos.

E por que descobri meus olhos? Os braços esticados até que as mãos se espalmassem na parede e a cabeça pendida com os olhos fechados, apreciando a sensação da água batendo em seu pescoço. O líquido transparente percorrendo o caminho entre seus ombros e pela... ponta de trás da faixa?

− Você não vai tirar isso não? – eu não tinha grandes interesses em ver o que ele escondia debaixo daquilo, po, se o cara que é o cara prefere esconder. Quem sou eu pra querer tomar susto?

− Com você aqui? Nem fudendo. – ele sorriu um riso aberto, mostrando-me todos os dentes e só então abriu os olhos.

− Quer dizer que você não tem problema em tirar a cueca na minha frente, mas tem vergonha de mostrar o nariz. – e quando vi já estava sorrindo em reflexo ao sorriso dele.

− Gosto da forma como você entende as coisas rápido.

Disse e fechou os olhos novamente erguendo a cabeça para que esta fosse molhada. As mãos indo de encontro à mesma com os dedos se infiltrando entre as próprias mechas úmidas. Reita se virou de costas para pegar o xampu e logo depois seus braços se moviam para espalhar o produto pelos cabelos, seus ombros dançavam. Os músculos bem desenhados se moviam banhados pela tonalidade da espuma cheirosa.

Sentei de forma involuntária no banco de frente para ele, a mochila estava do meu lado e em uma busca desesperada de encontrar outra coisa para olhar. O seu cheio inebriava. Vi nesta fuga a faixa que ele colocaria depois do banho e não percebi o momento exato em que minha mão adentrou sua mochila e tomei o pequeno tecido entre meus dedos.

Mesmo sem perceber o quanto estava atento, vi com o canto dos olhos ele se mover. Parecia querer se livrar de qualquer vestígio de espuma que pudesse haver em seus olhos e com um suspiro jogou a cabeça pra trás para que a água caísse por seu peito enquanto a mão buscava cega pelo sabonete. Droga. Aí já é demais.

O próximo ato que tive consciência foi de estar correndo alheio já na rua, o barulho do freio do ônibus me despertou e estiquei o braço pedindo para que este parasse para eu subir. Minha cabeça estava literalmente rodando, estava me sentindo estranho... meio zonzo quem sabe. Talvez fosse aquele xampu usado por Reita, certamente era o seu cheiro que me causara alguma coisa. Não as imagens que não saíam de minha cabeça, isso jamais.

Claro que não. Ele era apenas um garoto e nada mais, como Kai, como Uruha... nada demais. E por que estou chorando, afinal? Vi antes que a primeira lágrima caindo que estava no ponto mais perto de casa e desci correndo. Não vi quando foi que liguei o som tão alto, apenas queria não ouvir meus pensamentos enquanto oscilava entre querer ou não repassar todas as conversas que tivera com ele. Mesmo que tudo fosse inútil, aquele dia na escola passava e repassava em minha cabeça enquanto a faixinha roubada dançava entre meus dedos.

Aquilo era um absurdo. Só podia ser efeito das cosas que Uruha colocava em minha cabeça. Kai falou tanto em como não sentia atração pelas meninas da escola que minha cabeça deve ter entrado em pane, certamente não era por ser o Reita ali, talvez apenas aqueles músculos. Apenas não entendia o porquê do meu corpo reagir... assim. Fechei os olhos ao sentir o corpo desperto, excitado, negando-me a aceitar o que sentia. Não daria ao corpo alívio com as mãos, teria que se acalmar sem auxílio nenhum. Aquilo era inadmissível.

FB do dia de ontem off

− Está quieto pequeno, está tudo bem? – vi-lo se virar para mim para andarmos lado a lado. – Você sumiu de repente ontem, não vi você indo embora.

− Ahh sim.. está tudo bem sim – sorri-lhe, afinal, queria sua amizade, precisava de sua presença e ontem... ontem foi ontem e os ocorridos não testemunhados não seriam comentados com e por ninguém. – Desculpe por ontem, eu me lembrei de algo importante. Não tinha o seu número pra avisar que não voltaria.

Ele sorriu num misto de deboche e... admiração? Enfim, tomou meu celular do bolso do casaco canguru sem meu consentimento e cutucou algumas coisas no aparelhinho, logo, pode-se ouvir o som abafado do celular dele que estava na mochila.

− Agora tem. – disse apenas me devolvendo o aparelho. – E eu tenho o seu também. – sorriu. Filho da puta, por que sempre quando o observava ele era sempre o mais sério e mal humorado do grupinho dele, mas não parava agora de me dar esses sorrisos tão... simples, fáceis e bonitos?

CONTINUA...

O que acharam?

Plis não me deixem sem seus comentários =3

Próximo chapie é o dia na escola... Uru-chan vai seguir o conselho da mãe do Ruki e contar seu segredinho pros amigos... mas será que isso vai dar certo?

Eu estava pensando em fazer um especial em terceira pessoa do Kai... mas vamos ver, não vou prometer nada... queria algo apenas pra mostrar como é, de fato, o que acontece nesse cinema u.u'''

Hum... acho que ainda não deu pra perceber... isso vai ficando mais claro com o passar dos chapies... mas vocês perceberam que desde o começo o Reita ta planejando essa aproximação toda... eu diria até que mesmo antes de tudo.. ele mesmo ficava seguindo o chibi pelo pátio da escola nas horas de intervalo, o chibi que não percebeu que era seguido, apenas achava estranho ele estar em todas as direções que olhava muaha... falei demais =X chega!

Até a próxima amores... tem Aoi Uruha tb né... não me esqueci eles, mas tb não vou comentar... senão perde a graça muaha

Bjkinas

Ateh ^.~


	4. O segredo de Uruha

**História: **A luz que brilha em teus olhos

**Capítulo: **4 de _indeterminado_

**Publicada: **13/01/2011

**Categoria: **GazettE

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum deles me pertence de verdade, mas não custa nada se divertir. Fic feita sem fins lucrativos

**Gênero: **Yaoi

**Personagens: **Ruki, Reita, Uruha, Kai, Aoi e mais uns outros gatos pingados

**Comentários: **Declarações bombásticas e finalmente **alguém **vai descobrir a identidade do love do Kai kk

A LUZ QUE BRILHA EM TEUS OLHOS_4. O SEGREDO DE URUHA

Por Kami-chan

– Cara, olha lá o Uruha com o seu amigo.. – disse pasmo, sentados em um dos degraus das arquibancadas do estádio o loiro e o moreno pareciam divertidos um de frente pro outro claramente fazendo as tarefas da aula. Credo e ele ainda tinha a audácia de chamar o Kai de cdf.

– É... seria legal se nossos amigos se dessem bem. Não é?

– Por quê? – fiz uma careta em sua direção, definitivamente não queria ter que aguentar a voz do Aoi mais do que o necessário.

– Err.. eu não sei, mas acho que não te entendi...

– Qual é, eu já estudo na mesma sala que o moreno beiçudo arrogante. – despejei assim sem pensar, droga, falei mal do melhor amigo do cara! Mas que merda... porque tinha que ser o melhor amigo do cara? – Foi mal... er..

– Ele gosta de você e dos seus amigos. E ele é um pouco egocêntrico, mas não é assim tudo isso que você fala. O cara é legal, você devia dar uma chanc...

– Ta ta.. vai defendendo o teu noivinho aí, quando parar de falar eu vou estar nas arquibancadas te esperando. – e deixei ele pra trás, pô, não quero ouvir ele defendendo o beiçudo líder de fangirls da escola.

Algum problema? Nada além da minha cara fervendo de vermelha. Raiva, ódio, vergonha...sei la, só não gostava de ouvir ele falando assim do Aoi pô. Aliás, problema só um: sua mão se fechando no meu pulso na mesma hora. Ahh e aquele riso debochado estampado em sua cara, se ele não fosse tão maior e atleta, juro que arrebentava a cara dele numa boa.

– Escuta Ruki, quem sabe agente deixa pra falar de amigos mais tarde. O que achou do CD?

E ali começou de fato mais um período de inglês ao lado de Reita, por mim os períodos divididos com ele poderiam se estender à limites que decorressem para fora do tempo. Mais uma vez os minutos de aula passaram muito rápidos, Reita não questionou mais sobre meu sumiço súbito do dia anterior e nem eu fiquei me apegando à esses detalhes infundados. Estava fazendo um amigo precioso ali, em cada nova informação trocada era possível ver o quanto éramos ao mesmo tempo tão parecidos e tão diferentes.

Via algumas vezes Uruha me lançar de seus olhares, mas pouco me importava. Tentar colocar na cabeça dele que grandes amizades possuíam sentimentos muito fortes e ao mesmo tempo desprovidos daquele ar malicioso que ele insistia em ver, sei lá eu aonde, era algo realmente impossível e que eu por momento prefiro esquecer. Na verdade estava mais focado na constatação tão especial de que estava mesmo presenciando o nascimento de uma amizade verdadeiramente forte.

Não que o que tivesse com Kai e Uruha fosse pequeno, mas ali era diferente. Era quase como se tivesse encontrado um pedaço perdido de mim mesmo.

Outra coisa bizarra eram os risinhos que o Uruha dava com Aoi, era raro ve-lo rir daquele jeito tão... sei la. Com certeza vou usar isso como linha de defesa mais tarde na hora do intervalo se ele vier me encher o saco.

A aula passou rápido, se quer tínhamos feito a tarefa de aula, mas não estava ligando para isso. Reita foi para a sala dele e caminhei com Uruha para nossa. Agradeci aos céus por Aoi ter acompanhado Reita até que o da faixa chegasse em sua sala, não queria ter que andar por aí com o moreno. Kou parecia pensativo, mais perdido em seu mundo que o normal e por isso andamos em silêncio até nos unirmos à Kai na sala de aula.

Esse era outro que não estava normal, tinha uma expressão triste anormal na face e por muitas vezes levava a mão ao peito como se algo ali o machucasse ou coçasse. As aulas decorreram com o mesmo tédio de sempre, não gostava daquilo e por mim tocaria aquilo tudo pro alto, mas tinha consciência que a mensalidade bem salgada não era um dinheiro alheio que a dona Emi poderia jogar pro alto. E se tinha algo pelo qual jamais me perdoaria em vida era magoar, ofender ou fazer qualquer coisa que prejudicasse minha mãe. Escola era um saco, mas ela se desdobrava em múltiplas para manter aquele padrão de vida e dar valor a tudo isso era o meu dever mínimo.

- Y~es – acho que minha voz saiu mais alta que o que eu planejava quando o sinal para o intervalo tocou, afinal metade da sala me olhou ao mesmo tempo.

- 'Vambora Ruki, não quero pegar fila na cantina. – disse Kai quase me puxando.

- Nee... vamos mesmo, que preciso falar algo com os dois juntos hm.

- Uhul, Uruha vai contar segredinho – completei pulando em suas costas, fazendo Kai rir e o loiro tentar me bater pra me tirar de cima de suas costas.

- Kaizinho, hoje é sua vez de parar na fila – Kouyou praticamente jogou seu dinheiro em cima do moreninho e me puxou para o pátio da escola.

- Ta ta... calma aí Uruha. – disse fazendo a mesma coisa e deixando Kai sozinho na zona que era a fila do bar.

Não era por maldade, cada dia era um de nós que ficava. Isso porque assim como a zona era grande ali naquele momento, depois que tinham comprado seus lanches, aquela meninada toda tinha que se instalar em algum lugar bom pra comer e era isso que fazíamos. Enquanto o mundo se matava tentando algo para comer, nós estávamos lá garantindo o nosso lugar ao sol. Literalmente.

E entre as quadras e pátios o lugar onde o sol brilhava mais quentinho era no palquinho onde ficavam os mastros das bandeiras da escola. Ficava bem no meio da escola e dava pra ver quase todo mundo dali, ao mesmo tempo em que era mais alto que um banco ou qualquer outra coisa, era confortável e geralmente nos fazia não querer voltar para a sala de aula depois do recreio.

Eu juro que fiquei tentando imaginar se Reita viria em algum momento se aproximar de nós, sabia que assim como podíamos ver todos dali, o da faixa seria capaz de nos encontrar com a mesma facilidade. Mas não, Reita nem parecia nos conhecer cercado por seus amigos que apenas se sentaram em um amplo círculo nos tijolinhos que contornavam um canteiro. O máximo que via era ele olhar de canto em nossa direção, quase como se não quisesse ser percebido ou coisa do tipo, eu devia ter dito a ele que poderia se aproximar sempre que quisesse afinal.

- Comida! – gritou o moreninho se aproximando, equilibrando os três lanches.

- Foi você quem fez? – perguntou Uruha debochado.

- Não mesmo. – Kai respondeu praticamente jogando a comida nos peitos do maior.

- Faz tempo que o Kai não faz uma janta pra gente. – comentei pegando o que era meu de suas mãos.

- Ahh minha mãe anda um porre com essas coisas que alimentação e bla bla bla... dando peti por qualquer coisinha que eu invente pra comer – ri ao ver o moreno revirar os olhos.

- A minha não da peti quando você cozinha, na verdade, acho até que ela gosta bastante – disse bem como quem não quer nada.

- OK então.. Kai você vai nos fazer um jantar na casa do Ruki – Uruha decidiu.

- Que bom que me perguntaram antes de decidir.

- Como se você fosse ir contra. – disse Kai.

- Ta, depois vou ligar pra minha mãe. Mas tenho quase certeza que ela não vai gostar do Kai voltar tarde pra casa sozinho.

- Então eu durmo lá – Kai respondeu de pronto.

- Ahh não.. não é só porque eu sou o teu vizinho que vou ficar de fora da festa completa. Casa, cama e comida. – ri de verdade ao ver Uruha choramingar.

Eu amava de verdade meus amigos. Infelizmente ainda era meio de semana e eu sabia bem de verdade que nem mesmo a minha mãe ia ficar muito feliz com isso, afinal, nós três unidos nunca dormíamos cedo e ainda teríamos aula no dia seguinte. Agora, se a minha mãe já não curtia muito a ideia, imagina só a louca da mãe do Uruha e mais a mãe do Kai.

- Emi-san vai perguntar se as mães de vocês sabem e concordam. Eu não vou mentir pra ela.

- Então você diz que nós ainda vamos falar com elas. Aí depois damos um jeito. – disse Kai bem animado.

- Ok, Ok! Hey Pon, o que você acha da ideia? – perguntei, mas Uruha não me ouviu.

Eis que o loiro estava distraído demais olhando na direção do grupinho de Reita, do qual Aoi se aproximava equilibrando um generoso pedaço de bolo junto com mais dois garotos. Aí só pode ser palhaçada, o que estava dando no Kouyou afinal?

- Uru, você ficou quieto. – é... isso é uma coisa que não tem como não se notar.

- Ahh – ele suspirou pesado, desviando o olhar para nós. – Lembram que eu disse que tinha algo a contar? Bom eu tava aqui tentando encontrar a melhor forma pra começar... – ele foi falando e a voz foi baixando, nossa, fosse lá o que ele tinha feito era sério. Será que tinha roubado um caixa eletrônico ou algo do tipo?

- Kou-nee, fala pra fora infame. – falei o pegando pelos ombros e o chacoalhando.

- Er.. a questão é que.. – Uruha suspirou buscando forças – Eu me apaixonei – disse assim meio bobo, com a maior cara de pimentão.

E eu fiquei louco pra curtir com a cara dele, mas não deu. Porra, a cara de apavorado que ele tava fazendo olhando de mim pro Kai dava pena, ele estava morrendo de medo e de vergonha que nós tivéssemos a reação que eu estava pensando em ter.

Bom, todos nós sabíamos exatamente o tipo de monstros que éramos. E foi então que me coloquei no lugar de Uruha.

Abrir a boca e dizer em alto e bom tom ' eu estou apaixonado' soava tão ridículo e tão passível de um deboche que precisava de muita coragem para ser dito. Ainda mais por um cara como o Kouyou, ele é absolutamente tímido com essas coisas. Eu sei que talvez eu não teria coragem de uma atitude dessas. Nesse momento só pude ter certeza de duas coisas. Uma, Uruha está realmente muito apaixonado. Dois, ele confia mesmo nagente.

- Nee isso é uma coisa muito legal mesmo Kou-chan – Kai me tirou dos devaneios e sorri para ambos , concordando com o covinhas.

- Ruki, você não vai tirar uma com a minha cara não? – man, ele estava amesmo convicto disso. Ri.

- Imagino que você precisou de muita coragem pra falar isso, mesmo sendo seus melhores amigos. – silencio geral.

Morreu alguém por acaso? Olhei os dois boca abertas –literalmente- me olhando. É, mas pro meu azar eles não teriam comigo a mesma empatia que eu tive com o Uruha.

- Ruki você poderia repetir isso, eu tenho que gravar. Emi-san precisa ver isso. – Sim, foi o próprio Takashima quem disse isso.

- Kou-chan, veja só, o nosso bebezinho está crescendo. Tão bonitinho.

- Ahh vão pro inferno vocês – emburrei.

- Não, sério Ru-chan, isso foi lindo. Eu diria até... inspirador. – disse Kou me abraçando.

- É quase um foco de esperança nee Kou, quem sabe as palavras inspiradoras pudessem inspirar _alguém _mais a admitir e aceitar algumas coisas que podem ser boas. – E aquela ceninha do cavalo dando um coice veio na hora em minha humilde cabecinha.

Tudo bem, no caso do Kai eu imaginava sempre uma égua. É o que dá querer ser legal com os amigos, eles riem enquanto jogam você pros coiotes. Eu tava começado a me cansar de toda conversa entre nós três terminar com alguma indireta bem direta sobre mim na minha direção.

- É sabe que você tem razão! Quando eu me apaixonar por alguém prometo que você serão os primeiros a saber, mas até esse dia chegar, por que agente não mata esse tempo com um cineminha hem Kai-chan. – Bem na tua cara infame.

- Er... nee o Uru ainda não disse por quem é que ele se apaixonou nee.

E bastou Kai desconversar o assunto pro Uruha que estava rindo como um idiota das nossas trocas de farpas, ficar bem quietinho. É minha gente o sorriso mais retinho do oriente morreu na mesma hora e o guri ficou naquele vermelhão cômico de novo.

Kou abriu e fechou a boca umas vinte vezes sem dizer nada, nome nenhum. E aquela empatia toda que tinha me iluminado mais cedo, escapuliu. Eu estava prestes a começar a deixar a situação ainda pior pro portador dos genes mais bonitos do grupo quando o mesmo mirou o olhar fixo em algo, e se possível, ficou ainda mais travado.

E qual não foi a minha surpresa ao olhar na mesma direção em que o loiro. E quem se não Aoi, o próprio Shiroyama Yuu em pessoa invadiu meu campo de visão.

A pessoa não anda, desfila e segundo próprio, não vive, brilha. A pessoa só não sente mais por falta de centímetro quadrado. Ele vem andando, os pescoços das meninas vão virando, o sorriso e o ego dele vai aumentando, a coloração do rosto de Kouyou está piorando e aminha careta de nojo ta entortando. Chega.

- Nee... Kouyou-kun você esqueceu o seu I-pod comigo na aula de inglês. Ficou ruim de te entregar no meio das outras aulas, vocês três sentam muito longe. – E esticou o aparelhinho pro loirinho coxudo.

E Kouyou estava tremendo. Ahh ta de brincadeira comigo nee. E o Kai cadê? Sorrindo feito um bobo, só faltava chorar de emoção e bater pelminhas.

- ´Cê ta de brincadeira comigo né Kouyou? – quase gritei minha indignação depois que o moreno sensação foi embora.

E não, eu não tava nem aí que era um garoto, o Uruha tinha cara, jeito, corpo e alma gay. Só não precisava ser logo o Shiroyama. Mais de cem garotos e cento e cinquenta garotas na escola e ele tinha que escolher logo o beiçudo convencido.

- Ruki, não seja maldoso. Eu fico ainda mais feliz pelo Uru estar confiando ainda mais na gente. – disse Kai abraçando a cintura de Kouyou e este encostando a cabeça no ombro do moreno.

- Não é isso Uke, é só que... porra... é o Aoi – disse tentando deixar clara minha indignação.

- Não exagera Ruki. E nem liga Kou-chan, o Taka tem uma cisma com o Yuu desde o jardim de infância.

- Não é cisma é...

- ... Kai? – e eu vou matar o infeliz que me cortou, como assim, quem chega assim num grupinho alheio na hora do recreio e ainda por cima interrompendo um belo debate.

- Nao- kun – o moreninho disse surpreso, na verdade, era um quase desespero.

- Será que eu posso falar um minutinho com você? – perguntou meio sem jeito.

- Claro. – Kai continuava a responder calmo e então olhou para Uruha e para mim. E aí vem a hora chata.

- Nee Ruki eu também tinha uma coisa importante pra falar com você – disse Uruha, e pelo tom que ele usou eu não subi dizer assim de cara se era verdade ou se era assim uma dessas saídas estratégicas pra deixar os dois conversarem sozinhos.

- Ahh eu preciso ir ao banheiro, por que você não me acompanha? – verdade ou não, se o Kai queria conversar com o garoto a sós, bom, fui.

.:.

- Nee Ruki – Uruha me chamou no tom mais debochado – Será que o Nao-chan já trabalha em algum lugar?

- Como eu vou saber? Hey hey, peraí você não ta achando que o Murai é a paixão secreta do Kai?

- Ué eles ficaram algumas vezes nos últimos dois meses. – disse com simplicidade.

- Como é? – dessa eu não sabia, isso sim é uma bomba nos meus pés. – como sabe disso?

- O Aoi me disse na aula de inglês. Engraçado é que ele disse que o Kai estava tentando se livrar do bochechudo.

- Nee falando em Aoi...

- Ruki, pega leve comigo vai – ele me cortou, eu realmente odeio isso. – Não é algo que se escolhe nee.

- Ta ta. Só não quero ouvir você chorando depois, além de ser o maior pegador da escola, se liga Kou, aquele cara não é o tipo que se apaixona, fica junto e blábláblá.

Ele não falou nada, então busquei seu olhar. Ele _estava _chorando, e eu nem sei o que foi que eu fiz, porra. Nem quando eu quero ser legal, eu consigo ficar sem fazer caquinha? Arregalei os olhos na defensiva, mas nem tive tempo de falar mais nada, Uruha estava me esmagando entre seus braços.

- Ru-chan não precisa se preocupar assim comigo, não – ele disse emocionado, ahh eu não tinha feito merda, só tinha deixado ele emocionado.

- Para de ser gay Takashima. – o empurrei rindo para voltarmos a caminhar. – Então, você tinha mesmo alguma coisa pra me dizer ou era só pra deixar o covinhas e ursinho bochechudo sozinhos? – perguntei enquanto tomávamos um caminho qualquer pela escola.

- Ahh sim. Nee Taka, hoje mais cedo quando eu fiquei conversando com a Emi-san, eu acho que você devia saber que eu contei pra ela o motivo pra minha família ter se mudado pra ca e sobre as minhas próprias opções. – eu sabia da história da irmã e da mãe do Kou, aquilo era mais que um tabu, era uma ferida aberta no mais alto.

E aí uma mistura de coisas invadiu minha cabeça. E a principal delas envolvia a face assustada de Uruha ao contar que se via apaixonado, depois a repreensão de Kai ao achar que eu renegaria meu amigo porque ele tinha se apaixonado por um garoto e agora, Uruha mais uma vez. Decepcionado, era isso que eu estava sentindo. Eu estava decepcionado com o fato dos meus dois únicos e melhores amigos estarem esperando o pior de mim em todo o momento. Qual é? Eu não era tão ruim assim, era?

- VOCÊ PREFERIU CONTAR PRIMEIRO PRA MINHA MÃE QUE VOCÊ É GAY. SEU AMIGO É QUEM URUHA? – sim eu tava muito fora de mim quando gritei isso quase no meio do pátio da escola.

E as coisas foram muito rápidas, Uruha me olhou com o ar choroso e logo dezenas de piadinhas foram disparadas em nossa direção, vindas daqueles que se achavam os engraçadinhos da escola. Olhei apavorado tudo e todos ao nosso redor, pelo menos Reita e seus amigos pareciam um grupo a parte na confusão, eles não estavam falando nada, apenas olhavam o tumulto que se formava. Aoi nem parecia se abalar, continuava a comer um generoso pedaço de torta de chocolate.

Puxei Uruha pelo braço e entrei na primeira porta pelo caminho, por sorte a biblioteca. Ninguém entra la. Vamos pensar, com sorte, daqui algumas semanas esse povinho besta esquece do que ouviu. Uruha é que talvez não fosse esquecer tão cedo. Man, como eu pude vacilar assim?

- Gomen gomen gomeneeee Uru-san. Eu falei sem pensar, eu só...

- Esquece Ruki, já foi vai. Senta aí. – Mas ao invés de sentar, me vi preso à necessidade de abraçá-lo, porra eu tinha pisado feio na bola.

- Ruki que show de horrores foi aquele? – Kai entrou às pressas no local, se juntando à nós.

- Não vem você também Kai, eu vacilei, pisei na bola, eu tava fora de mim de ciúme pelo Kou confiar mais na minha mãe que em mim. Saiu sem querer.

- Não é que eu confie mais na Emi que em você Taka, é só que você anda meio que... muito sensível se irritando com qualquer menção do assunto 'se apaixonar por um cara' – tentou justificar, eu podia ficar mais puto ainda com essa, mas não estava mais no meu direito. Já esgotei minha cota de erros por hoje.

- Me desculpe mais uma vez. Nee Kai, você também não tem nada pra contar não? O Kou me contou umas coisas inesperadas sobre você e o bochechudo.

- Ee? E como é que você soube Kou? – o moreninho nos olhou surpreso.

- Aoi me contou hoje cedo, e eu contei pro Ruki. Achei que ele pudesse ser o seu misterioso amor. – jogou o verde.

- Ta brincando? Era pra ser um passatempo, mas eu não consigo me livrar do Nao de jeito nenhum.

- Nao? – brincou Uruha.

- Não!

- Nao! – repetiu Uruha como um retardado.

- Não! – eu ri da situação e acompanhei Uru na resposta que eu sabia que ele ia dar.

- Nao! – quase gritamos.

- A brincadeira não tem graça e nem sentido. – rebateu o moreno irritado.

- Nao tem graça! – continuei, apenas porque aquilo estava fazendo Uruha rir.

- Chega Ruki! – ele tava brabo mesmo.

- Nao! – gritei fazendo bico, mas meu telefone toucou pra salvação do mister covinhas.

Os dois continuaram conversando, não me dei ao trabalho de sair da mesa onde estávamos. Pelas regras, não poderia atender ao telefone ali dentro, mas vá, nem a bibliotecária ficava ali.

- Nee Kai, é a minha mãe. Você vai mesmo fazer aquele janta pra agente?

- Nao. – disse Uruha mais rindo do que falando. Como ele pode ter achado aquilo tão engraçado? Ri do tapa que Kai deu nele antes de se dirigir à mim.

- Eu to dentro! – me disse.

- Mochi mochi.. sim mãe, ta tudo certo por aqui. É hora do intervalo. Ta, não se preocupa com isso, eu tava mesmo te ligando porque queríamos que o Kai fizesse uma janta pra agente la em casa. Como assim motivo, mãe? Desde quando se precisa de motivo pra comer? Mas eles podem dormir aí. Claro. Ta, valeu mãe. Você vai demorar? Sério? Que bom faz tempo que não o vejo. Ta, ta bom mãe, eu tenho que desligar agora. Uhum. Beijos.

- E aí? – os dois me olhavam apreensivos.

- Sem problemas, só que vamos ter companhia eu acho. Minha mãe recebeu uma ligação do afilhado dela, ele tem mais ou menos a nossa idade, mas mora com a vó. Sempre íamos lá nas férias, mas a vó dele não gosta da minha mãe e com o tempo agente deixou de ir, só minha mãe tem contato com o cara.

- Nas férias? Eu não lembro de ninguém da sua família Ruki.

- Ahh você nunca ia junto, era naquele tempo que você e sua mãe passavam as férias na casa da sua vó la no interior de não sei aonde. Ele é um cara muito legal, tomara que ele v ala em casa com a Emi, vocês vão adorá-lo. KAI! Você ta sangrando!

- Onde? – Uruha quase pulou da cadeira examinando o moreno, seu peito estava sangrando e sua camiseta estava manchando.

.:.

É quando um olhar vale por mil palavras, sabe. A coisa foi absolutamente instantânea, Ruki gritou, a confusão se formou e logo o menor foi puxando um Uruha de expressão chorosa em direção à biblioteca. Aoi buscou por Akira e bufou em desgosto ao ver o olhar desse preso em si, o moreno raspou a colherinha de plástico no fundo do potinho para poder saborear as raspinhas milagrosas de sua torta de chocolate.

- Eu juro que ainda vou cobrar por ser um amigo tão bom pra você Akira. – disse pro loiro de faixa assim que jogou potinho e colherinha no lixo certo.

O loiro apenas riu em deboche, Aoi estava certo, era mesmo um bom amigo que estava lhe dando todo apoio desde que descobrira sua atração por Ruki. Yuu não disse mais nada e nem olhou para trás para ver se estava sendo seguido por Akira e minutos depois ambos se viam na parte de trás do prédio da biblioteca.

– Vai gato, por favor, seja breve – disse Aoi espalmando as mãos na alta parede do prédio empinando a bunda de forma sugestiva enquanto falava todo se piscando para Reita.

– Cala boca Aoi e vê se fica firme aí, não to a fim de me esborrachar. – respondeu ligeiro dando um tapa de leve na bunda do moreno, logo guiando as duas mãos para os ombros de onde tomou impulso para subir.

– Por que você não pode se interessar por uma boa garotinha boba e promíscua como os caras normais? – perguntou Yuu tentando se manter firme com o peso do corpo de Reita que tentava se equilibrar em seus ombros.

– Porque se eu me interessasse por essas, não restaria nehuminha pra você, seu gigolô peso pena.

– Ahh da um tempo Reita, eu não faço com elas nada além do que elas me permitem. Não tenho culpa se não se dão valor e ainda acham bonito a forma como não se dão ao respeito.

– Uhum, sei bem. Isso até você achar uma ou um que te coloque um cabresto. Você faz bem o tipinho pegador, mas... droga o Kai quase me viu.

– Tsc.. para de nhénhénhé aí e vê logo o que você quer. Meus ombros estão doendo Reita.

– Ahh o Kai entrou na biblioteca também, não dá pra ouvir direito que eles estão falando, mas o Ruki surtou por ver uma mancha de sangue na camiseta do moreninho... ou algo assim.

– É sério Akira, deixa de ser assim tão obcecado e convida o cara pra sair e coisas assim.

– Eu não to a fim de levar um fora não. Pera aí, o Kai ta tirando a camisa ahhhh, ele fez uma tatuagem no peito. Nada haver, 382. Quem faz um carimbo perpétuo em cima do peito com números.

– Che, outro viado. Em cima do peito esquerdo? Pode ser alguma coisa ligada a sentimentos.

– Sabia que o que você disse aí é bastante ofensivo? Fala como se não saísse com garotos tanto quanto sai com as garotinhas fúteis. E sim, é no peito esquerdo. Cara, aquele Kai é tão mirrado, não dava pra imaginar que tinha um corpo tão... assim... por baixo dos panos.

– Assim como? Eu não to vendo nada daqui Akira. Aliás, você devia era ficar com o Kai, ele é bem mais bonito que o Ruki-mini.

– Ta eu vou ignorar o que você disse agora.

– E por que, posso saber?

– Um, eu não sou você que sai com tudo o que se mexe. Dois, não to me atirando no ventilador pra ver onde eu grudo. E três, porra Aoi, achei que você já tinha entendido que eu gosto de verdade daquele pequeno. – disse descendo dos ombros de Yuu e não ficando mais na altura da janela da biblioteca, de onde via toda a cena.

– Ainda assim.. o Nao disse que o Kai está absolutamente aprovado.

– Como assim?

– Ahh me poupe do óbvio Reita.

– Nunca percebi nada – o loiro fez um bico ainda achando que Aoi estava lhe mentindo ou algo do tipo.

– Ahh mas eles já ficaram uma porção de vezes.

– Eu não sabia.

– E depois tem a cara de pau de me chamar de lerdo. Ahh Miyabi.

– QUE?

– 382, Miyabi. É um nome escrito em números... que gay.

– Eu nem me lembrava mais desse assunto. Sei lá deve ser o tal amor platônico que o Ruki disse, conhece alguém que trabalha no cinema?

– Eu conheço a Neka, mas ela não trabalha mais lá. – E Aoi virou os olhos ao perceber o olhar questionador de Reita. – Ela foi pega pelo lanterninha transando nas poltronas na sessão das 23:00 horas.

– Me recuso a perguntar sobre com quem ela estava transando. Né, Aoi tarado.

– Agora me diz, o que essa aventura adiantou pra que você se aproximasse mais do Ruki?

– Nada. – suspirou. – Isso devia ser mais fácil, sabia.

– É você que é um idiota, o garoto gosta de você só precisa de uns empurrões. Convida ele pra qualquer coisa que ele vai.

Continua o/

Uhum.. Aoi sacana descobriu as coisas antes de todo mundo kkk

E o Ruki odeia ele, ele é um bom amigo pro Reita.

Mas ele tem defeitos, Uruha vai descobrir isso mais pra frente... oh se vai

Eu achei que o Ruki ta começando a amolecer, quem sabe mais pra frente ele não evolua hm... pra felicidade do Reitão kkk


	5. A sogra

**História: **A luz que brilha em teus olhos

**Capítulo: **5 de _indeterminado_

**Publicada: **13/01/2011

**Categoria: **GazettE

**Disclaimer: **Sim, o Kai é meu e eu quero ver quem tira hm H.H

**Gênero: **Yaoi

**Personagens: **Ruki, Reita, Uruha, Kai, Aoi e mais uns outros gatos pingados

**Comentários: **Então, vamos conhecer a sogra nee kk

A LUZ QUE BRILHA EM TEUS OLHOS_4. A SOGRA

Por Kami-chan

~Takanori~

Levando em consideração todas as novas informações do dia de hoje, até que o dia nem foi la tão cheio assim de complicações. Ta, eu acabei com a reputação do Uruha, mas o povo logo esquece dessas coisas. E agora estávamos indo pra casa, Kai ainda passaria na casa dele pra pegar os livros das aulas de amanhã e umas roupas, mas até metade do caminho iríamos os três juntos.

Kai e Uruha pareciam que tinham me esquecido, bastou Kouyou abrir a boca pra dizer que era gay, e Kai não esconder que ficou algumas vezes com o Murai pra que a conversa deles ficasse bem específica. E na boa, eu não preciso ficar ouvindo o quanto o traseiro e as coxas do Nao são gostosas quanto suas bochechas pra apertar.

Eu estava ficando propositadamente pra trás quando ouvi uma risada de deboche muito conhecida vinda de um grupinho no quiosque. Mas a risada não vinha do grupinho, e sim de Aoi que estava em pé escorado em um bando, ao lado de Akira. Eles estavam perto do grupo de escandalosos, mas não reconheci aquela gente como sendo seu grupo de amigos, e Reita estava completamente emburrado. Com certeza o moreno estava rindo da cara do loiro de moicano, e ele não estava gostando nada disso. Eu seria o seu heroi se o tirasse dali agora?

Sorri abobado, sem saber exatamente o motivo vendo a cena dos dois. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali parado apenas olhando os dois, mas foi tempo suficiente pra chamar atenção do da faixa. E bastou apenas isso para ele me sorrir daquele jeito que eu estava começando a achar que deveria ser proibido. Porra, que sorriso lindo. E logo ele deixou Aoi pra trás para vir na minha direção.

- Seus amigos te deixaram pequeno? – perguntou sorrindo.

- É, eles não vão sentir minha falta tão cedo. – respondi-lhe com um sorriso gêmeo ao seu.

- Vamos lá, eu te acompanho. Estou indo pro trabalho mesmo. – disse realmente caminhando ao meu lado na direção do portão da escola.

- Eu não sabia que você trabalhava. – comentei realmente surpreso e também curioso em saber que tipo de coisa ele fazia.

- Hm. Eu moro com minha mãe e minha vó, o colégio a bolsa dá um jeito, mas a aposentadoria da vó vai toda nos remédios dela, e o salário da mãe pra todo o resto. E sobra pra mim arrumar o meu. – respondeu com bom humor, eu adoro essa simplicidade e sinceridade que ele tem.

- Eu também sou bolsista aqui, mas já que somos apenas eu e a dona Emi, ainda da pra eu abusar da boa vontade dela. – ele riu da resposta. – Mas eu gostaria de trabalhar, entretanto a coisa mais próxima disso que eu já fiz foi cobrar do Uruha pra fazer algumas tarefas que a mãe dele queria que ele fizesse. Você trabalha aonde? – ele riu, eu sabia que não precisava explicar o quanto as famílias de Kai e Kou eram ricas, Aoi também entrava nesse grupo.

- Ahh eu trabalho em uma loja de instrumentos musicais. Pena que eu não sabia que você queria trabalhar, meu chefe tava precisando de mais uma pessoa pra ajudar na loja, a única pessoa de confiança que eu conhecia na ocasião era o Aoi.

Uma loja de instrumentos musicais. Por que isso me soa absolutamente original e a sua cara hm? O que será que ele fazia? Atendia os clientes, afinava os instrumentos... se não ficasse tão estranho eu me interessar demais pelo trabalho dele, perguntaria o endereço da loja apenas para que pudesse ve-lo trabalhando. Como seria um Akira serio e respeitoso tratando com um cliente?

- O que o Aoi faz trabalhando? – perguntei meio curioso demais, convenhamos, ele não fazia o tipo trabalhador orgulhoso.

- Você diz, além de paquerar todas as clientes? Bom, ele baba nas guitarras e afirma cada vez mais o único relacionamento que ele leva a sério, e ao qual é totalmente fiel. - ri da primeira parte, mas logo olhei incrédulo para ele. Como assim Aoi tinha um caso ao qual era completamente fiel? – O caso de amor dele com o dinheiro. – continuou rindo. – Yuu não precisa trabalhar, mas se tem algo que faça ele ganhar um pouco mais de dinheiro, ahh pode crer que ele está dentro. – ri de verdade.

- Nee nee Akira, você ta sabendo do show dos 'ABOMINÁVEIS' que vai rolar no anfiteatro por essas semanas? – comentei realmente a fim de saber se ele ia, ou quem sabe até convidar ele pra ir comigo né, por que não, somos amigos e temos os mesmos gostos musicais.

- Ahh sim, pena que não vão liberar a entrada pra menor né, nem quem tem autorização. O único jeito de um menor entrar é acompanhado de um maior responsável. – ahh aí vinha aquela dúvida cruel, eu dizia ou não dizia pra ele que a essa altura minha mãe já devia ter ingressos suficientes para todos nós? Até que minha linha de raciocínio foi cortada por ele. – Mas eles já estão na cidade sabia, e estão treinando no teatro algumas noites, e o ensaio é liberado pra quem tem aquelas autorizações. Se você tivesse afim... – ele começou e meio que travou coçando a cabeça, tive a ligeira impressão de que sua boca ficou seca devido ao som estranho que ele fez. - ... nós... poderíamos combinar de irmos... juntos. Nee, se você quiser? – Oh, ele me convidou pra sair?

Certo, eu tinha me resolvido. Não ia falar nada sobre a Emi-san pro Reita, nós iríamos aos ensaios e daí eu falaria com minha mãe primeiro. Tenho certeza que ela não ia perder o show por nada. Mas antes disso, eu tenho que conseguir controlar melhor a minha respiração, cara, ta falhando.

- Eu vou.. adorar ir aos ensaios dos ABOMINÁVEIS com você Akira. – e eu juro que o sorriso que ele deu depois dessa foi o mais bonito de todos que eu vi até agora, eu até me senti um pouco aquecido, droga, eu devia estar corado. – Quando vai ser? – tentei mudar o assunto, ou pelo menos a atenção dele do meu rosto.

- Ahh hoje à noite. – ele sorriu, mas eu travei.

- Hoje? Me desculpe Reita, mas hoje eu não posso. Eu já tinha combinado algo com os meninos. – e apesar das bochechas dele serem magrinhas, eu pude ver com clareza um balão cheio murchar em dois segundos.

- Ahh – e lá estava ele coçando a cabeça de novo. – É, sair tarde em pleno dia de semana nem é legal mesmo, agente ainda tem aula amanhã né. – sorriu amarelo.

- Vo.. você não vai? – perguntei surpreso, por acaso ele só estava indo porque eu ia?

- É.. er.. não sei, acho que ainda vou pensar.. – então eu tive certeza, ele queria a minha companhia, e não, se eu não fosse ele também não ia.

E por algum motivo, além de me sentir triste por deixá-lo triste, me senti também feliz. É tá, eu mudo o que eu disse, o dia de hoje foi cheio demais de informações, eu tava mesmo saturado já. Olha as merdas que eu to pensando.

- Mas olha, se você mudar de ideia sobre sair em dia de semana, o Kai vai fazer uma janta lá na minha casa hoje. Não é divertido como um show, e nem uma festa, não vai ter ninguém só o Kai, o Uruha e eu. Mas seria legal se você fosse.

- Ta, eu vou ver. Vou pensar. Eu tenho que dobrar aqui. – disse muito encabulado apontando para a sua direita, acho que a faixa no rosto dele é que estava me privando de ver seu rubor. Mas que merda, eu não gostei disso, isso era... era um absoluto desânimo nos olhos dele?

Acho que ele pensou que eu apenas o convidei por educação ou coisa do tipo. Não foi, eu queria muito sair com ele, ir ao show, assim como queria ele mais próximo do grupo, queria Akira presente na minha casa junto com Uke e Takashima. Mas ele já tinha me dado às costas, magoado.

Que coisa, nem sei o que foi de fato que me moveu, apenas não podia ir embora assim, tendo a certeza que ele tinha ficado triste ou coisa parecida. Ou com alguma coisa mal resolvida.

E quando dei por mim, já tinha corrido atrás do loiro. Ta, ele não tava assim tão longe pra eu dizer que corri feito um desesperado atrás dele, mas foi o suficiente pra me fazer ofegar, OK. Até porque, eu conhecia bem aquele 'vou pensar', era uma saída pra dizer que não.

- Reita! – chamei seu nome ao mesmo tempo que minhas duas mãos cercavam seu pulso, forçando-o a parar. – Eu não quero que você pense, eu quero que você vá.

Eu não devia estar fazendo isso no meio da rua, tinha consciência de que quando eu travei da corrida e ele se virou ao sentir minhas mãos em seu pulso, nós dois acabamos ficando muito próximos. Próximos o suficiente para me fazer travar. Caramba, ele podia parar de me olhar assim, eu estava começando a tremer, e eu juro, juro que dava a impressão de que ele queria se aproximar ainda mais.

Eu devia até estar meio que tendo uma crise de labirintite, anormalmente causada por todas as vezes que minha respiração parou e voltou naqueles poucos minutos de conversa, porque eu podia jurar que ele estava sim chegando cada vez mais perto de mim. Aí é claro que eu o soltei, e ele pareceu entender que eu queria uma resposta para deixá-lo ir.

- Você mora na mesma rua que o Aoi, não é? – me perguntou com um sorrisinho ameno nos lábios.

- Isso, umas duas quadras acima, o número é 728. É uma casa bege com marrom bem clarinho, sem cerca. – e fiquei realmente muito feliz ao ver que eu era capaz de falar ainda, porque de verdade, com a sequência de coisas que aconteceram ali, eu não tinha mais noção alguma dos meus sentidos.

- Que horas? – e por que é que ele tem essa mania de falar olhando la dentro do fundinho dos meus olhos, mano isso me deixa nervoso.

- Ahh o Kai e Uruha só vão pegar umas coisas e já vão pra lá, então a hora que você puder ir está bom. – e o pior, incapaz de quebrar a porcaria do contato visual.

Eu provavelmente parecia uma versão oriental da dona Florinda olhando pro professor Girafales. Principalmente da forma como eu tinha que literalmente olhar pra cima pra poder encará-lo. Hey professor Girafales de faixinha, vamos até minha casa tomar uma xícara de café. (tah parei, e voltei ok)

- Ta então, eu saio do trabalho às 19:00. Só vou em casa tomar um banho e logo apareço na tua casa chibi.

- Ta. – sorri-lhe realmente feliz, acenei-lhe meio tímido e fui embora. Reita ia na minha casa.

REITA IA NA MINHA CASA!

E no caminho sem querer comecei a pensar, pensar em Kai, em Uruha e em Reita. Eu estava sendo bobo demais, Kou e Yutaka estavam certamente querendo me ajudar a ver algo que eu simplesmente não queria enxergar. Mas era verdade, eu não conseguia me controlar perto do Reita, eles sabiam disso, eles tinham percebido isso muito antes de mim.

Senti meus olhos arderem e peguei os óculos de sol na mochila, andar pelas ruas aos prantos não faz bem o meu estilo. Eu podia entender o que meus amigos sentiam, eu podia admitir para mim mesmo que nunca havia me interessado assim antes por ninguém, eu podia até admirar Reita em silêncio, mas eu não podia levar aquele sentimento adiante. Eu não podia ser assim. Não podia.

Mesmo que doesse. Que eu soubesse que olhar para o corpo de meninas bonitas para admirar-lhes não me dava a mesma sensação de desejo que um simples movimento daquele loiro anti-social do capeta conseguia arrancar de mim, de nada adiantava, eu tinha que ignorar isso. Era meu dever.

Mas isso era tão difícil, e cada vez mais difícil. E não que eu nunca tivesse me sentido excitado antes, mas ao sentir-me completamente duro por ve-lo tomar banho ontem me assustou. Me assustou de verdade, pois nunca senti algo tão intenso. E foi ali que percebi o quanto eu não conseguia me controlar.

Você já se sentiu assim, tão fora de si Reita? Você me deixou assim.

Eu não era capaz de controlar nem mesmo ações simples perto dele, mas ficar tão excitado era assustador. E eu não podia.

E era por isso que não podia também contar com Kai e Uruha. Eles não entenderiam, jamais entenderiam o que era sentir o que não me era permitido sentir. Eles podiam, eu é que não.

As lágrimas corriam silenciosas molhando todo o meu rosto, eu não fazia questão de limpa-las, só queria chegar em casa e tomar um longo e aconchegante banho. Uruha devia ter ido com Kai quando eles perceberam que eu não estava com eles. Demorei um pouco pra conseguir acertar o buraquinho da fechadura por causa da visão embaçada, funguei, tirei os óculos e passai o dorso da mão nos olhos e logo me vi dentro do meu refúgio, e larguei todas as coisas de qualquer jeito em cima do sofá.

Alguns barulhos de louça me assustaram, mamãe não devia estar mais em casa. Funguei mais uma vez e limpei o resto das as lágrimas mais grossas e segui para a cozinha. E não é que ela estava lá, toda distraída com os fones de ouvido enquanto lavava a louça.

Não me contive em me aproximar e fazer algo o qual eu necessitava muito naquele momento e apenas Emi-san poderia me dar. Um abraço.

Envolvi sua cintura, meio que por trás, meio que pelo lado e escorei minha cabeça em um de seus braços. Ela se assustou no princípio, mas logo retribuiu ao ver que era eu ali. Tirou os fones do ouvido e me abraçou com força, o foda era que ali, dentro daquele abraço em especial todas as lágrimas que eu tinha conseguido fazer parar de cair voltaram com força total. Minha mãe era uma guerreira e nunca, nunca, iria decepcionar aquela mulher. Era por ela que eu não poderia cair em sentimentos tão limitados.

E como esperava, ela apenas me deixou chorar. Se palavras tivessem que ser ditas, ela estaria ali para ouvir, sem me pressionar. Emi sabia me fazer entender que ela sempre estaria ali para quando eu estivesse precisando de suas palavras. Mas como pedir por suas palavras dessa vez? Não podia.

- Não achei que você estivesse em casa ainda. – disse assim que consegui falar.

- Ah o Joe teve que remarcar comigo e, consequentemente, eu tive que remarcar com o Takamasa.

Joe: Amigo de longa data da minha mãe. Ele foi um dos poucos que acompanhou a história de Emi desde o começo, apoiou as loucuras que ela fez e o casamento dela com meu pai. Até escondeu os dois na véspera e por mais uns dias depois do casamento. Ele era meu padrinho, tinha uma mega loja de artigos musicais, é artigos mesmo, na loja dele tem desde piercings e camisetas até instrumentos, CDs e, adivinhem, uma casa de shows meio que embutida na loja. Ela ainda não estava completamente pronta, mas o projeto era parte dele e parte da minha mãe. Ele também conhecia muita gente grande, sabe daquelas que atuam por trás de bandas grande, sem falar que era um ótimo artesão de guitarras.

Takamasa: Afilhado de minha mãe. A mãe dele também foi uma das poucas pessoas que deram apoio à minha mãe, principalmente depois que meu pai morreu. Isso porque ela tinha passado por algo semelhante antes da minha mãe, e parece que a Emi foi a única que apoiou ela. É... a história é confusa mesmo, mas o ponto principal era que a mãe de Takamasa tinha engravidado muito cedo também, igualzinho à minha mãe, a diferença era que o Koreano que fez o 'trabalho' deixou dela assim que soube que ela estava grávida. Aí a mãe do Takamasa teve que fazer algo realmente racional e difícil, pois sabia que não dava pra se sustentar e sustentar um bebe quando se tem quinze anos e não se pode trabalhar por conta da criança, então ela deixou seu filho com a avó.

Não que o Taka não tivesse contato com a mãe dele, eles tinham. Ela conseguiu entrar em uma empresa e, quem diria, crescer nela, mas para isso precisou sair do país. A criança continuou com a vó, mas a mãe dele mandava dinheiro todo o mês e eles ainda tinham contato.

Minha mãe era madrinha dele e cuidava dele como se fosse mais um filho seu, nós íamos direto la na casa da vó dele no verão, que era quando ele passava as férias do internato em casa. Mas aí algumas coisas aconteceram que eu não sei direito, só lembro da briga entre minha mãe e a avó do Taka, nós estávamos escondidos ouvindo tudo, mas eu estava mais preocupado em fazer ele parar de chorar que em escutar e entender o que elas gritavam. Ele parou de voltar pra casa nos verões, preferia passar as férias lá no internato mesmo e só minha mãe ia visitá-lo. Fazia tempo que eu não o via e estava com saudade das nossas brincadeiras.

- Eu... podia ir com você? Tenho saudade do Taka-chan. – disse a olhando.

- Desculpe filho, mas parece que ele está com problemas. Não vai ser uma conversa agradável com certeza, é melhor que você fique aqui. Mas se o que ele tem pra me falar combina com as poucas coisas que ele me disse por telefone, acho que vou convidá-lo para passar uns tempos morando aqui conosco. Você gostaria?

- Claro! – e mesmo sujo de lágrimas pude sorrir.

Eu sei que estava sendo ingênuo. Eu lembrava de uma criança, agora éramos adolescentes confusos, eu nem sabia se ele ainda o cara divertido que eu tinha conhecido. Vai que ele olhe pra mim e diga algo do tipo 'não quero conviver com um carinha que usa maquiagem e pinta o cabelo'. Ta, eu conversava bastante com ele no msn, online ele era tão engraçado quanto eu lembrava, mas hey tudo era possível nee. Sem falar que eu nem sabia como ele estava agora, a imagem do MSN ele dele era a de uma menina meio estranha, tinha tanta cor naquela foto que eu pouco via da fisionomia da menina.

Entretanto no fundo, eu sentia que talvez ter meu amigo de volta poderia me fazer sentir melhor com relação a esse monte de coisa que eu to sentindo.

.:.

~Emi~

- Olá Joe – cumprimentei o dono do estabelecimento que estava atrás do balcão dando uma conferida em alguns catálogos.

– Emi-chan – ele deu a volta no balcão para me abraçar. – Como está? Estava esperando por você, sua guitarra está pronta. Olha é serio, você precisa tocá-la de vez em quando hum, estava horrivelmente desafinada.

– Ora por isso a trouxe pra você, o meu negócio não é com as cordas você sabe... – ele sorriu – Ela apenas é muito importante pra mim.

– Eu me lembro do dia em que você veio aqui encomendar ela. Uma adolescente que não sabia nada sobre guitarras, você estava mais empenhada no desenho dela que na qualidade – ele riu.

– Ué para isso eu contava com você. É ou não é o melhor artesão de guitarras Joe? – não resisti a cutucar suas costelas, ele era tão magro que dava pra pinçar osso por osso.

– Você sempre foi minha cliente mais exigente e chata.

– Graças a isso ela ficou perfeita e meu marido adorou o presente de casamento. Então, onde está?

– Oh está lá em cima. Sabe como é, artesanais chamam mais atenção e tem uns garotos muito sem noção que andam por aqui achando que sabem tirar notas, mas não sabem nem respeitar as cordas. – sorriu-me mais uma vez e olhou para a escada metálica em espiral que dava acesso ao estoque da loja no andar de cima. – Suzuki você está aí em cima ainda? – Gritou olhando para escada como se fosse capaz de ver seu empregado dentro do lugar.

– Hai – respondeu a voz jovem.

– Traga essa guitarra que está aí. – então clientes entraram na loja, o outro atendente estava ocupado e Joe finalmente me soltou do abraço – Emi, por favor, fique à vontade sim. Você sabe que é da casa.

Circulei pela loja, encantada com alguns pircings, separando um ou dois sobre o balcão. Entre eles alguns brincos para Takanori. E então fui olhar os CDs, estava tão perdidamente feliz entre vários títulos que nem vi que o atendente não tinha mais quem atender e estava vindo na minha direção, ele decididamente era novo ali, pois não me conhecia. Já tinha separado uns três títulos que haviam me agradado quando o garoto falou ao meu lado. Agora o vendo tão de perto eu tenho certeza que este atendente é mesmo novo aqui, mas ao mesmo tempo sinto como se já o conhecesse de algum lugar.

– Esse é realmente muito bom – ele disse se referindo à capa que eu tinha em mãos. – Essa banda é bem nova, é o primeiro álbum, mas é realmente muito bom. – Apenas sorri.

– Hey Yuu pra quem é a guitarra? – A voz vinha junto ao barulho estridente que a escada de ferro fazia ao ser pisada.

– Para mim – disse voltando-me para o local de onde vinha o som e quando pus os olhos sobre o garoto, parecia impossível, mas eu logo o reconheci.

Cara, eu era mesmo muito relapsa. Já fazia alguns meses que o garoto Suzuki trabalhava ali com o Joe, eu nunca dei muita atenção ao garoto esquisito, mas agora sua imagem me bateu em cheio. Motivos óbvios. Bastou eu por os olhos naquela faixa estranha que o guri usa sobre o nariz para ter certeza de que esta era semelhante àquela que Takanori não largava e agora eu tinha quase certeza que o garoto Suzuki era ninguém menos que Reita. A possível grande paixão do meu filho.

E eu nem tentei disfarçar, pela primeira vez desde que fora contratado por Joe, analisei o garoto dos pés à cabeça e orelha esquerda até a direita com as pontinhas cobertas pela faixa. Estava prestes a pedir para o garoto fazer a gentileza de virar ao avesso quando a voz daquele garoto metido soou entre nós.

– UAU cara essa é a guitarra mais linda que eu já vi. Por isso você não me deixou subir lá em cima essa semana né Reita seu imbecil – disse realmente chocado com o amigo. E pronto, ele usou o nome mágico, o piriquito punk que trabalha pro Joe é mesmo o amorzinho do meu filho. Tsc, eles até que combinam.

– Se liga Shiroyama cabeçudo, não ia deixar você tocar a guitarra de uma cliente. – Shiroyama. Akira disse Yuu quando estava descendo. Analisei o moreno, céus, aquele baderneiro mirrado que eu tinha conhecido tinha se transformado nisso TUDO? O garoto é muito bonito minha gente.. tanto que se eu não tivesse o dobro de sua idade... er... edita.

– OK obrigada Suzuki por proteger tão bem a guitarra de Matsumotto-san. Pode entregá-la à Emi agora hm. Desculpe por isso Emi-chan, como disse antes, as artesanais chamam atenção demais. – disse Joe se aproximando.

– Sem problemas Joe – sorri sincera, mas vi o moreno Yuu arregalar os olhos e cutucar o faixudo sem nenhuma discrição. É... conhecer a futura sogra é algo que devia causar impacto.

E acredite enfaixadinho, eu vou fazer você sofrer um impacto bem forte. Porque, se aquele garoto tem alguma intenção de se aproximar do meu filho, eu vou descobrir. E se tiver, pobre, pobre Reita, vai ter que me convencer que realmente merece cada lagrima que o meu filho anda derramando.

- A caixa que eu tinha comentado com você hoje mais cedo – disse olhando para o Joe e pegando a guitarra do meu marido das mãos do meu possível genro.

- Hm. Eu sei do que você precisa, só não entendo pra que a quer. Quem vai tocar uma guitarra naquela casa? – perguntou divertido.

É, quando o Takamasa me ligou falando por cima sobre problemas envolvendo sua vó, dinheiro e trabalho, eu já tinha planejado tintin por tintin pra ele ir passar o tempo que fosse preciso lá em casa. E sim, agora teríamos alguém pra tocar guitarra naquela casa junto com o Uruha.

- Acho que vou levar Takamasa pra morar lá em casa. – disse de forma simples, Joe conhecia mais de mim do que qualquer pessoa.

- Seu afilhado? Lembro dele e do Takanori correndo por aqui quando crianças. Aliás, faz bem uns três meses pra mais que o Takanori não vem mais aqui.

- É ele mesmo. O Taka anda com a cabeça em outras coisas Joe, mas mais tarde eu converso mais com você sobre coisas importantes. – sim, quando me ligou mais cedo, marcamos de conversar durante um jantar, seria bom mesmo já que os meninos estariam todos lá em casa, aquilo ia virar um campo de batalha. – Só queria saber mais ou menos pra quando você consegue a caixa.

- Tenho uma no estoque pra você Emi, mas não posso sair da loja agora para te ajudar a colocá-la no carro. Penso que posso levá-la a noite quando formos conversar hm?

- Que isso Joe, não se preocupe. Eu entendo perfeitamente que você não pode sair daqui, mas tenho certeza que o garoto Suzuki não se incomodaria em me ajudar, não é? – terminei de falar olhando para o garoto apavorado, este pigarreou e fez uma leve e mensura ao chefe.

- É só me dizer de que peça se trata, senhor. – responsável, eu já tinha ouvido o Joe dizer várias vezes que ele era, agora, vamos ver até onde vai essa educação forçada também nee.

E eu estava louca pra aquele garoto ter que me acompanhar até o estacionamento. Longe dos olhos alheios, queria ver do que aquele menino era feito de verdade.

- Tenho a impressão que você estuda no colégio do meu filho. – disse enquanto caminhávamos, desarmei o alarme do carro para que ele –com a coisa pesada nos braços- visse pra onde deveríamos ir.

- Ahh sim senhora, estou no terceiro ano, mas conheço o Ruki sim, quer dizer, Takanori. Conheço Takanori.

- É. Não me chame de senhora, meu nome é Emi, eu tenho menos da metade da sua idade. Ele nunca me contou que um dos seus amigos trabalhava pro Joe. – apenas comentei, o que eu queria de verdade era saber o quão próximo aquele cara era do meu filho.

- Não lembro de ver ele aqui depois que comecei a trabalhar, também não sei se haveria tempo suficiente de amizade entre nós. Sabe, eu realmente só me tornei amigo do Ruki essa semana. – e ele ia me dando todas as respostas assim, de lambuja.

Eu podia gostar disso, tinha que aprender a ler aquele menino. Gostava também da forma como ele sorria toda vez que falava o nome do meu filho, mesmo que nem percebesse que o fazia. E eu poderia chegar a cogitar a possibilidade de que ele também sentia alguma coisa pelo meu filho.

Mas eu não podia ficar perguntando coisas, além de estranho, simplesmente não me parecia certo. A vida era deles, eu não podia interferir. Entretanto, gostei das poucas palavras ditas por Akira, com cada expressão ele me dizia o quanto era simples e verdadeiro, eu queria que estas fossem qualidades reais daquele menino.

Queria poder dizer que ele era uma pessoa ótima, e que eu ficaria sossegada quanto a felicidade do meu filho. Mas se Reita era assim tão boa pessoa, por que Takanori estava chorando pelos cantos? O que havia de errado naquela história?

- O Taka fala muito bem da senhora, - Ele arregalou os olhos ao me ver torcer o rosto em desaprovação, eu realmente odeio ser chamada de senhora. – você, Joe também. Me faz pensar que Emi-san deva ser uma pessoa muito boa e corajosa. É admirável e inspiradora sua história Emi-san. – ele disse baixinho, absolutamente e completamente tímido, se sua voz não fosse tão grave eu nem escutaria. Tudo bem, o garoto me conquistou com essa carinha de mau e com essa expressão de pânico e timidez.

- Joe e Takanori também falam muito bem de você, Reita. – resolvi usar o apelido pelo qual me acostumei a ouvir Taka pronunciar. E me surpreendi com a magnitude do sorriso que ele me deu.

- Fala? – perguntou-me com a voz quase falha, então pigarreou como um auxílio para recuperar o tom e se corrigiu – Falam?

Fechei o porta malas onde ele já tinha colocado a caixa amplificadora e cruzei os braços. Depois dessa, eu poderia esperar até que ele chorasse de emoção. Eu não acredito, esse garoto está mais bobamente apaixonado por Takanori, do que meu filho por ele. Será que meu pequeno não via nada disso? Adolescentes, quem os entendem.

- Espero vê-lo qualquer dia desses lá em casa. – disse sorrindo.

E com a deixa ele me deixou sozinha assim que me viu pegando o telefone. Eu ainda tinha que conversar com Takamasa antes de ir pra casa me arrumar pro jantar com o Joe.

Aliás, que diabos o Joe quer com jantar em restaurante fino? Eu hem, é cada louco que me aparece.

Continua

Não sei descrever essa chapie, mas eu gostei dele

No próximo, a chegada do Meevs na história. Vcs já sabiam que ele viria.

E Tb a jantinha na casa do Ruki, com direito a penetras e tudo mais ^.~


	6. Família

**História: **A luz que brilha em teus olhos

**Capítulo: **05 de _indeterminado_

**Publicada: 08/07/2011**

**Categoria: **the GazettE

**Disclaimer: **Eles não são meus, por favor, não se esqueçam de que isso é uma ficção com pessoas de verdade.

**Gênero: **Shonen-ai, shoujo-ai, draminha mexicano japonês

**Personagens: **Ruki & Reita, Aoi & Uruha, Kai & Miyavi

**Comentários: **Vamos comer? Aproveitem, essa noite é o Kai quem cozinha o/

A LUZ QUE BRILHA EM TEUS OLHOS_5. FAMÍLIA

_Por Kami-chan_

Me espreguicei mais uma vez na desconfortável cadeira da praça de alimentação do Shopping, onde esperava por Takamasa. Um muxoxo de tédio saiu por meus lábios e meus dedos escorregaram pelo cardápio em cima da mesa, logo o pinçando pela beirada, trazendo-o para a frente dos meus olhos.

Pela primeira vez a longa lista de diferentes invenções de cafés pareciam me seduzir. Meu afilhado estava atrasado e isso não contava ao seu favor, uma vez que eu já estava possessa com ele por ele ter me dito que havia desistido da escola.

Acenei para a mocinha que fazia os pedidos e dei mais uma passada rápida com os olhos pelo longo cardápio. Precisava algo com álcool, mas por incrível que pareça aquela lista enorme de café só tinham acompanhamento com licores péssimos. A menina se postou ao meu lado com um palm top em mãos, esperando que eu lhe pedisse algo.

- Um... – pensei – AbsinttE, grande com chantilly.

- Café, absinto e chantilly, isso não pode dar boa coisa Emi-san – ouvi a voz meio rouca vindo por trás da menina.

E pensei em todo o meu mau humor se esvaindo em uma vontade insana de começar a rir. Se não fosse pelos traços únicos de Takamasa, eu não o reconheceria. Lentes de contado coloridas, cabelo mais colorido ainda e pra completar a imagem carregada, a regata enorme e quase transparente deixava bem evidente que meu afilhado tinha conhecido e se associado à algum tatuador sem muito talento. Bom, eu já tinha visto esse filme antes, acho que Takamasa e Takanori não ficaram tão diferentes assim, mesmo com toda a distância.

- Quer beber alguma coisa Taka? – perguntei com ternura, não tinha jeito, aquele moleque tinha um carisma diferente, precisava só sorrir pra fazer as pessoas esquecerem que estavam brabas com ele.

- O mesmo que ela, por favor. – dirigiu-se à moça, mas eu tive que intervir.

- Nada disso, você ainda é menor de idade. Pode escolher entre um cappuccino e um achocolatado.

-Hm não deu. – disse e logo se voltou para a moça de novo. – Eu quero aquele chocolate quente que o copo é forrado de chocolate, beem grande, com chantilly e mashmellow. Sabe como é, fase de crescimento. – riu alisando a barriga.

Crescimento? Isso porque o adolescente na minha frente era quase do tamanho de um poste já. De repente uma onde de saudades de sua mãe me atingiu em cheio, se ele soubesse o quanto eram parecidos.

- Desculpe pelo atraso Emi-san, sabe como é eu quis inovar no meu trabalho e acabei queimando uma forma de cookies. Aquelas porcarias queimadas não desgrudam da forma nunca. – fez um bico indignado enquanto se jogava contra o encosto da cadeira.

- Hm então quer dizer que além de parar de estudar você está trabalhando também? O que houve Taka, por que está fazendo isso? E seu sonhos, como vai correr atrás deles sem terminar seus estudos.

- Eu parei de estudar justamente para trabalhar Emi-san. Os sonhos podem esperar, às vezes eu toco na filial do bistrô onde eu trabalho. Voz e violão, da pra matar a vontade.

- Num bistrô, Takamasa. Com todo o dinheiro que sua mãe te manda você larga os estudos em uma das melhores escolas do país pra trabalhar num bistrô.

- O bistrô do cinema do shopping. Faltava só um ano mesmo. Eu não tenho mais o dinheiro que a mamãe me manda. – disse baixando o olhar.

- Não está chegando até você? Você devia ter falado comigo, eu sei que ela lhe manda o dinheiro todo o mês.

- Não, não é isso. – ele suspirou rápido e logo voltou a falar, palavras com um peso a mais. – Vovó está muito doente, o dinheiro que a mamãe manda está sendo usado pra comprar seus remédios. Bem na verdade, eu saí da escola porque o dinheiro não dava mais também.

Eu fiquei pasma, nunca me importei com a avó dele. Sua mãe lhe mandava dinheiro e eu o visitava sempre, sempre garantindo seu bem estar da melhor maneira possível. Aquela velha fora ruim com sua própria filha, foi ela quem impôs que Takamasa estudasse em um internato se fosse pra ficar sob responsabilidades dela, no começo até deu certo, mas as pessoas mais antigas tem um pensamento muito retrogrado em relação alguns assuntos, polêmicos, por assim dizer. Ela ofendeu e negou a própria filha, ofendeu a mim e meu filho dentro de sua própria casa e por fim, cuidava do neto por obrigação. Na última vez que tinha falado com ela, a briga fora feia, não suportei ouvi-la ofendendo e difamando minha amiga e seu amado filho.

Takanori e Takamasa eram muito pequenos naquele tempo, mas sei que mesmo crianças eles entendiam o que estava acontecendo. Eu nunca mais levei meu filho para perto daquela mulher, nem Takamasa voltou mais do internato para casa nas férias. E veja só como são as coisas, era o dinheiro do neto bastardo que ela desgostava tanto que estava a mantendo hm. Será que ele se lembrava das coisas discriminatórias que a avó fazia com ele?

- Sua avó tem uma gorda aposentadoria. – foi tudo o que disse, mesmo não gostando dela, nunca fiz ou disse nada que influenciasse no que ele poderia sentir por ela.

- Eu sei que você não gota dela Emi-san, ela também nunca foi boa pra mim. Minha mãe em outro país e você indo me ver sempre que podia, sempre fizeram mais por mim do que ela já tentou pelo menos fingir que se importava. Ainda assim não posso deixar ela doente sem pensar em nada.

- Foi ela quem lhe pediu dinheiro? A tua mãe sabe disso? – quis saber, e senti-lo ficar constrangido.

- Na verdade, eu só soube no que meu dinheiro estava sendo usado quando o diretor me chamou pra dizer que a mensalidade não havia sido paga. Não quero aborrecer minha mãe, vovó está impertinente e não quero que as duas briguem, elas sempre brigam quando se encontram. Eu estou dando conta Emi, o dinheiro da mamãe e mais a aposentadoria da vovó dão pros remédios e pras coisas da casa, e assim eu consigo me sustentar com o meu salário.

Massageei as têmporas, era coisa demais pra eu absorver. Eu não acredito que depois de tratar o menino tão mal ela ainda teve a cara de pau de usar o dinheiro que era dele, sem se quer pedir, avisar ou pedir emprestado. O café chegou bem nessa hora, o que me fez bem, meus pensamentos estavam fervendo.

Cara, a mãe dele ia pirar quando soubesse disso tudo. Enlouquecer em saber que seu menino estava tendo que trabalhar tanto assim, não apenas com o tal emprego que ele tinha arrumado, mas com certeza cuidando de casa e da avó também. Sem falar que tinha parado de estudar. Havia um motivo para eu ser madrinha desse garoto, não é? Eu simplesmente não podia deixá-lo naquela situação, e se eu já tinha planejado tudo pra ele ir morar comigo e Taka, agora, isso seria uma ordem.

- Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo?

- Desde o começo do ano. – respondeu.

- E você só me ligou agora por quê? – surpreendi-me com a resposta.

- Encontrei os últimos exames dela, mas não tenho ideia do que eles dizem. Trouxe eles para mostrar à você, penso que ela precisa ir para um hospital, mas ela não me ouve. Na verdade, ela parece ser outra pessoa, surta de uma hora pra outra, grita grosserias, arremessa coisas em mim enquanto xinga. – e vi-lo morder os lábios ao parar de falar, ele havia se emocionado, começaria a chorar se continuasse falando. Man, devia estar sendo pesado demais tudo que ele estava passando.

- Deixe-me ver – estiquei a mão para pegar os ditos exames.

O diagnóstico era de um câncer agressivo no intestino, mas o exame em minhas mãos continham imagens da cabeça. Diagnóstico, metástase no cérebro. Era uma massa enorme, não era à toa que ela estivesse tendo ataques de fúria, devia estar sentindo muita dor. Era absolutamente primitivo que uma pessoa com um diagnóstico daqueles estivesse fora de acompanhamento em um hospital. Fazia sentido agora, os remédios serem tão caros, tudo me indicava que avó dele tinha aceitado o tratamento químico, mas não completamente, afinal numa pessoa daquela idade tanto quimioterapias quanto radioterapias eram feitas com a paciente internada. Não estava adiantando e pelo o que eu via, recorrer à internação agora também não adiantaria muito, na minha modesta opinião, ela ia morrer de qualquer jeito. Penso que num hospital ela estaria bem cuidada e o inevitável aconteceria com ela sentindo menos dores.

- Então Emi-san, você entende. É grave? – me perguntou temeroso.

- Pessoas velhas ficam doentes com facilidade, faz parte da vida. – disse tentando lhe sorrir.

- Mas Emi se você a visse, ela...

- Eu sei Taka, eu sei. – o cortei.

- É sério, não é?

- Em uma idade avançada todas as doenças merecem mais atenção. Não se preocupe, nós vamos levá-la a um amigo meu, ele é especialista na doença da sua avó, e eu garanto para você que ela terá o melhor.

- Será que ela vai ter que ficar internada?

- Sim, ela vai. E você, vai lá pra casa.

- Não quero lhe dar trabalho Emi. O que ela tem afinal?

- Você não me da trabalho, ao contrario, você e Takanori dentro de casa me trarão apenas alegria. Tenho certeza que sua mãe vai concordar.

- Não quero contar nada disso para ela. – resmungou.

- Ah mas eu vou contar sim, não se preocupe, confie em mim. Eu sei conversar com ela, OK. Mesmo porque, o senhor vai parar de trabalhar. Se não quiser voltar para o internato não precisa, mas terá que estudar.

- Mas Emi-san, o ano letivo já começou faz tempo. Não tem mais como eu voltar. – apontou.

- Da sim, você estudou a vida inteira em uma das melhores escolas do país, vou pedir seu histórico escolar, você é inteligente. Vou explicar a situação pro diretor da escola do Taka e quem sabe conseguimos que você fique lá, assim não perde o ano.

- Eu vou mesmo morar com você e o Taka? – e finalmente, vi um sorrisinho nascer ali de novo.

- Vai sim, arrumei um quarto pra você antes de sair de casa, e também, Joe disse que a guitarra de Masahito tem que ser tocada, vive desafinada por desuso. Bem na verdade, vai ser uma troca de favores hm – ele sorriu novamente.

- Eu vou ficar feliz em lhe fazer esse favor. Será que o Joe me reensina?

- E as aulas de música no internato?

- Tiraram a guitarra, no fim eu só podia escolher entre violão, violino, violão celo, flauta doce ou piano.

- Mais do que o Joe, acho que Uruha também vai adorar tocar com você.

- O amigo do Taka? – me surpreendi com o comentário.

- É, é um amigo do Taka sim. Você os conhece?

- Não, nunca vi Kai nem Uruha, mas o Ruki fala muito deles no MSN. Ahh e tem o Reita e um tal de Aoi também, mas ele fala menos desses. – sorri.

- Acho que vocês vão todos se dar muito bem. Kai toca bateria e Uruha, guitarra. Reita e Aoi trabalham para o Joe.

- Ahh Emi-san, pode me chamar de Miyavi.

- Ok posso memorizar mais um apelido. Daqui um pouco vou criar um para mim também. – sorri.

- Nee você acabou não me dizendo o que a vovó tem. – droga, eu bem que tentei, mas ele não esqueceu o assunto.

- Isso porque nós primeiro vamos conversar com o médico. Eu conheço o diagnóstico, mas não sou nenhum médico, você ia me encher de perguntar que eu não saberia lhe responder. Então nós dois ficaríamos gastando nossos pensamentos em busca de respostas que não temos para um assunto que nem entendemos. Vamos amanhã mesmo ao médico, não se preocupe por antecipação.

- Obrigada Emi.

- Vamos pra casa, Taka está lá com seus amigos. Você tem sorte, vai jantar a comida do Kai, se eles já não tiverem comido tudo.

- Nós podemos apenas dar uma passada na casa da vovó? – me perguntou cabisbaixo.

Fazia anos que eu não via e nem queria ver aquela mulher imprestável, mas sabia que isso agora seria irremediável. Não se pode deixar uma pessoa idosa e doente sem cuidados, sem o mínimo de atenção. Ainda assim, seria muito difícil ser gentil com alguém que apenas lhe menosprezou a vida inteira. Suspirei.

- Claro, você tem que pegar umas roupas e nós temos que ter certeza de que sua vó vai passar bem a noite. Amanhã, logo cedo nós voltaremos ok, e a levaremos no médico. – disse alisando seus cabelos.

- Obrigada Emi-san. – ele praticamente voou da cadeira onde estava sentado para me abraçar.

.:.

Takanori

.:.

Então depois de todo o dia confuso e cheio de informações, tudo o que eu queria depois que a minha mãe saiu de casa para encontrar com o Taka era um banho morno e uma tarde calma até Kouyou e Kai chegarem aqui.

Eu queria e precisava pensar. Continuar negando para mim mesmo que tinha algo estranho quanto ao que eu sentia na presença de Reita seria, como Kai e Uruha tinham dito, burrice. Por outro lado, eu simplesmente não podia deixar aquilo ir adiante, admitir para mim mesmo que havia algo servia apenas para usar essa clareza de pensamentos para acabar de uma vez com essa palhaçada. Reita podia ser um bom amigo, nada além disso. Por mais que essa idéia forme um aperto no meu peito, esse coração idiota tem que entender o que pode sentir, e o que não pode.

Eu gostava do silencio de Emi. Ele seria estranho se não tivéssemos tanta intimidade, se ela fosse o tipo de mãe que não soubesse se expressar ou que pensasse que há 'coisas' que não são feitas para serem faladas e discutidas com os filhos. Ou se eu fosse o tipo de filho que escondesse as coisas dela. Não era nem e nem outro, tudo o que tínhamos era ao outro, e não nos escondíamos um do outro.

Éramos amigos acima do laço de sangue que nos unia. Claro que ela também tinha aquela mágica que deixava bem claro que caso eu saísse da linha, ela não ia me deixar ficar na boa. Sair da linha, mais uma mágica da Emi, com seu jeito, ela soube me educar bem, eu acho. Quer dizer, não sou do tipo que entra em encrencas e nem da problema, nunca ofendi e nem botei a prova a educação dela.

E nem nunca iria. Eu nunca, sob hipótese alguma iria decepcionar aquela mulher que largou a vida e os sonhos para poder cuidar de mim e dar a nos o padrão de vida que temos. Nunca.

"Nee Taka, você sabe que eu vou estar sempre aqui quando decidir que quer conversar, não é? É o segundo dia consecutivo que você chegou chorando em casa. Eu fico preocupada." Foi só o que ela disse, e era apenas isso que eu precisava naquele momento. Mas não dei importância, assim que conseguisse organizar as coisas em minha cabeça, conteria as lagrimas e nem teria mais nada a conversar e preocupar Emi.

Foda foi que eu simplesmente não tive tempo de nada. Depois daquele abraço longo e silencioso da minha mãe, que durou até que cada gotinha de lágrima se esvaísse, Emi saiu após se certificar de que eu ainda não estava pronto para lhe falar nada, mas bem o suficiente para ficar sozinho. Antes que eu tivesse tempo de terminar de lavar meu rosto Kai e Uruha já estavam esmurrando a minha porta.

Uke vestindo um agasalho fino do seu time de futebol favorito e Uruha com um micro, m.i.c.r.o shorts que na verdade era uma calça velha rasgada e uma regada justinha de banda, ambos cheios de quês e porquês de eu ter sumido. Coisa que eu nem me prestei a responder. Falar sobre isso me faria chegar ao assunto Reita, e eu estava tentando evitar isso por agora.

- Ahh agente tinha combinado que ia ser luta sem esses combos, imbecil. – acertei-o com um cotovelasso sem parar de apertar as sequências no controle do vídeo game.

- Saiu sem querer Ruki. – Kouyou choramingou, devolvendo a cotovelada.

- Ahh de novo seu veado! – e larguei o controle uma vez que a luta tinha acabado e eu perdido.

- Aí isso é preconceito. – mostrou a língua rindo da minha cara.

- Não é só porque você é veado que eu vou parar de chamar você de veado, veado. – e avancei pra cima dele.

- Você tem é que aprender a perder Taka-chan. – se defendendo.

- Não baka, você que tem que aprender a jogar limpo. Roubando assim é fácil ganhar.

- Eu já disse que foi sem querer! – disse tentando me bater em igual proporção, vulgo, sem forca alguma nos golpes.

- Todas as quatro vezes? - respondi o empurrando.

- Nossa foram tantas? Eu devo ser distraído demais mesmo. – debochou.

- Ahh idiotaaa.

- Idiota é o Taka chibi que não quis retrucar e usar os combos também nee. – disse na maior cara de pau. – Tá na hora de aprender a fazer eles nee Ruki.

- Você – apontei para ele. – É um japonês de cabelo descolorido e coxas grosas absolutamente morto Kouyou. – e dessa vez, avancei nele pra matar.

- Hey vocês dois, nunca vão aprender a jogar sem brigar? – Kai interveio entrando na sala.

- Não até que o Uruha aprenda a jogar sem roubar. – respondi.

- Não até que o Ruki aprenda _a jogar. – _respondeu.

- Mortooooo! – voltei a bater nele.

Ninguém mais se assustava com aquelas cenas, Uruha e eu éramos ótimos amigos, mas nunca conseguimos terminar uma partida de qualquer jogo que fosse sem brigar. Eu já tinha pego uma almofada grande que tinha ali entre nós para sufocá-lo quando senti a mao grande do Kai espalmada na minha testa, e vi mesmo que de forma distorcida, que fazia a mesma coisa com Uruha. Afastando-nos um do outro.

- Chega! Caralho vocês são piores que crianças birrentas. – o moreninho disse assim que estávamos longe o suficiente um do outro. – Ru tua mãe vai demorar? Eu já queria começar o jantar, to com fome. – mordeu o lábio com a mao cobrindo a barriga.

- Ahh acho que ela vai, ela foi encontrar com o Taka, afilhado dela. Pela forma como ela tava irritada com ele quando saiu daqui não vai voltar até colocar ele na linha de novo. Seja lá o que ele tenha feito. – terminei pensativo, constatando que não fazia idéia do que ele tinha feito pra deixar a mãe assim.

A última vez que eu tinha falado com Miyavi foi no Natal. Minha mãe não tinha conseguido ir no internato vê-lo por conta do trabalho, e depois disso ele nunca mais tinha entrado no MSN. Achei que ele tinha ficado chateado com isso, afinal, seria o primeiro ano que não conseguimos ir vê-lo no natal, mas com o excesso de coisas que estavam acontecendo comigo, eu nem tava entrando na internet tanto assim.

Mas então outro pensamento invadiu minha mente. Kai estava com fome e já queria jantar?

- Ne Kai-chan, mas jantar assim tão cedo? – perguntei.

Parecia tão pouco tempo que eles tinham chegado ali e roubado a tarde que eu tinha tirado pra sentir pensa de mim mesmo. O que até foi bom afinal, Kai e Kouyou conseguem manter minha cabeça aérea, desfocada às preocupações.

- Ô Ruki, já são 18:40, nem é tão cedo assim ne..

- É Kai-chan, eu também já estou ficando com fome. – completou Kouyou.

18:40. Isso me deixava com a clara impressão que tinha algo que eu tinha que lembrar. Mas o que seria? Pera aí, pera ai deixa eu recapitular as coisas aqui...

Fiquei ali tentando me lembrar, mas nada vinha. Kai e Uruha já estavam ali comigo, Emi tinha dado todas as instruções, e nós estávamos as seguindo. Puta que pariu, do que eu to esquecendo?

Kouyou falava coisas com Kai, e este concordava com tudo, meneando a cabeça enquanto concordava com o que lhe era dito. Yutaka pegou o telefone na mesinha e Uru foi até a janela olhar a rua, e foi aí que as memórias começaram a se desencadear.

- Oh.. – E com apenas tão pouco Takashima conseguiu toda nossa atenção.

- Emi chegou? – Kai perguntou fazendo menção de desligar o telefone caso o loiro lhe confirmasse.

- Ah? Iie, eu sabia que o Aoi morava ali na outra esquina, mas o que o Reita faz na nossa rua?

Minha boca abriu sem emitir qualquer som, ai meu hide-sama, eu tinha convidado o Reita pra vir jantar conosco. Ai meu hide-sama, e ele veio. Minha mão voou pro meu peito sem que eu conseguisse conter meus movimentos, olhei para mim mesmo vestindo um par de meias encardidas e o uniforme da escola. Velho, tinha até mancha de coca cola que o Uruha tinha batido no meu braço de propósito.

Nem pensei antes de girar no próprio eixo do corpo com os calcanhares erguidos. Eu não podia receber o cara na minha própria casa assim. Ouvi Uruha dizer mais alguma coisa, ainda olhando pela janela, mas realmente não ouvi. Neste momento já estava pisoteando os degraus da escada com pressa.

Tirei a roupa no caminho mesmo, passei reto quarto adentro, correndo direto para o banheiro. Joguei a roupa no cesto, se acertei amanha eu descubro, liguei o chuveiro pra ir esquentando, passei a mão por um removedor de maquiagem e algodão. E peguei também uma daquelas toucas de plástico ridículas pra por na cabeça, não dava tempo de lavar o cabelo.

Deixei todo meu corpo ser molhado enquanto tirava a maquiagem, terminei essa tarefa deixando o demaquilante em qualquer lugar e enfiei o rosto debaixo da água para lavá-lo. Logo peguei o sabonete e esfreguei por todo o meu corpo, enxaguando cada parte limpa logo em seguida e, pronto, o banho mais rápido da minha vida.

Fiz uma molhaçada no banheiro, mas cuidei pra não cair até alcançar o armário de toalhas. Sequei o rosto e logo o corpo de qualquer jeito, jogando a toalha no chão mesmo. No meio do caminho passei pela base de rosto e despejei a quantidade rotineira na palma da mão, agradeci por meu guarda roupas estar escancarado, pois já me encaminhei a ele esfregando a base no rosto, aproveitando para analisar todas as roupas ali dentro. Cara, como pude me esquecer de ter convidado o Reita.

Tantas roupas, tantas roupas, nada que me agrade. Arranquei a touca de banho que ainda estava na minha cabeça e puxei uma camiseta preta de banda. Eu tinha que estar bem vestido, mas nada exagerado, afinal era apenas um jantar com meus amigos de escola em minha própria casa. Minhas calças de brim são justas demais, não são do tipo "confortáveis para andar dentro de casa", uma vinil parece que estou indo a uma festa. Caralho, o que eu visto? Bom, uma cueca pra começar já ia ajudar.

Enfiei a primeira cueca que apareceu pela frente, e acabei passando a mão por uma calça de tecido. Ela era confortável e larguinha, mas bem colada nas coxas, o tecido era fofinho por dentro e lisinho por fora, em um preto brilhoso. Tirei a camiseta de banda e joguei dentro do roupeiro, ela era muito larga. Peguei uma outra, essa era vermelha e era bem justinha e de mangas curtas.

Me olhei no espelho... é, eu tava até que bonito de uma forma bem simples. Puts, na pressa esqueci de tirar todas as correntes, brincos, pulseiras e anéis pra tomar banho, tomara que não estraguem. Tirei todos os excessos, ficando apenas com um dos colares e uma das pulseiras. Tirei também as lentes de contato douradas que estava usando no dia. Não ia passar maquiagem além da base, apenas um pouco de pó quem sabe.

Diante do espelho estava um Takanori completamente diferente daquele que ia pra escola, sem a maquiagem pesada e a aparência carregada. Era apenas eu, com uma roupa simples e confortável, mas de bom gosto, que não deixava de realçar certos pontos do meu corpo que eu gostava. E de certa forma, sentia que era aquilo mesmo que eu queria que Reita visse quando me visse em minha casa, eu como realmente sou.

Faltava só o perfume e dar uma ajeitada no cabelo que a toca amassou quando meu quarto foi, literalmente invadido. Só olhei pra figura que atravessava o portal aberto e passei a mão no frasco de perfume, logo direcionando o biquinho do espirrador nas direções de pontos específicos.

Uruha franziu as sobrancelhas e me olhou dos pés a cabeça umas mil vezes. Então se jogou na minha cama com as pernas pra cima, os pés apoiados na parede.

- Vim ver se você tava bem, saiu correndo da sala. Achei uma meia tua no meio da escada, tudo isso só pra tomar banho? – perguntou ainda com o olhar analítico.

- É. – concordei sem olhar para ele. – Er.. é que eu me perdi no tempo, não gosto de deixar pra tomar banho quando já é de noite, você sabe disso.

- Mas precisava correr daquele jeito antes mesmo do Kai conseguir falar com tua mãe no telefone?

- O Kai tava com a minha mãe no telefone? – quando? Vi ele suspirar e se endireitar na cama até ficar sentado olhando na minha direção.

- Você está em mundo em besta? Emi-san pediu para esperássemos ela chegar em casa pra ficar lidando na cozinha, Kai e eu estávamos com fome já e resolvemos ligar e explicar que o que o Kai quer cozinhar é simples, não vamos se quer usar fogão. E que o kai vai manter eu e você longe de tudo que possa acabar com um acidente domestico.

- Ahh foi mal, nem percebi. Só queira tomar um banho rapidinho.

- Voando você quer dizer. Tomou banho, se vestiu, se arrumou, ficou todo bonitinho e cheirosinho... por que hem Ruki?

- Como por que imbecil, não toma banho não? – respondi rindo.

- Ne, mas você geralmente apenas tomaria banho, vestiria a camiseta e o calção largos que usa pra dormir e ia descer de novo com o cabelo revirado e tudo. Mas você se vestiu, se arrumou e até deu uma melhoradinha na cara com uma base. – bufei com o comentário, ele tinha entrado na minha vida no começo desse ano, mas eu já o conhecia bem demais.

- Quer parar? Onde você quer chegar com esse papinho cheio de nehenhenhe? – disparei as palavras contra si.

- Que você só se desesperou e saiu correndo quando eu tava dizendo que o Reita tava entrando na casa do Aoi. – ele disparou contra mim no mesmo tom.

- Você disse que ele estava na nossa rua, não que estava entrando na casa do Shiroyama. – quer dizer que eu tinha feito toda aquela mágica pra nada? Ele não tava vindo aqui, e sim na casa do puto de boca grossa?

Mas aí a forma como ele se levantou e cruzou os braços, estreitando aquele olhar de mona dele na minha direção foi que eu percebi que tinha deito um gol contra. Viu, era por isso que eu não jogava no time da escola.

- Não começa! – adverti, apontando o indicador em sua direção. Já prevendo onde aquilo tudo ia acabar.

- Taka eu juro que eu tento, Yutaka e eu somos os seus melhores amigos, eu não entendo porque só você não quer ver o óbvio que está estampado bem na tua cara...

Apenas o ignorei dando-lhe as costas para guardar o perfume que ainda estava em minhas mãos e pegar o pente. Eu só tinha que fingir que não via o Uru pelo reflexo do espelho e me concentrar cem por cento no penteado e pronto, eu tinha certeza que aquela vontade de chorar absurda ia passar sem que eu derramasse uma lágrima se quer. Né?

Ele tinha razão, eram meus melhores amigos, mais que isso eram dois irmãos meus. Era ruim não dividir certas coisas, mas eles jamais entenderiam. Ahh merda, eu não era um chorão, mas tava batendo meu recorde essa semana, que saco. Parei o que estava fazendo e suspirei pesado, e fechei os olhos. Sabe, agora é pessoal, eu contra mim mesmo, eu não vou chorar e ponto final.

- Ruki... – Ah merda, quem mando o Uruha levantar, colocar a mão no meu ombro e falar desse jeito?

- Não! – o cortei antes que falasse qualquer coisa. Qual é a dificuldade deles entenderem que eu não quero falar sobre esse assunto, hide-sama.

- Não o que panaca? – perguntou sem se afastar.

- Não use esse tom de pena comigo e não diga o que iria dizer. – respondi sem abrir os olhos, mas o fiz no momento seguinte quando senti seus dedos no meu queixo, me forçando a olhar diretamente para ele.

- Tu não é burro Takanori, então para de agir como um, por favor. Você só vai sofrer, e vai sofrer cada vez mais se continuar agindo assim. Eu sei o que tu ta sentindo Taka, no começo eu também tentei negar meus sentimentos, mas...

- Cala a boca Takashima! – me soltei dele o empurrando com força – Tu não sabe o que eu to sentindo – e aí danou-se, eu já nem via mais direito, Uru era só um vulto, é eu to chorando – Ninguém sabe o que eu sinto. Eu não posso sentir isso, não posso, eu não vou fazer nada que decepcione… eu não vou, ela sacrificou tudo o que tinha e o que era pra me dar isso aqui tudo e a única coisa que eu não vou me permitir fazer é decepcionar...

E naquela altura das coisas eu já nem pensava mais direito, nem chorar mais eu chorava. De alguma nós tínhamos caído no chão, eu estava sentado em cima dele e minhas mão fechadas em punho se chocavam contra seus ombros alternadamente. Eu via em sua expressão de que Uruha não estava entendendo uma palavra se quer que eu estava dizendo, talvez eu estivesse apenas gritando demais e de uma forma muito rápida, tenho certeza de que não conseguia controlar minha respiração, pois meu peito dói, devo ter cortado metade das palavras.

Mas mesmo sem entender uma palavra sequer daquilo tudo, o simples fato de eu estar colocando aquilo tudo pra fora fez com o loiro apenas se deixasse ser atingido enquanto eu gritava. De certa forma, gritar aquilo tudo estava me fazendo um bem danado.

Ninguém sabe o que é ser absolutamente sozinho no mundo. Emi era, ela não tinha família, tinha dois únicos amigos Joe que passava todo o tempo se dedicando a loja, e a mãe do Taka, que morava na Coreia. Ela era bem sucedida no trabalho, mas as pessoas mais antigas da vila, que a conheciam e sabiam de sua história apenas a recriminavam. A única pessoa que ela realmente amou e que a completava morreu antes de eu nascer.

Ela não teria nada que a prendesse nessa cidade que lhe entope a memória de coisas ruins, não teria nada que a impedisse de correr o mundo em busca de seus sonhos. Se não fosse eu.

Ela abriu mão de tudo para ter um bom emprego, uma boa profissão, nos manter em uma grande e linda casa, com todos os confortos que uma criança mimada pode querer ter, me deixar nas melhores escolas, fazer os melhores cursos e ter tudo o que bem quisesse ter. Há dezesseis anos ela abre mão do próprio conforto e das próprias vontades para que eu tenha do melhor.

Decepcionar essa mulher era a única coisa que eu não podia fazer.

Eu sonhava em aumentar a família dela, ampliar sua felicidade. Vê-la um dia quem sabe com uma pequena criatura nos braços, um neto ou dois, ou cinco. Eu sonhava em ver a minha mãe na forma que ela era quando eu era novo demais para lembrar, boba, fazendo caretas para arrancar sorrisos de uma pequena criança.

Eu sabia que no fundo ela queria isso, toda mãe quer, certo? Então eu tinha que dar isso a ela, eu tinha que retribuir tudo o que ela sempre fez por mim. Eu tinha que lhe mostrar em todos os aspectos o quando eu dava valor à sua pessoa.

Tudo bem, não ter interesse em nenhuma garota da escola, elas eram todas fúteis mesmo. Um dia eu encontraria alguma decente. Mas o que eu não podia era sentir essas coisas todas tão estranhas por um cara. Difícil era mandar no coração que insistia em doer, apertado, toda vez que uma voz que só existia em minha consciência me dizia que aquilo tudo que eu sentia...

Não importa o que eu sentia. Eu não podia estar apaixonado por Reita.

- Eu não acredito que vocês estão brigando de novo! Se não fossem tão amigos, eu diria que são inimigos mortais. – a voz do Kai cortou meus gritos.

- Brigando? Eu achei que nós tínhamos interrompido as preliminares hahaha – outra voz soou em tom de deboche, e, eu conhecia aquela voz. E como odiava aquela voz.

- AOI! – uma terceira voz falou reprimindo o moreno beiçudo.

- Reita? – parei de fazer o que fazia e me virei na direção da porta.

- Ruki? – ouvi Uruha me chamar em um tom que questiona.

- Kai? – chamei o moreninho afim de entender o que se passava ali.

- Reita? – Kai chamou, acho que querendo que o próprio explicasse porque estava ali.

- Ruki? – esse me chamou, claro, eu tinha o convidado e putz, ele trouxe o Aoi

Ai meu hide ele trouxe o Aoi e eu esqueci de avisar o Uruha. Mas também, eu não tinha convidado o beiçudo, tinha convidado só o Akira.

- Uru... – choraminguei antes de começar a me explicar, mas fui interrompido.

- AOI – e todos olhamos para o moreno que se acha, que estava com os dois braços erguidos e rindo da nossa cara depois de ele mesmo chamar seu nome.

- Tinha que ser o engraçadinho – disse sem humor algum. – Esqueci de avisar minna, eu convidei o Reita pra jantar com agente. Mas eu convidei o Reita, não o beiço descompensado ambulante ali. – disse por fim saindo de cima do Kouyou.

- RUKI! – Uruha e Kai gritaram juntos para chamar minha atenção. O que? Não gosto desse moreno mesmo e não tem como mudar.

- Er.. desculpa eu que pedi pra ele vir comigo... – Reita disse e coçou a nuca, num sinal claro de nervosismo. Às vezes eu tenho a impressão que ele cora debaixo daquela faixinha. Enfim...

- Fica tranquilo Reita, o Yuu é muito bem vindo. O Ruki é que às vezes perde a oportunidade de ficar quietinho. – Eu? Que? Pow Kai estamos na minha casa, e depois que o moreninho falou senti a mão do Uru voando na minha cabeça.

Me olhei no espelho, nem parecia que eu tinha chorado. Se o Uruha esqueceu de toda a ceninha antes da entrada dinâmica dos outros três, eu não sei, mas o clima voltou a ficar leve. E eu agradeci por isso.

Continua

Pois é gente, eu tinha esquecido da parte da Emi com o Myv, e ela ficou bem grande. Por isso não coube o jantar aqui, mas fica pro próximo o/

Já viram que ele promete ne

Bom, o Ruki ta evoluindo não está? Mesmo que o Kou não tenha entendido nada do que ele gritou... bom, ele de certa forma pos pra fora... a tendência é a evolução, mas vamos ver nee

Desculpem pela demora como sempre, espero te-los recompensado de alguma maneira ^.~

Espero que vocês estejam gostando 3 particularmente eu adoro escrever essa fic

Gosto de ler as opiniões dos leitores, é um termômetro pra saber se vocês estão gostando ou não, portanto não me deixem às cegas, comentários, elogios, críticas e opiniões são sempre bem vindas XD


	7. Random

**História: **A luz que brilha em teus olhos

**Capítulo: **07 de _indeterminado_

**Publicada: **

**Categoria: **the GazettE

**Disclaimer: **Sim, o Kai é meu. Tentem provar o contrario!

**Gênero: **Shoujo-ai

**Personagens: **Ruki & Reita, Aoi & Uruha, Kai & Miyavi

**Comentários: **Serve um desculpem-me pela demora? OK, pra quem ainda não sabe, eu explico. Essa será a quinta fic que eu vou concluir esse ano, isso graças ao plano de escrever apenas uma fic por vez até concluí-la (o programa de postagens está no meu perfil) essa fic é a próxima que eu vou pegar para concluir, mas ela está programada para acabar em JANEIRO do ano que vem, então, como esse chapie já estava pronto e tudo mais, eu resolvi postar ele agora, aí assim eu termino essa fic em DEZEMBRO desse ano ainda. Serve dizer que a próxima att dessa fic será apenas no dia 30/07 pq é 1 chapie a cada 15 dias e eu ainda tenho que postar 2 pra concluir a fic que estou concluindo agora. Certo? Amo vcs, leiam:

A LUZ QUE BRILHA EM TEUS OLHOS_7. Random

_Por Kami-chan_

Sabe aquela sensação comum nos filmes de terror, de uma casa grande e branca, com algumas madeiras meio podres e toda aquela aura nublosa m torno de si? Tudo isso em uma noite fria e cheia de serração. É, eu tava de frente para ela.

Mesmo sabendo que a noite não estava fria, não havia serração e os fantasmas dali existissem apenas na minha cabeça, mesmo assim, eu tinha muito receio em descer do carro. Eu sabia que a mobília estaria do mesmo jeito que eu me lembrava, pessoas velhas não apreciam mudanças.

- Emi-san? – ouvi a voz doce do adolescente me chamando com receio – Tem certeza de que quer mesmo entrar? Vovó está muito diferente, está pior, ela com certeza vai...

- Relaxa Taka, eu conheço a Mitori-san há bem mais tempo que você imagina. – o cortei, ele de fato não fazia idéia das coisas que eu e a mãe dele já passamos dentro daquela casa, e nem saberia.

Não, eu não queria descer e entrar naquele lugar, não queria ter que encarar aquela velha. Querendo ou não, ali eu sempre me sentiria a adolescente contrariada. Mas simplesmente não tinha escolha.

- Ne Taka-chan...

- Miyavi. – me cortou contrariado. –Emi-san se acostume ne – e eu só pude rir.

- Ok Miyavi – concordei, havia um bom motivo para eu me lembrar que não era eu a adolescente dessa vez, um bom motivo para eu não sentir receio. – Você entra e vai logo arrumar suas coisas enquanto eu converso um pouco com sua avó, pode ser?

- Mas Emi...

- Por favor. – pedi, deixando claro que aquilo era uma ordem e devia ser cumprida.

- Ta bom. – concordou com um bico.

.:.

Eu sabia o caminho, conhecia aquela casa como se fosse minha. Em cada corredor dobrado apenas lembranças sombrias, eu tinha tanta saudade da minha amiga. A porta de correr estava aberta, e Mitori estava deitada na baixa cama.

Os olhos desfocados pareciam encarar o nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ela se quer me notou ali. Uma onda de frio passou por mim e por apenas um minuto pensei em meus pais. Eles tinham apenas um pouco menos de idade que a avó de Miyavi.

Eu nunca tinha ido os procurar depois do dia em que saí de casa. E nem nunca iria.

Uma vez ou duas tinha lido o nome de minha mãe em colunas sociais, mas fingi que não conhecia. Mas ver a mãe de Ishihara Hiroki me fez pensar se algum dia as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes.

Mas que besteira a minha, eu sabia que nunca seriam!

- Mitori-san – chamei com a mão mexendo seu ombro, não quis acender a luz, não precisava exigir demais daquela velha.

- Saia da minha casa! – ela disse ao me reconhecer, um fiapo de voz esganiçado, apenas isso tinha sobrado da oriental de voz altiva. Triste, muito triste.

- Saio depois de conversarmos sobre o seu câncer. – e a velha franziu a testa com a menção da doença, então resolvi continuar, quanto menos eu a ouvisse, mais tempo minha paciência duraria. – Takamasa foi me pedir ajuda, vou ligar para sua filha e ela virá, mas enquanto isso, vamos amanhã cedo em um especialista, o tratamento...

- Eu não quero a sua ajuda! Eu não pedi por ajuda! Eu quero que você saia da minha casa, Akuyuu. Você é um demônio que apareceu na vida da minha filha e a desgraçou, você é uma desgraça na vida de todo mundo que te cerca. Você é uma desgraça Emi Cristina Vontrükel.

Arranhava-me os ouvidos ser chamada por meu nome de batismo, fazia tanto tempo que Matsumoto Emi havia matado Emi Cristina Vontrükel que parecia que Mitori estava falando de outra pessoa. Suspirei.

- Você se dá valor demais Mitori, eu não sou mais a adolescente que tem que ouvir tudo quietinha. Não estou aqui para lhe oferecer ajuda, eu estou aqui porque o meu afilhado me pediu, e porque você o deixou sem dinheiro e sem estudos. Estaremos indo amanhã a um especialista porque estou levando Takamasa daqui comigo, e você não tem condições de ficar aqui sozinha. Quero saber que tipo de tratamento você está fazendo, onde estão seus remédios?

- Leva, leva o bastardinho daqui, ele enche o saco! E sai logo daqui, para de poluir o ambiente da minha casa, leve Takamasa pro seu covil do inferno. – E apesar de sua voz estar tão fraca, aquilo soou quase como um grito. Como se não fosse o dinheiro e os esforços dele que tivesse a mantendo viva.

Eu só rezei para que o menor não estivesse escutando. Me abaixei ao lado da cama e peguei as várias caixas de remédios que ela tinha ali, logo lendo sua composição. Não havia neoplásticos ali, apenas fortes remédios para dor e antidepressivos. Em cada caixinha tinha a hora certa para cada remédio ser tomado, e bem na hora em que acabei de ler, ignorando os resmungos de Mitori, ouvi a campainha tocar.

Dei uma última olhada para a velha senhora, era triste de verdade a sua situação, e saí do aposento fechando a porta de correr, levando seus medicamentos para a sala junto comigo. Vi Miyavi descendo as escadas com duas grandes mochilas nesse mesmo momento.

- Você pode ir levando suas mochilas pro carro enquanto eu recebo a enfermeira que eu chamei pra passar a noite aqui?

- Ne são só essas duas – ele disse, eu sabia que todo menino era curioso, ele queria era ouvir o que falaria com a enfermeira, fala sério.

- Que bom, mesmo assim, eu não tenho nem travesseiros e nem cobertores sobrando, você vai ter que levar os seus. Busque-os para podermos ir logo. – finalizei, enquanto eu fosse a mãe esperta de um adolescente como Takanori, ele não ia conseguir me enrolar não.

Vi ele largar suas mochilas no meio da escada e voltar emburrado para seu quarto. Eu aproveitei para abrir a porta e receber a menina que eu tinha chamado.

- Boa noite Sabrina. – disse ao ver a menina de baixa estatura e sorriso doce aparecer do outro lado da porta recém aberta.

- Boa Noite Emi, está tudo bem? Você me chamou com tanta pressa.

- Oh me desculpe ter ligado tão em cima da hora, eu realmente não sabia que iria precisar. Mas é só por essa noite, amanha cedo eu já passo aqui para levá-la ao especialista.

- Sem problemas, você teve sorte por não ser noite de plantão. – e ali estava uma coisa sobre se viver em um mundo cheio de pessoas que eu realmente odiava, a formalidade.

Aquela menina seria educada comigo mesmo que eu tivesse a tirado do meio de um jantar romântico para que ela estivesse ali para mim. E eu lhe seria igualmente educada, sorrindo de forma falsa. Isso se parecia tanto com a menina que a Matsumoto matou, ah como eu a odeio Emi Cristina.

- Veja bem Sabrina – olhei para a escada para ter certeza de que Takamasa não estava ali escutando. – O nome dela é Mitori Ishihara, é japonesa, mas fala o nosso idioma fluentemente, entretanto, duvido muito que ela troque uma palavra com você Ela tem um câncer agressivo no intestino e metástases no cérebro. Peço para que tenha paciência, você sabe como são as reações pelas dores que isso causa, ela pode perder a lucidez, ficar um pouco mal educada, gritar coisas que normalmente não diria – mentiras e mais mentiras—mas é tudo por conta da doença, Mitori é realmente uma boa senhora, por isso cuide muito bem dela pra mim, OK. Esses aqui são os remédios dela, os horários estão nas caixas, ela precisa de um banho também. Eu volto amanha as oito para levá-la ao oncologista.

- Pode ficar traquila dona Emi, eu vou cuidar muito bem da sua avó. – sorri de forma forçada. Dona Emi? Minha vó? Eu vou matar essa garota.

- Muito obrigada.

Dei às costas a ela e subi meia escada, onde estavam as mochilas de Miyavi. Dali dei um grito baixo para apressar o adolescente, que apareceu não apenas com travesseiro e coberta, mas também com mais uma mala. E fomos embora, eu já tinha feito tudo o que podia pela mãe da Hiroki.

.:.

- Hey Kai, você perguntou antes se todo mundo gostava de atum? – perguntei olhando aquela pasta fedorenta, que era cremosa, mas não me apetecia.

- Você perguntou se queríamos mais convidados? – Uruha se meteu brabo.

Era claro que ele não estava nem um pouco infeliz com a presença de Reita e Aoi ali. A briga na cozinha, enquanto os outros dois estavam na sala jogando vídeo game, era pelo fato de eu não ter avisado, e Kouyou se sentir vestido de maneira inadequada para receber Aoi. Vê se eu mereço!

- É serio, se vão brigar, saim da cozinha. Eu prometi a Emi que a casa ainda estaria inteira quando ela voltasse. – Kai interveio.

- Não vou brigar. – disse apenas.

- Claro, porque você 'tá todo arrumadinho né jaguara. – essas alfinetas do Uru já estão me deixando com a bunda furada.

- Mas que criaturinha irritante que tu é mesmo, viu. Quer saber, combina mesmo com o Aoi – disse me levantando da banqueta onde estava sentando, vendo Kai trabalhar. Eu ia pra sala.

- O que combina comigo? – OK! Tinha um moreno invadindo a cozinha, e se sentando no moxinho que eu tinha acabado de desocupar, da forma mais folgada possível.

Eu hem, Aoi acha que ta na casa da sogra. Ô filho errou o endereço, ela mora na casa da frente.

- Nada não – disse a loira kouxuda, tão vermelho quanto poderia ficar. Eu precisava mesmo sair dali.

- Ne Kai, eu vim te ajudar. Posso fazer uma salada? – Perguntou o moreno empolgado e sim, depois dessa eu saí de vez da cozinha. Era demais pra mim.

Fui pra sala e encontrei Reita coçando a nuca de forma distraída enquanto olhava os jogos pro x-box. Me joguei no sofá em silencio, apenas observando quanto tempo ele levaria para se decidir por algo.

- Vamos desse aqui? – perguntou com o encarte em uma mão, se virando para mim com uma linda cara de espanto. – Err.. eu achei que fosse o Aoi – riu – você tem jogos bons aqui, quer jogar o que?

Sorri, concordando com ele com um aceno com a cabeça. A maioria daqueles jogos nem eram meus, mas do Uruha. A mãe dele não o deixava ter um, porque era da opinião de que jogos deixavam os adolescentes agressivos. – pausa para pensar em nós dois jogando – Er... o importante é que a minha mãe, como a maioria das pessoas normais, não neuroticava com essas coisas.

E claro, ele tinha que escolher aquele jogo de merda que eu não sabia jogar direito. Sabe, eu nem gosto tanto assim de jogos de luta.

Pausa para a minha questão de múltiplas escolhas. Alternativa a, fingir que eu adoro esse jogo para não contrariá-lo e passar vergonha por não saber jogar meu próprio jogo. B, ficar quieto e jogar, fingindo que o motivo por eu perder todas é que ele é muito bom e não eu muito ruim. C, minto dizendo que já joguei esse jogo tanto que já enjoei, e corro o risco de deixá-lo constrangido, ou desconfortável. D, digo que aquele jogo é horrível, comprei, mas não gostei de jogar. E, posso mentir que o cd não ta abrindo direito, mas depois o Uruha pode vir aqui e abrir tudo numa boa e me deixar com cara de tacho.

É. Agora a pausa pra cara dele me encarando, esperando uma resposta com aqueles olhos pequenos quase se rasgando de tão abertos que estavam. Grandes e redondos. Brilhantes e pidões com a caixinha do jogo nas mãos. Man, ele queria mesmo jogar aquela porcaria.

- OK, só não vai rir da minha cara quando eu perder todas, vou te avisar antes que o expert desse jogo é o Uruha. Eu não tive oportunidade de pegar as manhas das sequencias ainda.

- Nem eu. – ele sorriu – eu tinha ele no play 1 e 2, mas ainda não lançaram pro 3, e eu nunca joguei ele no x-box. Agente podia revezar no history né, daí ia pegando a manha juntos.

E algo realmente muito estranho caiu nos meus olhos neste momento, porque tudo ali assumiu, de repente um tom mais brilhante. Igual a outra coisa inexplicável que se apossou dos meus lábios, e estava me fazendo sorrir de um jeito estranho enquanto ele se jogava ao meu lado no sofá. Algo muito incontrolável, como a forma como me encolhi entre meus ombros, ao sentir que, de repente, aquela sala estava quente demais, e mais estranho ainda, todo o calor era sentido apenas pelas minhas bochechas e orelhas.

É, havia algo realmente muito bobo ali. Mas provavelmente, esse algo era apenas eu.

- Toma, escolhe o personagem. – disse lhe estendendo o controle.

- Nada, começa com você.

Dei de ombros e comecei com um personagem famoso, na verdade, o único que eu sabia um único golpe. O jogo nem era tão difícil assim, mas continuava sendo chato. Porém isso pouco contava, pois como sempre, conversar com Reita era uma coisa muito fácil.

E eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava adorando estar ali com ele. Seria ingenuidade demais tentar negar que a presença dele me agradava muito mais do que qualquer outra, bem como sua falta doeria muito além.

Num clima leve e descontraído, eu sei que apenas me deixei levar, mas... que mal há? Eu não jogava tão mal quanto imaginava, e ele estava à altura do Uruha. Suas risadas eram muito mais gostosas do que seu belo sorriso, os toques sutis camuflados por brincadeiras. E o sorriso besta que tinha simplesmente congelado em meu rosto. Ah droga, eu estou tão fodido.

- TA NA MESA! – dei um pulo no sofá. Quando foi que eu deixei de prestar atenção no resto da casa?

Kai tinha acabado de colocar a travessa fumegante no centro da mesa de jantar, que estava milimetricamente perfeita. Ou apenas do jeitinho da Kai, se você preferir. Sentamo-nos todos em volta daquela maravilha dos deuses, Kai na ponta da mesa, se preocupando em cortar pedaços da lasanha que ele mesmo tinha feito, eu logo ao seu lado, ocupando com Uruha ao meu lado uma das laterais da mesa, e ficando de frente para Reita. Sendo que ao lado deste, e de frente para Uruha, estava Aoi.

- Poxa Kai, isso está cheiroso mesmo! – Disse Reita babando pelo queijo derretido que se esticava todo enquanto Kai tentava servir o prato do mesmo.

- A comida do Kai é excepcional, mas essa lasanha é o ponto forte dele. Nem parece que foi feia em microondas. – Completou Uruha, vendo nosso amigo fazer os mesmo movimentos que tinha acabado de fazer com o prato de Reita, com o de Aoi.

- Minha mãe faz tudo no microondas – disse Aoi pegando seu prato de volta das mãos de Kai – Eu nem sei mais a diferença das coisas feitas em forno normal. – Acabamos por rir do comentário do moreno, isso enquanto Kai pegava o meu prato dessa vez.

- Cara, tem MUITO queijo aqui – disse rendido, aquilo era cheiroso e apetitoso demais.

- E MUITO requeijão. – Disse o moreninho sorrindo, mostrando à mesa suas covinhas tão fofas. – Eu adoro requeijão. – Completou devolvendo o prato de Uruha e se preparando para servir a si mesmo.

- E está realmente tão gostoso quanto aparenta Kai-chan. – disse Aoi com um sorriso que me fez olhar diretamente para Uruha e seu olhar zangado.

- Obrigada Aoi-chan. – Kai respondeu de forma educada, nada além disso.

Kouyou deixou cair os talheres ao perceber a forma como o moreno beiçudo não parou de olhar para Kai. Sinto problemas, espero que Kouyou não fique brabo com Kai, afinal o sem noção da mesa era o Aoi. Olhei para Kai no mesmo momento e o vi lançar um olhar cheio de cólera para mim e Uruha assim que Aoi voltou a dar atenção ao seu prato.

Mas é claro que quando Kou-chan deixou cair os talheres todos olharam para ele, dei-lhe um cutucão discreto na perna com meu pé e o vi suspirar. O loiro abriu um sorriso sapeca e pegou o Ketchup no meio da mesa, logo despejou o mesmo em quase todo o seu prato mordendo o lábio inferior, com um ar muito sapeca. Realmente um ótimo ator, me pareceu convincente que ele teria largado os talheres de propósito para alcançar aquele frasco.

- Bem melhor! – exclamou Uruha olhando de forma satisfeita para a cobertura de ketchup em sua lasanha.

- Se não fosse você, eu ia me sentir ofendido U-chan. – Kai disse indignado, olhando para todo aquele mar vermelho manchando o amarelado cremoso.

- Pra quem não sabe, esse aí vive de ketchup e nada além. – complementei, tentando dar uma explicação básica para os outros dois.

- Parem de falar de mim! – emburrou a mona. – Fala sério, nós cinco aqui juntos na mesma mesa, tem coisa mais interessante pra se fazer do que ficar falando da comida dos outros nee. – E logo o clima estranho nem existia mais, como se nunca tivesse existido.

- Tipo? – Respondi meio qie sem pensar, feliz que estávamos interagindo todos mais uma vez.

Pois bem, grave esse momento magnífico, onde eu, Matsumoto maravilha Takanori fiz a grande pergunta da noite.

- Ora, você e Kai se conhecem desde de sempre, mas eu me mudei pra cá no começo do ano, você e Reita começaram uma amizade agora e Reita-san trouxe Aoi junto para o grupo. Com certeza tem muitas coisas sobre cada um aqui que os outros não sabem.

Certo tudo isso para que ele especulasse a vida do Aoi, ah, pensa que me engana princesa? Ia protestar quando o próprio Uruha me devolveu aquele cutucão com a perna. Ganhei de brinde ainda um olhar que me dizia claramente para não contestar. E eu não pude enxergar naquele momento que estava errado, ele não estava afim só de conseguir mais informações de Aoi.

Eu pensei que Uruha pouco tinha entendido daquele meu desabafo anterior em meu quarto, mas o principal ele tinha entendido direitinho. E o seu foco principal naquela mesa, era acima de tudo eu. Ou Reita, não interessa qual dos dois desde que esteja ambos na mesma frase.

Continua...

Desculpem, eu tinha me esquecido da parte da Emi com o Meevs, por isso o chapie ficou muito maior que o esperado e as coisas que eu queria colocar sobre o jantar não couberam, mas não tem problema, eu faço mais um chapie com a continuação do jantar =3


	8. Alguém especial

**História: **A luz que brilha em teus olhos

**Capítulo: **08 de _indeterminado_

**Publicada: **09/01/13

**Categoria: **the GazettE

**Disclaimer: **Sim, o Kai é meu. Tentem provar o contrario!

**Gênero: **Shoujo-ai

**Personagens: **Ruki & Reita, Aoi & Uruha, Kai & Miyavi

**Comentários: **Holla que tal o/ Eu gostaria muito que alguém aqui ainda lembrasse de mim, por que né, eu amo vocês! E agora chegou a vez desta fic ser att até o fim EBAAA \o/

Ao pessoal que migrou de "outro site" para o AS, sejam bem vindos!

Ao pessoal que está se contentando em ler no depois que a nossa categoria foi excluída "de outro site" MIGREM PRO AS DE UMA VEZ, por hide link desta fic pelo AnimeSpirit:  .br/fanfics/historia/fanfiction-idolos-gazette-a-luz-que-brilha-em-teus-olhos-198474

A LUZ QUE BRILHA EM TEUS OLHOS_8. ALGUÉM ESPECIAL

_Por Kami-chan_

.:.

- Meu Deus vocês parecem crianças comendo deste jeito. - Não me aguentei em comentar, precisava contra argumentar o excesso de piadinhas direcionadas a minha pessoa.

- Pronto, a mamãe chegou! - brincou Kai.

- Ruki? Não Kai, nossa mãe é você! - Uruha entrou no clima da brincadeira.

- Ha. Ha. Ha. - Foi a resposta irônica do covinhas.

- É Kai, não venha passar suas responsabilidades de mãe para mim. - Era divertido quando eu não era o centro da chacota, tanto que eu até conseguia entendê-los.

- É mesmo, já pensou o Ruki cozinhando no seu lugar Kai? – Brincou Aoi.

- Comida do Ruki? – Uruha perguntou de forma realmente assustada, causando uma onda de risos em todos na mesa, incluindo a mim.

Esse é o tipo de brincadeira no qual eu não importava de ver meu nome no meio, primeiro porque me imaginar cozinhando era algo realmente cômico, e segundo porque era algo leve e descontraído. Não era como as brincadeiras idiotas deles de ficar fazendo comentários ou dando indiretas envolvendo algo entre Reita e eu. Na verdade, nem quando eles faziam chacota com o fato de eu ser o único que sequer tinha beijado outra pessoa ali dentro dos nossos dezesseis anos de vida eu me sentia irritado, claro, havia a resposta à altura sobre qualquer comentário, mas apenas quando Reita era envolvido a brincadeira me irritava de verdade. Estranho.

- Aoi tem razão! Ruki pare de tentar roubar o meu lugar no grupo! – disse Kai com o dedo indicador apontado para mim, realmente como se estivesse passando um sermão.

- Ei cabeça de vento, foi você quem começou com isso. – disse rindo. – Alias, como você convenceu minha mãe a deixar você cozinhar sozinho comigo e o Uru-pon por aqui?

- Primeiro eu tive que provar para ela que a lasanha era feita no microondas, ela nunca deixaria você e o Uruha chegar perto demais de algo que exploda. Depois tive que assumir a responsabilidade de que não deixaria vocês dois entrarem na cozinha de jeito nenhum! – disse de forma simples.

- Simples assim? – Disse Reita com humor, nos fazendo rir novamente.

- Hey Reita, esta não foi uma missão simples! – respondeu como se estivesse muito cansado, causando uma nova onda de risos. Era disso que eu gostava, todos juntos rindo de coisas bobas e sem sentido.

- Sabe, essa de vocês sempre encontrarem um meio de tirar uma com a minha cara cansa, sabe! Realmente parecem crianças. – Fiz birra, apenas para retomar o comentário que tinha dado origem a toda a discussão.

- Ih o Ruki emburrou! – disse Uruha apontando para mim.

- Ahh se o Ruki acha que somos crianças, devíamos agir realmente como crianças. – disse Aoi.

- Kai devia ter feito rostinhos felizes de chedar na lasanha. Eu fiz os meus com katchup. – Disse Uruha indicando o próprio prato.

- Aí seríamos crianças de oito anos, talvez devêssemos regredir somente até os treze e jogar verdade ou consequência novamente. – Kai disse rindo, e ninguém além de mim na mesa entendeu, mas ele sabia que nada tirava mais o meu humor do que aquela brincadeira sem sentido.

- O que? Vocês não jogam isso desde os treze? Eu adoro este jogo! – disse Aoi tão empolgado que seu sorriso mostrou quase todos os dentes em sua boca; tinha que ser o idiota mesmo.

- É! Mais uma prova dinâmica da sua maturidade Yuu! – Não pude me conter, simplesmente não posso perder uma chance de alfinetá-lo,

Como meu tom foi ácido e irônico igualzinho ao meu humor costumeiro, todo mundo entendeu minha fala como brincadeira e riu. Mas ele entendeu, e eu me fodi. Eu pensava que apenas o Kai sabia do meu ódio por aquele jogo idiota, mas foi só Aoi abrir a boca para responder ao meu comentário que eu lembrei que eu e ele também nos conhecemos desde sempre.

- Ahh Reita é uma pena você ainda não ter entrado na escola quando tínhamos treze e quatorze anos, cara, o Ruki "adorava" este jogo, as rodas com ele eram sempre as mais divertidas. – despejou em resposta.

- Na o Ruki alguma vez na vida gostou de algo que o deixasse exposto na frente de outras pessoas? – perguntou Uruha empolgado, lento do jeito que é asseguro que ele não percebeu a ironia na fala do beiçudo. – Vamos jogar, vamos jorar! – disse com toda empolgação pulando sentado na cadeira.

- Claro! Eu e o Reita estamos dentro. – Disse Aoi tão empolgado quanto.

Fala serio, Reita não tem vontade própria não? "Eu e Reita estamos dentro" se foder Aoi você se quer foi convidado pra vir e fica aí de mimimi. Ahh como eu queria poder levantar da mesa e dizer isso em voz alta, bem alta, muito alta. Foda-se Aoi e seu ego do tamanho do Brasil. É. Eu queria poder disser isso rosnando, mas o Kou ia me estripar antes de eu terminar. Amigos, quem mais fode com a sua vida de um jeito tão notável?

- Senta a bunda magra nessa cadeira o loira burra, francamente Kouyou, tanto descolorante tá te deixando cada dia mais lerdo. – cuspi toda a minha indignação em Uruha, quer tomar as dores do Aoi, entoa vai ter que engolir a minha fúria. Foda foi que ele olhou de volta pra mim sem entender porra nenhuma.

- Kouyou, Ruki simplesmente odeia este jogo. – Kai esclareceu as coisas para o mais alto.

- Ah como eu lembro daquele ano, todas as festinhas de aniversário tinham um momento para este jogo. Foi com ele que eu dei o meu primeiro beijo. – disse Aoi.

- Pobre da garota. – reclamei apenas por hábito, após perceber que o Uru só estava se sentindo empolgado em fazer algo que "todos"achavam legal, eu me acalmei um pouco.

- Eu acho que todo mundo saiu beijando que nem louco com esse jogo! As meninas sempre nos arrastavam pra jogar isso, mas as consequências eram sempre beijos. – disse Reita.

Eu não gostei de ouvir aquilo, mais uma vez ele me pareceu alguém sem opinião própria, igual a quando Aoi decide pelos dois as coisas. Quer dizer, o que você realmente quer fazer? "todo mundo saiu beijando como louco" Nem todo mundo, na minha opinião, se você não quer fazer algo não é um jogo idiota que vai te obrigar fazer, ainda mais beijar alguém. Não gostava desta ideia, beijar alguém apenas por que você e esta pessoa foram apontados pelo mesmo objeto, você tem que ter um motivo muito bom para querer beijar alguém. Mas meus pensamento foram roubados quando Kai chamou meu nome.

- Ruki você lembra quando Rebeca Rose obrigou você a jogar porque era aniversario dela e tudo o que ela mais queria era um beijo seu? – ele perguntou e eu senti vontade de revirar os olhos, interrompeu meus pensamentos por isso?

- Kai não faça isso, não conte esta história... – praticamente implorei, mas quem disse que adianta. Amigos..

- No fim o Ruki ficou com pena da cara de choro da menina. Só ele não tinha percebido que o jogo não ia terminar até que ela conseguisse cair em uma consequência com Ruki.

- Hey hô hô pera aí, para tudo por um minuto! O Ruki já beijou alguém? – perguntou Uruha sem acreditar no que ouvia, cara ele é mesmo muito ingênuo.

- Espera o Kai terminar de contar a história, eu estava nesta festa também. Foi hilário! – disse Aoi tendo uma crise de risos como que se estivesse revivendo aquela noite.

- A gente ficou bem umas quatro horas jogando aquilo e o Ruki estava muito mais interessado em fazer carinho no gato da menina do que em qualquer outra coisa ou pessoa daquela festa. Quando a Rebeca finalmente conseguiu o que queria, a melhor amiga dela ia desafiar o Ruki, mas ele estava tão concentrado no gato ronronando no colo dele que só respondeu um "ahan" quando a Julia perguntou se podia ser um desafio.

Naquele momento todos os meninos pararam para rir da imitação de Kai sobre uma de nossas colegas. Era estranho, conhecíamos aquelas pessoas, mas ao mesmo tempo, era como se não as conhecêssemos. De fato, era engraçado ver o Kai fazer voz fina em qualquer situação.

- O Ruki só acordou de verdade quando ela disse "desafio você a beijar Rebeca Rose". Foi a melhor cena da minha vida, a garota tava lá toda vermelha se ajeitando pra ficar ajoelhada e poder se inclinar da direção do Ruki e a cara dele sem saber se empurrava a garota ou se corria. Na verdade, eu acho que ele queria fazer os dois. – disse Aoi tendo uma crise de risos.

- Ele ficou catatônico! Só acordou quando a menina já estava até encostando a ponto do nariz no dele. – Kai parou para rir e logo retomou o assunto. – Ele levou um susto que jogou o gato pra cima de um jeito que o bicho se assustou e arranhou toda a menina. A Rebeca começou a gritar e o Ruki saiu correndo mais rápido que o gato.

- Foi a única vez que eu joguei esta porcaria. – disse emburrado e todos explodiram de rir.

- Também é por isso que você nunca beijou ninguém Ru-san. – Kai brincou.

- E vamos combinar, a Rebeca Rose ainda é a menina mais bonita da nossa escola. E decente, o que é raro, ela é uma das poucas meninas que não fica se jogando pra cima de tudo quanto é cara. – disse Aoi com pesar.

- Isso quer dizer que você nunca ficou com ela? Eu não saia que ainda havia meninas naquele lugar que ainda não tivessem passado por você. – disse Reita tirando com a cara do amigo.

- Você é que não acredita na minha inocência, eu já disse que meu único problema é não saber dizer não. Eu não faço nada com aquelas meninas que elas não queiram.

- Ruki deu um fora na menina mais linda e decente da escola, parabéns. – gozou Kai.

- E ela ainda é apaixonada pelo ele. Lembra Ruki quando eu disse que tinha colegas minhas que gostavam de você, na verdade estava falando dela. –disse Reita, fazendo Aoi olhar para ele com um ar de reprovação que eu não entendi.

- Uma menina bonita e decente ao mesmo tempo. Isso ainda existe? – questionou Uruha.

- Existe. O Ruki deu um fora no último exemplar. – Aoi riu.

- Bem o tipo do Ruki mesmo. – disse Uruha.

- Não culpem a menina, o Ruki da fora em todo mundo mesmo. Ninguém no mundo é bom o bastante para ele. – disse Kai.

- Isso não é verdade! O que vocês não entendem é que não gostava verdadeiramente de nenhuma dessas pessoas. – disse olhando para Uruha. – E não sou o tipo de pessoa que fica com qualquer pessoa simplesmente para ficar com alguém. – disse olhando para Kai e finalmente me voltei para Aoi. – E podem tirar com a minha cara o quanto quiserem, mas não vou sair pegando qualquer pessoa por aí só pra não ser o único que não beijou ninguém. – Dei de ombros. – Por mais idiota que pareça pro resto do mundo, eu acho que estou esperando a pessoa e o momento certo. Alguém especial. Ninguém vai me convencer a mudar isso. – disse com convicção.

- Own esse é o nosso Ruki. – disse Uruha me abraçando. – Um pedaço de mau humor ambulante, mestre em piadas sádicas, mas com o coração mais lindo do mundo.

- Uruha para de tomar hormônios femininos, você está ficando mais fresco a cada dia. – rebati.

- Correção – disse Kai com o dedo indicador apontado para cima. – ESTE é o nosso Ruki, doce em um momento e azedo dois segundos depois. – E todos riram.

- Tá, mas a gente não ia jogar aquele jogo? – questionou Aoi.

- NÃO! – disse eu.

- SIM! – disseram todos os outros em coro.

- Vão se foder todos vocês!

- Claro! – disse Aoi sem lhe dar atenção. – O cabo pergunta e a ponta responde. – disse indicando uma faca sobre a mesa.

- Isso não tem propósito! – prossegui, vai que eu mato eles de cansaço.

- Não Ruki, isso tem tooodo um propósito. – disse Uruha, ele acha que eu não vi o sorriso sacana que ele lançou pro Kai.

- Tem tanto propósito que chaga a ser de propósito Ruki. – disse Kai sem nem tentar esconder o mesmo riso sacana pro Takashima.

Ahh eu conhecia aquela porcaria de sorriso, e não gostava dele, não gostava mesmo. Principalmente com Aoi e Reita aqui. Da última vez, tinha acabado em um banheiro com Reita nu.

- Vocês ficaram sabendo do show dos abomináveis? – perguntei apenas pra ver se adiava o momento em que Aoi ia girar a porcaria da faca.

- Não vai dar certo Ru-chan, podemos falar do show, mas vamos jogar do mesmo jeito. – disse Kouyou.

- Amigos, fodendo com a minha vida desde que o Uruha se mudou pra casa da frente.

- Ai que drama Ruki, é um jogo descontraído pra conhecer melhor os podres dos amigos. – revidou a loira de farmácia.

- O Ruki não vai querer jogar? – perguntou Reita.

- Pera aí que eu resolvo este problema em um minutinho. – disse Kouyou com uma voz doce antes de se virar para mim mais uma vez com a maior cara de cão sem dono. – Por favor Ruki, faz isso por mim eu não sei em que momento será possível para mim ficar tão próximo do Aoi. Não estou nem dizendo que acho que é possível conseguir um beijo dele, porque não acredito nisso, mas por favor... – choramingou de forma que somente eu ouvisse o seu apelo.

Então eu lembrei do dia mais cedo, e de mim fazendo ele passar vergonha na frente da escola toda. Eu odiava aquele jogo, mas amava meu amigo e já o tinha feito sofrer mais cedo. E tudo bem, eram apenas eles ali o que de improvável poderia acontecer?

- Vamos jogar – eu disse sem vontade, era patético o que amigos poderiam fazer comigo.

- É disso que eu to falando. – disse Aoi empolgado. – Eu começo! – e após relembrar que cabo perguntava e ponta respondia, girou aquela bagaça.

- Kai! - Aoi disse cheio de segundas intenções quando viu que seria o moreninho que jogaria com ele.

Vi os olhos de Aoi brilharem, os de Kai se arregalarem e os de Uruha se estreitarem, fala serio. Reita riu e eu fiquei olhando todos eles sem saber exatamente como reagir. Aoi ja tinha dado um milhão de indiretas para Kai naquela noite e eu sabia que se o beiçudo beijasse o Kai na frente de Uruha seria muito difícil reestabelecer a paz no mundo.

- Verdade! - gritou Kai antes mesmo do outro perguntar.

Pelo menos Kai tinha bom senso. Porque se dependesse do Aoi...

- Calma gatinho, eu ainda nem perguntei. Você tem certeza de quer..

- Tenho certeza que não quero nenhuma consequência com você Aoi. - O cortou de forma rápida, finalizando com sorriso único seu.

- Ah tá - disse em tom ofendido. – Então vejamos... estão dizendo por aí que o Nao-kun te pediu em namoro. Isso é verdade?

- O que? Como você pode já saber disso? Sim, ele pediu hoje no intervalo.

- Nani? Por que não me disse isso quando te perguntei o que o Nao queria? – perguntou Uruha indignado.

- Porque eu queria falar hoje a noite quando você e Ruki estivessem juntos.

- Parece que o Nao se empolgou mais que você pra sair contando..—disse ainda tentando digerir o fato de que hoje pela manha nós quase não falávamos sobre o assunto "ficar ou namorar" e agora ele parecia estar pauta em todos os momento, e o pior meus dois amigos estão falando em fazer isso com outros garotos.

Então fiquei pensando, como um cara chega do nada pra outro cara e pede ele em namoro? Isso não existe, e sabe o que mais, fiquei muito puto com Kai agora. Porque é obvio que não se chega do nada em alguém e a pede em namoro, isso quer dizer que o Kai estava ficando com esse cara há algum tempo já e nunca disse nada. Ahh eu ai surtar com certeza mais tarde quando ficássemos sozinhos, quem o Kai pensa que é pra não dividir algo grade assim comigo?

- Da pra saber qual foi a sua resposta só de ver a sua cara culpada. – Aoi riu me tirando do transe.

- Você tinha direita a uma só pergunta Aoi e ela já foi respondida. – disse Kai emburrado. – É a minha vez de girar essa coisa. – é...parece que o Nao levou um fora dos grandes, só o Kai consegue se sentir culpado por esse tipo de coisa.

Aquilo me deixou pensando mais. Se Kai estava ficando com o Nao, será que a pessoa do cinema também era um garoto? Ele nunca negou que ficava indo até lá por causa de alguém que chamava sua atenção. Isso ta ficando cada vez mais confuso e...

- RUKI! ACORDA AVOADO. – acordei com o tapa de Kouyou no meu braço.

- Que foi? – reclamei

- Kai está falando com você!

- Que? – perguntei impaciente para o covinhas.

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Hn?

- Verdade ou desafio? – merda como eu odeio este jogo.

- Verdade! – disse, porque eu nunca mais na minha vida respondo desafio.

- Então Ruki-chan é verdade que o seu coraçãozinho difícil de agradar está finalmente apaixonado?

- Santa putaria! Vocês só sabem fazer perguntas deste tipo é?

- Responde caralho! É pra este tipo de pergunta que este jogo foi criado! – respondeu Kai, delicadamente.

- Não! Kaizinho querido, o meu coraçãozinho difícil de agradar não está apaixonado! – respondi na mesma delicadeza.

- Mas que mentiroso Ruki, quem mente no jogo paga dobrado! – apontou Uruha.

- Eu não estou mentindo!

- Está sim! – disseram Kai e Uruha ao mesmo tempo.

Aí eu me pergunto; Qual a utilidade deste jogo mesmo? Ahh é, nenhuma! De que adianta porra, se eles vão ficar duvidando de mim?

- Prova que é mentira! – gritei. Não quis olhar para Reita, mesmo que meus olhos parecessem ter imãs em sua direção enquanto falava, seria bom se eu não ficasse vermelho daquele jeito idiota neste momento.

- Eu provo! – disse Uruha se levantando. – Reita você vai ser o juiz do meu argumento, levante-se. – Declarou com sorrisinho malvado.

Filho de uma puta frígida! Gelei. Odeio a criatividade do Uruha quando quer provar que está certo de algo, ainda mais com aquele riso odioso nos lábios e os olhinhos brilhando pura maldade.

- Não! – levantei. – Senta Reita – disse apontando para o loiro que estava se levantando para atender ao pedido de Uruha. – Senta Takashima. – fiz o mesmo com Kouyou assim que Reita se sentou imediatamente após minha ordem. – Eu cometi a besteira de deixar Kai e Uruha perceberem que há uma pessoa que chama a minha atenção mais do que as outras. Isso na opinião deles é estar apaixonado; na minha não é. Satisfeit...

- Não! – emburrou Uruha.

- A pergunta foi feita pelo Kai e não por você bicha loira. – retruquei. – Satisfeito?

- Não, mas serva. – respondeu o de covinhas. – Sua vez de se divertir.

E sem vontade nenhuma, girei a porcaria da faca. E é aí que mora a sacanagem, porque eu definitivamente não vim ao mundo para me socializar com ele, não sirvo para essas porcarias.

Por isso era claro que todo mundo ali ia brincar bonitinho, mas pra mim sempre ia dar merda. Pois a porra da faca rodopiou na mesa e se parou ente mim e Kouyou, eu poodia ter pego a faca e ter corrido atrás dele, mas me cortaria já que merda da ponta ficou apontada pra mim. Azar assim, eu juro, nunca vi.

- Verdade! – falei antes que ele perguntasse, visivelmente irritado.

- Então Ruki, que não está apaixonado, já que você foi tão enfático em dizer que temos definições diferentes sobre este assunto, explica pra mim a sua definição de estar apaixonado.

- Como eu vou saber, nunca me apaixonei por ninguém. – dei de ombros.

- Então como pode ter tanta certeza de que não está?

- Arrrrg! Lá vem ele de novo, mas que droga Uruha já disse pra parar de tomar hormônio feminino até o teu papo já é de garota! Que saco!

- VAI SE FERRAR RUKI! – gritou, mas eu nem dei bola, só coloquei minha mão sobre a faca para girá-la novamente. Mas fui parado.

- Ei pera aí, você não pode girar duas vezes seguidas. – disse Aoi, fala sério.

- Ahh tá, mas responder essas perguntas idiotas duas vezes seguidas eu posso né..

- Liga não, o Aoi está em abstinência de ser o foco das atenções. – disse Reita e todos rimos. E eu é claro, girei a faca que apontou para Aoi de forma adequada.

- Eu vou ser o primeiro macho dessa mesa que vai aceitar um desafio. – disse orgulhoso de si batendo a mão com força na mesa.

- Você gosta de jogar esta merda só por causa do desafio, não é? – falei meio que pensando em voz alta e nem sei se alguém respondeu, pois o desafio ideal para Aoi se ascendeu em minha cabeça. – Koron-chan – chamei, espero que minha fofura de cachorro não me odeie após isso. – Então Aoi- beiçudo que se acha o pegador da escola, quero ver você beijar o meu cachorro!

- Ta me tirando, não é?

- Se negar o desafio será dobrado, eu tenho dois cachorros sabia, posso chamar o Sabu-chan aqui também, ou posso exigir que tenha língua no beijo. Mas sim, de qualquer forma, eu to te tirando. – ri pegando o Koron no colo. – Eu vou tirar uma foto deste momento. – disse passando o cachorro para ele e pegando o celular no bolso. – Liguem seus Bluetooth.

- Isso não é justo, não é esse o objetivo do jogo. – reclamou.

- Alguém se opõe? – questionei, mas ninguém se manifestou.

- Reitaa – choramingou o nome do amigo, mas este estava distraído mexendo no telefoone, certo que estava ativando a câmera ou o Bluetooth.

- Ahh cara eu odeio essas bolas de pelo barulhentas se fedorentas. Ele tá com os pelos de baixo da boca molhado e grudado, mano que nojo eu não vou fazer isso.

- Eu vou dobrar o seu desafio!

- Vamos lá Aoi, não foi você o macho que pediu desafio? – Kai botou mais pilha ainda, é nesses momentos que eu lembro porque ele é meu melhor amigo.

Todos ficamos estáticos quando Aoi com toda sua cara retorcida por nojo encostou o focinho do Koron em seus lábios e logo o largou no chão desajeitadamente. Correndo em direção ao banheiro enquanto fazia sons bem altos de quem estava prestes a vomitar, mas acho que não vomitou de verdade.

- É bom que não tenha lasanha vomitada no carpete da minha mãe! – gritei.

Eu sabia que Aoi odiava animais de estimação, e fiz isso de propósito. Mas sabia também que isso logo teria volta e que não seria nada leve sua vingança.

Quase não consegui conter o meu riso quando ele voltou com a maior cara de brabo olhando com olhos cerrados e cenho franzido para mim. Ele pode ficar brabo o quanto quiser, primeiro porque mão me assusta e segundo, porque a cena anterior foi impagável.

- Ok! - disse o moreno muito sério. - Vamos deixar este jogo mais interessante! Toda vez que desafio for pedido, um beijo obrigatoriamente deverá ser trocado!

- Certo, assim todo mundo sabe que não é pra pedir desafio. – respondi.

- Nada disso, quero novas regras. Após alguma quantidade de verdades o jogador obrigatoriamente terá que pedir desafio!

-Fala sério Aoi, só tem a gente aqui! - briguei.

- E daí, somos todos amigos. - Contrapôs.

- É isso que faz com seus amigos? - Perguntei exasperado, olhando dele para Reita, que era seu melhor amigo.

- Nem pensar! Eu beijo o Koron e Sabu-chan, mas o Aoi eu não beijo! - disse Akira com pressa.

- Sabe cara, isso dói. - disse Aoi se fazendo de ofendido. - Mas vou deixar passar seu argumento.

- Acho que ia ficar estranho demais a gente se beijando! - disse Kai, e o chute que o Uruha deu nele por baixo da mesa foi audível por todos. - É sério, sinto ferir seu orgulho Aoi, mas não quero beijar você, não me imagino beijando meu amigo Ruki quem conheço desde o jardim de infância. E não se ofendam Reita e Uruha, eu não sou um puritano como o Ruki, mas também não gosto de distribuir beijos por aí atoa...

-Ok, então vamos fazer o seguinte, nós vamos girar a faca somente mais dez vezes e o jogo acaba. Cada um tem o direito a duas verdades, a terceira vez vai ser um beijo com a pessoa do outro lado da faca. As chances de sair um beijo são quase nulas, e mesmo que sejamos amigos, se sair um beijo no jogo será muito engraçado. - Sugeriu Uruha.

- Por mim OK! - disse Aoi.

- OK, mas se um dos dois não quiser pode ser só um selinho. - disse Kai. - Ruki?

- Quer mesmo que eu responda? - disse.

Não era como se alguém ali realmente pensasse que eu ia aceitar isso numa boa. Mas Uruha se virou pro meu lado, me puxando para perto de si pelo braço. De novo.

- Por favor Ruki, é a minha única chance de dar um beijo no Aoi. - Cochichou de forma que apenas eu ouvisse. De novo.

Na minha opinião, se o próprio Aoi tinha começado aquilo ali era porque não se importava de dar uns beijos avulsos nos amigos, e já é um fato conhecido que basta pedir para ficar com ele, então... não, aquela não era a única chance do Uru de beijar o beiçudo. Mas era uma oportunidade de fazer isso sem se expor, e suspirei derrotado, mesmo sem entender o motivo pelo qual alguém quisesse algo desse tipo com um cara como ele.

Aoi não valia nada, mas a cara de implorão do Uruha me olhando esperando minha resposta não tinha como ser evitada. De novo. Aquilo era besteira, eu sabia que se aquele merda de faca apontasse para mim mais uma vez eu não teria escolha, eu era o único que já tinha respondido duas verdades, e ainda assim, com Uruha pedindo eu nem pensei duas vezes. Mesmo sem entender como um cara como Kouyou foi se apaixonar por alguém como o Shiroyama, a vontade de um amigo era mais forte do que a minha incompreensão. E de novo, respondi pensando nele e não em mim.

- Tá. - concordei em voz alta para que todos escutassem.

E por um motivo daqueles bem idiotas, senti algo estranho dançar no meu estomago ao perceber que apenas o Reita precisava concordar com as novas regras do jogo. Era idiota mas, era como se caso ele aceitasse era porque estava disposto a seguir as regras. Sem sentido eu sei, mas de todos ali eu era o que tinha mais chance de acabar tendo que beijar alguém; que ironia. E veja só, Reita era a pessoa em minha frente, quer dizer, se a faca apontar para mim sem se mover na mesa, apontaria também para ele.

A matemática de Kouyou favorecia a todos ali, menos a mim. E ao invés de ficar brabo com isso, eu não consegui nada além de ficar nervoso.

- Certo. - disse Reita e sabe-se lá por qual motivo, senti minha respiração falhar.

- Bom, ainda é minha vez de girar isso. - disse Aoi em um tom superior.

- Vou manter o Koron-chan no meu colo, vou logo avisando que se essa bosta apontar para mim e para ele mais uma vez, ele vai beijar o cachorro de novo.

- Hahaha.. que engraçadinho! Eu já disse que vai ter volta Ruki. - Ralhou em birra e girou o objeto que fez um movimento semelhante de quando tive que responder para Uruha, mas entre ele e Reita, apontando para o de faixa.

- Eu já disse que não quero saber dos seus lábios de mel, Yuu-chan.

- To sabendo. Aliás, houve uma pergunta hoje a noite nesta mesa que eu gostaria de repetir para você. Reita é verdade que o seu coraçãozinho difícil de agradar finalmente está apaixonado?

- Mas que falta de originalidade. - Brincou Kai, ao ver que ele havia repetido a pergunta que o covinhas tinha feito a mim mais cedo.

- Reita eu não sabia que o seu coraçãozinho também era difícil de agradar, viu mais uma coisa que você e o Ruki tem em comum. - disse Uruha empolgado, mas porque ele disse isso mesmo?

- Vão deixar meu amigo responder a pergunta, ou não? – Aoi disse alto, fazendo todos na mesa prestar completamente atenção em si. Mesmo com a fixinha deu para perceber que ele ficou constrangido.

Filho da puta! Essa carinha me deixou..quente. Melhor eu comer, ou simplesmente colocar mais um pedaço de lasanha no meu prato e ouvir o "sim é verdade" do Reita de cabeça abaixada mesmo, antes que eu acabe ficando vermelho sem motivo na frente desses trolls horrorosos.

Eu estava levando comiga à boca quando ele respondeu. Sim, era verdade. Foi ele quem respondeu.

E por dois segundos isso doeu porque, sim, ele estava apaixonado por alguém. Havia alguém, talvez até mesmo alguém que eu conhecia que podia fazê-lo feliz. A ideia de vê-lo feliz mimando uma menina qualquer da nossa escola cobriu meus olhos, não sei por que, mas a bela imagem de Rebeca Rose estampava o rosto da menina ao lado dele.

Mas isso também era bom, porque eu não podia mais negar para mim mesmo que eu sentia algo por aquele cara. Algo estranho. E saber que ele era afim de alguém era um motivo a mais para eu esquecer essas ideias estranhas que me vem à cabeça quando penso nele. Reita devia mesmo conseguir ficar com esta menina, ela tem que ser legal e aí então... mesmo que eu fraqueje por dois minutos, ele estará fora do meu alcance.

É, definitivamente era isso. Reita devia ficar com esta pessoa.

Suspirei e levei uma garfada da lasanha à boca, meu problema está começando a se resolver. Ou pelo menos era isso que eu pensava até perceber a cara de debochado do Uruha quase arrancando meu braço para chamar minha atenção.

Sabe quando você percebe que perdeu algo importante da história? É, eu com certeza perdi algo importante da história. Pessoas, não me deixando pensar há dezesseis anos.

- Que? – Questionei sem humor.

- Você já respondeu a sua cota de verdade e não vai arregar agora! – o loiro disse firme apontando para mesa. Medo, muito medo nesta hora.

Aí eu olhei pra mesa e tinha uma faca apontada pra mim. Instintivamente me agarrei ao Koron-chan, mas apertei tanto que o bicho pulou do meu colo e foi para longe. Se fosse o Aoi ia ter que chamar o Sabu-chan.

Eu sei que minha cara era de muito espantado, e muito idiotamente olhei para o cabo da faca e como se houvesse uma linha imaginária sobre a mesa, indicando com luz neon Reita do outro lado da mesa. E foda-se a faixinha, ele estava muito vermelho. Dava pra ver.

Não sei por qual motivo, razão ou circunstancia olhei para meus dois amigos ali, não era como se eu esperasse algum tipo de apoio vindo deles neste momento. Na verdade posso apostar um rim que Uruha estava cintilante de felicidade. De fato não foi nenhuma novidade ver aquelas carinhas com olhos esbugalhados e brilhantes, sem nem tentar disfarçar o sorriso sacana. Eu não tinha mesmo como fugir?

- Anda Ruki levanta, se não cumpri o desafio duplica. – disse Aoi e a cara dele estava igualzinha a dos outros dois.

Respirei fundo e levantei, por que serio, eu não queria descobrir o que seria duplicar este desafio. Neste momento ouvi uma risadinha muito afetada vinda de Uruha, como se tivesse apostado sua guitarra que eu não ia levantar e ainda estivesse feliz por ter perdido a aposta.

Fiquei parado no mesmo lugar em pé, não sei por quanto tempo, quando se está ansioso tudo parece demorar demais. Akira tinha que se levantar também e se ele não levantasse, significaria que tinha sido rejeitado, eu era o desafiado, ele não tinha o dever de aceitar aquilo. Entretanto, ser rejeitado doeria.

Mais uma vez a ideia dele ao lado de uma bela garota legal me invadia junto com a certeza de que aquilo que eu sentia por ele não era certo. Sorri com a ideia de que pelo menos eu tinha a chance de ter um beijo para lembrar, e logo após o meu sorriso ele levantou e deu a volta na mesa até o meu lugar.

Parecia justo, ele foi a primeira pessoa por quem eu senti algo, parecia bom ter em mente que seria com ele o meu primeiro beijo. E ao mesmo tempo eu não queria, este beijo não devia acontecer por causa de um jogo, meu primeiro beijo não poderia ser determinado por uma faca rodando sobre uma mesa e o escolhido foi você.

Aquilo era tão sem sentido. Eu queria beijá-lo, mas não sem que ele quisesse me beijar também. Eu queria que fosse com ele, mas não porque um jogo idiota mandou. E é claro que como previsto, eu surtei.

Meu corpo inteiro tremia, quanto mais ele se aproximava de mim, mais evidente era o beijo. E quanto mais evidente ficava o beijo menos eu queria que ele acontecesse. Vi Reita fechar os olhos, mas eu não consegui fechar os meus, estava tremendo e com os olhos arregalados e, estupidamente, achava que ia chorar. Havia uma dor profunda e um vazio imenso que percorria minha barriga e todo meu abdome. Fechei minhas mãos com força e apertei meus braços contra o meu corpo, os flexionando para poder prender meus dedos no tecido de sua roupa, como que se tentasse me impedir de sair correndo dali.

Ele colocou a mão em um dos meus braços, quase na altura do ombro e percebeu que eu estava tremendo ridiculamente. Seus olhos se abriram e ele parou de se aproximar para me olhar e numa tentativa de fuga, fechei meus olhos com força demais, os espremendo ao limite. Logo senti a textura do tecido da faixinha e a ondulação de seu nariz roçando no meu.

Me reestabeleci quase instantaneamente, conseguindo até sorrir com o gesto. E assim que o "beijo" findou senti os braços dele se fechando sobre meus ombros e não pude deixar de sorrir mais em alívio, com o rosto espremido em seu peito. Ele ficou ali até que eu parasse de tremer por completo.

- Que bosta foi essa Akira? – Aoi questionou indignado.

- Beijinho de esquimó ué. – respondeu

- Você nem nariz tem pra dar beijo de esquimó Suzuki. – Aoi continuou reclamando.

- Eu digo que tem. – disse me soltando finalmente do abraço do outro, bem mais aliviado.

- Eu achava que o Ruki era em idiota nesse assunto, mas eu tava errado, os dois são. – disse Kai tão indignado quanto Aoi. – Depois dessa, até vou tirar a louça da mesa. – disse pegando seu copo para tomar o resto de guaraná no mesmo.

Mas no mesmo momento em que ele se levantou uma buzinação doida começou na frente de casa, tá eu conheço o barulho do motor e da buzina do carro da minha mãe, mas ela não buzinha nem pra barbeiro na pista. Olhei com estranheza para Kai e Uruha e corri pra garagem e ou pelo barulho de passos que estava sendo seguido.

Chegamos no aposento a tempo de ver o portão se abrindo pela metade, sério, só pode ter dado pane no carro da Emi e ele está buzinando de forma adoidada. Mas foi só esperar mais um pouco e quando o portão terminou de abrir para o carro passar, e todos vimos a dona Emi rindo atrás do volante enquanto um braço magrela se punha em sua frente pressionando o botão da buzina. Eu não podia acreditar o que meus olhos viam e também não pude conter minha felicidade ao ver Takamasa no banco do carona.

- Takamasa! – gritei indo até a lateral do carro para recebê-lo.

- Takanori! – ele respondeu me abraçando.

- Eee que bonitinho, agora será que os Takas da vida da Emi aqui podem vir me ajudar com as malas.

- Malas? Você vai morar com a gente? – perguntei sem conter o entusiasmo, ia ser bom demais ter ele por perto novamente.

- Ele vai, mas só se as malas saírem do carro! – respondeu minha mãe. – Vamos Takashima e Yutaka, vocês também são os Takas da vida da Emi aqui, podem ajudar.

E foi só quando minha mãe disse isso que eu soltei ele de verdade, logo o puxando na direção dos meus amigos. Tinha certeza que eles iam se dar muito bem.

- Pode deixar tudo aí mãe, a gente tira. – respondi. – Taka, estes são Reita, Aoi, Uruha e Kai o nome deles você descobre depois. Gente este aqui é o afilhado da minha mãe, e meu irmão de coração.

- Ah gosto que me chamem de Miyavi. – disse sorrindo e logo Myv já era o centro das atenções, menos pela parte de Kai ele estava parado atrás de todo mundo quieto só olhando.

- Kai, você está bem? – perguntei, mas a pergunta pareceu ter sido ouvida por todos, menos pelo dito cujo.

- Hey, é o garoto do sorriso de covinhas! – disse Miyavi sorrindo na direção de Kai que acordou com o susto e acabou deixando cair o copo que estava em suas mãos.

Nunca vi ele tão estranho, logo se abaixou para juntar os cacos e sumiu dizendo umas coisas que nem deu pra ouvir o suficiente pra entender. Sumindo para dentro de casa.

- Você conhece o Kai? – perguntei.

- Só de vista, ele vai bastante no shopping. – respondeu olhando para o vácuo deixado pelo moreninho, mas logo voltando a dar atenção ao Uruha que queria saber de tudo sobre ele, quase sem deixar o garoto espirar.

- Er.. acho que a gente já vai então Ruki. – disse Reita coçando a nuca de um jeito encabulado.

- Tem certeza? – perguntei, mas na mesma hora Miyavi me perguntou alguma coisa sem noção e quase nem pude dar atenção ao Reita.

- Claro, já está tarde pra dia de semana. Nos vemos amanha na escola. – se despediu com um abraço.

Eu fiquei com a impressão de que ele queria me dizer mais alguma coisa, mas Miyavi não parava de tagarelar. E quando vi, ele e Aoi já estavam do lado de fora da garagem e assim que eles dobraram na direção da casa de Aoi eu baixei a mesma.

.:.

E parecia muito estranho, mas o silencio que tomou conta dos dois amigos assim que a porta atrás de ambos se fechou, quase os ensurdeceu. Reita suspirou e mirou o amigo que lhe sorriu em resposta, e logo passou um braço por suas costas, conduzindo-o para sua casa.

- Você vai dormir ali em casa hoje ne? – e apesar de ser uma pergunta, a voz do menino soou como uma afirmação.

- Você me empresta um uniforme amanha?

- Claro, só vê se não vai se apaixonar pelo meu cheiro nas roupas – disse com humor.

- Você é o cara mais convencido que eu conheço, sabia – resmungou em um falso mau humor.

- Ne Reita, você costumava gostar de mim, aí ó, já ta deixando o Ruki fazer tua cabeça. – disse fazendo um drama exagerado. – Não sabia que você se rendia tão fácil por um docinho – disse mais uma vez forçando o tom falsamente ofendido, fazendo Reita rir alto.

- Ne, desculpe-me pelas coisas que você ouviu. Eu não consigo mesmo entender por que o Ruki te odeia tanto.

- Ele não odeia. – disse calmo. – Escuta, eu vou te explicar o que acontece. Você é um imbecil sem coragem apaixonado por outro imbecil sem coragem.

- Aoi – Reita o repreendeu, franzindo o cenho, mas sem se alterar.

- Serio cara vocês são tapados iguais. O Ruki já não tem uma simpatia natural por mim, aí quando você chegou na escola foi colar logo em mim, transformou a não gostar dele em odiar.

- Acha que o Ruki tem ciúmes de você? – perguntou em estranheza, o ego de Aoi estava indo bem longe agora.

- Sim, mas não só por você, a história é longa. Só que você ter ficado tão próximo de mim ajudou.

- Por que o Ruki tem ciúme de você?

- Porque ele é um idiota.

- Serio Aoi...

- Pelo o que ele acha que eu tenho, sabe... família completa e feliz com o pai que ele tem só na imaginação dele. Eu fui a segunda pessoa que ele tentou fazer como amigo, o Kai também não tem pai vivo e toda vez que ele ou eles iam na minha casa até o meu pai o mimava.

- Naquele tempo...

- Naquele tempo eu ainda queria acreditar que meu pai era uma boa pessoa, e minha mãe ainda não tinha ficado doente. – cortou Aoi, escondendo a mágoa em sua voz com um sorriso odiava falar de sua família.

- Então você acha que ele te odeia porque você tem a família completa que ele queria ter e mais a mim? Aoi isso simplesmente não faz sentido.

- Falando assim não, mas a história completa é grande demais para contar. Mas é serio, vai por mim, na cabeça do Ruki eu sou alguém que não da valor a família que tem. Mas sou digno da amizade da pessoa que ele admira.

- Doideira Aoi...

- Tá ta esquece.. você pegou o telefone do baixinho, não é? Se eu fosse você mandaria alguma sms para ele ainda hoje a noite.

- Eu queria ter falado com ele antes de sairmos, mas eles estavam lá empolgados com a chegada do outro garoto.

- O que fez o Nao levar um fora? – disse e logo riu a da carade desentendido de Reita. – Você viu o jeito que o Kai ficou quando viu o cara e como reagiu quando falou com ele. Ahh e tem o lance da tatuagem também, o tal Miyavi tem a mesma só que na mão.

- Como é que você pega tantos detalhes assim das pessoas Aoi. O cara tinha duzentas tatuagens e você conseguiu decorar números nas mãos? – riu.

- Eu sou bom no que faço. Mas voltando ao foco, que merda de beijo de esquimó foi aquela cara? Você tinha que ter beijado o Ruki!

- Ele não queria, estava tremendo de medo. Então eu também não quis, e depois lembrei do que ele disse no começo da noite, ele não ia gostar ser beijado somente por causa de um jogo.

- Ah é, ele está esperando por alguém especial.. Mas você vai conseguir, pela quantidade de indiretas dadas pelo Kai e Uruha eu tenho certeza que estou certo, ele também gosta de você.

- Também se você estiver errado eu perco tudo né! Por que você tinha que colocar a faca na mesa sem girar e deixar pontada pra ele? Ele estava com a cabeça sei La eu aonde, mas você viu a cara que Kai e Uruha fizeram.

- Eles vão ser cúmplices, isso se não esquecerem da cena por conta da chegada do amigo do Ruki.

- Vamos logo pra casa, eu to com sono e pra ajudar o primeiro período de amanha é história.

Continua

Oie..

Viram que legal consegui postar antes da data marcada ^.~

Mas não se acostumem, é que este chapie já estava escrito, só faltava digitar kk

Bom, pra quem não lê os jornais de perfil, eu vou explicar como o jogo funciona ok. A minha meta é postar dois chapies por mês, um no dia 15 e um no dia 30, mas não se iludam eu tento postar antes pra ter mais de 2 chpies no mês e ultrapassar minha própria meta, mas isso nem sempre é possível, por isso, o que vale é a lista de 15 em 15 dias. Por exemplo, estou postando isso uma semana antes da meta, mas isso não vai acumular, desde que eu poste o 9 até o dia 30 ainda está valendo. Entenderam?

Mas se quiserem me ajudar, me cobrem. Me encham o saco todos os dias

Vai ter erros aí pra cima, peço por gentileza que fechem o olho... ou se candidatem para ser beta, eu curto essa ideia o/

Amo vocês!


	9. A voz q insiste em dizer nada está certo

**História: **A luz que brilha em teus olhos

**Capítulo: **09 de _indeterminado_

**Publicada: **24/01/13

**Categoria: **the GazettE

**Disclaimer: **São pessoas reais em situações fictícias criadas de fã para fã, nada mais.

**Gênero: **Shoujo-ai

**Personagens: **Ruki & Reita, Aoi & Uruha, Kai & Miyavi

**Comentários: **Vocês ganharam um aliado, estão pintando a minha casa por fora e eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa enquanto finjo que estou monitorando este serviço.

A LUZ QUE BRILHA EM TEUS OLHOS_9. MIYAVI

_Por Kami-chan_

Quando Uruha, Miyavi e eu entramos em casa com todas as malas logo damos de cara com a mesa de jantar rearrumada como se fossemos simplesmente jantar agora. Não lembrava em nada a cena de demolição deixada por nós antes, até mesmo a toalha era outra, sem nenhuma mancha de katchup.

Kai entrou na sala naquele exato momento carregando a mesma travessa de lasanha com toda a parte que tinha sobrado fumegando como se recém tivesse sido tirada do forno. Sério, ele fez macumba naquele negócio, trabalho, simpatia, milagre, magia wicca, sei lá... mas eu juro, até o cheiro de recém tirada do forno aquela coisa tinha. E o pior era que eu sabia que não tinha sido feita em forno nenhum.

- Você fez outra lasanha em dez minutos? – perguntou Uruha de boca caída.

- Não. Apenas aqueci o que sobrou. – Kai disse com simplicidade.

- Eu...eu vou lavar minhas mãos! – disse Miyavi quase correndo na direção do banheiro sem largar suas malas.

- Eu.. eu acho que vou comer de novo. Só mais um pedacinho. – disse Uurha também correndo para lavar as mãos, mas diferente do Miyavi largou as malas que tinha em mãos ali mesmo.

E eu me aproximei da ponta da mesa, onde Kai estava em pé, me escorando na guarda de uma das cadeiras, observando a bela mesa pra dois que ele tinha arrumado para minha mãe e Miyavi. O nervosismo dele era evidente até mesmo para mim.

- Então... – comecei. – Você vai ficar em silêncio? – perguntei olhando sério para ele.

- Desculpe Ruki, nós temos uma conversa longa pra ter.. e discutir. – riu, era normal a gente discutir. – Eu queria muito ter te contado, eu até tentei, mas você não me pareceu tão receptivo e eu acabei ficando com medo. Depois veio toda a história com o Reita e você se mostrou ainda menos receptivo.

- Como assim menos receptivo? O Uru ta aí, foi curto e grosso "sou gay e to afim do Aoi". Mesmo sendo incompreensível pra mim entender o que alguém vê no Aoi pra se apaixonar por ele.

- Eu sei, mas você pode perdoar o fato de eu não ser tão corajoso quanto o Uruha? Nós somos amigos desde antes de aprendermos a andar direito, perder essa amizade por algo assim ia doer um bocado, não consegui me arriscar.

- Baka, é por sermos amigos desde antes de aprender a andar direito que você tinha que confiar mais em mim.

- Você está fazendo a mesma coisa agora com relação ao Reita. Por que você só não..

- Pode parar por aí! Você e o Uru colocaram uma coisa na cabeça e isso não está deixando vocês enxergarem as coisas como elas realmente são.

- Eu não vou brigar com você agora porque o Myv e o Uru já vão voltar, mas você não vai escapar desta conversa. Por que eu sei que você sabe que é exatamente o oposto Ruki, você colocou uma coisa na cabeça e está se machucando para evitar a verdade.

- Myv é? Já deu até apelido pro teu amorzinho. – zoei, com o Kai era assim, só ia conseguir desviar do assunto se deixasse ele constrangido. E.. ponto pra mim, ele ficou roxo de vergonha.

- É que mentalmente eu... – começou a explicar, mas parou se atrapalhando todo e eu ri.

- O Nao não foi o primeiro não, é? – eu podia aceitar tudo o que ele tinha dito sobre ter medo, e podia deixar a conversa longa para depois, mas pelo menos a introdução da história eu tinha que saber agora.

- Eu meio que tive uma coisa pelo Tora. Foi aí que eu percebi que as coisas seriam diferentes sabe, essa coisa de garotos. Mas ele meio que namora um moleque magrela da oitava série. Aí veio o Nao, eu fiquei com essa história de "outro garoto" na cabeça e tinha que experimentar pra ver se era isso mesmo. Foi legal com o Nao, nós ficamos algumas vezes. Muitas vezes.

- Sem você gostar dele?

- Eu tinha afeição por ele, mas fiz algumas coisas ruins. Porque mentalmente eu queria estar com outra pessoa, mas fisicamente só tinha ele. Acho que acabei passando os sentimentos que tinha por outra pessoa a ele e ele...

- Te pediu em namoro e você o rejeitou por culpa. E mentalmente você queria estar com o Miyavi? – perguntei meio que tentando entender as reações de Kai e todo o mais.

- Tão evidente assim? – respondeu sorrindo, e por aquele sorriso, eu não tinha motivos para ficar chateado ou coisa parecida com ele.

- Bom, eu lembro dele ser um pouco tapado. Mas é, tá evidente sim. Perecia até eu quando simplesmente saiu correndo. – tive que rir, mesmo que me autodepreciando.

- No fim você tinha razão, eu nunca fui capaz de conversar com ele, o máximo foi perguntar se era ele quem fazia os folhados do cinema. Você não estava errado em dizer que eu tinha uma paixão platônica no cinema. Mas ele gosta das minhas covinhas tá. – disse em tom cômico e não pude me impedir de rir mais com aquilo.

- E quem não gosta dessas covinhas? – minha mãe entrou na conversa, essa mulher só pode flutuar, porque eu nunca ouvia ela caminhando pela casa e sempre chegava nos lugares sem que ninguém percebesse.

- Você vai sair de novo mãe? – perguntei finalmente prestando atenção na roupa que Emi estava usando, e com certeza não era pra jantar com a gente.

- Ahh o Joe ligou mais cedo, disse que tem negócios a tratar comigo.

- Que pena, eu fiz a lasanha que você adora Emi-san. – disse Kai.

- É uma pena mesmo Kai, o cheiro está ótimo. Tenho certeza de que está deliciosa.

- O mãe, isso aí não é roupa de reunião de negócios e nem essa hora é hora pra isso. Acho que o Joe queria uma desculpa pra te levar pra jantar. – disse, e no caso, Joe iria jantar com uma mulher muito bonita.

- Que isso amor, eu conheço o Joe desde que tinha dez anos de idade. É só o jeito dele mesmo, sabe, se temos que falar de negócios e o único horário que temos é esse... por que não fazer isso enquanto fazemos algo agradável como jantar com um amigo de infância?

- Mas que o Joe vai desfilar por aí com uma mulher muito bonita, isso ele vai. – disse.

- Obrigada querido. Onde estão os outros meninos? – questionou.

- Miyavi e Uruha estão lavando as mãos para comer. –respondi.

- E o Shiroyama e o Suzuki? – congelei. Desde quando minha mãe conhece o Reita?

- Er..eles foram embora. Mãe, de onde você conhece o Akira? – porque o Aoi eu sei que ela conhece da escola e da vizinhança.

- Ele e o Yuu-chan trabalham pro Joe. – disse, e sim, ela adora o Aoi desde sempre.

- Reita trabalha pro Joe? – disse em voz alta, mas eu queria mesmo era fixar essa informação para mim mesmo.

- Emi-san não vai jantar com a gente? – perguntou Uruha vindo do corredor junto com Miyavi os dois rindo de alguma coisa enquanto Miyavi fechava os dedos contra as mãos como se fossem notas de guitarra e fazia sons com a boca meio que pra mostrar o som que estava imaginando. Coisas sobre tocar guitarra que eu nunca fui capaz de entender.

- Hoje não, mas vocês nem vão sentir a minha falta. Tem o Miyavi pra vocês encherem o saco. – brincou. – Ta meninos eu to indo, e eu sei que vocês querem saber tudo da vida do Miyavi, mas amanha ainda tem aula e eu não quero ter acordar ninguém a força. Vocês vão ter tempo de conhecer ele bem, vai morar aqui e estudar na mesma escola que vocês.

- Estudar? – disse Myv e...

- Na mesma escola que a gente? – Kai, Uruha e eu todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim estudar, só na tua cabeça oca que ia continuar trabalhando naquele lugar e deixar de estudar. E a escola que você estudava antes é a melhor do país, não vou ter problemas em transferir você. Amanhã mesmo eu peço teu histórico para conversar com o diretor da escola dos meninos. Boa noite.. – disse e se sumiu. – Ahh e o senhor também tem que acordar cedo amanha Myv, você vai sair comigo e depois vamos ligar para a tua mãe. – disse de longe sem nem voltar, tanto que a última frase dita não seria ouvida se ela não gritasse.

- Merda, ela vai mesmo ligar pra minha mãe. – reclamou o tatuado.

- Bora comer Myv, antes que a comida esfrie.. – disse indicando a mesa.

- Fala sério, a comida do Kai é tão boa que até fria é uma delícia. – disse Uruha já se servindo de mais. Pra onde vai tanta comida?

- Ahh eu sabia que você cozinhava. – Miyavi disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha olhando da lasanha para Kai. Só não entendo porque alguém que prepara coisas tão gostosas vai pro shopping comer bib's. – disse já tomando a colher das mãos de Uruha e se servindo também.

- A mãe dele não deixa ele cozinhar muito, implica que tem cuidar do colesterol e mimimi. – respondeu Uruha enrolando o queijo no garfo, enquanto eu e Miyavi ríamos.

- Nee Myv, por que você sumiu? Nunca mais entrou no MSN, não tem facebook e nunca mais deu sinal de vida. – reclamei.

- Ahh eu saí da escola, tive alguns problemas coma minha vó e quando voltei pra casa vi que elas estava muito dente, acabei indo trabalhar pra ganhar um extra e me enrolei todo.

- Nossa isso explica o porquê da mãe estar uma fera hoje mais cedo quando disse que ia se encontrar com você.

- É, ela foi bem enfática quando me xingou por ter largado a escola, arrumado emprego e escondido algumas coisas bobas aí com relação a dinheiro. Mas eu tava bem, só não queria ter que passar preocupações pra minha mãe, e eu sabia que a primeira coisa que a Emi ia fazer se eu dissesse tudo pra ela era ligar pra mãe.

- Você não mora com a sua mãe? – perguntou Kai e eu quase ri pela cara que o Myv fez ao ver que aquela era a primeira frase do Kai que ele ouvia naquela noite.

- Minha mãe mora na Coreia, ela conseguiu um emprego muito bom lá. Mas não queria que eu fosse criado naquele país, por isso me deixou com a minha vó e a Emi-san. Ela me liga sempre, mas vai ficar uma fera quando souber que eu omiti esse monte de coisa dela.

- Talvez ela venha pra cá, isso não seria bom? Você deve ter muita saudade dela. – continuou o covinhas e eu me senti uma bola de ping pong olhando de um para o outro enquanto conversavam.

E o Uruha, estava calado comendo. Nem aí pro resto da conversa, e nessa eu meio que me senti perdido, pois Kai e Miyavi desandaram a conversar como se não tivesse mais ninguém li na mesa. Kai ria de umas coisas muito bobas e o Myv se empolgava em dizer ainda mais coisas bobas toda vez que o Kai ria. Aquilo era besta demais pro meu gosto. Mas por outro lado... era legal.

- Uru você me ajuda aqui um pouquinho? – perguntei já me levantando, tendo certeza que o loiro ia me seguir pra cozinha.

- O que você quer? – perguntou quando chegamos ao outro cômodo.

- Me ajude! Eu lavo e você seca. – disse indicando toda a louça que Kai já tinha levado pra cozinha quando rearrumou a mesa.

- Ahh não, eu to cheio demais..deixa isso aí e vamos voltar lá pra... – disse já querendo sair da cozinha.

- Pode parar aí mesmo! – mandei. – Deixa os dois sozinhos um pouco, além do mais, a gente tem que deixar isso em ordem ou minha mãe não vai permitir que isso se repita.

- Ahh que merda, todo mundo suja, mas só a gente que vai ter que limpar. – reclamou.

- Que egoísmo, nem parece você!

- Ahh Ruki, mas eu to me sentindo mal... – se queixou abraçando a barriga.

- Err ninguém mandou comer daquele jeito, porra. – perdi a paciência. – Tá, eu vou colocar tudo o que da na lavadora, mas você vai me ajudar com o restante sem reclamar.

- E por que a gente não pode esperar os outros dois? – reclamou.

- Eu taba te devendo uma por hoje de manhã, e já paguei jogando aquela merda de jogo. E to devendo uma pro Kai também e vou pagar deixando ele sozinho com o Taka, que caso você não tenha notado, é o amor platônico do nosso amigo.

- Você é legal quando o assunto é o amor dos outros, só é um amargurado quando o assunto é o teu coração mesmo. Nee Ruki, você tem inclinações masoquistas. – sim, ele disse isso mesmo.

- Tu comeu demais mesmo, ta delirando já. Só pode que vai ganhar uma congestão e morrer dormindo. – reclamei.

- Não, você não entendeu.. – a voz de Miyavi invadiu a cozinha, com os dois morenos entrando juntos na mesma, cada um carregando parte das louças da mesa. – Eu gosto de vários estilos de música, mas bem na verdade o que eu quero é criar um estilo musical novo, algo completamente diferente do que já exista.

- Você quer inventar um novo estilo musical? – Kai riu – Só isso? E como vai se chamar?

- Tsc...isso eu ainda não sei. Mas eu ainda vou te mostrar minha música, você vai ver, tudo o que eu preciso é de um violão ou uma guitarra. Nee..e eu acho que uma bateria também ia ficar muito legal. – concluiu pensativo.

- Eu vou adorar toar com você! – disse Kai animado.

- Aí danou-se, a nossa banda já está desfalcada e o Myv pegou nosso baterista. – fui obrigado a dizer, caso contrario nenhum dos dois ia perceber que não estavam sozinhos ali. Alguém lembra do professor Girafales, o título cai bem pro poste do Miyavi, e o Kai bem que parece a dona Florinda toda sorridente, só falta os rolinhos, porque, o avental eu sei que ele usa um monte.

- Quem disse? Minha banda é a mesma que tua Ruki, com participações especiais nos shows que o Miyavi disse que vai fazer por aí. – riu.

- Hem Ruki, agora que o Kai tá aqui eu ainda preciso te ajudar com a louça? – perguntou Uruha.

- Sim baka.

- Uru ajuda o Ruki a colocar a louça na máquina, eu vou lavando as que eu sei que não cabem e o Myv me ajuda secando.

- Depois disso eu to louco por banho e colchão. – disse.

- Por falar em colchão...nee Ruki, eu acho que eu e você não cabemos mais na mesma cama de solteiro como quando éramos crianças. – Myv riu.

- Não vem que não tem, eu cresci normalmente, você que se esqueceu de parar é maior até que o Uruha. – dei de ombros, eu não sou pequeno, eles que cresceram muito anormalmente.

- Ta, mas eu ainda quero saber onde é que eu vou dormir. – choramingou em falsa manha.

- A minha mãe disse antes de ir encontrar com você que tinha deixado um quarto pronto pra você, mas eu não faço ideia do que ela quis dizer, porque a casa só tem dois quartos. Ela deve ter improvisado um quarto pra você em algum outro cômodo, mas não me disse em qual.

- O que? Eu não vou dormir sozinho! – disse, realmente desinclinado a dormir longe da gente.

- Tudo bem, mas no meu quarto só tem três colchões, e como você sabiamente percebeu, eu e você não cabemos mais em uma cama de solteiro.

- Quando as amigas da minha irmã iam lá pra casa, ela pegava todos os colchões e os colocava juntos um do lado do outro no chão. Depois forrava bem pra eles não se separarem de noite e quem estivesse dormindo em alguma divisa não cair, e pronto.

- Nós já estamos terminando de colocar a louça aqui, daí arrumamos os colchões.

- Nada disso. – disse Kai. – Uruha você vai colocar os colchões enquanto o Ruki toma banho, aí depois enquanto você toma banho o Ruki forra eles. Quando eu e o Myv terminarmos aqui eu vou tomar banho no seu quarto enquanto você mostra pra ele o banheiro do quarto da sua mãe.

- Eu devia fazer os dois tomarem banho juntos. – sussurrei entredentes próximo ao ouvido do Kai, pensando em me cobrar do banho do Reita que ele me fez assistir.

- Acontece que eu não tenho nenhum problema em admitir que ia perder o controle e agarrar seu primo. – sussurrou de volta e me dei por vencido.

- Percebeu como ele é mandão? – disse em voz alta olhando para o Miyavi. – Vai te acostumando. – disse e saí de lá com o Uruha ao meu encalce.

Logo deixei que ele me passasse e pulei em suas costas, ele que me carregasse. Ouvi ele reclamando algo referente ao seu estomago, mas não liguei. Apenas enrosquei meus braços em seu pescoço e pedi desculpas por não avisar que Aoi estaria ali aquela noite, eu realmente não o tinha convidado e nem me lembrava mais de ter convidado o Reita. Ele aceitou numa boa e começou a tentar me explicar o que o Yuu tinha para fazer alguém se interessar nele. Sério, nem vou reproduzir suas palavras aqui, após sua explicação ficou ainda mais incompreensível entender porque alguém se apaixonaria por aquele cara.

- Vai pro teu banho. – ele disse me largando no chão do quarto.

- Nós vamos ter que arredar minha cama, eu vou ajudar você com isso primeiro.

- Nada, você é o que mais demora no banho, pode deixar que eu faço isso sozinho.

- Vai arredar um móvel pesado como uma cama sozinho?

- Eu vivo fazendo isso, sempre enjoo da posição dos móveis do meu quarto... – ele disse dando de ombros e com essa resposta me senti seguro em deixar ele sozinho ali e me trancar no banheiro.

Suspirei me apoiando no mármore da pia, olhando minha imagem no espelho sem conseguir pensar em nada por dois segundos. Até fechar os olhos e comprimir os lábios ao suspirar mais uma vez, ele podia ter me beijado. Eu teria o beijado de volta e teria gostado muito mais do que admitiria. Eu queria ele por perto exatamente da forma como meus amigos estavam falando, mas não podia me deixar cair. Eu podia o querer desta forma.

Me desencostei da pia para pegar um pouco de algodão e demaquilante, eu precisava de ajuda. Mas não da ajuda de Kai e Uruha, eles estavam com a mente cegada por ideias tolas que ligavam Reita a mim. E essa ideia fixa deles os impediam de ver o meu lado da história, por mais que fossemos amigos, eles não seriam capaz de entender a forma como eu me sinto.

Joguei o algoão sujo no lixo, peguei uma toalha e a deixei no suporte do boxe do banheiro e liguei o chuveiro fechando a porta de correr de vidro. Tirei meu telefone do bolso da calça e logo comecei a me despir, eu estava era precisando de um banho bem relaxante na banheira da minha mãe. Entretanto, meus pensamentos foram cortados no exato momento em que estava tirando a camiseta, meu celular vibrou em cima da pia. Era uma mensagem, do número que o Reita registrou ali.

"Não deu tempo de dar tchau direito. Foi muito bom passar a noite com vocês, isso podia acontecer mais vezes. Nee Ruki, se rolar mais algum ensaio dos Abominaveis antes do show podemos ir?"

"Se vocês dois não tivessem saído correndo, poderiam ter ficado para dormir aqui. Com certeza eles vão fazer mais algum ensaio antes do show, e nós iremos sim." Mandei de volta, sorrindo como besta é claro.

"Você ia deixar até o Aoi dormir aí?"

"Claro, minha mãe tem um gazebo bem legal no jardim"

"Achei que você ia dizer que ia colocar ele a dormir com o Koron e o Sabu"

"Nada. O Koron ficou muito brabo comigo por ter feito o Aoi o beijar! Ele nem olha mais pra mim"

- O RUKI, DA PRA TERMINAR A PORRA DO BANHO DE NOITE AINDA? – a delicadeza do Uruha esmurrando e gritando na porta.

"Posso te ligar? Gostaria de conversar com você"

"Nee Reita, conversamos mais amanha. Eu to no banho e tem mais três esperando pra usar o negócio aqui"

"Ahh ta. A gente se vê amanha na escola então! Boa noite!"

"Boa noite Reita!"

Deixei o celular em cima da pia novamente pra poder finalmente entrar no Box e tomar meu banho e dez minutos depois dava passagem para o Uruha entrar no banheiro no meu lugar. Peguei alguns lençóis de casal da minha mãe pra forrar os colchões e após tudo pronto, me perguntei de Miyavi e Kai não estavam se demorando demais na cozinha, mas sinceramente, não quis me arriscar em descer pra ver o que eles estavam fazendo, mas nem bem terminei de pensar nisso e ouvi a voz do Kai.

- O que? O Uruha ainda tá no banho? – ouvi a voz de Kai quando ele adentrou o quarto.

- Sabe como é a diva! – disse, mesmo sabendo que o maior estava atrasado por minha culpa. – Ele já deve estar saindo, eu vou levar o Myv até o quarto da minha mãe. – anunciei indicando ao tatuado que deveria me seguir.

- A Emi não vai se importar de eu tomar banho no quarto dela não nee – perguntou o tatuado já tirando a camisa e a deixando no nosso quarto antes de começar a me seguir.

- Claro que não. – disse observando o corpo de Miyavi, quer dizer, observando as tatuagens que cobria praticamente todo o corpo de Miyavi.

- A casa de vocês está muito mais bonita do que eu lembrava. – elogiou admirando o corredor por onde passávamos.

- E esses corredores sentiram sua falta por todos estes anos também. – disse o abraçando e lembrando de a gente correndo pela casa quando éramos menores.

- Tomara que a Emi só ligue amanha pra minha mãe, eu quero tentar convencer ela a não deixar minha mãe pilhada. – ele disse já entrando no quarto que sabia ser da minha mãe.

- Se você saiu da escola e foi trabalhar no cinema, ela não só vai deixa sua mãe pilhada como vai fazer ela vir pra cá. – disse o acompanhando e indicando a porta do banheiro.

- Isso até que seria bom, eu to com muita saudade dela. Mas que ela vai brigar comigo ahh isso ela vai. – riu, mas eu pude perceber que estava meio nervoso com a ideia.

- Então.. – comecei tentando mudar de assunto, visto que aquele não estava sendo muito bom para ele. - Internatos costumam ter salas de tatuagens nos refeitórios? - perguntei percebendo q ele não ia esperar eu sair pra terminar e tirar a roupa, ajudei indo pegar uma toalha assim q ele ligou o chuveiro e entrou embaixo da água.

- Eu não teria saído de lá se fosse assim. - ele riu. - Os alunos podiam sair pra cidade aos finais de semana, como eu não tinha o que fazer comecei a conhecer a cidade e acabei fazendo amizade com esse cara. Ele faz umas artes bem legais.

- Mas a gente foi te ver na páscoa e você nem as tinha...

- Tinha sim, eu só não tinha na mão. Acho que estava frio quando vocês foram e eu estava empolgado demais com a visita pra perder tempo com detalhes.

- Mas você está muito diferente, juro que achava que a foto do teu MSN era uma menina. - ri.

- Era mais ou menos a intenção. Era a do cabelo roxo nee..

- Roxo, verde, azul e sabe-se lá qual cor mais.

- Como disse, tinha muito tempo livre. - ele riu.

- Mas estava bonito, não devia ter tirado.

- Bom, eu tive que voltar pra casa da vó, e bem...

- Eu entendo, ainda lembro bem da sua avó. - eu não tinha avó, mas conhecia a vó do Miyavi e a avó do Kai mas elas eram completamente opostas então era difícil formular um padrão.

- Ela está doente. Emi-san não quis me dizer, mas pela forma como ela falou comigo depois deu pra sacar que e coisa seria.

- Pera aí, você saiu da escola pra ajudar sua vó? Quer dizer, a vó que te tratava como um bastardo ou coisa pior? - isso me chocou, e me vi pensando se fosse comigo, se eu seria capaz de agir assim com uma pessoa que somente me fez mal.

- Mais ou menos assim, só que com menos escolhas. - respondeu desligando o chuveiro e pegando a toalha.

Neste momento percebi que tinha assistido todo o banho dele sem nem ligar porto fato dele estar pelado, e finalmente entendi o que o Kai quis dizer sobre só ter problemas com Reita nu. Miyavi era bonito, tinha um bom corpo, mas ao mesmo tempo erra como..sei lá, ver minha mãe tomar banho.

- Ei, se vai ficar olhando minha bunda eu vou descer até o chão. - brincou.

- Baka! – xinguei sem conseguir deixar de rir.

- Além do mais, deixa o seu namorado ficar sabendo. – continuou brincando..mas pera aí, que porra foi...

- Que porra que cê disse aí? – perguntei indignado.

- Nee você falou tanto do tal Reita e aí quando eu cheguei tinha o garoto com a faixa na nariz. Eu pensei obviamente que fosse seu namorado.

- Obviamente você chega na casa do seu irmão de criação e procura um namorado para ele? – se fosse qualquer outra pessoa falando aquelas coisas eu ia ficar muito irritado, muito irritado mesmo, mas era o Myv ali. Eu sabia que podia contar com ele para tudo.

- Então é moda os meninos daqui cobrirem o nariz com uma faixa? – perguntou.

- Não. Aquele é o Reita sim, mas ele não é o meu namorado. E eu não estou em busca de namoradO. – disse frisando o "o" no final da frase. – Na verdade, não estou em busca de nada. – dei de ombros.

- Sei...então ou você está se enganando ou está tentando me enganar, porque, do jeito que você falava do tal Reita pelo MSN... não é amizade não irmãozinho.

- Você consegue entender isso Miyavi? Este tipo errôneo de sentimento? – perguntei sendo o mais sincero comigo mesmo do que já tinha conseguido ser até ali.

- Ta, olha só, o cara das tatuagens, ele não era só um amigo. E se é pra dizer a verdade, aquelas covinhas do teu amigo me deixam aceso. Mas eu não entendi o que você quis dizer com sentimento errôneo.

- Eu sei lá Myv, por mais que eu sinta coisas pelo Reita, por mais que eu queira ele perto de mim, isso parece tão...errado. Nada apaga da minha cabeça essa voz que diz que as coisas não deveriam ser assim.

- O seu problema está no fato dele ser um garoto? – perguntou e eu só pude assentir com a cabeça, sentindo novamente aquele calor na ponta do meu nariz. Mas que merda eu não vou mais chorar por hoje, não por este mesmo motivo besta.

- Você tem medo? Tipo, de como as coisas acontecem entre dois garotos, ou medo das coisas que implicam assumir que você escolheu outro garoto para ficar ao seu lado? – ele continuou me interrogando a fim de entender melhor a situação.

- Eu não tenho medo. Existe a certeza de que eu não devo querer ficar com outro garoto.

- Por que?

- Eu não sei... – desconversei.

- Tem que ter um motivo Ruu-chan, e eu não vou conseguir te ajudar se você não me falar. – disse olhando fixamente para mim, sério.

- Você me conhece Myv, sabe de toda a nossa história, minha e da minha mãe. A única família dela sou eu, como eu posso querer ser egoísta em realmente por um ponto final na nossa pequena família?

- Ruki a tua mãe te adora! E a família não é só vocês dois não, a família dela também tem minha mãe e o Joe, e eu. E pelo que pude perceber da convivência aqui, tem também Uruha e Kai. Não são só laços de sangue que formam uma família, afinal, você é ou não é meu irmão? – concordei com ele em um aceno.

- Eu só não quero, não consigo e não posso decepcionar minha mãe. – respondi, talvez a vinda dele para cá tenha sido a melhor coisa a acontecer. Eu precisava daquela conversa, e agora percebia, ela só podia acontecer com ele. – Ela já se sacrifica tanto por mim.

- Exato. E eu tenho certeza que todo o sacrifício dela será em vão se você sacrificar sua felicidade por um motivo bobo como esse. Ela faz tudo o que ela faz pra você ter o melhor e ser feliz Ruki, seria o maior fracasso para ela como mãe ver que o filho deixou de ser feliz em algum momento preocupado com que ela fosse pensar.

- Não sei, eu sempre tive fixo na minha cabeça que eu iria encher a casa dela novamente.

- E você fez isso, você já deu mais dois filhos pra ela. Mas você não pode se forçar a algo que naturalmente não gosta. Eu sinto muito pelo seu orgulho Ruu-chan, mas cada um é do jeito que é, você vai ser muito infeliz se negar a si mesmo e eu não vou ficar só parado vendo meu irmão se amargurar em ressentimento.

- Obrigada Miyavi, eu acabei de perceber que estava precisando muito desta conversa.

- Reita vai ser meu cunhado? Vou aporrinhá-lo até o fim da vida, melhor, vou torná-lo meu escravo. – disse com humor.

- Não. Eu ainda não consegui calar a voz aquela que me diz que isso não está certo, mas me ajudou muito.

- Você precisa é ter esta conversa com a sua mãe.

- O que? Ficou louco?

- Não. Mas você tem a melhor mãe do mundo, ela com certeza vai saber te ouvir e te dizer o que você precisa ouvir com sinceridade.

- Você contou pra sua mãe do cara da tatuagem?

- Sim. Não é só porque ela está lá no outro lado do mundo que não é a pessoa que melhor me conhece.

- Que gay, eu vou vomitar purpurina com você por perto. – impliquei.

- Tá bom miss regurgitações de purpurina, vamos voltar saltitantes para o seu quarto, por favor. Eu estou com sono.

- Baka. – reclamei dando um soco leve no braço dele. – Nee Myv não comenta nada sobre essa conversa com os meninos ok, você vai perceber que eles pegam pesado comigo nesse assunto.

- Pode deixar!

- Não é pra contar nem pro Kai..

- Nem pro Kai. – ele repetiu.

- Nem depois que ele der dois ou três sorrisos!

- Depois do segundo sorriso de covinha eu não prometo mais nada! – disse tomando a frente para sair do quarto da minha mãe.

Eu só fui em silencio, precisava de muitas noites de sono para organizar todas as coisas na minha cabeça. Acha que é pouco? Reita nu, Reita me chamando pra sair, como amigos claro, Uruha é gay, Uruha é apaixonado pelo Aoi, Aoi e Reita trabalham pro Joe, Reita quase me beijou, Kai estava ficando com o Nao, mas é apaixonado –inesperadamente- pelo cara que eu chamo de irmão, que também se declarou gay. E sim, eu estou fodidamente apaixonado por Akira, mas antes de achar um jeito de aceitar isso, preciso falar com a minha mãe. Tipo, o que eu vou dizer pra ela afinal?

Decididamente, eu preciso de muitas horas de sono pra por tudo isso em ordem.

Continua...

O chapie ficou sem graça, eu sei...mas era preciso

Espero que vocês tenham gostado pelo menos um pouquinho


	10. Garbage

**História: **A luz que brilha em teus olhos

**Capítulo: 1**0 de _indeterminado_

**Publicada: 21**/02/13

**Categoria: **the GazettE

**Disclaimer: **São pessoas reais em situações fictícias criadas de fã para fã, nada mais.

**Gênero: **Shonen-ai

**Personagens: **Ruki & Reita, Aoi & Uruha, Kai & Miyavi

**Comentários: **Gomene pelo atraso! Terminaram a pintura, eaí estamos fodidos, porque além de malhar pela manha, é o tempo que eu tenho pra correr atrás de tudo, sem falar que como alguns sabem, eu gasto muito tempo em consultórios médicos e em salas de exames.

A LUZ QUE BRILHA EM TEUS OLHOS_10. GARBAGE

_Por Kami-chan_

Garbage, quando Joe me ligou sugerindo um jantar e disse "hoje vamos estourar a boca do balão" eu sabia que ele ia querer ir em um restaurante fino, mas eu nunca poderia esperar por isso. Eu tinha apagado o Gabage tão firmemente da minha memória que nem quando ele me passou o endereço eu o identifiquei. E tinha um bom motivo para isso, eu só tinha más lembranças daquele lugar. Ele representava tudo o que a minha mãe queria que eu fosse, e nada do que eu realmente era.

Nós íamos naquele lugar toda semana com diferentes companhias, e as cadeiras anatômicas e forradas em pelica me pareciam feitas de pedra, a luz baixa a amarelada ideal para o ambiente aconchegante mais parecia o quadrado pequeno no topo de uma cela fria, por onde o condenado admirava o céu que nunca alcançaria.

A comida refinada e premiada tinha gosto de estragada, e carne macia parecia mais com grilos sendo mastigados, crepitando em minha boca. Os talheres pesados de prata eram como armas de tortura que me obrigavam a ingerir um perigoso veneno letal que me matava pouco a pouco sem que ninguém percebesse.

Aquele lugar me lembrava da bonequinha de porcelana que eu deveria ser, simplesmente por ser quem era, e me sentia sem o direito de ser uma pessoa, apenas um personagem de mim mesma. Eu odiava aquele lugar, tinha cheiro de passado, da vida que eu deixei para trás. Mas agora era Joe quem me esperava ali, eu não ia ligar para ele pedindo para irmos em outro lugar. Eu queria ser mais forte do que todas as minhas lembranças ruins e sorri gentilmente para o responsável pelo local quando o mesmo abriu a porta para de vidro para que eu entrasse.

- Boa noite senhora. – disse sorrindo.

- Boa noite, estou sendo esperada pelo senhor da mesa dezessete. – respondi-lhe.

- Por favor, deixe-me conduzi-la até sua mesa. – ele disse me oferecendo seu braço cordialmente e eu o segui em silencio. Céus, como eu odeio este tipo de ceninha.

- Aqui está. Posso trazer-lhe um aperitivo? – perguntou enquanto puxava a cadeira para que eu me sentasse.

- Chardonnay, por favor. – respondi e me foquei em Joe, era engraçado vê-lo de terno.

- Temos excelentes safras Australianas e Argentinas, senhora.

- Australiana. – e ele confirmou em um aceno e se foi.

- Desde quando você sabe pedir bebidas assim? – Joe zoou.

- É o que se espera que uma mulher peça em lugares assim. – disse de forma simples.

- Iii pela tua cara eu não escolhi o lugar certo. – disse fazendo uma careta engraçada.

Joe sabia que eu Hiroki tínhamos sofrido muito nas mãos de nossas mães, fora ele quem acobertou a ida dela para a Coreia, e escondeu a mim e Masahito quando decidimos nos casar. Ele era meu padrinho de casamento e padrinho de Takanori. Com certeza Joe era o meu melhor amigo, mas ele nunca, nunca, soube de todas as coisas que eu passava dentro de casa. Nunca soube os motivos de eu não ter apenas fugido, mas ter mudado de nome e realmente apagado minha família de vista.

- Vinha aqui toda semana. – respondi-lhe fazendo uma careta ao ter visões em flashes de noites que estavam somente no passado.

- Foi mal Emi. Se você não se sentir bem aqui nós podemos ir para...

- A companhia de hoje é muito melhor do que a do passado. – sorri e ele me acompanhou.

- Então me faça um favor, não haja como no passado. Ver você falando como uma madame me assustou. – ele riu mais alto e neste momento o meu vinho chegou, não pude evitar bebe-lo em quase um gole só.

- Hey..também não é pra tanto Emi. – Repreendeu. – O que há de errado?

- Tem que ter algo errado pra eu querer beber um pouco? – retruquei com humor.

- Com certeza!

- Eu não te disse que ia conversar com o filho de Hiroki?

- Você foi hoje até o internato? Seu afilhado não está bem?

- Não fui até lá, ele largou a escola, na verdade, foi expulso por inadimplência. Estava bem pertinho de nós, na verdade, perto de você. Trabalhando no balcão de comes e bebes do cinema.

- Ta me tirando Emi? A Hiroki não ia deixar de mandar dinheiro pro filho e ela manda muito dinheiro pra ele que eu sei.

- Ela manda muito dinheiro para a conta bancaria da mãe, crendo que a velha repassa o valor referente a mensalidade para a escola e o restante seja usado para o bem estar do filho.

- Ela fez mesmo isso? Eu não conheci a mãe dela como você conheceu, mas eu sei bem das histórias que você me contava, sobre vocês e depois que a Hiroki engravidou tudo o que ela fez com o neto. Por que a Hiro-chan mandaria dinheiro para a mãe?

- O colégio não aceitou receber diretamente da conta dela que é no exterior e Miyavi ainda é menor de idade para movimentar uma conta correte. E em conta poupança ela não pode depositar do exterior.

- Ela podia ter repassado pra você!

- No fundo, eu sei que ela sempre quis que a mãe a amasse novamente. Talvez essa era a forma que ela tinha de não perder um último ela com a velha.

- É compreensível. – disse Joe.

- Não é não. Você não sofreu tudo o que eu e ela sofremos nas mãos daquela mulher.

- Sofreu mais com ela do que com a tua mãe?

- Olha...a mãe da Hiro-chan pelo menos sentia ódio por mim, minha mãe não tinha sentimento nenhum. Mas esse não é o foco no momento Joe, o Taka foi expulso da escola porque a avó não repassou mais o dinheiro e quando ele voltou pra casa descobriu que a velha estava usando o dinheiro dele pra medicamentos, e ele ainda arrumou um emprego pra poder manter estes medicamentos.

- Ele sempre foi um moleque bem avançado pra idade dele, desde bem pequeno. – comentou.

- Eu não conseguiria cuidar de alguém que fez pra mim tudo o que aquela velha fez para ele. – admiti.

- E o que ela tem pra precisar de tanto dinheiro assim.

- Câncer no intestino, com metástase no cérebro. Eu vou levar ela pro hospital amanha, não consigo ver um motivo pra ela não estar em um hospital internada a não ser que tenha renegado parte do tratamento ou sei lá o que... vai ver só quis fazer uma última maldade com o neto que ela odeia antes de morrer.

- Que horror Emi!

- É verdade Joe, vou levar ela ao médico somente para que seja internada e receba remédios mais fortes para dor até que morra. E estou fazendo isso pelo meu afilhado e minha amiga. O problema vai ser ligar para Hiroki amanha depois que sair do médico e passar toda a situação.

- Ela vai ter que vir pra cá o quanto antes..

- Vai e vai descobrir outra coisa triste, eu sei a quantia que ela mandava em dinheiro e eu sei o valor da mensalidade daquela escola. Eu posso garantir que não havia nenhum dinheiro extra chegando até Miyavi.

- Miyavi? – questionou.

- Mais um apelido, acostume-se – ri.

- Hey Emi não se preocupe, vamos estar todos juntos. – disse passando a mão por cima da mesa, tocando a minha em um sinal de força, que eu estava precisando diga-se de passagem.

- Mas você tinha me chamado aqui para negócios certo? Não vamos ficar aqui falando de drama. Que assunto é esse que faz você marcar um encontro às pressas comigo no Garbage?

- Ahh bom, você sabe que os Abomináveis fizeram um teste de som hoje no anfiteatro da cidade?

- Claro Joe!

- Sabia que o sistema de som do anfiteatro não aguentou o som deles?

- Oficialmente eu não sabia, mas não precisa ser um gênio para imaginar algo assim.

- Bom..isso me fez pensar, é a primeira vez que uma banda internacional em nível da Abomináveis vem para a nossa cidade e nós dois conhecemos uma casa de shows que suporta a quantidade de fans e o som deles.

- Ahh não Joe, o projeto não está pronto e mesmo que tivéssemos dinheiro para terminar isso até a data do show, tem muitas outras coisas como alvarás e essas coisas que existem por trás dos bastidores.

- Bom, eu preciso ser sincero com você. Quando eu soube que esta banda viria para cá eu fiz um levantamento do que a nossa casa de shows precisa para funcionar fiz um empréstimo no banco e já mandei o pedido para perícia para liberação e alvará, mas eu preciso de você nisso o projeto inicial desta casa é todo seu, você é quem sabe onde cada tomada tem que estar e tudo mais.

- Mas Joe, isso é loucura. Mesmo que terminemos a parte dos shows apenas nós precisamos de movimento de dinheiro para pagar empréstimos e todas as outras coisas.

- Por favor Emi, confia em mim. Eu tenho os contatos certos, uma banda com a estrutura dos Abomináveis era tudo o que a gente precisava.

Era uma vez um menino e duas meninas, que junto com seus amigos montaram uma banda de rock e junto com ela um sonho regado de música. Mas um dia um dos meninos da banda morreu, e a banda se desfez junto com os sonhos desfeitos que agora só tinham mais o eco da música. Aquele menino tentou se manter fiel ao sonho e abriu uma loja de instrumentos musicais e acessórios, uma das meninas viu uma oportunidade única no outro lado do mundo e os deixou e a outra menina, com mais responsabilidades na vida, resolveu escolher um curso na área da saúde e trabalhava no hospital da cidade.

Os três cresceram profissionalmente, a lojinha do menino do menino hoje era a maior da cidade, a menina que correu atrás da oportunidade fora do país era uma grande e bem sucedida empresaria e a que ficara no hospital, hoje era a responsável de todo um setor do local e ganhava muito bem.

Aquela era a história de Joe, Hiroki e eu. A Hiro-chan, nem era tão chegada assim ao rock, mas nós a tínhamos persuadido a entrar na banda também. A banda em que eu tocava bateria e Joe baixo, meu marido e o melhor amigo dele tocavam guitarras. Mas para Joe e para mim a música era o mais importante de tudo, e com o tempo, um novo sonho começou a surgir.

Nós compramos em união o prédio ao lado do shopping onde Joe tinha loja e queríamos criar ali algo que fosse a extensão da loja dele, e ao mesmo tempo algo que ninguém antes tinha visto. Na parte da frente do primeiro andar era o pub com belo bar desenhado por mim mesma, em sequencia na parte de trás era o estádio onde aconteceriam os shows. Nos três andares acima, ocupando metade de cada andar era a boate e atrás da mesma nossos escritórios, camarins para as bandas e camarotes VIP voltados tanto para boate quanto para o estádio, e por fim, na cobertura, a nossa área VIP particular, misturado com sala de reuniões.

Era a forma que tínhamos encontrado para misturar música com negócios. Mas a construção era lenta e envolvia muito dinheiro, fazia muito tempo que faltava pouco para terminar aquilo e o trabalho estava parado. A parte final era a mais detalhada e envolvia muito dinheiro, mesmo que finalizássemos apenas a área de shows, era loucura demais fazer isso assim às pressas só por causa de uma banda.

Eu não duvidava que ele tinha bons contatos, Joe era esperto e vinha fazendo nossa cama de gato desde que este sonho nasceu, mas mesmo assim, era arriscado demais. Eu vinha me empenhando muito naquele hospital durante todos estes anos para poder dar uma vida confortável pro Taka, ele era o resumo da minha vida, era muito arriscado largar este conforto para se jogar no desconhecido.

- É arriscado pra mim também Emi. – ele disse como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos. – Eu não tenho um filho adolescente em casa, mas tenho o meu negócio também, você sabe o quanto é arriscado pra mim também. Mas confia em mim, é a hora certa.

- Eu não sei Joe, vamos fazer assim: vamos só jantar hoje, aí amanha depois que eu levar a Mitori-san ao hospital e ligar para a Hiro-chan eu vou pra casa e trabalho nisso. Aí te dou uma resposta, pode ser?

- Eu acho justo!E então madame, quer falar sobre o que enquanto come? Ahh eu tenho que pedir pra você parar de abusar dos meus empregados, o Akira voltou branco do estacionamento depois de ir até lá com você. – disse em falsa queixa.

- Da um tempo, esse moleque é quase meu genro. Está nos meus direitos abusar e torturar ele, eu até que fui muito querida. Quando for na sua loja de novo vou dizer que não se pode confiar alguém que não mostra nem o nariz e vou fazer o guri tirar aquela merda de pano na cara.

- Aposto duzentinhos que ele não tira! Eu quase ameacei despedi-lo no começo e ele não tirou.

- Ahhh mas o meu trunfo é maior, porque você não é o pai do Takanori, mas eu sou a mãe. – ri.

- Eu pensei que nunca ia dizer isso, mas.. Adolescentes né.

- E você tem dois dentro da sua loja! Alias, tem algo que eu quero falar com você.

- O que? Sobre ter adolescentes na minha loja? Eu juro que não estou quebrando nenhuma causa trabalhista.

- Não, é sobre o garoto Shiroyama. Você precisa ficar de olho nele! –disse assumindo um tom mais sério.

- Foi o Akira que o trouxe, o Suzuki é meu garoto de confiança, nunca pensei que ele me traria alguém não confiável para dentro da loja.

- Não é isso Joe, Yuu é confiável, não foi neste sentido que eu quis dizer. Eu preciso que você preste atenção nele. Primeiro, eu tenho certeza que você nem faz ideia de quem ele é.

- Akira me disse que era um amigo da escola que queria um dinheiro extra e era de sua confiança.

- Yuu é filho de um embaixador japonês, o pai dele foi enviado para cá quando ele tinha seis anos. Só a mesada que esse garoto ganha deve ser o dobro do que você paga pra ele. O pai dele não é má pessoa, mas é cultural que a criação dos filhos seja responsabilidade da esposa enquanto o marido trabalha e trás, no caso dele, muito dinheiro pra casa. Sempre foi um pai ausente, mas ano passado ou retrasado não me lembro mais, a mãe de Yuu ficou doente, ficou semanas no hospital, fez e refez exames até os médicos conseguirem a diagnosticar com esclerose múltipla e a mandar pra casa onde o marido montou praticamente uma ala hospitalar para atender tudo o que a esposa precisasse, com equipes completas de enfermagem.

- Que barra. E como o cara lidou com isso? – ele perguntou.

- Não lidou. Até as viagens a trabalho dele duram mais agora, ele já costumava passar dias sem ir pra casa quando a mulher estava bem, e quando ela ficou ruim ele preferiu simplesmente ignorar o problema e fugir dele. Existe uma equipe para cuidar da esposa, uma para cuidar da comida e uma para cuidar da casa. Da noite pro dia o menino viu a mãe perder a saúde, e sua casa ser invadida por várias pessoas desconhecidas que tomam conta da mãe e da casa. Naquele mesmo ano o menino exemplar virou o garoto problema da escola, até reuniões foram marcadas com todos os pais pra falar sobre ele, mas eles não sabem o que acontece na casa dele, a escola apenas sabe que chama os pais do aluno e eles não comparecem, mostrando desinteresse.

- Então ele é um menino que precisa de atenção. Eu também ia querer arrumar algo para fazer durante o tempo livre pra não ter que voltar pra casa. Quanto tempo até a mãe dele ficar boa dessa doença?

- Não há cura. Nosso sistema nervoso e como uma rede de fios elétricos, nesta doença é como se estes fios fossem desencapados lentamente até que a fiação esteja toda comprometida e o sistema pare de funcionar completamente. É bastante triste de assistir na verdade, e não da pra dizer com certeza quanto tempo a pessoa pode viver, a única coisa certa é que este é umm processo bem feio e doloroso.

- Meu Deus Emi e por que o médico não orienta um paciente condenado a viver sabe se lá quantos anos de dor à eutanasia?

- Primeiro porque é ilegal neste país, segundo porque decisões judiciais só podem ser tomadas depois que a pessoa só vive mais por conta dos aparelhos o que no caso dela pode acontecer só lá no final da doença, e terceiro porque existe algo que só quem sofre com estas doenças sabe o que é: esperança. De que apareça um tratamento milagroso, de que a doença não seja tão horrível quanto se espera que ela seja.

- Enfim, eu entendi o que você está me pedindo. Yuu é garoto legal, vai ser ótimo me aproximar mais dele.

Sorri com sua resposta e comecei a comer. Nem tinha percebido quando colocaram os pratos em nossa frente, Joe já tinha pedido o jantar antes de eu chegar pelo visto. Sem abertura e sem acompanhamento para o prato principal, era claro que Joe não era nada acostumado com aquele tipo de local, o que me fazia sentir muito melhor ali. E me sentiria melhor ainda se ele levantasse a mão para chamar o "garçom" e pedisse uma coca-cola.

.;.

Respirei fundo e sorri quando cheguei em casa, sendo acolhida pelo silencio. Apoiei minhas duas mãos no alto do encosto do sofá e admirei minha bela sala, minha aconchegante lareira, a TV enorme com os consoles de TV por satélite e os vídeo games do Taka. Me virei e subi o degrau que deixava o espaço da sala de janta em evidencia, com uma mesa de madeira pesada decorada com um arranjo de rosas de bom gosto e iluminada por um belíssimo lustre de pontas. E segui pelo curto corredor que levava até a cozinha, que tinha uma das paredes coberta por uma adega de safras bem selecionadas ao meu paladar.

Sorri novamente ao chegar na cozinha bem iluminada, que normalmente era bem arrumada, mas naquela noite carregava os traços de uma arrumação adolescente e acelerada. Sua cozinha fora feita sob medida e era linda e completa, com madeira ainda mais clara que marfim. Logo voltei pelo corredor, descendo o degrau que deixa a sala de janta em evidencia e ignorando a porta fechado do pequeno lavabo que ficava entre as duas salas, subindo pela escada em mármore escolhido a dedo.

Não podia me enganar, foi o que pensei enquanto subia os degraus em traventino, eu gostava do conforto do dinheiro. No fim, algo de minha genética não tinha sido morta por Emi Matsumoto, eu tinha construído uma casa de requinte e gostava muito dela. Eu tinha escolhido tudo que havia ali, e tinha escolhido do que há de melhor. Tinha medo de perder todo este conforto, de não ser mais capaz de manter aquela casa de cinema.

Joe tinha que entender isso. Eu tinha sofrido tanto preconceito quando fugi de casa para me casar com outro adolescente e principalmente quando quis engravidar do mesmo. O preconceito por ser mãe adolescente e sozinha. Tive que omitir a informação de que tinha um filho quando fui estudar e mais tarde quando consegui meu emprego no hospital geral da cidade, levou anos até que eu pudesse dizer para uma ou outra pessoa que tinha um filho, muitas até hoje não sabem da existência do Taka.

Eu tive que negligenciar meu filho tantas vezes quando este era mais pequeno, mesmo que este não se lembre. Eu não posso correr o risco de dar uma vida que ofereça menos do que já temos para ele. Foi muito difícil chegar até aqui.

Parei no alto da escada admirando o corredor com espelhos e quadros, a porta de mais um lavabo, a do meu escritório/biblioteca, minha suíte e a suíte do Taka entreaberta indicando a luz apagada e o brilho da TV dançando pelo aposento. Mais além o corredor ainda fazia uma dobra, onde ficava escondida a escada para um mesanino que era usado como sótão, e que a partir de amanhã, seria o quarto de Miyavi.

Caminhei até o quarto dos garotos para desligar a TV, mas me surpreendi ao abrir levemente a porta. Na ponta de uma fileira de corpos adormecidos, meu Taka estava de olhos abertos, como o telefone em mãos. Sorriu ao desviar sua atenção da tela para mim. Eu tnha tanta sorte por ter este menino.

- Eu estou sem sono. – ele disse baixinho ao ver aproximar-me.

- Ficar mexendo no telefone não é a melhor opção. – respondi, eu já tinha passado toda uma explicação para ele sobre como o brilho da tela do telefone ou do computador inibia a produção do hormônio que dava sono, e se ele não largasse aquela coisa, pode ter certeza, eu ia fazer ele dormir na marra com um discurso sobre fisiologia.

- Eu sei, mas é que... – ele olhou mais uma vez para a tela antes de fechar os olhos e balançar a cabeça negativamente antes de travar o telefone e o soltar.

- Taka... eu não me esqueci que você estava chorando ontem quando cheguei em casa e que chegou chorando hoje também. Eu sei que você se organiza melhor pensando sozinho, mas eu estou ficando preocupada, principalmente se agora você estiver perdendo o sono pelo mesmo motivo.

- Não se preocupe mãe. – disse sorrindo. – Eu só preciso de um tempo para entender melhor algumas coisas.

- O legal de ser mãe é que a gente já entendeu muitas das coisas que os filhos querem entender, sabia. – respondi também lhe sorrindo. – Você pode conversar comigo.

- Eu vou mãe, mas antes eu preciso saber exatamente sobre o que vamos conversar... – disse em um tom meio redundante.

- Claro. – disse olhando para os garotos ali. – Por que Akira e Yuu não ficaram para dormir?

- Hãn? Não sei, nem pensei em pedir para que ficassem quando disseram que iam embora. Acho que eu não queria o Aoi dormindo aqui. – só suspirei, fazia tempo que a amizade entre meu filho e o Shiroyama tinha se acabado.

- Tudo bem.. dorme agora, já está muito tarde e todo mundo aqui tem que acordar cedo amanha. – disse me abaixando mais para lhe dar um abraço.

- Boa noite mãe. – disse ao me abraçar de volta.

- Boa noite meu amor. – eu realmente tinha muita sorte em ter este garoto.

Continua...

E sim, vou fazer de tudo para postar dia 28 ."

Ou eu posso postar a oneshot continuação de súbitos desejos e uma boxer branca que se chama Pulse dia 28 e att esta fic dia 15. O que vcs preferem? Vou levar em consideração as respostas até as 15h de sexta dia 22 porque é quando eu vou começar a escrever o chapie que for postar no dia 28.

Eu não sei se vcs gostam dos POV da Emi, mas ela é a outra personagem principal da fic e eu adoro ela XDD

See ya o/


	11. O começo de uma nova rotina

**História: **A luz que brilha em teus olhos

**Capítulo: **10 de _indeterminado_

**Publicada: **23/02/13

**Categoria: **the GazettE

**Disclaimer: **São pessoas reais em situações fictícias criadas de fã para fã, nada mais.

**Gênero: **Shoujo-ai

**Personagens: **Ruki & Reita, Aoi & Uruha, Kai & Miyavi

**Comentários: **Vocês são péssimas para responder minhas perguntas ." Não dá pra postar dois chapies na mesma data porque eu já me desenrolo em cinquenta pra conseguir postar um..sem falar que nee...vcs sabem o tamanho que as minhas one shots ficam quando tem lemon u.ú e diga-se de passagem: Pulse é ENORME.

A LUZ QUE BRILHA EM TEUS OLHOS_11. COMEÇO DE UMA NOVA ROTINA

_Por Kami-chan_

Caos! Era isso que se passava na minha cabeça agora, porque o meu despertador, o de Kai e o de Uruha tocaram exatamente ao mesmo tempo, cada um deles com uma música diferente e de bandas diferentes, mas todas eram em um rock pesado e mistura das três estava fazendo todo mundo grunhir em desagrado na cama improvisada no chão. Merda de dia, por que tinha que chegar? A noite ainda não tinha sido suficiente para eu poder levantar da cama com o mínimo de humor necessário para aturar aquela galera toda no meu quarto.

Bati minha testa com força no travesseiro e suspirei, estava deitado de bruços, então foi menos difícil de levantar e olhar para o olhar pro lado. Kai estava choramingando e esfregando os olhos em uma tentativa não muito convincente de acordar, Miyavi cobriu a cabeça, destampando seus pés diga-se de passagem e Uruha fez de conta que não ouviu, desligou o despertador, virou pro lado e dormiu de novo. Eu não queria levantar, mas tinha que.

Dois minutos depois Emi entrou no quarto ligando a luz e falando animadamente para todos levantarmos, ela tinha feito wafes e torradas. Sério, eu tinha que descobrir onde trocava a pilha daquela mulher, ou será que ela era recarregada na energia elétrica? Mano, ela com certeza tinha dormido depois de mim e já estava ligada no duzentos e vinte.

- Todo mundo de pé ou vão tomar café frio! – disse num tom birrento fazendo um a um de nós sair da cama.

- Eu não acordo, não tenho aula e trabalho só de tarde. – Miyavi choramingou em um tom abafado por estar com a cabeça encoberta.

- É mesmo, mas você tem uma avó que vai ao médico daqui um pouco e depois do hospital você vai me ajudar em um monte de coisas. E quanto ao emprego, nós passamos lá de tarde pra você pedir as contas. – ela disse em um tom de quem não aceitaria discussões, que fez Miyavi se sentar na cama ao mesmo tempo, com cara de quem ia discutir.

- Mas Emi... – ele começou.

- Mais nada Myv, levanta daí agora ou eu vou ter incluir falta de educação na lista de coisas que eu tenho pra debater com a tua mãe. – disse se adiantando para onde Kou ainda dormia como uma pedra.

- Licença Emi-san, eu vou garantir minha vaga no banheiro antes que o Ruki o monopolize. – disse Kai pedindo passagem, ao qual acreditem, minha mãe deu.

- Mãe! – ralhei. – Se você não sair em dez minutos Kai eu vou dar suas baquetas pro koron roer.

- Emi-san será que eu posso usar o seu banheiro novamente? – perguntou Miyavi todo cheio de educação.

- Claro meu querido! – ela disse já voltando a se abaixar próximo de onde Uruha dormia. Ahhh não essa eu não perder.

- Tá mãe, deixa que a boneca eu acordo.Já que perdi todas as oportunidades de tomar um banho. - disse já me jogando em cima do corpo desacordado de Uruha, ouvindo um gemido de dor do maior abafado pelo peso do meu corpo.

- Quanto drama! – ela suspirou se levantando e se colocando mais para perto da porta, começando a dobrar a roupa de cama em excesso que usamos.

- Imbecil! – Uruha me xingou ainda com a voz abafada.

- Acorda loira! - gritei.

- Vai pro inferno Ruki! – xingou sem ânimo. E sai de cima, eu preciso mijar. - disse Uruha tentando me atingir com ombradas.

- Idiota. – disse saindo de cima, sem deixar de "tocá-lo delicadamente nas costelas com a ponta do meu pé". Qual é, aquele loiro ainda estava me devendo uma por ter entrado naquele jogo estúpido ontem á noite.

- Por que você não se veste e se arruma no lavabo lá de baixo? – minha mãe perguntou jogando um travesseiro em cima da pilha de roupa de cama que ela estava tirando do chão.

- Muita mão. – sim, sou preguiçoso e isso não é exclusividade de quando eu acordo. – Sem falar que a minha maquiagem toda está dentro do...banheiro. KAIIII – corri para esmurrar a porta.

Sabe, a mãe do Kai podia até não perceber que a pele do filho dela não era aveludada naturalmente e aquilo tudo era efeito de base, corretivo e pó, mas já era hábito o moreno se adonar do meu delineador no meio da aula para se maquiar, mesmo que superficialmente. Eu sabia também que ele limpava os olhos antes de voltar pra casa, mas bastava ele dormir aqui e não ter que passar pela mãe dele antes de sair que o menino carregava na porção de sombra naqueles olhos miúdos.

- KAI Abre essa porta agora mesmo ou eu não respondo por mim! – porque, sabe como é né, eu não me importo de emprestar minhas coisas, mas tem produtos que se ele encostar a mão está morto.

- Eu desisto de vocês.. – ouvi minha mãe dizer com humor antes de parar com o que estava fazendo e murmurar algo como "vou pra cozinha onde não tem ninguém de TPM". Que porra seria TPM? – Ô manhê...

- Ahh me esqueci Taka, a única coisa que eu quero saber é de todos vocês arrumados e tomando café da manhã em no máximo vinte minutos. – me cortou com ainda mais humor. Eu não conseguia ver a mesma graça que ela na situação. Vai entender essa doida.

.:.

- Inveja de você Miyavi! – disse Uruha se pendurando no encosto do banco do motorista, eu diria que era o Myv que tava com inveja do Uruha pela forma como nós três estávamos espremidos no bando de trás do carro, Kai quase jogado no colo do Uruha.

- Não sinta. – Myv respondeu. – Sinta raiva. – disse pegando o telefone e começando a tirar fotos da nossa infelicidade.

- Isso não está certo, o cara não precisa ir pra aula e ainda viaja folgadão aí no banco da frente. – Ralhei, pro inferno se era obvio o motivo por ele estar lá, Myv era gigante.

- Não! De gente grande aqui já basta o Uruha. – disse Kai em desespero, sendo esmagado por mim de um lado e por Uruha de outro.

- Mãe quando que o Miyavi vai pra escola de novo? – perguntei.

- O quanto antes, na verdade, essa é umas das coisas que eu tenho que fazer hoje, ligar para o colégio antigo para pedir o histórico e falar com o diretor da escola de vocês. Taka você pode fazer um favor pra mim?

- Hm?

- Marca um horário pra eu conversar com o diretor da escola hoje tipo...uns quarenta minutos antes do horário do fim da aula de vocês.

- Marco qualquer coisa que faça você me dar uma carona pra casa.

- Eu vou esperar também – disse Uruha, anunciando que ia pegar carona.

- É foda não ser vizinho ou morar no caminho. – disse Kai em tom exagerado de desanimo.

- Se ligar para a sua mãe e avisar, eu levo você em casa Kai. – disse minha mãe olhando para o meu melhor amigo pelo espelho retrovisor no centro do carro.

- Yes! Eu te amo Emi-san! – O covinhas comemorou estendendo os braços em sinal de vitória.

- Ai Kai, te aquieta aí. Na volta eu quem vou no banco da frente, também sou grande po! – reclamou Uruha.

- Nem ferrando que vai! – avisei. Hm.. até parece que eu vou ficar me espremendo assim duas vezes no mesmo dia no carro da minha própria mãe.

- Slash me socorre! Vocês estão indo e já estão brigando pela volta? Vou fazer todo mundo voltar a pé. – e não teve com não rir da careta que ela fez.

.:.

- Bom dia Sabrina. - cumprimentei a menina que tinha olheiras e um ar cansado ao abrir a porta.

- Bom dia senhora Emi! Como passou a noite? - recepcionou-me com educação.

- Melhor que você que aparentemente não conseguiu descansar? Espero que ela não tenha lhe dito tantas coisas desagradáveis de se ouvir.

- Oh..sem problemas. De fato tive que monitorar todo seu sono regado de dor, mas ela não conversou comigo, apenas resmungos no idioma desconhecido para mim. sorriu, para mim era muito bom Mitori se queixar em Japonês, muito bom mesmo.

- Muito obrigada pela noite Sabrina, foi realmente uma situação de urgência. - disse já tirando o valor que ela cobrava do bolso traseiro do Jens.

- Obrigada Emi, pode me ligar sempre que precisar. - disse recolhendo o dinheiro. - Quer ajuda para colocá-la no carro?

- Não querida, obrigada. Eu solicitei uma das ambulâncias para nos buscar aqui. Você pode ir pra casa descansar, sei que tem plantão hoje ainda. - ela não disse mais nada, apenas sorriu, se despediu e foi.

- Man, eu nunca andei de ambulância antes. Deve ser muito legal. - ouvi a voz de Miyavi, o que me fez lembrar da presença do menino ali. Eu tinha esquecido de dizer para ele que ele não iria junto.

- Err.. Myv eu preciso que você faça uma coisa muito importante enquanto eu vou cuidar das coisas da sua avó?

- Diga!- sorriu amplo, eu era muito má por enganar um menino como ele.

- Eu quero que você pegue literalmente tudo o que e seu e leve para o carro. Depois vai fazer a mesma coisa com os alimentos da cozinha, tirar todos os lixos e fechar bem toda a casa. Acha que pode fazer isso meu querido?

- Então você acha mesmo que ela vai ter que ficar no hospital? - perguntou-me desanimado.

- Sim meu filho, ela vai. - ele suspirou de uma forma que foi difícil para mim decifrar.

- Mesmo ela sendo má para mim, eu não gostaria que ela estivesse sofrendo assim. Eu estou errado por me sentir assim, Emi-san?

- Não meu amor, você não está errado. -disse o abraçando. - Agora vamos agilizar as coisas, ou não vou conseguir deixar sua avó pronta antes da ambulância chegar. - deixei um beijo em seus cabelos e o soltei.

- Você não vai deixar eu ir junto no hospital nee.. – afirmou, não perguntou. Eu sabia que ele era um menino esperto.

- Confie em mim, não é a melhor opção neste momento Myv. Até mesmo porque em muitos dos lugares que a sua avó vai você não poderá entrar.

- Então é porque ela vai morrer, e você não quer me dizer o que ela tem. – reclamou em um tom baixo.

- Pessoas idosas ficam doentes com mais frequência Taka, e dependendo da intensidade da doença é mesmo mais comum idosos morrerem. Seus corpos estão cansados. Não estou dizendo que sua avó está morrendo, mas não vou mentir para você e esconder que esta chance existe, porque ela existe. Entendeu? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça, era ruim mentir assim pro menino, era evidente que Mitori já estava morrendo, mas eu podia muito bem fazê-lo digerir a informação aos poucos, odiaria que Miyavi se sentisse culpado por não perceber o nível da doença da avó e ainda se culpar pela morte daquela megera.

- O que ela tem? – insistiu, eu podia ter dito "câncer" mas não quis. O mundo ainda pouco compreende a doença e na maioria das vezes a imagem que Mitori estava apresentando era o que a maioria das pessoas pensava quando simplesmente ouvia a palavra "câncer", e eu não queria que esta fosse a imagem passada a ele, eu não queria que ele fosse mais a temer uma palavra sem conhecer a doença.

- Eu juro pra você que assim que eu conversar com o médico e voltar para cá com todas as respostas que você vai ma questionar. Mas por hora, - olhei no relógio já estava quase na hora que eu marquei com o motorista de uma das ambulâncias. – Temos que fazer o que está ao nosso alcance.

- Certo Emi-san. – concordou subindo as escadas rapidamente seguindo o rumo de seu quarto.

E eu segui o meu. Agradeci aos céus quando percebi que Sabrina tinha deixado Mitori de banho tomado e vestindo um pijama leve, eu só tinha que fazer sua mala e arrecadar todos os remédios que ela estava tomando para mostrar ao oncologista. Por algum motivo Mitori estava mesmo reclamando apenas em japonês, algumas coisas eu entendia, outras não dava por se tratar de um dialeto. Entre várias palavras ela reclamava do Akuma que desgraçou sua Hiroki-chan, eu sabia que era eu. Ela sempre me chamou de akuma, e o seu ódio ficou ainda maior depois que a Hiro-chan apareceu grávida, tsc.. eu que a engravidei de certo.

Não demorou muito até que a ambulância chegasse, os meninos me ajudaram a levar Mitori até o automóvel. Avisei Miya-chan que estava partindo e que ligaria quando estivesse voltando, no caminho liguei para o oncologista e avisei que estávamos chegando, eu já tinha adiantado algumas coisas sobre a situação da velha para ele e ele me passou a indicação de um quarto reservado já para ela, onde seria atendida por ele e passar o tempo que precisasse.

Como a entrada da ambulância era pela emergência, no pronto socorro, o médico já deixou pronto alguns pedidos de exames para que não tivéssemos mais que mover Mitori. Revivi alguns dos meus momentos mais nostálgicos ao ter que realizar alguns exames eu mesma, pois Mitori parecia não ser mais capaz de se esforçar o suficiente para entender nosso idioma e tive que conversar com ela em japonês.

O médico já estava nos esperando quando chegamos ao quarto e conversamos por longos minutos enquanto técnicas em enfermagem acomodavam Mitori, colhendo algum sangue e já obtendo veia para acesso de medicamentos. O oncologista não disse muita coisa além do que eu já esperava, ele não deu nenhuma alternativa de recuperação para a mãe de Hiroki e estimou um prazo médio de vida, a idade dela nem era o mais importante, o que realmente a condenou foi negligenciar os sintomas da doença.

Ele iria cuidar dela agora, cuidando principalmente para que Mitori-san não sofra com dor até o momento de sua morte. Isso podia ser em três dias, uma semana, um mês, três no máximo. E eu precisava ligar para Hiroki vir para Ca o quanto antes, isso não ia ser nada fácil. Agradeci ao médico por ter liberado uma técnica para monitorar Mitori em tempo integral, a situação dela exigia monitoramento intensivo, mas o estágio de seu câncer não ajudava para que conseguisse um leito na unidade de terapia intensiva, simplesmente porque colocar ela lá não significava nenhuma chance de melhora, ao mesmo tempo em que era um leito concorrido que estaria sendo ocupado por uma pessoa que estava lá somente para esperar pela hora da morte.

O sistema podia ser doloroso para familiares, mas eu era da casa. Normalmente era eu quem recebia o aval médico com este tipo de explicação para um leito de UTI negado, e era eu quem tinha que explicar isso para os familiares. O maior problema era que eu compreendia isso da maneira mais racional que aquele ambiente me ensinou a ser, e concordava com o fato. Eu ficava louca quando alguém que precisava de leito não conseguia chegar à UTI a tempo porque não tinha leitos suficientes e entre os ocupados estava alguém que só estava lá por ter conseguido uma autorização judicial para tal, ocupando leito, aparelhos e tempo sem nenhuma chance de recuperação.

Liguei novamente para Sabrina, perguntei se ela queria fazer alguns turnos com Mitori, para trocar com a menina que tinha ficado lá. Apenas uma pessoa não ia dar conta. Depois fui até a cafeteria e pedi um café e algo para comer, se ia falar com Hiroki tinha que estar em minha melhor forma. O problema era, se eu falasse para ela que a mãe estava morrendo, Miyavi estava fora da escola e trabalhando na mesma ligação, tinha certeza de que ela ia pirar.

E quando levei o fone ao ouvido ainda não tinha a menor ideia do que falar. Já é difícil dar más noticias quando a pessoa estava perto, imagina ela estando na coreia. Vai que essa mulher ganha um troço.

- Hm.. Emi... vai se ferrar olha a hora cachorra, não estamos no mesmo fuso, sabia? – ouvi a voz embargada de sono no outro lado da linha, não teve como não sorrir, eu morro de saudade dessa vaca.

- Quem mandou a biscate ficar na farra a noite toda.. – disse rindo, foda-se as pessoas que se viraram em suas mesas para me olhar de cara feia.

- Uuu eu, meu note e meu café juntos a noite toda, rola muita pegação. – continuou brincando.

- Não é fácil ser uma alta executiva nesse reino machista.

- Gata eu já comprei 43% da porra desta empresa, e estou quase conseguindo comprar os 25% de um idiota tapado que quer se aposentar. Eu vou transformar isso aqui no meu império particular.

- Opa vou abrir uma filial aqui e descansar na tua sombra. – ri.

- Ahh cafetina de merda, quer me explorar. – também riu.

- Hiro-chan eu quero o seu corpo nu. – rimos por mais um tempo.

- Ai Emi-chan fazia tanto tempo que eu não ria assim, porque você quase não me liga? – disse de forma manhosa.

- Porque você mora na Coreia, só por isso. – fui obrigada a rir depois de ouvir a risada que ela deu.

- E qual evento de altíssimo nível vai acontecer para você ligar, então. – então, puxei o ar e percebi que ainda não sabia como falar nada.

- Bom... – comecei, mas parei.

- Está tudo bem com Takamasa? Ele aprontou alguma coisa? Emi faz três dias que este menino não me responde e-mails, por favor me diga que está tudo bem com meu filho! – disse de forma afoita e séria.

- Fique calma, está tudo bem com o Taka. Ele é um garoto ótimo, mas eu sei que você já sabe disso.

- Você tem ido ao internato Emi? Tem certeza de que ele está bem? – no fundo eu me sentia mais como mãe dele do que ela, mas eu sabia que ninguém no mundo amava mais aquele garoto do que a Hiro-chan.

- Eu já disse para se acalmar Hiro, eu te garanto que o Taka está muito bem. Aliás, Miyavi. – disse tentando usar um tom mais descontraído.

- É.. eu to sabendo. – ela sorriu. – Ele me contou do seu apelido.

- Hiro-chan..você tem falado com a sua mãe? – questionei.

- Eu tentei ligar umas duas vezes nestes últimos meses, porque eu não recebi o mail da escola do Taka. Eles sempre mandam o recibo de pagamento via on line. Mas ela não falou comigo, quando ouvia minha voz desligava o fone. – pra mim era compreensível se Myv atendesse se passando pela avó e não falasse nada, caso contrario se denunciaria estando em um lugar em que não deveria estar.

- Bom eu posso te responder o motivo disso, err.. é que a Mitori-san está adoentada.

- O que a dama de ferro enferrujou? O que ela tem Emi? É sério?

- Pode ser, eu a trouxe para o hospital hoje. Foi por este motivo que eu liguei para você, Hiro, a sua mãe estava doente já algum tempo, mas não falou nada para ninguém. Então hoje ela teve que ser internada. Eu posso cuidar dela temporariamente, mas eu preciso de você aqui, ela não tem nenhum parentesco comigo para que eu possa me responsabilizar.

- Claro Emi, eu entendo. Eu vou arrumar tudo aqui para conseguir viajar até amanha no máximo. Como você soube do estado dela? Ela foi até o hospital fazer algum exame ou algo assim.

- Algo assim...na verdade. Bom Hiro, eu vou ter que te contar isso agora ou quando você chegar aqui. Então prefiro que você já saiba de tudo antes.

- O que houve Emi? – eu podia ouvir o medo na voz dela.

- Mitori estava tomando uns remédio caros nestes últimos meses, caros demais até mesmo para o bolso dela. Então ela começou a usar o dinheiro do Myv para comprar seus remédios, por isso você não recebeu a confirmação da escola.

- ELA ROUBOU DINHEIRO DO MEU FILHO? – ela gritou do outro lado da linha, a resposta era sim, mas eu não quis responder. – Aquela mulher que me menosprezou quando eu mais precisei, que passou a vida inteira ofendendo você e meu filho, roubou o dinheiro dele Emi, é isso que você está me dizendo?

- Por favor Hiro, eu entendo o que você está sentindo, foi tão difícil para mim passar por cima de tudo o que ela fez para poder fazer alguma coisa por ela quanto será para você. Mas você vai ter que passar por cima disso por único motivo, Miyavi. Os últimos meses tem sido difíceis para ele, claro que como o menino esperto que é ele deu seu jeito nas coisas, mas ele está sofrendo ao ver a avó neste estado.

- Como assim difíceis, você me garantiu que ele estava bem.. Emi.. o que você está escondendo de mim?

- Ele está bem Hiro, está morando comigo desde ontem. Ele não estava na escola, estava cuidando da velha em casa já que a mensalidade deixou de ser paga.

- Ai mas que vontade de grrr.. é bom que ela esteja morrendo, porque se não tiver, eu mesma mato aquela mulher! – esbravejou.

- Calma, você está falando besteiras em um momento de estresse. Fique tranquila, Miyavi está morando comigo e eu vou tentar transferir ele para a escola do Takanori, se você permitir é claro.

- Sim Emi, você sabe que tem autoridade para resolver o que quiser. Por favor avise a escola antiga que eu estou voltando ao país para quitar a dívida. Não vai ficar pesado para você ter mais um adolescente morando em sua casa?

- De forma alguma, Takanori e eu estamos muito felizes em ter o Myv por perto novamente, você sabe que eles fazem a minha felicidade.

- Posso falar com meu filho?

- Eu não trouxe ele junto para o hospital, ele ficou arrumando umas coisas pra mim na casa da sua mãe. Pode ligar para lá. Mas pega leve com ele.

- Pode deixar. No fim você não disse o que minha mãe tem.

- Câncer Hiro-chan, ela está em estágio terminal. Então por favor, venha logo.

- Takamasa sabe disso?

- Não.

- Entendi. Obrigada por segurar as pontas aí Emi, eu estou chegando.

Ahh bom... tinha um POV do Ruki para colocar aqui, mas aí a coisa ia ficar grande demais nee

Então fica pra próxima

Continua ^.~

Amo vocês


	12. Cabuloso

**História: **A luz que brilha em teus olhos

**Capítulo: **12 de _indeterminado_

**Publicada: **10/03/13

**Categoria: **the GazettE

**Disclaimer: **Pessoas reais em situações completamente fictícias, sem nenhum interesse comercial. Palavras criadas de fan para fan

**Gênero: **Shoujo-ai

**Personagens: **Ruki & Reita, Aoi & Uruha, Kai & Miyavi

**Comentários: **Bem antes do prazo hm...

A LUZ QUE BRILHA EM TEUS OLHOS_12. CABULOSO

_Por Kami-chan_

_A mente vazia, uma tela em branco alva e vigem esperando pelos traços firmes da mão que irá a preencher. Pensamentos aleatórios, traços de um esboço a carvão formando apenas o início da grande arte, fruto do desejo do pintor. Conclusões confusas, um esboço pronto completamente borrado e sem cor._

_Mesmo sem querer eu sei que é em você que estou pensando, e os traços do seu rosto ficam claramente visíveis no desenho. Meus olhos se fecham e cada traço e expressão do seu rosto se forma em giz pastel. Então a mente vazia tem cor e forma e minha tela se preenche com o sorriso raro, que você deveria mostrar somente a mim_

_Então me pego pensando: por que eu insisto em manter este seu retrato nas paredes do meu coração, se não devia se quer te-lo rabiscado._

_Meus olhos se apertam, quero uma nova tela em branco para pintar com outros traços. Mudo a cor dos cabelos, desenho um sorriso ausente, quero ter o retrato de outra pessoa que não você._

_Loiro, ruivo, moreno, negro, baixo, gordo, com sorriso, sem sorriso. Os traços ainda são os mesmos, os olhos, os lábios. Não importa o que eu desenhe, ainda é você. Fracasso! Não consigo pensar em mais nada se não em você._

- Hey Ruki o que está psicografando aí? – Melissa, minha colega de classe.

Sim, nós temos uma bosta de espelho de classe. Motivo: Aoi. Ele tinha o hábito de sempre se sentar com o que poderia ser chamando de "vítima da semana", não pensem em bulling ele é magrela e fracote o suficiente para apanhar do maior fracassado da escola, as vítimas eram mesmo garotas, e fosse quem fosse a garota que sentasse ao lado dele na semana estressava a turma toda. Garotas com ciúmes, birras e pegação no meio da aula que deixavam alunos e professores malucos. Aí fizeram a porra do espelho e não pude mais me sentar com Kai.

A única coisa legal dessa coisa toda é ver Yuu sentado na classe em frente a mesa da professora ao lado de Maicon, um daqueles que poderiam ser chamados de fracassados. Mas isso seria politicamente incorreto.

- Primeiro Melissa, não é da sua conta o que eu escrevo no meu caderno. Segundo, se estivesse com média três em história não ficaria prestando atenção nas coisas que os outros fazem e sim na aula. – disse.

Eu sempre fui bem claro em mostrar para as pessoas daquela escola o quanto não as suporto, mas eu tenho que dizer, as meninas da minha sala são as piores. Só podia ser a lei da atração, porque eu não vejo outra razão para tanta futilidade reunida no mesmo lugar.

A garota só fez uma cara feia e ficou tentando ler o que eu tinha escrito de canto. Com certeza em busca de alguma informação tirada dali que pudesse ser usada para se vingar, sabe aquela imagem fofa que garotas deveriam ter, foda-se, as da minha turma não tinham nada disso. Elas eram quase que uma gang dentro da escola, um grupo brigando com outro por causa de coisas sem sentido, fazendo grupos para bulling e tudo mais. É roleta russa amigo, são meninas metralha.

Virei a página do caderno sem me dar ao trabalho de olhar para ela, garota estúpida. Ia arrumar alguma outra coisa mais interessante que história e mais saudável do que palavras sem sentindo sobre mente vazia e tela em branco, quando o visor do meu telefone acendeu dentro do meu estojo.

"Tive prova trimestral de química e já estou liberado, espero vocês no canteiro próximo ao parque da educação infantil" era o número do Reita. Olhei a hora na tela, nove e cinta e dois, só mais uns dez minutos e estaríamos na hora do intervalo.

E eu não sabia como encarar o Reita!

Quer dizer, esse cara quase me beijou ontem e me deu um beijinho de esquimó. Que não é tão embaraçoso quanto um beijo de verdade, mas é tão gay quanto. E se ele tivesse percebido a forma como eu estava tremendo feito uma criança perdida em dia frio e chuvoso, sem guarda-chuva e nem galochas. E se ele tivesse percebido que se quisesse realmente ter me beijado, conseguiria? Com que cara eu devia olhar para ele? Seria melhor eu agir como se nem me lembrasse do ocorrido, como se tudo não tivesse passado de uma brincadeira corriqueira? Mas com certeza um dos idiotas iria fazer algum comentário e não me deixaria esquecer essa merda.

- O Ru-chan está no mundo da lua. – quando dei por mim Uruha e Kai estavam na minha frente, Uruha passando a mão espalmada diante dos meus olhos pra cima e pra baixo pra ver se eu prestava atenção, me irritando.

- Foda-se Uruha. – reclamei.

- Ahh não, ele já está bem. – se retratou como se estivesse muito preocupado com minha habitual mania de desplugar.

- Vamos Ruu-chan, a gente só tem vinte minutos de intervalo e você ainda fica enrolando aqui.

- Hey... – Aoi se aproximou, era estranho ver ele se aproximar assim novamente. Eu não queria ele por perto, não confio nele nem um pouco. – Reita me mandou uma sms, está nos esperando perto do pátio da educação infantil.

- Hm...ele te mandou uma também? – perguntei com desdém.

- Pra mim ele não mandou. – disse Uru.

- Nem pra mim. – disse Kai.

- Acho que ele só teria mandado pro Ruki se não corresse o risco do Ruki ir e não me avisar. – Aoi disse com humor, era muito irritante a forma como ele demonstrava que todo o meu ódio não o atingia.

- Não é risco, eu nunca te chamaria para ir para algum lugar comigo Aoi. – respondi, foda-se você.

- Tanto amor entre vocês dois me emociona. –disse Kai com realmente nenhuma emoção. – Vamos logo ainda tem que comprar lanches na cantina. – Disse empurrando Aoi e eu na mesma direção para fora da sala.

- Vão me dando logo o dinheiro que com sorte não tenha terminado ainda tudo o que é bom naquele local. – disse Uruha estendendo a mão.

- Ué não é você que vive se gabando por ter estas pernas, faça juz a tudo o que você acha que elas são capazes e corra até a cantina. – impliquei.

- Passa lago a droga do dinheiro se quer mesmo comer Rukico. – retrucou de forma birrenta e após pegar a grana de todo mundo, inclusive Aoi, Uruha correu na direção da cantina.

- Não esquece Uruha, doce. – berrou Aoi.

- Etto...Ruki-nee você acha que seria estranho se eu ligasse pro Miyavi pra perguntar se deu tudo certo lá com avó dele? – Kai perguntou assim que ele, eu e Aoi seguimos pelo corredor. Dei de ombros.

- Faça o que tiver vontade. Acho que ele ia gostar se você ligasse para ele em qualquer situação. – disse lhe entregando o meu celular, pois ele não tinha o número. Por enquanto é claro. – Hey onde você vai? – gritei ao velo começar um trote rápido.

- Pra longe de vocês, é claro. Eu não sou louco pra deixar que vocês usem isso pra curtir com a minha cara.

Aí eu até sorri ao ver ele correr com meu telefone em mãos, mas me lembrei que em menos de um minuto eu acabei ficando sozinho com Aoi. Estávamos na entrada do corredor, já na divisa com o pátio e travei olhando para aquele idiota. Por que eu tinha que ficar sozinho logo com este imbecil?

Houve então um momento em que nos encaramos. Aquele ser não tinha nada além de uma expressão levemente divertida no rosto e um sorriso zombeteiro, e com todo escárnio eu travei onde estava com uma vontade insana de bater com a cabeça dele no concreto do chão. Eu vi um filme da nossa infância rodar diante de meus olhos e concluí que não precisava e nem iria andar ao lado daquele animal fedorento. E em algum momento eu creio que ele finalmente percebeu a situação, pois pigarreou, coçou a nuca e começou a falar.

- Etto... eu preciso ir ao banheiro. – ele disse, baka.

- Quer que eu segure ou balance, imbecil?

- Não, na verdade eu estou te avisando que é pra você ir atrás do Reita sozinho, bebe chorão. – finalizou utilizando o apelido que lembrava demais do motivo pelo qual eu vivia apenas esperando um bom motivo para esmurrar aquele duas caras.

- Quando tu tá sozinho tu te revela né idiota, espera pra ver Aoi, eu ainda vou enterrar minha mão na tua cara.

- Vira homem primeiro.. – zombou dando de ombros, mostrando mais uma vez sua indiferença diante todo meu sentimento de ódio, enquanto tomava o sentido da esquerda para onde ficavam os sanitários mais próximos de nós.

E tudo o que eu fiz foi ir em frente em direção onde sabia que Reita estava nos esperando. Meu ódio por Aoi não valia uma briga dentro da escola, não valia uma confusão na rua, ele era insignificante demais para isso, entretanto, era incapaz de consumir minha vontade esmurrá-lo. Jamais compreenderia como um cara legal como Reita anda ao lado dele, como um cara como o Uru se apaixona por alguém assim. Dedo podre pra escolher companhia, só pode, ambos andam comigo também.

Por outro lado, ver ele agir assim quando está sozinho comigo foi bom, bom pra lembrar o motivo por não querer mais sua amizade, e para ver que ele continua sendo tão idiota quanto era. Se eu pudesse simplesmente excluí-lo, eu podia apenas roubar o Reita para mim e fazer o Uru perceber que tipo de imbecil que ele era, mas não. Talvez seja apenas comigo, é.

Reconheci o moicano do Reita de longe, ele estava sentado no canteiro do pátio da educação infantil que era feito de pneus cortados no meio e pintados um de cada cor, legal era que ele não estava sozinho. Quando cheguei mais perto pude reconhecer os lindos cabelos ondulados de Rebeca Rose.

Reduzi oi passo sem saber se devia ou não me aproximar, e travei ao lembrar do jogo da noite anterior, quando ele se disse apaixonado por alguém. Em meus devaneios eu vi ela, principalmente por ser a mais bela, mas era diferente ver de imaginar, doía bem mais do que o suposto. Vê-los assim lado a lado, ele sentado em um pneu azul e ela em um amarelo conversando de forma amigável. Devia me aproximar? Estaria sendo inconveniente?

Ia atrás de Kai ou de Uruha quando Reita ainda sorrindo de Aldo dito por Rebeca virou o rosto em minha direção, e de forma surpresa chamou meu nome, fazendo a morena olhar para trás com ainda mais surpresa em sua expressão. A pele alva e clara da menina que tinha o rosto semelhante ao de uma boneca de porcelana tingiu-se em rubro e uma risada nervosa acometeu o timbre doce de sua voz, por certo que estava a ser um grande inconveniente, devia estar estragando algum momento entre os dois.

- Etto.. desculpe por interromper, espero não ter sido inconveniente. – resmunguei constrangido, de alguma forma, era difícil encarar qualquer um dos dois.

- O que? Inconveniente? Não tire conclusões precipitadas Ruki, Akira e eu estávamos apenas jogando tempo fora. – Ela disse com pressa. – Até amanha Akira, agora que você não está mais sozinho eu posso ir embora. Err..tchau Ruki. – disse já de pé e de frente para mim, acenando com uma mão enquanto segurava seu fichário com outra contra seu corpo pequeno, com o rosto ainda mais rubro, se é que isso ainda lhe fosse possível.

- Eu realmente não queria interromper Reita, desculpe. – pedi me aproximando, agora que a garota já tinha ido embora não tinha porque não.

- Não havia o que interromper Ruki, além do mais eu estava esperando por você. Bom, talvez você e mais algumas pessoas. – brincou. – Onde estão os outros?

- Kai foi ligar pro Myv, Uru foi comprar lanches e o Aoi foi ao banheiro. É serio Akira eu não queria ter interrompido vocês.

- Eu já disse que não interrompeu! – ele repetiu, desta vez sorrindo. Maldito sorriso.

- Mas...era a Rebeca Rose sentada aqui com você, e bom, ontem à noite você disse que...

- Não estou interessado em Rebeca Rose, Ruki. – ele me cortou.

Por um lado fiquei tranquilo, por outro...eu queria que fosse ela, eu podia olhar para ela citar incontáveis qualidades que justificariam ele te ser apaixonado por ela. Mas se não era Rebeca, quem seria?

- Além do mais, - prosseguiu. – Ela ainda é apaixonada por você, caso não tenha percebido.

- Rebeca Rose é bonita, inteligente e tem um ótimo coração. Eu não sei o que alguém como ela vê em alguém como eu.

- Bom, você é bonito, inteligente e tem um ótimo coração. Não deixa ninguém perceber, mas é tudo isso, talvez ela seja uma dessas pessoas com sensibilidade para desvendar pessoas.

Ele disse que...ele disse que sou bonito, inteligente e tenho um ótimo coração? Disse. Por certo que apenas quis fazer referencia ao que eu disse dela, ainda assim, mesmo que só repetindo minhas próprias palavras, soa como que se ele me achasse alguém possível de se amar. Esta ideia fazer nascer um sentimento inominado percorrer como algo quente por todo meu corpo.

Como se chama isso?

Como lidar com isso?

Como demonstrar isso?

Eu deveria demonstrar isso? Por certo que não.

- Baka! Não diga essas coisas cabulosas. – brinquei dando um soco em seu ombro.

- Ué eu quase te beijei ontem, então pensei em dizer umas coisas fofas pra ver se conquisto o seu.. – ele fez uma careta forçada para demonstrar que estava lembrando de algo. –Coraçãozinho difícil de agradar. – terminou a piada em um tom cheio de humor.

- Continua distribuindo beijinhos gays de esquimó por aí, e de repente você conquista. – entrei na brincadeira, era um bom jeito de lidar com aquela situação da noite anterior.

- Vou sair saltitando e vomitando arco-íris.

- Eu vou na frente jogando purpurina pra você passar.

- Vou te presentear com calças douradas em nosso aniversário.

- Ahh fala sério o que você quer é realçar as curvas do meu corpinho. – disse forçando uma voz afeminada, e em seguida nada mais foi dito, apenas rimos de forma descontrolada.

Realmente era uma forma boa de lidar com aquilo, principalmente por que era muito fácil conversar com Reita. As palavras simplesmente fluíam, mesmo que não tivesse nada a dizer.

- Francamente, vocês dois quando estão juntos não prestam atenção em mais nada no mundo nee? – era a voz de Uruha, e eu olhei imediatamente em sua direção.

Eu podia aceitar que não tinha percebido o Uru chegar, mas na nossa frente esta, além de Kouyou, Aoi e Kai. Quando eles tinham chegado ali?

- Desde o "bonito, inteligente e com bom coração" – disse Kai com um sorriso debochado entre aquelas bochechas furadas.

- Foi uma declaração linda Reita. Superou minhas expectativas. – disse a mala do Aoi fazendo certinho com a mão, tão debochado quanto Kai.

- Cara, vocês são tão gays! –disse Uruha, e por incrível que pareça, ele era o único que estava falando sério.

- Falou a rainha do deserto. – retruquei. – Calem a boca vocês três. Kai da meu telefone, preciso mandar um sms da hora da reunião pra minha mãe e Uruha me passa o meu lanche que o intervalo já ta quase acabando. E Aoi, pra não perder o hábito, vai se foder. – terminei lhe apontando o dedo médio.

Continua...

Eto.. este ficou meio curto...mas foi bem antes do prazo então tá valendo nee

Espero que estejam gostando, amo vocês!


	13. Coisas sobre ter um irmão

**História: **A luz que brilha em teus olhos

**Capítulo: **13 de _indeterminado_

**Publicada: **16/03/13

**Categoria: **the GazettE

**Disclaimer: **Pessoas reais em situações completamente fictícias, sem nenhum interesse comercial. Palavras criadas de fan para fan

**Gênero: **Shoujo-ai

**Personagens: **Ruki & Reita, Aoi & Uruha, Kai & Miyavi

**Comentários: **Bem antes do prazo de novo...

A LUZ QUE BRILHA EM TEUS OLHOS_13. COISAS SOBRE TER UM IRMÃO

_Por Kami-chan_

O chão era de carvalho e bem lustrado, o espaço era amplo e a peça era enorme. Eu tinha dezesseis anos e nem me lembrava mais como era o sótão da minha casa. Ta certo que da última vez que eu tinha vindo aqui estava tudo tão cheio de coisas que nem dava pra ver o chão direito, mas cara, tem um pequeno banheiro aqui me cima. Quem constrói um banheiro no sótão? Minha mãe.

O fato era que aquele lugar limpo era muito legal, Emi tirou tudo o que tinha abarrotado aqui, tinha um colchão de casal inflável no local onde a cama que ela tinha encomendado ocupará e duas araras duplas tipo de loja ao lado de um espelho enorme tinham as roupas de Miyavi. Tinha também alguns nichos com gavetas e rodinhas que ele podia movimentar para onde bem entendesse, um tapete fofo e enorme estava em frente a cama e na parede em frente tinha uma TV.

O fundo da peça ficava à direita da cama e tinha uma janela de vitrô. E era lá que estava a guitarra do meu pai, delicadamente colocada em um suporte, ao lado de um amplificador e em frente a bateria da minha mãe completamente montada. Eu acho que ela deixou a bateria ali por não ter outro lugar para colocar, mas espera até o Kai saber disso.

Ahh cara que tédio já faz dez minutos que o Miyavi entrou no banheiro pra tomar banho e eu ainda não escuto o som da água caindo. Olho pra tela ligada do note no meu colo afim de encontrar alguma ideia do que fazer, meus olhos se decaem mais uma vez na frase que diz que meu anime favorito não será lançado esta semana, eu devia assistir outra coisa.

Kai, Uruha e Miyavi voltaram conversando sobre um anime que eu nunca assisti, como era o nome mesmo? Boku no...droga, eu não lembro do resto. Vou jogar na aba de busca do site de anime. Que burrice colocar "boku no"na caixa de busca, abriu duzentas páginas de animes. Na primeira página apenas imagens dos episódios de um anime de nome Uragiri Wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru, as imagens são interessantes, eu não tenho nada o que fazer. Vou assistir.

- Ahh seu idiota de uma figa, demônio mais burro. Que ponto fraco idiota! O Yuki está lá morrendo de medo e você aí traindo ele com...a Yuki da vida passada. Foda-se você Luka!

- Ruuuuukiiiiiiii – ouvi a voz de Miyavi, ele não estava gritando estava falando normal, mas estendeu meu curto apelido para que o mesmo levasse dez minutos pra ser dito.

- Foi mal, não te vi sair do banheiro! – respondi, cara eu tava mesmo no episódio vinte daquele anime já? Quando foi que o tempo passou rápido assim?

- O Kai tem razão você tem uma facilidade assustadora de desplugar deste mundo e se perder em um mundo alheio.

- Eu não estava em outro mundo, estava concentrado no anime. Só isso.

- Sei. E que porcaria você está assistindo aí?

- Uragiri wa boko no namae o Shitteiru. – porque criam nomes tão longos.

- Nunca assisti. Sobre o que é?

- Eles fazem parte de um clan com poderes especiais dados por Deus, e eles tem que combater a escuridão e os monstros e demônios que existem nela. Cada um deles tem um poder único, mas o desse Yuki é um poder misterioso, todo mundo fala que ele é muito importante e que ele é a base da vida e dos poderes de todos e que a batalha final depende dele, mas até agora só mostrou que ele pode curar as pessoas tomando as dores delas para si. Ou algo assim. E existe uma carga do passado nisso tudo, tipo, ele e esse demônio o Luka, são almas gêmeas, mas o Yuki não consegue lembrar de nada de sua vida passada, diferente do resto do povo todo.

- Exorcistas de demônios? Melhor que D-gray man? – perguntou incrédulo de que haveria anime semelhante melhor do que aquele.

- É completamente diferente de D-gray man. Em todo coração onde há a menor sombra de dor um demônio habita até tomar posse de todo aquele ser, eles tentam limpar o mundo, estão principalmente dentro da polícia para ter acesso a casos especiais. O líder deles é um senador, acontece que tem esse meio membro do clan deles, meio demônio que é o líder inimigo. Ele que quer tanto matar Yuki para que a batalha não tenha chance de ser ganha.

- Hum.. aí esse tal de Yuki e o demônio Luka são almas gêmeas?

- São. Mas o Yuki tonto não consegue se lembrar sobre nada referente ao Luka na vida passada deles.

- Então.. é um D-gray man yaoi? – me perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Mas que merda, eu já disse que não tem nada haver com D-gray man! E o que diabos você quer dizer com yaoi?

- Como assim o que eu quero dizer com yaoi? Você mesmo disse, eles são almas gêmeas, logo deve haver um envolvimento de amantes entre eles! – disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Por que diabos alguém teria o trabalho de desenhar algo onde dois homens se envolvem dessa forma? – questionei. Então era isso? Ele estava me dizendo que havia um gênero de animes em que o casal de amantes eram ambos homens?

- Ai Ruki a tua inocência às vezes me da cólicas renais. – Miyavi disse agarrando o próprio tronco enquanto sentava ao meu lado no colchão inflável. – Me explica exatamente qual a relação desses dois.

- Bom, é que o Yuki na vida passada era a Yuki, uma menina, e essa menina e o Luka eram amantes. Mas ela renasceu ele e então o Luka sempre está ao lado dele, o protegendo de tudo e de todos, o ajudando e o mimando. Ele não sabe nada sobre o Luka, mas sempre quer estar do lado dele e se sente calmo e seguro do lado do demônio, também com todo aquele poder não tem como não se sentir seguro. – mas foi só eu terminar de falar isso que ele surtou arrancando o note do meu colo.

- Ahhhh desliga essa merda, essa merda, essa merda! Ruki não assista essas porcarias shonen-ai isso é a pior coisa do mundo. É o pior gênero de anime que já criaram, você assiste o romance todo querendo ver pelo menos um beijinho entre o casal principal, mas nunca acontece nada além de uma frase como "quero andar sempre ao seu lado". Nunca mais assista essa merda!

- Que casal Myv? Não tem casal aí..

- Sim baka, o Yuki e o Luka são o casal. Isso que eles tem é o apse de romantismo no Shonen-ai.

- Da pra explicar melhor?

- Porra Ruki!

- Você quer me dizer que existe toda uma sub categoria só de animes gays?

- Ai cólica renal! Cólica renal! – ele disse em gemidos forçados enquanto rolava no colchão fingindo sentir dor.

- Ahh se fode, aposto que só você pervertido assiste essas porcarias. E esse anime é bem legal, é diferente. Aposto com você que no final não vai ter nada de casal gay.

- Eu vou te fazer uma lista de animes para você assistir. Vou ser bonzinho com você, vou começar com gravitation que é bem do teu tipinho, mas depois você vai assistir animes yaoi de verdade e vai colocar num papel pra mim o número de pessoas que já assistiram cada um deles. Vai assistir as duas temporadas de junjou romântica e vai se envergonhar pela sua semelhança psicológica com alguns personagens, depois vai assistir a melhor maravilha que já tiveram a inspiração para criar que é sensitive ponagraph. Eu até estou vendo você chorando com esse anime. Aí depois vamos passando para coisas mais sérias.

- Só tu tá achando que eu vou assistir essas coisas. – reclamei colocando o note de lado, cara eu tava com vergonha até de olhar para a tela achando que do nada os animes que ele tava falando iam saltar a minha vista.

- Claro que vai. Porque ou você assiste bem belo na intimidade do seu quarto, ou eu vou passar na TV da sala. Vou chamar o Kai para assistir junto e quem sabe eu convença ele a fazer uma demonstração ao vivo.

- E você fala como se tivesse certeza que ele assiste essas merdas...

- Sim baka, nós voltamos da escola discutindo Boku no Sexual Hassment e caso você não tenha percebido é um anime muito sujo onde um carinha seduz geral e transa com tudo quanto é homem nojento pra subir na vida, tudo a mando do chefe gostoso dele que também come ele o anime inteiro.

Chocado. Sim eu fiquei chocado, até que ponto eu não conheço mais o Kai? A gente vai ter que sentar bem sentadinho um do ladinho do outro e conversar muito seriamente. Pô francamente, tá bom que ele disse que teve medo que perder nossa amizade e mimimi mas aí já é demais, é como se eu nem conhecesse meu melhor amigo mais.

- Quer saber Myv da o fora daqui! – gritei apontando para a porta, e esse era o lado ruim de se ter um irmão porque...

- Você quem está no meu quarto chibi. – ele disse com calma.

E em um surto eu me levantei da cama dele e guiei em direção à porta. Mas não deu tempo de chegar lá, tudo o que eu ouvi foram os passos daquele tonto correndo na minha direção e tentando me agarrar pela cintura, talvez para eu não sair, mas ele tropeçou no próprio pé e caiu lindamente no chão. Eu não aguentei e cai junto, mas sentado no chão de tanto rir.

- Baka baka baka... – repeti incontáveis vezes ao mesmo tempo em que ria até perder todo o fôlego.

- Ahh não ria de mim seu trouxa! – disse se rastejando na minha direção, eu podia ter me defendido se não estivesse tendo uma crise de riso ainda da cena do tombo dele.

Ele veio com as mãos na minha direção e eu tive o instinto de segurar seus braços pelos punhos pra me defender, mas como eu ainda estava rindo, e ele também por consequência, ficamos rolando pelo chão do quarto, simulando uma luta idiota onde ninguém queria bater em ninguém de verdade. Até que acabamos batendo na cama e eu dei com o cotovelo no fio do carregador do notebook.

- Epa epa chega de putaria Myv, meu note vai acabar caindo.

- Tá então coloca aí um anime pra a gente assistir, não quero que você saia do quarto.

- Então não fale mais de putaria! – adverti.

- Não são putaria, são animes tão legais quanto os outros, mas o casal é de homens e em alguns a cena não para quando eles vão transar sabe...casais transam.

- Por favor, não me diz que você fica duro assistindo essas coisas.

- Er..sabe você deve parar de fazer perguntas assim se não quer que eu responda a verdade com sinceridade.

- E..eu não quero assistir essas coisas com você.

- Tudo bem eu vou colocar Gravitation enquanto a gente joga conversa fora. Eu juro que você vai gostar, sabia que o personagem principal também é compositor?

- É? Tá coloca essa merda de anime gay. – emburrei, era um merda ele sempre conseguir me convencer a fazer coisas.

- Fica tranquilo que o anime vai ser bem menos gay do que a nossa conversa, irmãozinho.

- Ahh não, você não vai passar a noite me fazendo um interrogatório sobre o Kai nee. Vocês estão indo bem, não vai precisar de mim para conquistar ele.

- Não. Mas eu preciso dividir com alguém como eu to me sentindo em finalmente conseguir falar com ele, saber o nome dele...essas coisas. E você também vai me falar muito sobre o Reita. – disse me apontando o dedo em riste.

Neste momento ouvi o começo da abertura do anime que iríamos assistir. Eu não sabia se era melhor me focar mais no Myv ou no anime, por que ele queria que eu falasse do Reita? Senti meu rosto esquentar só de pensar sobre o assunto. Miyavi era craque em arrancar as coisas de mim, mas talvez...

- Você tem ideia de como é fofo quando fica com vergonha? – riu se deitando de bruços ao meu lado, de frente para o note aberto no chão, de frente para o colchão. Tudo o que eu queria era que ele esquentasse tanto a ponto de furar aquele colchão inflável e desviasse a atenção dessa situação toda.

- Besta! – reclamei, me deitando igual a ele, ao seu lado.

- Baixa a guarda Ruki! Eu sou o teu irmão e não vou te julgar por nada, mas você precisa colocar o que sente para fora ou vai só se machucar.

- Eto.. o problema é que eu meio que não sei o que eu estou sentindo. Eu não sei nem por onde começar a pensar, o que dirá falar.

- Nee por que você não começa me explicando o motivo dele usar aquela faixa na cara?

- E como eu vou saber? Ele esconde aquele nariz mais do que se preocupa em esconder o pinto!

- Que? Como assim?

- Ahh coisa do teu querido Kai. Ele armou para que eu não tivesse escolha e acompanhasse o Reita no banho depois do treino físico na escola, resumo da história, ele não teve nenhum pudor em tirar a cueca, mas tomou banho de faixa.

- Você já viu o Reita nu? O corpo dele é tão bom como aparenta? – descarado! Que merda ele está pensando.

- Sem perguntas constrangedoras! Sem perguntas constrangedoras! – disse escondendo o rosto entre os braços. Porra era bastante difícil tirar aqueles músculos molhados da minha cabeça e ele ainda fica falando assim? Sem falar que o simples fato de estar falando assim do Reita com alguém já era exposição demais, demais. Era como se eu estivesse admitindo que..er esquece.

- Isso com certeza responde a pergunta! – ele riu. – Nee o Kai também aparenta ter um baita corpo?

- Não vou responder essas coisas, não quero você duro do meu lado por ter imagens mentais do meu amigo de infância nu.

- Eu não vou ficar duro com você falando, pelo menos não antes de conseguir ver o corpo dele de verdade e ter uma imagem para previa para formar na minha cabeça. – ele disse e eu olhei para ele com cara de espanto.

- Você não tem nenhum pingo de vergonha nessa cara?

- Não quando estou conversado com você, ou com a minha mãe. Se não puder me abrir com vocês com quem mais vou fazer isso?

- Você conversa normalmente sobre essas coisas com a sua mãe? –perguntei realmente surpreso.

- Não da mesma forma que converso com você, mas ela sabe das minhas preferências, soube do meu namorado anterior e sabe do Kai. Só que ela acha que ele é alguém que eu fico admirando da janela do internado já que não sabia que eu tinha saído.

- Espero que a coincidência dele ser o meu melhor amigo deixe ela menos braba.

- Você sabe que vai ter que conversar com a Emi, não sabe?

- Sei. Mas eu preciso saber o que eu vou ter que dizer para ela.

- É para isso que existem os irmãos. Os legais, é claro. Mas então... posso jogar que você ficou duro assistindo o Reita tomando banho.

- Err idoita, eu disse pra não falar de coisas constrangedoras! – bufei e soltei todo o ar. – Foi impossível ser indiferente àquelas escapulas de merda e aqueles bíceps bem desenhados sujos com espuma de xampu. – disse, por fim vencido, se não pudesse contar com Miyavi nunca confiaria em ninguém.

- Hm Reita e sua cara de santo, ele foi muito sacana com você fazendo isso. Então o ponto forte do Reita é as costas, interessante. Qual é o ponto forte do corpo do Kai?

- Sei lá, não é como se eu ficasse olhando o corpo dele.

- Qual é você conhece o garoto desde que tinham sei lá três ou quatro anos de idade. – ri com o comentário.

- Não é bizarro, eu conheço Kai a quase tanto tempo quanto conheço você, meu melhor amigo e meu irmão e tipo, vocês não se conheciam. – ri. – É muita coincidência.

- Maldito internato. – ele brincou. – Por causa dele que você tinha que abandonar seu amigo para ver seu irmão. Mas dizem por aí que as coisas tem tempo certo para acontecer, além do mais, eu não acredito em coincidência, acredito em destino. Mas não desvia do assunto, me responde porra.

- Tsc... eu já ia ter que aturar vocês dois minha vida inteira mesmo, acho que posso me acostumar com os dois juntos afinal. Ahh sei lá Myv ele tem o abdome bem definido no estilo tanquinho, se serve pra você.

- Nhooow... – ele ronronou rolando até ficar de barriga pra cima e os braços estendidos, a cabeça pendendo para fora do colchão olhando para a tela do note de cabeça pra baixo. – Acho que menti para você, acho que posso ficar duro só de imaginar.

- Mas que imbecil! – xinguei lhe dando um soco no peito.

Mas ele só recolheu minha mão entre uma das suas como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sorriu e apontou para a tela do note como que se aquilo fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. Na tela havia um menino sofrendo com a recriminação de um homem mais velho em relação as suas rimas pobres em um pedaço de papel que havia voado ao vento.

Então me deixei levar pela animação, que não era de todo ruim, tinha até mesmo um leve tom humorístico que me agradava. O anime era legal, eu estava feliz com a companhia de Takamasa, e de repente meu celular vibrou em meu bolso.

"Minha mãe acabou de informar que vamos para a vovó no findi, ela disse que é para vocês virem junto. Diz pra Emi que nós vamos no sábado e voltamos no domingo." Era do número de Kai.

Era normal eu e minha mãe irmos com ele e a mãe dele para a fazenda da avó dele quando eles iam passar pouco tempo lá. Minha mãe e a mãe de Kai se davam muito bem, claro que ela não sabia a idade da minha mãe, eu ouvi minha mãe contando uma história meio distorcida pra mãe do Kai referente a idade que tinha quando eu nasci e coisas sobre o casamento dela e o fato de ser viúva. Levei muito tempo para entender que ela queria que a mãe de meu amigo não ME recriminasse a partir das escolhas feitas por ela.

- SMS do seu querido. – resmunguei e Miyavi ergueu a cabeça para me olhar.

- A avó dele mora me uma fazenda no interior e quando ele vai pra passar o findi nós vamos junto. – expliquei.

- Eu vou passar o final de semana com o Kai? – ele sentou na cama na mesma hora, animado demais pro meu gosto.

- Não baka, você vai passar com o Kai, com a mãe dele, com a avó dele, com a minha mãe e comigo. Não se esqueça da última pessoa citada, eu não quero virar castiçal.

- Eu vou passar o final de semana com o Kai. – ele repetiu dando a certeza de que não tinha ouvido nada do que eu disse, abriu uma mochila sobre a cama e escancarou seu armário começando a escolher roupas. Será que ele sabe que hoje ainda é quinta?

- Myv, a gente só vai no sábado cara. – disse, mas ele estava brisando parecia uma abelha gigante batendo as asas de um lado a outro no quarto.

- O que deu nele? – ouvi a voz da minha mãe e olhei na direção vendo apenas a cabeça de Emi surgindo do chão, já que a entrada do quarto era assim mesmo. Ela tinha a mesma cara de descrença que eu acreditava haver em minha face.

- Ahh ele pirou. – expliquei?

- Ruu eu preciso de um help aqui, será que eu posso conversar com você um instante? – ela disse e logo sumiu, num sinal claro de que era pra eu ir atrás.

- Ahh mãe, o Kai me mandou uma SMS. Vamos ver a vovó Uke neste sábado. – disse animado, eu gostava de ir lá, era quase como ter uma avó. Quase.

- Ihh meu amor, vai dar não. Eu estou cheia de trabalho, o Joe me pediu umas coisas aí que eu vou ter trabalhar muito em cima. Além disso, não posso sair da cidade, estou como responsável pela Mitori-san no hospital até a chegada da filha dela, que aliás pode acontecer neste final de semana e eu tenho que estar aqui para recebê-la.

- Ahh.. – murchei, mas acho que a murchada-sama vai ser do Takamasa.

- Meu amor, se você está com tanta vontade de ir não tem problema. Apenas obedeça a mãe de Kai. – ela disse, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Etto.. o Miyavi pode ir também? – eu tinha que perguntar, porque não ia ter coragem de deixar ele sozinho aqui, ainda mais sabendo que ele quer ir muito mais do que eu.

- Hoje é quinta... – ela disse de uma forma como se estivesse mais pensando em voz alta. – É improvável, porém possível que a mãe dele chegue sábado à noite ou domingo. Eu vou ligar para ela e se ela não estiver vindo não vejo motivo para que fiquem presos aqui. – eu apenas confirmei a fala dela com um sorriso satisfeito, apesar de achar de verdade que do jeito que o Miyavi estava... bom, ele ama a mãe dele, mas ela já ama ele de volta, o Kai ele ainda está conquistando.

- Você precisa da minha ajuda. – lembrei do motivo pelo qual ela tinha me chamado.

- Ahh sim, e muito. Vem comigo pro escritório, vou ligar para Hiroki e depois te explico o que é que eu preciso. – ela disse passando o braço por meus ombros e nos conduzindo até o local citado.

.:.

_As cerdas macias da escova deslizavam suavemente pelo cabelo liso tão opaco, perdera o brilho intenso do preto absoluto de outrora. Os dedos que lhe tocavam as mechas com carinho logo começaram a trabalhar uma trança firme que unia todas as mechas, por fim a prendendo com um laço na cor azul, sua preferida._

_Logo o trabalho perfeito foi colocado delicadamente pro lado, recostando o maço de cabelo sobre o ombro magro de sua dona. Em seguida, desmanchando uma linda flor de malva, colocou algumas das flores entre as laçadas das mechas. Fazendo surgir com o ato, um sorriso refletido no espelho, murcho, porém feliz com o detalhe lembrado. Aquelas eram suas flores preferidas._

_- Nee Oka-san, __anata wa totemo kirei desu* - disse vendo outro sorriso nascer dos lábios finos. – O que acha de assistirmos um pouco de TV juntos na sala? – perguntou aproveitando que ela ainda estava na cadeira de rodas, logo a enfermeira da noite e seus auxiliares iriam a colocar na cama mais uma vez, e ele só a veria fora dela na noite seguinte._

_- Gostaria de ir um pouco lá fora, no jardim. – disse com a voz baixa. – Acha que.._

_- Até que a charope da enfermeira venha, eu vou levar você para onde quiser. Está uma noite linda e quente, cheia de estrelas._

_- Por favor, me leve pro Jardim Yuu._

Continua...

*você é uma mulher muito bonita, segundo o Google.

Toma aí o Yuu pra vcs ficarem ainda mais fans dele...até eu fazer ele ficar do MEU jeito ^.~

Eu escrevi esse chapie no mesmo dia que postei o outro chapie, então na minha mais sincera franqueza, não faço ideia do que foi que eu escrevi aí...era pra ser uma amostra do relacionamento irmão entre o Myv e o Ruki.

Esse chapie foi gay, mas o que vem eu prometo que vai ser mais.


	14. Um encontro

**História: **A luz que brilha em teus olhos

**Capítulo: **14 de indeterminado

**Publicada: 10/04 **Ainda é cinco dias antes do programado. nee

**Categoria: **the GazettE, Miyavi

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Shoujo ai

**Personagens: **Reita x Ruki, Uruha x Aoi, Kai xx XD

**Desclaimer: **Eles não são meus... MAS POR QUE ELES NÃO PODEM SER MEUS? História fictícia, sem nenhuma intenção comercial, apenas diversão de fan para fan.

**Note: **Vontade de respostar minhas fics no Nyah com a frase "nomes de personagens aleatórios, qualquer relação com os membros da banda the gazettE é mera coincidência."

A LUZ QUE BRILHA EM TEUS OLHOS_14. UM ENCONTRO

_Por Kami-chan_

- Você não vai trabalhar hoje Emi-san? – vi Miyavi entrar na sala vestindo apenas a bermuda do pijama.

- Ahh eu adiantei minhas férias no trabalho pra poder resolver todas as coisas que resolveram acontecer ao mesmo tempo.

- Desculpe por te dar trabalho Emi.

- Você não me da trabalho amor, você, Ruki e os meninos diminuem os meus problemas na verdade. Não estava me referindo a isso.

- Hm então tá. Quer dizer que este me você vai ficar em casa conosco.

- Uhum, e melhor que isso vou estar a disposição quando sua mãe chegar aqui também.

- Etto Emi-san, aqui estão os documentos que disse que precisava. – vi Miyavi me estender o documento de pessoa física, mais RG.

- Lindo! Se tudo der certo segunda-feira você já vai pra escola. Aliás, mesmo você não tendo demonstrado interesse em saber, na reunião com o diretor da escola do Taka, ele entendeu toda a situação numa boa e depois de muita conversa eu consegui convencer ao diretor da sua antiga escola a me mandar seu histórico antes de sua mãe vir para quitar a lá a tal pendência que ficou.

- Foi mau não ter perguntado Emi, mas nee...eu não to assim tão empolgado em voltar a estudar. – ele disse se sentando em minha ao meu lado no sofá da sala.

- Como não? Vai ser legal, você vai lá com o Taka e vai fazer amigos legais.

- Mas eu não vou pra turma do Ruki, eu vou pra uma turma onde eu não conheço ninguém.

- Por Deus Takamasa, não é nenhum fim de mundo. Além de que, acho que você fica na turma do Reita. – disse um pouco mais rude, coisa que eu não aguento é moleque fazendo manha por cosa sem sentido.

- Minha mãe disse quando vem?

- No começo da semana que vem com certeza, ela só não tem como afirmar o dia.

- Ela vai me contar direito o que a vovó tem?

- Que isso moleque eu te contei direito, expliquei tudo.

- É que forma como você falou eu não entendi direito!

- Você só precisa entender que o caso da sua avó não é assim tão simples, ela está sendo cuidada no hospital para que não sinta mais todas aquelas dores que ela estava sentindo em casa até que...

- Ela morra? – me cortou.

- Toda a dor suma. – completei. – Eu vi o homem que eu amava morrer quando tínhamos dezesseis Miyavi, confie em mim, a sua avó está tendo tudo o que há de melhor para a situação em que ela se encontra. Mas infelizmente algumas coisas não estão em nossas mãos.

- Entendi!

- Escuta Miyavi, o que você acha de aproveitar seu último dia de folga antes d éter que voltar a estudar?

- Certo, você bem que podia me emprestar o carro nee.

- No teu cu filho da puta, dezoito pra ti é só em setembro. – apontei, e ele riu.

- Ta nee, vida de pobre é no buzão mesmo.

- Aproveita e passa no Joe, talvez ele tenha uma guitarra que te agrade. Não gostaria que você parasse de tocar.

- Etto...

- Mandei você sair e comprar uma guitarra que te agrade, alias, é só você avisar ao Joe que está levando que ele me avisa depois.

- Mesmo? – perguntou pulando da cadeira com os olhos brilhando.

- Mesmo!

- Ah h Emi, eu vou ter que pedir para minha mãe para ir junto com o Ruki e Kai para a fazenda?

- Não, eu já conversei com ela. – Na verdade, eu achava muito bom ele sair um pouco e esquecer esse monte de bagunça que estava acontecendo em sua vida neste momento.

- Feito! – O ouvi enquanto corria par aos saltos.

Vi o menino correr escada acima, certamente indo para o seu quarto se trocar para sair. Estava começando a achar que ele estava feliz demais com aquela notícia quando fui interrompida pelo som do celular, era o número do hospital.

- Emi. – Atendi.

- Boa tarde dona Emi, aqui é a Elisangela. Tudo bem?

- Ola enfermeira, aconteceu algo?

- Mais ou menos. A senhora pela qual você está responsável teve piora significativa, os índices de saturação dela estão muito baixos, e não estamos conseguindo fazê-la melhorar.

- Ela está morrendo. – comentei o obvio, pois a mulher que me ligava sabia disto tanto quanto eu.

- A senhora Emi pediu para se manter informada. – ela disse com ar de que não tinha mais nada a dizer.

- Claro! A filha dela ainda está voltando da Corea, eu...eu vou dar uma passada aí daqui alguns minutos. Obrigada por avisar.

- Miyavi! – gritei. – Eu vou ter que sair de carro, se você quiser carona se arruma logo!

Santa vida fodida, se não me bastasse a quantidade de problema que eu tenho pra resolver tudo ao mesmo tempo, essa velha tem que querer morrer enquanto não tem ninguém responsável por ela aqui. Vai ser uma puta correria se eu tiver que me responsabilizar por mais isso. Que Deus me perdoe, pessoas não escolhem o momento em que irão morrer, mas esta mulher tinha que ser difícil até no fim.

.:.

- Vai que é tua Ruki! – disse Uruha jogando seu dinheiro em meu peito. Merda, era a minha vez de comprar lanche.

- O que vão querer? – perguntei estendendo a mão para Kai me dar o dele.

- O de sempre. –disse o Uke me dando dinheiro e sorrindo. – Eu, o Uru e o Aoi vamos esperar você nos mastros. – ele terminou.

E mais uma vez, eu tinha me esquecido da existência dele. Eu é que não vou comprar lanche pra essa puta. Saí correndo logo do local antes que ele me tocasse o dinheiro na nuca e pedisse algo doce. Quando eu estava quase saindo do corredor ouvi sua voz me chamando, fiz que não ouvi e andei mais rápido. Foda-se.

Não foi tão complicado quanto eu pensei que seria, a fila nem estava tão grande à minha frente. Não devo ter levado nem mesmo cinco minutos para conseguir os lanches, mas saí de lá sem olhar para a enorme fila que havia atrás de mim, eu sabia que o Aoi ia estar nela.

- Comida! – anunciei direcionando cada lanche ao seu dono. Não deixando de observar que Reita e Aoi não estavam ali.

- Ô Ruki o que diabos você tem tanto contra o Aoi hem? – Uruha me perguntou com um péssimo humor.

- Era só o que me faltava você começar a brigar comigo agora por causa deste babaca. Uruha, a amizade vem primeiro. – ralhei, era só o que me faltava mesmo.

- Eu vou sempre ficar do teu lado Ruki, mas você tem que dar uma razão plausível pra odiar tanto assim o Aoi. E vou logo avisando que se for só frescura...

- Mimimi mimimi... se precisa de motivos pra apoiar seu amigo é você quem está de frescura.

- Kai dá pra você me explicar? – Uruha perguntou ainda mais irritado, cara eu só me neguei de comprar lanche pro bostão.

- Vou ficar devendo, só lembro que minha avó ficou doente na semana da páscoa, eu era pequeno demais pra ficar sozinho e minha mãe me levou junto com ela pra fazenda por duas semanas. Quando voltei o ódio já era mortal, mas o Ruki nunca me contou o motivo.

- Só pode ser frescura se nem pro Kai você contou. – continuou reclamando a loira birrenta.

- Eu não quero passar o intervalo discutindo com você. – anunciei.

- E graças a você também não vamos passar o intervelo com Aoi e Reita. – Continuou emburrado.

- Nasceu grudado no Aoi agora Uruha? Tudo bem que você gosta dele e todo o mais, mas não precisa morrer só porque vai ficar um intervalo longe do macho porra. – Falei realmente sério desta vez, que merda.

- Nesse ponto eu vou concordar com o Ruki. – disse Kai limpando o catupiri do seu pastel dos lábios.

- Ahh tu concorda porque vai passar o final de semana pendurado no pescoço do primo do Ruki. – Resmungou, seria este o problema de todas as coisas?

- Tudo isso porque a mamãezinha não deixou você passear? – tirei.

- E eu não vou ficar o final de semana pendurado no Meev.. – disse Kai.

- É! – apontei fazendo sinal positivo com o dedo.

- Primeiro porque não existe razão para isto ainda, e segundo porque minha mãe e minha vó estarão lá. – o moreno prosseguiu.

- No teu cu Kai de merda! Você não vai ficar pendurado no Miyavi porque é meu melhor amigo e ele meu irmão, e eu não quero ser ignorado pelos dois. – Disse com raiva, mas tudo o que consegui foi fazer os dois rirem da minha cara.

- Eu prometo que você não vai virar candelabro Ruu. – Kai disse rindo passando o braço por meus ombros e me abraçando.

- Espero mesmo que se comportem na minha presença. – fiz birra, qual é, eu posso fazer beicinho pro meu amigo ué.

- Claro! Mas caso eu e o Myv realmente venhamos a ter algo algum dia, você também vai ter que abrir um espacinho pra nós nee. – e sim, ele fez manha também.

- Vocês dois se merecem... – Uruha bufou derrotado.

- Uru porque você não aproveita o final de semana pra colar no animal de beiço largo do jeito que você tanto quer? – não me perguntei por que dei a ideia.

- E tipo o que, bater na porta da casa dele e dizer "e aí amigo"? – perguntou meio tonto, meio pensativo.

- As pessoas hoje em dia tem celular, sabe. No caso do Aoi serve até twitter. – Aí até o Kai dando ideias.

- Eu não tenho o número dele. – disse triste.

- Como não tem? Até o Ruki já tem SMS do Reita no telefone dele. – Kai disse, espera.

- OE? – Olhei apavorado para os dois. – Como assim Kai sabia das minhas SMS com Reita.

- Ahh santinho do pau oco, se faz de inocente e mimimi eu não estou afim do Reita, mas é bem ligeirinho nee. – Aí ei tive que aturar o Uruha tirando com a minha cara, mas a vida é assim mesmo.

- Primeiro, foi ele quem colocou o número dele no meu telefone. Segundo, ele é meu amigo, não há nada de mais naquelas sms. E terceiro, filho de um puta fuçando no meu telefone.

- Nhow Reita e Ruki é tanto amor. – disse? O Uruha em uma tentativa meio pornográfica de me fazer cócegas.

- Cara toda a vez que a gente chega você estão se agarrando. – disse Aoi tirando uma bolacha do pacote e comendo.

- Aoi vamos ver quantas bolachinhas cabem nessa tua boca de caçapa? Aí quem sabe encontramos uma forma de fazer você calar a boca. – disse.

- Ahh isso tinha que ser antes dele comer meio pacote, vai faltar bolacha. – e todos rimos com o comentário do Reita.

- Até tu, irmão que eu tanto admiro e me esmero para ajudar nas conquistas alheias pela vida fodida que levamos? – disse o beiçudo fazendo drama.

- Ahh você fala como que se nós nunca tivéssemos apostado sobre quantas bolachinhas cabiam aí dentro nee. Eu tenho até fotos do evento, e elas são sinistras. – respondeu, tomando livremente o pacote das mãos do amigo e retirando um biscoito para si.

- Da pra mudar o rumo da conversa? – pediu Aoi.

- Por quê? Ouvir a realidade sobre o tamanho anormal da tua boca te incomoda filho? – perguntei com muita maldade, porque bem no fundo, eu sabia que incomodava muito ele.

- Claro que dá, Aoi o que você e o Reita vão fazer no final de semana? – perguntou Uruha em tom alto e claro, cheio de determinação.

- Nem sei, Reita você chegou apensar em algo?

- Não.

- Ahh que bom, então pode me passar o teu telefone Aoi. O Ruki e o Kai vão me abandonar no final de semana pra irem pro interior e eu não quero ficar sozinho. – disse estendendo seu celular pro moreno.

- Ta. – o mesmo pegou o objeto meio que sem entender direito o que se passava ali.

- Depois dessa eu vou pra aula. Nee Reita, você poderia me esperar na saída? – perguntei tentando ignorar ao máximo as caretinhas babacas que Kai e Uruha faziam, sério que eu nunca conseguiria conversar com Reita sem que eles fizessem aquelas caras retardadas?

- Claro. – ele respondeu com um sorriso.

- Iiii já vi que perdi a companhia do almoço. Vou ligar pra empregada fazer meu almoço hoje. – disse Aoi também se retirando, mas quem liga.

Fui pra minha sala antes do sinal tocar, sem esperar por Kai e Uruha. Eu sabia que eles iriam me fazer um interrogatório, e isso não me incomodava, mas a forma como eles insistiam em criar situações inexistentes entre eu e Reita me irritava. Não queria ouvir histórias sobre o que eu faria sozinho com meu amigo, na imaginação deles é claro.

Também nem fez tanta diferença, eu nem bem estava no meio do corredor quando o sinal realmente bateu indicando o termino do intervalo. Isso me deu um breve tempo de sossego, mas eu sabia que isso não duraria para sempre.

De qualquer forma, eu tinha que resolver dentro da minha cabeça o que eu sentia pelo Reita de verdade e o que eu podia sentir. Aquilo nunca passaria de amizade e fato dele já ser apaixonado por alguém ajuda muito no meu auto controle. Mas ainda assim...

Bom temos dois tempos de Geografia para jogar fora agora, não vejo a hora de poder por o pé fora daqui. Espero que pelo menos Kai me entenda, por falar nisso, eu ainda não me esqueci que eu e ele temos uma longa conversa para por em dia. Mas se eu quero que ele seja sincero comigo, eu também terei de ser.

Enfim o tempo passou e logo me vi indo em direção a saída da escola e lá estava ele, sozinho. Foi um milagre ter conseguido sair antes do resto do bando de fuchiqueiros, queria dar logo o fora dali com Reita. Principalmente antes de Aoi resolver que quer ir junto ou coisa assim.

- Então pequeno? – ele disse ao se desencostar da parede quando me viu.

Maldito sexy filho da mãe, fica aí seduzindo escorado no muro da escola fica.

- Ahh Nada de mais – disse sorrindo. – Preciso as ajuda do Joe pra uma coisa que a minha mãe me pediu, então eu pensei que... – travei, ao perceber a merda que eu ia dizer, porque sem pensar em nada eu apenas imaginei que poderíamos almoçar juntos. – Bom você vai pra lá nee.

- Claro. Mas eu almoço em um restaurante que tem no caminho, tudo bem?

- Uhum. – Concordei, passar mais tempo com Reita ia ser muito legal.

Mesmo que ao lado dele eu seja completamente incapaz de controlar o tempo, perco completamente a noção. Mas caminhamos, conversando principalmente sobre o show da banda Abomináveis que estava se aproximando, mais uma vez combinamos de assistir a algum ensaio prévio da banda. Agora que eu sabia que ele trabalhava para o Joe e conhecia minha mãe, eu podia dizer sem nenhuma restrição que tinha certeza que conseguiríamos entradas para o show. Emi-san nunca deixaria algo desta magnitude passar.

Paramos no restaurante que ele disse que almoça todos os dias, um lugar legal com comida gostosa e simples, deu pra ver que ele sempre ia ali mesmo, pois o garçom não perguntou o que ele gostaria para beber, simplesmente trouxe seu refrigerante e perguntou o que eu queria. Claro que não pude deixar passar em branco o fato de que ele come demais, acabei tirando tanto com a cara dele por este fato que ele também começou a pegar no meu pé referente a quantidade de comido em meu prato, que era o exato oposto da dele, diga-se de passagem.

Depois ele riu da minha indignação com o local servir seis tipos de sobremesa, e todas, repito, todas feitas com morangos. Sério cara, eu tenho certeza que não sou a única pessoa do mundo que não gosto desta porcaria, então é muito sem noção um lugar que serve ao público oferecer somente doces feitos a base dessa coisa azeda.

Foi divertido, era assim que saídas com amigos deviam ser sempre, um tirando com a cara do outro enquanto falam de várias coisas que gostam. No nosso caso, bandas. Reita me perguntou o que tinha me feito ter uma vontade súbita de segui-lo até o Joe e eu expliquei que minha mãe tinha me pedido algo, mas eu ia precisar pedir ajuda do Joe para fazer o que ela tinha me pedido.

Quando dei por mim já estávamos andando na rua de novo e subindo as escadas de marmore do shopping. Estava tudo fechado e com pouquíssimas pessoas ali dentro, mas nee, ainda assim era shopping e eu adoro.

- Mas o que foi exatamente que a tua mãe pediu Chibi? – ele perguntou sério.

- Eu não entendi muito bem, ela disse "Desenhe para mim uma festa típica em um bar burlesco. De o seu melhor." Mas não me disse pra que ou como, ou ainda pra quando. Aí eu preciso do Joe, porque se tem algum tarado no mundo que tenha se especializado no burlesco, esse safado é o Joe.

- Mas por que ela pediu para você desenhar?

- Ué, porque é o que faço. – disse de forma simples dando de ombros. – Eu desenho.

- Você tem um amigo e acha que sabe bastante sobre ele, mas aí um belo dia ele te segue no almoço e você descobre que ele odeia morangos e que desenha coisas. Eu não conheço você. – ele disse emburrado apontando o dedo indicador na minha direção, só pude rir é claro.

- Baka! Você é um desconhecido? Eu não deveria falar com estranhos. – ri dando um soco de leve no obro dele.

- O que mais eu não sei sobre você? – perguntou forçando alguma indignação falsa.

- Se eu te contar tudo agora, não sobrará nada pros próximos encontros. – Aí um copo de vidro se quebrou dentro da minha cabeça. Eu fiquei sério, mas ele sorriu. Pelo menos era isso até eu olhar pro outro lado.

Disse. Eu disse isso mesmo. Minha boca grande e sua língua descontrolada, como pude ter dito isso. Desde quando isto é um encontro? Desde quando isso que não se enquadra na perspectiva de um encontro pode continuar existindo no futuro? Ruki burro, eu sempre me ferrando.

Se eu fosse um pouquinho mais esperto eu podia olhar para ele e rir descontroladamente para fazer aquela frase se transformar em uma piada. O problema é que não era, e minha cabeça sabia disso demais para me permitir agir como uma pessoa normal, então aqui estou eu mais vermelho do que criança fazendo sua própria maquiagem a base de urucum pro dia do índio. Olhando com tanta fixação para todos esses anéis lindos, maravilhosos, brilhantes e luxuriosamente caros na vitrine de uma relojoaria que eu nem sei qual é, que com mais um pouquinho de força no foco eu conseguia quebrar esse vidro com a força da minha mente.

Aí o alarme soaria, os seguranças apareceriam e eu teria que correr, aí quem sabe a gente esquece que eu disse que isso daqui é um encontro. Porque não é!

Senti a presença dele a;i do meu lado, e isso era uma coisa muito estranha porque este lado do meu rosto ficou mais quente que o outro. Por um motivo muito legal ele ficou ali quieto do meu lado. Depois de algum tempo eu tive coragem de erguer a cabeça e olhar para nós através do reflexo de um espelha que recobria toda uma coluna dentro da loja.

Aquele sorriso gentil tirando umas férias agradáveis no rosto dele, eu gostava tanto de vê-lo sorrir. Ele estava mesmo olhando peça por peça da exposição, as admirando. Talvez ele tenha interpretado bem a frase dita, quer dizer, bons amigos sempre tem seus encontros não é, o que mais define o happy hour? Mas como somos adolescentes, nosso happy hour tem que ser almoçar rapidamente em um restaurante simples e familiar. Eu sou mesmo idiota, Reita é somente um bom amigo, que diferente de mim não viu nenhuma maldade no comentário sem noção que eu fiz. Eu devia mesmo ter somente rido e levado aquilo na brincadeira, sou muito idiota e dramático.

Lembre-se Ruki, Reita ama alguém. Ele nunca verá maldade em comentários feitos por um amigo, ainda mais na amizade com as dimensões das quais estamos desenvolvendo. Mas aí...

- Você correu pra cá por que desenha joias? – ele me perguntou de forma inocente, mas cara, ele tinha uma expressão tão bocó na cara que não deu pra eu não rir.

Mas pensa em uma cara de idiota mesmo. Eu ri até me engasgar, e mesmo engasgado não consegui parar de rir. Era nisso que ele estava pensando enquanto olhava aquele monte de joia fina?

- Eu to indo pra loja do Joe. – anunciei talvez com o último fôlego que tinha, mas sabe, mesmo sem fôlego eu quase não consegui parar de rir.

Mas logo o vi caminhando ao meu lado, já mexendo na mochila em busca da chave da loja. Isso me fez ter curiosidade sobre a hora, e fiquei surpreso ao ver que ainda tínhamos algum tempo até a hora das lojas abrirem. Fiquei surpreso, mas não desapontado por isso. Estranho era ele estar rindo também.

- Você está rindo de que Reita?

- Ver você rindo é realmente algo muito engraçado. – cara de pau, é assim que você olha pra car de alguém e diz que esse alguém tem cara de palhaço.

- Você é uma besta, sabia. – disse, e ele riu ainda mais.

O problema era que eu não podia rir dele da mesma forma como ele riu de mim, porque... sei lá ele rindo só fica cada vez mais fofo. Filho da puta. É bem estranho na verdade, ele estica os lábios para um sorriso simples e fica bonitinho, sorri mais até mostrar os dentes e fica lindo, aí cai em gargalhada e fica fofo. Da pra entender? Eu sempre acho que eu rindo de verdade fico parecendo um babuíno flácido, soluçando de bêbado. É a vida né, a forma como ele riu da minha cara antes prova que minha autoimagem está meio certa.

- Mas você não respondeu chibi, desenha o que? Por que seria muito legal mesmo se você desenhasse joias.

- Dá pra desenhar de tudo Reita.

- Tudo tipo... desenha até rostos de pessoas com todos os detalhes?

- É. Mas o que eu mais gosto de desenhar são roupas e make ups completos. As vezes quando consigo imaginar toda a melodia de alguma música que escrevi, também gosto de desenhar alguém as cantando ou tirinhas que possam dar uma ideia do que eu estava pensando quando escrevi aquilo. Pode rir de verdade agora.

Ta vendo, essa era a diferença daquele retardado. Não conseguia ser menos do que sincero com ele, e não conseguia deixar de lhe dar respostas para as perguntas que ele me fazia. E olha que ele não precisava fazer nenhum esforço para tirar essas palavras de mim. Qualquer outra pessoa que eu conheça o mesmo pouco tempo que eu conheço o Reita, já teria levado um belo murro na cara. Na verdade já teria levado esse murro há muito tempo, quando alguém por alguma ironia do destino mostrava algum interesse por mim. Eu simplesmente não gostava e não permitia que pessoas se aproximassem de mim, mas ele...

- Prontinho. Pode entrar Ru-chan. – Ahh outra coisa idiota, mas ele é a única pessoa que me chama de chibi, então eu não queria que ele deixasse de falar assim. – Então da pra dizer que você desenha o PV das músicas que escreve?

- Ta mais pra PM né, promotional manga. – disse e aí sim ele riu, mas eu pode perceber que foi do comentário e não do fato de eu desenhar isso.

- Eu realmente adoraria olhar isso. – ele disse com sinceridade.

E foi com igual sinceridade que eu respondi:

- Nem por cima do meu cadáver.

- Ahh qual é Ruki...

- Não.

- Aposto que o Kai, o Uruha e o Miyavi já viram isso.

- O Myv sim, o Kai deve ter me visto desenhando algumas vezes, mas o Uruha ainda não viu. Apesar que do tanto que aquela criatura mexe nas minhas coisas já deve ter encontrado os cadernos de desenho.

- Viu, eu também mereço ver. Não é justo, aposto que até o Aoi já viu algum desenho seu.

- É claro, no tempo em que éramos amigos, desenhar era a única tarefa escolar. Ahh e nós tínhamos aulas de artes até a quinta série.

- Ahan então eu também posso ver um desenho seu.

- Santa persistência Reita.. – retruquei.

- Por favor.. – quase choramingou.

- Eu faço um desenho pra você aqui e agora e você nunca mais fala disso, pode ser.

- Yes. – Vibrou. – Por isso que eu não me deixo levar pela chatice da persistência, sempre da certo.

- Reita.. – chamei com delicadeza.

- Fala amor. – respondeu na mesma delicadeza, apoiado no balcão com os cotovelos, fazendo com que suas mãos servissem de apoio para seu rosto. O qual levava um sorrisinho de vitoria muito mequetrefe. Seduzindo.

- Vai tomar no cu. – respondi mostrando-lhe o dedo médio.

- Ahan. – disse subindo a escada circular de metal que dava acesso ao andar de cima da loja.

Faltava ainda uma bom tempo até a loja abrir, eu estava lá jogado no chão desenhando enquanto ele estava do outro lado do lugar conferindo alguns produtos recém chegados e os colocando em estoque no sistema. Ele não tinha me dito o que queria no desenho, então tomei a liberdade de desenhá-lo tocando baixo. Não seria nada difícil uma vez que a parte mais difícil de se desenhar no rosto era o nariz, e ele o mantinha coberto pela faixa.

Olhei para Reita concentrado de pé diante de um alto computador, eu ainda vou fazer ele tirar aquela faixa. Era legal vê-lo tão concentrado, era como que se a loja pudesse desabar que ele não tiraria os olhos da nota em sua mão e nos dados piscando na tela do PC. Às vezes ele franzia o cenho, às vezes repuxava um lábio e muitas vezes fazia sinais afirmativos com a cabeça. Talvez conseguindo chegar a alguma conclusão no quebra cabeças a sua frente.

- Você parece muito responsável fazendo essas coisas todas. – disse e ele sorriu sem desviar os olhos da tela.

- E você muito confortável aí jogado no chão, acho que você está me enrolando e nem esta desenhando nada, está tirando um cochilo enquanto eu me concentro aqui. – disse finalmente desviando o olhar para minha direção.

- Que maldoso que você é. Já estou quase terminando.

- Hm tão rápido? Eu não quero o desenho do sol ou de uma planta hen...

- Ahh já tá achando que manda agora. Eu sou um artista Reita, faço o que bem quiser. – disse de forma mal criada, mas não aguentei muito tempo sem rir.

- Aí ó, todo se fazendo. Aposto que é daqueles que fica suspirando e desenhando a pessoa amada entre corações. – ele riu e eu também, era obvio que eu não era daquele jeito e mais obvio ainda que ele sabia disso.

- Oh droga, deixe-me apagar os corações. – disse fingindo que procurava por uma borracha para o que fazia e ele riu ainda mais.

- Seria engraçado ver você suspirando e desenhando corações.

- Engraçado mesmo porque estou desenhando você com uma camiseta de danoninho. – retruquei.

- O que? – dessa vez ele realmente saiu completamente de trás do computador e me olhou de frente espantado, e eu tive mais uma crise de risos com a cara que ele fez. Man, ele faz umas caras desacreditáveis muito hilárias.

- Calma cara, eu tava brincando sobre o danoninho.

- Eu sei Ruki, mas acabou de dizer que está me desenhando? – continuou, vindo na direção de onde eu estava.

- É.. – respondi meio incerto sobre a cara que ele estava fazendo, sei lá não era pra eu desenhar ele?

- Eu quero ver.

- Não está pronto!

- Foda-se, comece de novo eu quero ver você desenhando desde o começo.

- Não fode Reita. Me deixa desenhar em paz ou vou mesmo achar um jeito de incluir corações com mãos, pés e sorrisos amigáveis aqui, e eles vão estar cantando a música da danoninho pra você.

- Você não seria capaz..

- Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz baby. – falei como se eu fosse capaz de seduzir também. Só que não.

- Me da esse desenho.

- Não!

E se iniciou uma discussão sobre a posse da folha A4 que eu estava usando, como se aquilo valesse ouro e nenhum dos sois estivesse disposto a perdê-la. Foi aquela de "me da" e "não" com ele chegando mais perto a cada nova fala, como se a proximidade cada vez maior pudesse intimidar mais. Até que ele se inclinou na minha direção para tomar a folha da minha mão, mas num movimento rápido e bem esperto eu o parei, como estava deitado, segurei a folha contra meu corpo e o parei com ambos os pés em seu peito.

- Eu já disse que não está pronto. – disse sem sair da posição, não estava o machucando por que eu não tinha colocado quase nada de força no jesto.

- Você vai ter que me deixar ver mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Claro, mais tarde quando eu terminar. Sabe falta uma coisa muito importante no desenho sabe, fica difícil desenhar uma pessoa sem nariz.

- Se você me desenhar sem essa faixa é qua vai ficar difícil de acreditar que sou eu.

- É um acordo Reita, você tira a faixa, e você tem o desenho.

- Sua perversidade é desumana.

- É uma troca justa, tenho que desenhar um nariz.

- Não tem que não. Como você pode ser tão inocente em uns momentos e tão malvado em outros?

- É o meu charme. – disse soltando um pouco o desenho, fingindo que o admirava. – É tá bem parecido, só falta o nariz. – faltava nada, quando começamos a discutir eu já tinha terminado.

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo. – choramingou.

Eu não respondi, só soltei uma de minhas mãos para alcançar a faixinha no rosto dele. Já estava até sorrindo vitorioso quando uma voz bem conhecida, e odiada invadiu o segundo andar da loja.

- Ruki, você está fazendo isso errado. – disse Aoi de forma séria, mas eu conhecia o deboche amargo dele. – Primeiro você tem que abrir as pernas.

Bufei. Olhei para Aoi quase o matando e voltei a olhar para Reita. Era engraçado porque nós estávamos apenas brincando e jogando por causa de um pedaço de papel. Ou no meu caso um pedaço de pano, mas vendo do ângulo do Aoi, bom, se eu apenas abrisse as pernas estaríamos em uma posição constrangedora. Bastante na verdade. E com isso em mente dei um impulso com oos pés, fazendo Reita sair de onde estava.

Aoi filho da puta, eu ia tirar a faixinha do Reita. Pensei eu ao mesmo tempo em que ouvi a voz de Reita.

- É por isso que eu te amo Aoi, sempre me salva. Ruki estava prestes a expor minhas partes intimas. – disse ele passando a mão sobre a faixa, meio que certificando-se de que ela estava ali ainda.

- Nossa Ruki já estava oferecendo seu corpo para ver o nariz feio desse cara? – fez a piada.

- Eu não... Aoi você é mais idoita do que dá pra tentar entender. Será que você não consegue ver nada sem pensar em sexo, não?

- Até dá, mas vamos convir, no teu caso Ruki um pouquinho de sexo de vez em quando ia te deixar um pouco menos neurótico e estressado.

- Foda-se você Aoi, vou esperar o Joe lá embaixo. – disse me levantando e pegando minhas coisas, já me encaminhando para descer.

- Hey hey hey, você está me devendo uma coisa. – Reita me barrou.

- Claro. Eu deixo no balcão quando terminar... – pisquei com um olho só.

- Ahh não vai mesmo. Aoi termina ali de cadastrar os objetos novos no estoque, eu vou esperar o Joe lá embaixo com o Ruki. – disse passando pelo moreno e me empurrando escada abaixo. – Eu quero ver você desenhar, e vou ver você desenhar.

Maldito sedutor sexy e persistente.

Continua~

Quem vai no show do GazettE? Eu to sofrendo um conflito interno aqui...mas acho que não vou resistir. Sabem este ano eu meu Love fazemos 10 anos juntos e íamos fazer uma viajem de 10 dias pra algum lugar legal, mas aí como uma boa gazelover eu surtei e chorei quando veio a notícia deles virem aqui. Só que, ou eu vou pra SP ver o Kai e o Aoi, ou eu passo 10 dias em um lugar lindo com meu amor, as duas coisas não da pra fazer. É claro que como um marido maravilho ele disse na hora "amor eu sei quanto tempo você está esperando esses caras virem pra cá então eu quero que vc vá"mas man, eu reconheço a tristeza escondida naqueles olhinhos, eu sei o quanto ele quer fazer aquela viajem. FUCK


	15. So hard

**História: **A luz que brilha em teus olhos

**Capítulo: **15 de indeterminado

**Publicada: **

**Categoria: **the GazettE, Miyavi

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Shoujo ai

**Personagens: **Reita x Ruki, Uruha x Aoi, Kai x Miyavi

**Notas: **Simbora que tá mega atrasado, coisas importantes nos comentários lá embaixo

.:.

A LUZ QUE BRILHA EM TEUS OLHOS_15. SO HARD

_Por Kami-chan_

Suspirei fundo dando mais uma volta no estacionamento, me xingando internamente por não entrado pela passagem de funcionários. Se não encontrasse nem uma vaguinha até o fim desta volta sairia, daria a volta na quadra e faria isso do jeito certo. Maldita pressa, sempre atrapalhando mais do que economiza tempo, felizmente, encontrei uma maldita vaga para estacionar.

Passei a mão na minha bolsa e pulei para fora do carro. Fechei a porta já me afastando e o alarme foi acionado quando eu já estava quase duzentos metros do carro, quase correndo.

Duzentas pessoas aglomeradas na porta de acesso indicava que o horário de vizitas ainda não tinha findado. Me espremi entre elas e alcancei o segurança que barrava a passagem de todos. Por sorte, era um dos que me conhecia bem.

- Emi! – disse com espanto, de fato, devia ser muito bizarro me ver espremida no meio de tanta gente.

- Desculpe incomodar Wagner, deixei meu carro aqui na frente, preciso apenas ver uma coisa rápida com o pessoal. Será que...

- Passe dona Emi. – ele se adiantou a minha pergunta, abrindo a corrente atrás de si e liberando a passagem.

- Muito obrigada Wagner. – disse com um sorriso, finalmente entrando no local.

E dentro, se é que era possível, havia tanta gente quanto do lado de fora. Eu odiava os horários de visita, quase corri pelos corredores, pedindo licença ao mesmo tempo em que abria caminho com minhas próprias mãos. Tinha que ser ráppido ou perderia meu dia todo no hospital, de preferência, eu queria ir até onde tinha que ir, fazer o que tinha que fazer sem ser vista por mais pessoas do que o necessário.

Só mais umas e outras dobras e eu logo chegaria ao posto de enfermagem daquela ala. Ninguém sabia que eu estava de férias, a não ser o meu superior imediato, e eu não queria ser barrada ali por trabalho.

- Bom dia Tatiana, a enfermeira Elisangela está por aí? – perguntei quase urgente quando avistei a menina de costas para o posto.

- Bom dia Emi. – ela disse sorridente ao se virar e me avistar. – Ela está na ronda da terceira ala. Posso ajudar você?

- Talvez. Ela me ligou faz pouco tempo para falar do estado daquela senha que eu fiquei como responsável.

- Ahh a estrangeira né?

- Isso, a senhora que só fala japonês. – encurtei a história, não precisava saber que Mitori não falava somente japonês.

- Não fala mais. – a menina me corrigiu, causando em mim leve tremor, e tive um dejavu de mim correndo atrás de um advogado que consiga permitir que eu assine o recebimento de óbito de Mitori no lugar de Takamasa, que era o único familiar dela aqui no momento.

- O que? Ela morreu? – perguntei assim que voltei da minha breve viagem a um universo futuro onde posso me incomodar muito.

- Não. – ouvi outra voz mais grossa vindo de trás de mim. – A Tatiana é que um desastre para se expressar. – Prosseguiu a enfermeira Elisangela. – Mas foi por pouco, tivemos que entubá-la há pouco tempo. Ela teve uma parada cardiorrespiratória que ninguém até agora acreditou em como foi revertida.

- Sinceramente, eu é que não acredito que ela demorou tanto para chegar a este estágio. – disse e La pareceu concordar comigo.

- Mas você deve saber que o oncologista quase dobra a dose de morfina dela a cada dois dias.

- Hm... ela não quer morrer. – pensei alto.

- Com a dose que está recebendo...realmente não entendo como ainda não morreu.

- A filha dela ainda não chegou ao Brasil. – comentei.

- Não posso te dar garantias menina, eu sei que quer muito que sua amiga e despeça da mãe, mas se ela parar novamente...

Eu não gostava que as pessoas me chamassem de senhora, mas também ficava desconfiada demais quando me chamavam de menina. Era como se soubessem de fato quem eu sou e quantos anos eu tinha de verdade quando comecei a trabalhar ali, mas com aquela mulher...eu sabia que era apenas um costume dela falar daquele modo. Era o jeito dela tentar ser doce ao avisar que eu seria contrariada, ela devia ser uma boa mãe.

E neste momento eu fiz algo que poderia me arrepender muito em breve. Eu devia ser racional como a Emi que trabalhava naquele ambiente e via histórias como aquelas se repetirem muitas vezes durante a vida, mas a Emi amiga da Hiroki falou mais alto, e eu posso ter feito merda.

- Enfermeira, se ela parar novamente...ela parou. Vou ligar para minha amiga e ver exatamente onde ela está, e vamos torcer para que de tudo certo, mas no estado em que Mitori está, seria doloroso prolongar esta situação por mais tempo.

Ela concordou comigo, logo anotando uma sigla comum no hospital no topo do prontuário de Mitori, deixando claro a ordem de que se aquele coração parasse novamente, manobras de massagem cardíaca não seriam realisadas. E a verdade seja dita, a parte de mim que queria manter Mitori viva não era somente racional, era egoísta. Foda-se, vou ter que ligar para o advogado do Joe.

- Certo, você pode dar uma olhada nela se quiser. – disse recolocando o prontuário no balcão do posto de enfermagem. – Eu preciso prosseguir com minha pausa, pois depois detenho plantão no pronto socorro. – disse como despedida.

Dar uma olhada? Eu não sei se gostaria, mas já estava ali mesmo. Precisava também ligar para Hiroki, e naquele momento, o quarto seria um dos lugares mas silenciosos do hospital em horário de visita.

A imagem era chocante. Eu lembrava daquele mulher como uma presença altiva e imponente, caminhando completamente ereta pela casa, com passos leves como os de um fantasma, sempre em busca de algo errado que eu fizesse para desviar a filha dela do caminho correto. A voz grave e profunda que me chamava de akuma, toda vez que me expulsava de sua casa por julgar a mim a culpada por tudo que Hiroki fazia fora do que ela julgasse como correto, ou simplesmente, as doutrinas que uma mulher tradicional devia ter.

Era bom lembrar de como eu apenas concordava com tudo o que ela dizia, vendo Hiroki rir de forma silenciosa por trás de seu ombro. Se ela pelo menos desconfiasse que a pior das influencias ali vinha justamente da filha dela. Ela me odiava e eu sofria nas mãos dela para não deixar a Hiro-chan sozinha, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela sentia algo por mim. O que era muito mais do que minha mãe era capaz, e mesmo que por um senso masoquista, eu me divertia com o fato dela me odiar. Era um sentimento afinal, eu queria que pelo menos uma mãe tivesse algum sentimento por mim.

Vendo por este ponto, acho que eu ficaria satisfeita se a minha mãe pelo menos me odiasse. Sorri, amargo para o quarto mórbido onde estava, eu era mesmo um animalzinho problemático.

Puxei o celular do bolso e disquei o número quilométrico do interurbano que estava fazendo seguido demais nestes últimos dias. Seria mais uma conversa dura com Emi. Eu nem queria ver minha conta de telefonia no final do mês.

A conversa foi breve, porém árdua. Não pude conter palavras, tive que informar a situação de Mitori, o fato do coração dela ter parado uma vez esta manhã e principalmente o fato de que se isso acontecesse novamente ela realmente não ia chegar aqui em tempo.

E novamente senti em minha amiga a vontade muda de poder se despedir da mãe. Porque, era a mãe dela no final das contas. Apesar de não compreender este sentimento, de não ter afeto nenhum pela minha mãe biológica. Senti muito, por sentir a forma como ela se sentia neste momento tentei, com palavras chulas de um humor leve, animá-la um pouco.

Hiroki disse que estava a caminho, fora mesmo uma sorte pegá-la com o celular ligado. O voo dela não vinha direto da Coreia, e ela estava neste momento trocando de avião em Paris. De lá viria para o aeroporto internacional de São Paulo e então trocaria novamente de avião para chegar ao estado. Porém o voo de Paris só sairia daqui a dez horas, o que na situação atual, era tempo que não tínhamos.

Após o termino da ligação, deixei o quarto sem olhar para trás. Também não me despedi de quem quer que estivesse no posto de enfermagem, pois estava ligando para Joe.

- _Emi minha linda. – ele disse logo que atendeu._

- Oi Joe! – respondi

- _Ihh tua voz não está boa, o que houve?_

- Nada demais, só preciso do número do advogado. – disse e ouvi ele rir do outro lado da linha.

- _Nada demais, só preciso do número do advogado. – ele repetiu com humor. – Se não fosse nada demais não precisaria do número do advogado._

- Não complica Joe, depois conversamos, por hora eu preciso apenas do número do advogado. – respondi sem humor algum, não estava no clima pra porra nenhuma, muito menos explicar para que eu precisava da merda do número.

- _Sim, eu posso te passar por sms, mas seria bom se você viesse aqui na loja. Preciso mesmo ver umas coisas muito importantes com você e tem que ser pessoalmente._

- Tá, depois eu passo aí. Só me manda logo a droga do número. – disse e desliguei.

Eu não estava afim de passar ainda mais no Joe depois de marcar com o infeliz do advogado, mas concordei apenas para fazer ele calar a boca. Tinha quase certeza sobre o que ele ia falar, depois da proposta dos Abomináveis na casa de shows que nós ainda não temos, ele ficou obcecado. Tudo na vida girava em torno dessa ideia louca de concluir o projeto às pressas, e a cada dia que passava eu me convencia mais de ir contra essa loucura, nada feito assim tão na pressa pode ficar bom.

Eu estava cansada e estava distraída agendando o número que Joe tinha acabado de me mandar via sms quando ouvi meu nome ser dito ao mesmo tempo em que meu braço foi agarrado. Só me faltava essa agora.

- Emi, graças a Deus eu encontrei você. Porque serio, não tem jeito, tem que ser você. – a jovem menina que eu sabia que era uma funcionaria novata do meu setor, mas não fazia nem ideia do nome, estava em minha frente falando coisas de forma apressada, me olhando com se tivesse deslumbrando a salvação.

- O que foi? – eu não gostava de novatos, eles não gostavam de pensar e isso me fazia gastar horas e horas de treinamento intensivo com esse pessoalzinho besta.

- Isso. O exame é pra ser feito em leito, o cara tem fratura na cervical, como eu vou fazer esse exame sem movimentar ele? – é...eu não perco a minha fé nos novatos, são mesmo todos bestas e com preguiça de pensar.

- Leva o aparelho móvel pro leito do paciente, eu vou esperar você lá. – lá, o quarto do paciente era ali, na minha frente o que descobri após observar onde eu estava para poder encontrar o quarto mencionado na ordem de exame.

- Já ta tudo ali Emi, eu e a Lola viemos prontas para fazer o exame, mas aí nos deparamos com esta situação.

- De duas, e não conseguiram fazer isto? – não contive minha língua e perguntei incrédula, vendo a menina ficar vermelha e entrar o quarto na minha frente.

- Bom dia, - comecei me dirigindo ao dito paciente. – Meu nome é Emi, eu sou chefe de aquisição de imagem do setor de auxilio diagnóstico. Estou aqui para fazer um exame de raio-x em você, tudo bem?

- Bom dia. Se o exame tem que ser feito... – disse em forma de consentimento. – Eu posso pelo menos tirar isso aqui? – perguntou se referindo ao colar cervical que tinha em seu pescoço.

- Sinto muito, sei que o colar incomoda, mas ele ajuda a sua coluna a ficar imóvel na posição certa, não podemos removê-lo. Aqui diz que você tem uma fratura na cervical, você pode me dizer quantos dias isso faz? E se o médico falou com você alguma coisa sobre cirurgia, se você vai ter que fazer alguma, se não, ou se você já fez essa cirurgia?

- Faz três dias, e eu saí da cirurgia faz umas seis horas mais ou menos.

- Certo, e você sabe me dizer se os médicos encontraram alguma outra fratura em algum outro ponto do seu corpo?

- Três ossos da mão e duas vértebras cervicais só. – ele disse e pareceu refletir. – Tsc só.. – repetiu a pequena palavra com um humor ácido, que eu compreendia, mas não estimularia a falar mais. Apesar de eu estar bem surpresa que ele tenha fraturado duas vértebras cervicais e estar vivo, mesmo que muito possivelmente este seja o único bônus dele.

- Tudo bem, eu vou colocar sua mão fraturada para cima da sua barriga, para que a fratura não seja ampliada ou saia da posição que o traumato colocou. – disse de forma simples, avisando sobre o toque e a ação, mesmo sabendo que ele não sentiria nada, nem mesmo a dor da fratura na mão. – Agora, eu e minha colega vamos erguer você pelo lençol para que seu corpo se erga por igual de todos lados, sem movimentar também a coluna. – disse ao paciente. – E você – olhei pra novata. – Vai posicionar o chassis.

Feito o exame, o paciente foi deixado no quarto enquanto eu acompanhei as duas meninas de volta ao setor, por um único motivo. Elas iam ouvir.

- Isso aqui. – comecei erguendo o papel com o pedido de exame. – É só papel, qualquer um pode vir aqui e escrever o que quiser nele, ele vai aceitar tudo, é só um pedaço de papel. Normalmente eles vem com as informações primordiais que vocês precisam, mas se vão obedecer um papel, vocês duas não servem para trabalhar aqui. Oitenta por cento do trabalho de vocês é pensar em como fazer o trabalho, e os outros vinte achar um meio de fazer a ideia funcionar. Conversem com o paciente, se ele não estiver falando corra atrás das informações que faltam com a equipe de enfermagem. Outra ciosa importante, nunca ergam um paciente com fratura na coluna pelo lençol, isso foi feito hoje porque o paciente tinha somente fratura na cervical e estava com colar.

- Desculpe dona Emi. Não nos ocorreu a ideia, na maioria das vezes que tento conversar com paciente eles ficam enrolando meu tempo com a história da vidas deles. – disse uma delas.

- Então para de conversar com pacientes, comece a recolher informações deles. E eu quero vocês duas aqui hoje de madrugada, ás cinco horas, que é a hora da rotina de UTI, exame de tórax em todos os leitos. Hoje a rotina de UTI vai ser feita por vocês duas. E podem seguir com plantão a partir das cinco mesmo, porque quero as duas aqui no plantão de sábado para atender ás emergências do final de semana.

- OK. – disseram as duas juntas.

Eu não costumava ser tão má, mas eu estava mesmo quase explodindo de estresse por tudo mais que estava acontecendo comigo naquele momento. E logo as duas meninas sumiram da minha vista, meu telefone tocou. Era Joe.

- Emi, cadê você? – choramingou - Você não disse que vinha pra cá?

- Joe não é a melhor hora. – tentei cortar.

- Mas eu preciso de você aqui, ou vou morrer de ansiedade.

- Eu estou no hospital Joe, depois eu falo com você.

- Que hospital Emi, você disse que tinha pedido suas férias.

- Pois é Joe, mas eu tive que vir aqui fazer umas coisas, quando der eu passo na loja, mas agora não posso falar com você. – disse e desliguei.

Será que agora eu consigo sair daqui? Misericórdia!

- Ora ora ora, se não é a desgarrada Emi. O que faz aqui? Ouvi dizer que você tinha simplesmente abandonado o seu posto de alto nível dentro do hospital. – claro, meu dia não estaria completo se eu não cruzasse com Rebeca, porque todo setor também tem uma pentelha.

- Ahh você soube Rebeca. Poxa é tão embaraçoso, mas não foi exatamente um abandono, é a minha situação está muito difícil, sabe, nunca fume a primeira pedra, não pra parar...da uma fissura. – disse avançando para cima da figura que se encolheu toda.

- Você não tem respeito pelos problemas e doenças dos outros, sabe quantos viciados em crack esse hospital abriga para você ficar fazendo piadinha com a doença dos outros.

- Sei sim Rebeca, a minha piadinha foi só uma forma obscura de dizer que a minha vida não é da tua conta. Mas não é como se eu esperasse mesmo que você entendesse.

- Escuta aqui Emi, não é só porque você tem um cargo acima do meu que pode ficar agindo dessa forma. Alias, da forma como você abanou isso aqui, duvido muito que seu cargo seja mantido, não é?

- Não sei Rebeca, vai perguntar lá no RH. Eu tenho mais o que fazer agora do que perder tempo com você. – menina chata do caralho, eu hem.

Sumi logo dali, antes que mais algum contratempo acontecesse. Apesar de que a cara dela deve ter sido cômica indo até o RH pra saber somente que eu estou de férias, menina estranha. Mas isso não era problema meu, minha estadia ali dentro já tinha se prolongado demais.

Eu já nem sabia mais o que fazer agora, apenas me encaminhei para o estacionamento para poder alcançar meu carro. Dentro do mesmo eu ligaria para o advogado, isso é claro se aquela coisa de celular não tivesse tocando de novo, um número desconhecido e com um DDD que não é da região.

O diretor da antiga escola do Miyavi. O homem me ligou para pedir suas mais sinceras desculpas, mas aquela instituição não poderia mais me mandar o histórico do garoto por causa da dívida. E depois dessa eu só pude suspirar, essa história já tinha sido resolvida e eu admirei muito o bom senso daquele homem quando ele disse que liberaria o histórico do meu afilhado confiando que a dívida seria paga quando a mãe dele chegasse ao Brasil, mas eu não estava conseguindo entender o motivo por ele ter mudado de ideia.

Sem desculpas, sem ideias, sem negociações. Ele simplesmente decidiu que não liberaria o histórico sem o pagamento e ponto final. E agora o que me restava? Ir até a escola do Taka mendigar ao diretor que aceite que o menino retorne aos estudos segunda mesmo com os documentos atrasando. Talvez nem fosse necessário, pois Hiroki já estava a caminho, e atraso poderia ser considerado somente um atraso normal mesmo, mas com a sorte que eu estou tendo é bem capaz do outro diretor entrar em contato com a escola e informar o motivo de não ter mandado os documentos.

Pelo menos o diretor da escola do Taka foi mais sensato e disse que o importante era Miyavi retornar aos estudos o quanto antes. A essa altura, já estava na hora do Takanori largar da escola, então não me custava dar a ele uma carona, fiquei aguardando no meio fio, mas ele demorou. Vi Reita sair e ficar em frente a escola escorado no muro, e nem dois minutos depois, talvez a única coisa agradável mesmo do dia. Takanori apareceu, mas nem notou meu carro estacionado em frente a escola, também pudera, a atenção dele estava única e exclusivamente focada em Reita. Eles falaram alguma coisa, e logo saíram lado a lado na mesma direção, foi o meu primeiro e talvez único sorriso sincero do dia, pelo menos Ruki estava em boa companhia.

Resolvi ir a um bistrô qualquer para "almoçar" enquanto pensava em como resolver algumas coisas, depois, logo na primeira hora ligaria para o advogado. E assim foi feito, fiquei no bistrô até o primeiro horário da tarde e telefonei, o cara fez o favor de me dar uma consultoria por telefone, já que, no papel, eu sou sócia do Joe. Apear do fato de que aquele não era o melhor tipo de lugar para ter aquele tipo de conversa, as pessoas nem tentavam disfarçar quando olhavam na minha direção de um jeito estranho.

E no fim de uma longa conversa de quase quatro horas no celular – que eu vou queimar a conta sem abrir este mês. – ele não me deu nenhuma informação animadora. A conclusão brilhante dele era que eu teria já que preparar Miyavi psicologicamente para agir como parente legal de Mitori e assinar todas as vias e documentos pós morte da avó.

Depois de tudo o que aconteceu neste dia, eu só precisava de um ombro amigo. E foi sem nem raciocinar que disquei o número de Joe.

- Até que enfim você deu as caras nee Emi, aposto que esqueceu de mim. Você não veio, aí eu tive que resolver um monte de coisas sozinho. – ele começou a disparar as palavras sem nem me deixar falar. – Eu já tenho mais uns papeis pra você ler, mas dessa vez, se você concordar vai ter que assinar, mas como achei que você tinha esquecido de mim, já mandei o Reita levar até a sua casa. Emi vai ficar demais, a gente tem que se encontrar pra ver mais alguns detalhes. Err quer dizer... você já analisou a situação, não é? Me diz por favor que você concorda comigo que isso vai dar muito certo, Emi. Nós vamos ter nossa casa de shows e vai ter inauguração com Abominaveis... – ele estava todo empolgado, e eu apenas encerrei a ligação, desligando meu celular em seguida.

Ele não me deu tempo de analisar a situação, sabendo que eu tenho um emprego sério a respeitar e ainda assim está tomando todas as ações como se a casa já estivesse pronta e esperando por uma grande banda para se apresentar lá. Respirei fundo deixando uma nota alta em cima do balcão, torcendo para que pagasse meu consumo e segui em frente. E novamente, depois dezesseis anos sem Masahito, eu estava completamente sozinha como uma adolescente de dezesseis anos. Sem ninguém com quem contar

Eu não sei se conseguia ao certo raciocinar onde tinha deixado meu carro, estava apenas caminhando por extinto, podendo perceber que o vento estava mais forte e o clima mais abafado. Porque é claro que um dia cheio de coisas dando errado não estaria completo sem uma chuva pra atrapalhar, olhei para cima para ver as nuvens, agora tinha que encontrar meu carro.

Acabei esbarrando em alguém enquanto isso.

- Desculp..

- Emi-san?

- Reita! Desculpe garoto não tinha visto você aí.

- Não há nada. Joe me mandou levar umas coisas na sua casa. Etto, Emi-san você está bem? – ele me perguntou com uma cara estranha, ótimo, um garoto estava preocupado comigo.

- Claro querido, eu apenas não consigo me lembrar exatamente onde estacionei o meu carro. – Mas enquanto eu fosse Emi, não seria um menino que me devendaria.

- Ahh eu vi o seu carro umas duas quadras daqui.

- Ok então vamos lá. Eu acho que sei o que Joe mandou você trazer para mim, vamos para minha casa e eu logo devolvo eles pra você levar de volta ao Joe.

- Claro. Mas está tudo bem mesmo? Você não está com uma cara muito legal.

- Chama-se idade, que eu tenho o dobro da sua, já estou chegando perto dos quarenta filho, cara feia é um sintoma da coisa toda. – disse uma besteira qualquer que o fizesse rir ao me acompanhar.

.:.

- Da pra tirar esse jogo de menininha Ruki, e colocar um que de pra jogar de dois? – eu não aguentava mais os gritos de Uruha, mas quanto mais ele gritava menos eu dava atenção a ele.

- Não é jogo de menininha, é um ótimo jogo. O melhor da serie alias, eu to amando jogar este Tomb Raider.

- Que saco Ruki, eu quero matar alguns zumbis. – reclamou mais uma vez.

- Os zumbis já estão mortos Uru, o máximo que você fazer é exterminar eles. – retruquei e recebi uma almofada voadora em resposta.

- Mas que porra, o cara tem um vídeo game top de linha, com jogos maravilhosos e eu tenho que ficar aqui só vendo.

- Quem liga pra isso? Não foi você que reinstalou o PS2 semana passada só pra jogar um pouco de fatal frame?

- Isso não quer dizer nada, adoro jogar super Mario world, mas isso não quer dizer que o nintendinho foi meu videogame preferido. Cara você comprou o Injustice hoje ainda não jogou, o Injustice.

- Eu ainda tenho um Atari guardado lá em cima e eu tenho certeza que funciona, se vocês não conseguirem jogar amigavelmente, eu vou colocar vocês a jogar aquilo em silencio. – ou a voz da minha mãe invadir o quarto no mesmo tom humoristicamente ácido.

- Mãe! – levantei do chão sem largar o controle para ir recebê-la e qual não foi a minha surpresa ao vê-la acompanhada por ninguém mais e ninguém menos do que Reita. – Reita! Entra cara, quer jogar Injustice?

- Como assim Reita quer jogar Injustice? Eu to te pedindo isso o dia todo, seu chato.

- Vingança por você ter tentado se colocar entre eu e o Aoi hoje na escola. Suporte as consequências.

- Bom eu vou tomar um banho... – ouvi Emi dizer, mas tinha algo errado ali, alguma coisa errada na forma como ela disse isso ela estava quieta demais.

- Espera mãe, está tudo bem com você? – passei o controle pro Reita e segui corredor a fora, para acompanhá-la.

- Claro, meu amor. – ela disse passando a mão por meus cabelos de um jeito carinhoso, mas estranho.

- Você deve estar cansada nee, eu sei que você está de férias do hospital, mas eu não te vejo sair de dentro do escritório mais. Tem alguma coisa que eu posso fazer para ajudar você? Você não devia se cansar tanto, pode acabar ficando doente. – disse e pude vê-la dar um meio sorriso de leve, então ela se parou de frente para mim me fazendo parar no corredor antes de poder entrar com ela no quarto dela.

- Você já está fazendo uma grande coisa meu amor, tenho certeza que o desenho que pedi para você fazer vai ficar maravilhoso e me ajudar com o que eu preciso. Além do mais, só ter você aqui me impede de ficar doente de qualquer modo. Eu preciso mesmo de um banho Taka, por favor informe ao Reita que a tempestade vai ficar muito mais forte e que ele vai passar a noite aqui, dizer não não é uma opção. Comportem-se, eu vou pro banho.

- Mae se você sabia que a chuva ia ficar feia porque não levou o Reita pra casa e dele e sim pra cá? – era tudo muito estranho, era como se ela quisesse se desvencilhar de mim de qualquer forma possível.

- Preciso de um banho Taka, depois conversamos. Peça algo para vocês quatro jantarem. – disse e trancou a porta me deixando sozinho no corredor, olhando para a porta branca de madeira, com uma sensação muito estranha de que algo ali estava errado.

Voltei para o quarto ainda meio desconfiado, Emi estava agindo de um jeito estranho. Porém, outra coisa estranha que aconteceu foi que meu quarto estava silencioso, e eu sei que ele não ficaria assim tão silencioso só pela minha ausência, mesmo que Kouyou e eu fossemos os dois mais barulhentos do grupo.

- Ué, cadê todo mundo? – perguntei ao entrar no quarto e ver somente Reita dentro do mesmo, quietinho sentado no chão jogando, adivinhem, Tomb Raider.

- Uruha foi pra casa, porque a mãe dele ligou, e Miyavi... – ele travou neste momento, e ficou um pouco vermelho também. – Err Miyavi disse que tinha que fazer sua mala para o passeio de vocês, é. – Foi o que ele disse de forma estranha, ai ai Myv, espero que não tenha dito nada constrangedor pro meu lado pro Reita.

Fiquei ali olhando para ele, meio que decidindo se falava que era meio obvio que ele estava mentindo. Ou se informava que eu tinha acabado de descobrir que ele não sabe mentir. Eu ainda podia exigir a verdade, mas conhecendo Miyavi eu sabia que a resposta podia muito bem apenas ter sido algo como "vou lá escolher com que cueca vou seduzir o Kai" ou "vou lá assistir um lemonzinho, pra me aquecer pra quando ver o Kai amanha", então deixa quieto.

- Eu diria que não só isso que o Miy disse, mas conhecendo ele... o que foi? Ele citou quais técnicas de sedução estava treinando para aplicar contra o Kai no final de semana? – resolvi perguntar.

- Ee? Não, ele não disse nada com relação ao Kai...quer dizer, eu nem sabia que ele tinha interesse no Kai.

- Ahh pois é, não te disse. Pois não é que o amorzinho platônico do Kai não era o Myv!

- Como assim? Eles não se conheciam? Como pode duas pessoas que são grudadas em você desde crianças não se conhecerem?

- Bom é que o Myv sempre estudou em um internato, e toda vez que eu ao pra la nas férias o Kai estava na vó dele. Mas o Miyavi largou a escola sem contar pra ninguém e arrumou um emprego qualquer, mas acabou cruzando com o Kai neste emprego. A moral da história é que o Kai também é o amor platônico do Takamasa.

- Legal que eles se gostam. – ele comentou.

- É. E assustador também, porque quando um dos dois quebrar o gelo, eles vão ficar se pegando o tempo todo, e vão namorar e eu vou perder ao mesmo tempo meu melhor amigo e meu irmão. Eu sou muito egoísta e possessivo com os dois.

- Você ainda tem o Uruha.

- Eu amo ter o Uru por perto, mas não é a mesma coisa. Até porque, ultimamente ele só abre aquele bico de pato dele pra falar.. – do Aoi eu ia dizer revirando meus olhos, mas aí lembrei que eu já tinha feito merda ao gritar pra todo mundo ouvir sobre a opção sexual dele, não precisava expor mais isso também. – besteiras, o Uruha só sabe mais abrir a boca pra falar coisa que não presta.

- Não era isso que você ia dizer. – ele riu apontando pra mim, meio que se cobrando por eu ter feito a mesma coisa que ele.

- Baka! – ri, aproveitando o momento para olhar na TV em qual fase do jogo que ele estava.

- Ahh eu esperei você voltar para colocar o Injustice, a menos que queira continuar aqui. – ele disse se referindo ao vídeo game.

- Você escolhe, eu só opto por um jogo que seja multiplayer.

- Então vamos estrear o Injustice. – ele decidiu desligando o console pelo controle para que eu trocasse o CD.

- Sabe Reita, você se esqueceu de uma coisa... – disse enquanto estava de costas para ele.

- Hm?

- Se Kai e Miyavi me abandonarem, antes do Uruha eu tenho você. Mesmo que você seja o amorzinho da vida do Aoi. – Disse sorrindo, enquanto passava a mão pelo segundo controle.

E é aquele momentos legais em que eu consigo fazer ele corar, e também aqueles momentos em que eu digo as coisas antes de conseguir filtrá-las. Mas incrivelmente, eu não me senti envergonhado pelo o que eu disse, porque era verdade na mais pura simplicidade. Esquecendo por dez minutos todas as coisas estranhas que eu sentia pelo Reita, sobra uma grande amizade, nós pensamos da mesma forma, temos os mesmos gostos, a conversa flui...não é assim tão diferente de Kai.

... mas a coradinha do Reita compensa qualquer face de interpretação que minha fala poderia ter.

- Inicia logo essa bagaça Reita, eu vou pedir uma pizza para nós. Aviso antecipadamente que eu quem vai jogar com o Joker.

- Não peça Ruki, a Emi só vai assinar uns papéis e eu vou levar de volta pro Joe.

- Emi disse que a chuva vai piorar muito e que você vai dormir aqui, ela avisa o Joe. Disse também que você dizer não, não está em questão. – terminei e vi ele tentar esconder um sorriso, muito sem sucesso. – Que foi?

- Emi sabia que a chuva ia ficar forte?

- Foi o que ela disse, ué!

- Acho que a tua mãe é aquele tipo de pessoa que consegue ver as coisas láááá na frente nee? – ele perguntou,m mas pelo tom a coisa pareceu a pergunta retórica mais cheia de ironia que eu ouvi na vida.

- Não é isso que o Joe sempre diz? – respondi mesmo sem entender onde ele queria chegar, e não é que ele riu ainda mais?

- É ta parecendo mesmo que a Emi enxerga as coisas bem na frente. – continuou no mesmo nhenhenhe de ironia.

- Porra Reita tudo isso porque ela disse que sabia que ia chover? – sai do quarto para pegar o número da pizzaria, desconfiado por não ter entendido o que ele estava dizendo, mas ainda consegui ele responder algo como "você não herdou esta habilidade dela" mas não ouvi direito, e muito provavelmente ele apenas estava tirando uma com a minha cara como um bom amigo. Por isso nem voltei pra ter certeza do que tinha escutado.

Pedi duas pizzas grandes e voltei para o quarto, jogamos pelos quarenta minutos que a pizza demorou. Minha mãe não desceu para jantar conosco, o que ressaltou minhas suspeitas de que algo não estava certo ali, mas Miyavi e Reita deram um jeito de atrair minha atenção novamente e deixei as coisas estranhas que minha mãe estava fazendo passar, por aquele dia.

Após eu olhar de cara feia para Takamasa, quando ele insinuou que nos deixaria sozinhos para que pudéssemos agir como um casalzinho, ele nos convidou para subir no quarto dele. Tocamos um pouco, os velhos instrumentos que minha mãe tinha deixado decorando o quarto dele, e fiquei feliz ao ver que na tela do PC dele era um jogo em rede que estava aberto e não algum anime gay pervertido. Como eu tinha me acostumado a pegar ele olhando cada vez que subia ao quarto dele sem avisar.

Triste era admitir que após tantos flagras dele assistindo cenas de um mesmo casal, a ponta dos meus dedos estavam formigando para baixar o tal do Sensitive Pornograph, só pra ver se essa merda era mesmo tão boa a ponto de justificar a dependência de Miyavi nesta coisa. Mas é claro que eu não faria isso.

Ficamos lá jogando conversa fora até eu quase engolir o quarto em longo bocejo de sono, olhei no relógio e já estava bem tarde. Disse que estava com sono e Miyavi me relembrou que queria estar em cedo na casa do Kai amanha, e após isso, educadamente Reita sugeriu que fossemos dormir. Eu diria que ele não estava com nada de sono, mas era educado demais para ver eu e Miy com, e não nos acompanhar.

Pedi uma calça de pijama e uma cueca do Miv emprestado pro Reita usar e descemos pro meu quarto, deixando o tatuado para trás. Peguei mais uma camiseta folgada minha e entreguei para ele, informando em qual armário do banheiro do meu quarto tinha toalhas se ele quisesse tomar um banho, visto que tinha vindo direto da loja do Joe para cá.

Vesti uma camiseta larga e velha do Boca Juniors, era a minha preferida pra dormir. Senti que devia procurar um calção para usar junto, já que não ia dormir sozinho. Mas foda-se, quando Kai ou Uruha dormiam ali eu dormia da mesma forma como dormia todos os dias, e Reita não seria diferente deles. Ponto final.

Ouvi o barulho da água do chuveiro caindo e resolvi arruar as camas para dormirmos, mas ao tirar a colcha da minha, um grande problema. A faixa. A porcaria da faixa que dormia comigo toda maldita noite estava ali jogada no meu colchão, amassada contra o lençol e eu com certeza não podia deixar que ele encontrasse a faixa perdida aqui.

Aí entrei em pânico, porque a ausência do barulho do chuveiro me indicou que ele tinha terminado o banho. Droga, ele podia ser folgado como o Uruha e tomar banhos de uma hora e meia na minha casa também.

- Hm.. cralho, onde eu enfio a faixa do cara? – Perguntei para mim mesmo e para as paredes.

Como eu era burro o suficiente para cogitar a possibilidade de deixar o cara achar as provas do meu crime? Infundado, diga-se de passagem. Peguei aquela coisa por puro susto, é claro. E só não tinha devolvido aquela merda de faixa porque... ah porque... Ah quando o Uruha e o Kai ficaram me jogando contra parede pelos motivos que me levaram a pegar aquilo, eu jurei que ia devolver. Afinal, tinha sido um acidente, né. Mas eles acabaram esquecendo do assunto com o tempo, então, ahh devolver pra que?

- Merda, merda, merda, merda. – Sim, eu estava girando e pulando no mesmo lugar tentando encontrar o lugar certo para esconder a faixa em minhas mãos.

- Ô Ruki, onde eu deixo a toalha? – Reita disse em tom de dúvida e logo pude ouvir o barulho da porta.

Porra. Fodeu. Tentei sorrir-lhe, mas sei que minha cara devia estar um espanto com direito a olhos esbugalhados, boca aberta e bochechas vermelhas, mas eu explico mais sobre o motivo mais tarde. Quanto a faixa, espero que Akira não ligue minhas reações ao volume dentro da minha calça e pense besteira. Droga, no susto eu enfiei a faixa dele dentro da cueca, lindo momento para ter decidido não ter pego um calção para dormir.

- Tudo bem, pequeno? – minha cara é de que está tudo bem?

Agora voltemos a situação: eu estava com a faixa dele fazendo volume dentro da minha cueca, vermelho quase roxo, com a boca e os olhos escancarados de pavor, e Reita saiu da porra do banheiro usando só a calça do Miyavi, terminando de secar os cabelos. Por que raios, ele tinha que lavar aquele cabelo essa hora da noite e ainda por cima resolver não usar camisa? Maldito sexy de cabelo molhado e peito úmido.

Pior era que eu me lembrava muito bem de como ele ficava enquanto lavava aquele cabelo. E de repente minha mente foi tomada pela cena dele tomando banho, mas desta vez o banheiro não era o da escola, e sim o meu. Aí lascou.

- Err.. eu... não estou encontrando o meu calção de dormir, me assustei quando ouvi o som da porta. Sabe, diferente de você, as minhas partes íntimas ainda são minhas partes íntimas já que eu deixo o mundo ver o meu nariz. – disse o fazendo rir, o que me deixou um pouco mais calmo também, caminhei até a cômoda para vestir a porra de um calção e continuei falando para manter a atenção dele em mim e não no volume La em baixo que eu talvez estivesse sentindo um pouco maior, mas faria isso passar. – Também tava aqui tentando decidir que cama trás morte menos dolorosa para acomodar você.

A coisa boa dessa quantidade extremamente grande de coisas confusas que estão acontecendo na minha vida, é que eu to pegando aquele jeitinho esperto do Kai de levar os outros no papado, e enquanto encenava uma pequena dificuldade em amarrar o calção, tirei a faixa e enquanto fingia que reorganizava a gaveta, escondi a mesma no fundo, sob outras roupas.

- Eu acho que prefiro dormir no corredor nesse caso. – disse ele se deixando levar pelo o que eu disse e nem se quer reparou na minha roupinha desgrenhada devido a velocidade com que soquei e dessoquei aquela faixinha pra dentro da cueca. Eu ri.

- Aquela – apontei para o boxe de puxar que era embutido embaixo da minha cama – É a cama do Kai, já que ele dorme aqui desde... sei lá, sempre. E nem o Uruha ele deixa chegar perto. Bom e aquela – apontei para um colchão que ficava em pé atrás da minha porta – É a cama do Uruha. Ele mata e depois morre se sentir o cheiro de outra pessoa no precioso lençol dele.

Vi Reita fechar a porta e se aproximar do colchão de Uruha, certamente analisando o lençol do Doreamon. Fiquei vermelho só de ver ele se virar na minha direção completamente debochado.

- E o que eu vou achar na sua? – perguntou apontando para a cama de Uruha. E eu suspirei derrotado.

- Er.. o pikachu – desviei os olhos mesmo que sem perceber. Não adiantaria esconder mesmo né, ele ia ver de qualquer jeito.

- É, com as bochichinas vermelhas fica mesmo igualzinho.

- Hm.. – é... e realmente não entendi o que ele quis dizer.

- Será que ele aceita mais um na mesma cama? – disse rindo.

- Hem? – e dessa vez eu entendi menos ainda.

- Cama do Kai é suicídio, cama do Uruha um suicídio mais rápido ainda. Acho que vou dormir na sua.

- Ah mas não vai mesmo! – e o que ele tinha cabeça?

Não tinha entendido porra nenhuma daquilo, sei só que não vou dormir longe da minha cama, e que dormir na mesma cama que Reita não é uma boa ideia.

- Vou ter que ir dormir com o Miyavi? – ele me olhou ofendido?

Bom, pelo menos o colchão inflável do Myv era de casal. Err, não.

- Porra, vai dormir na cama do Kai e não se fala mais nesse assunto. – disse apontando para o Box ainda fechado, que revelou o amado lençol vermelho sangue do Kai-chan.

- Eu já tinha percebido que você é territorialista, mas até com a cama Ruu-chan?

- Não fode Reita. – respondi arremessando os cobertores nele.

- É sério, isso pode ser também indício de crises graves de ciúmes. – ele continuou falando como se estivesse redescobrindo a América.

- Sim Reita eu sou ciumento e possessivo com o que é meu, algum problema? – perguntei me jogando na sua cama.

- Nada. Eu também sou extremamente ciumento, assim só pra você ter de informação. – e por dois minutos foi muito engraçado imaginar ele, logo ele fazendo ceninha de ciúmes, mas aí é claro que a minha boca tinha que ser maior que minha capacidade em manter ela fechada.

- Triste pela sua garota. – disse rindo ao vê-lo se deitar na cama mais baixa.

- Hahaha garota – gargalhou enquanto meio que socava o travesseiro até ficar confortável.

Eu senti como que se tivesse que entender a piada, mas só ri mesmo para acompanhar a risada dele, porque sério ele fazia umas caras muito engraças às vezes. Mas aí eu meio que entendi alguma coisa, ao mesmo tempo em que ainda rinha certeza que não tinha entendido nada.

- Hey você não tinha dito que estava apaixonadinho aí? – zoei jogando uma almofada nele.

- É isso é um ponto indiscutível da história. – ele disse com pouco fôlego devido a gargalhada que tinha dado antes.

Aí eu fico pensando pra ver se entendo a graça da coisa toda, mas percebo que a coisa não tem graça. Ele está me olhando, eu estou olhando para ele, e de repente eu não sei mais o que dizer.

- Então... você é afim de um garoto? – perguntei sem conseguir deixar com que o desgosto fosse omitido da frase, e ele pareceu ter percebido.

- Não pensei que você...quer dizer Uruha, Kai, Miyavi, todos eles... – ele começou várias frases sem ser capaz de terminar nenhuma, mas eu estava fora de ar para ser capaz de decifrar o que ele estava querendo expressar de verdade.

Eu estava sentindo coisas indevidas por este cara e isso era fato. Eu não queria sentir essas coisas por outro garoto, e mesmo amando e respeitando meus amigos, eu sabia que nada disso era preconceito. Não havia como ter preconceito contra aquilo, pois sentia as mesmas coisas que eles, mas..

Não para mim, eu não podia criar aquela cilada para a minha mãe. Emi se sacrificava ao extremo, mesmo que ela pense que eu não sei de todas as coisas difíceis que ela faz por nós dois, eu não posso criar mais dor para ela por simples desejos adolescentes.

Contudo, a ideia de que ele estava afim de alguém me acalmava. Era fato que eu podia colocar na minha cabeça que não adiantava ter sentimentos estranhos por Reita uma vez que ele estivesse anunciando para nós que estava namorando com uma linda e delicada garota. Era como se agarrar a derrota certa para fazer o que eu julgo como certo.

Mas não um cara. Um cara não. Não havia fantasia horrorosa que eu pudesse criar em minha mente em que eu via Reita com outro cara, e não pensasse em coisas como "e porque não eu?" Por que não se deixar levar por esse sentimento, se era apenas um desejo adolescente idiota? Se Akira queria ficar com um cara, por que não eu?

Nem que fosse só por uma vez. Ninguém saberia e isso nem se repetiria, eu teria realizado o desejo adolescente idiota e depois cresceria como um bom garoto, que se casaria com uma boa garota e faria a solitária família de Matsumoto Emi crescer. Uma família grande e feliz. Uma que ela nunca me pediu, mas que eu sabia que ela queria.

- Boa noite Reita. – disse no modo automático, nem estava conseguindo vê-lo diante de meus olhos de tão atordoado.

- Espera pequeno.. – ele começou, mas eu não fui capaz de escutar.

Me agarrei mais ao edredom que fora acomodado entre minhas pernas, o abraçando com as mesmas e com os braços. Minha cabeça estava longe e meus dedos estavam firmes contra o tecido. O que eu faria no dia em que ele chegasse de mãos dadas com um dos amigos bonitos dele, ou com Aoi?

- Não é o Aoi, não é? – perguntei sem saber exatamente com que tom a pergunta tinha soado.

- O que? – ele pareceu espantado. – Não! – respondeu de olhos arregalados e as mãos espalmadas em frente ao corpo, como que se Aoi estivesse ali e ele estivesse tentando o afastar. – Escuta Ruki... – ele começou meio que parecendo desesperado, talvez fosse falar o nome do cretino. E eu não queria ouvir.

- Boa noite Reita – o cortei e virei de costas para ele.

O que eu não sabia era que ia despertar a fúria do senhor faixa. Nem que ele me puxaria pela cintura para a cama dele, na verdade foi surpreendente saber que ele tinha força para tanto. De verdade mesmo foi mais do que surpreendente, mas não quero nem mesmo pensar sobre isso.

Eu ia reclamar é claro, como assim eu estava com minhas costas coladas no peito do Reita? Mas ele só me apertou mais forte e começou a falar antes que eu pudesse me queixar de qualquer coisa.

- Calma pequeno

- Calma o cacete, Reita. Que porra é essa?

- Você me assustou Ruki, posso me acostumar que você tem essa habilidade de se desplugar de vez em quando, mas isso não quer dizer que eu esteja preparado pra reações tão intensas assim. Você não falou mais nada, só ficou branco, quieto e com cara de quem viu fantasma.

- Eu não...eu só... – tentei falar várias coisas até perceber que na verdade não tinha nada para falar.

- Você fugiu do assunto – ele me virou de barriga para cima na cama, e ficou de lado apoiado em um cotovelo, me olhando meio que de cima, meio que de lado.

- Eu não fugi eu só...sei lá não imaginava.. – dei de ombros ao falar qualquer coisa que ele pudesse engolir.

- Quer dizer que você vai ser o único macho que vai salvar nosso grupo? – ele perguntou em um misto de zoação com angústia, quem sabe uma piada para encobrir algo mais sincero.

- Err.. eu não quero falar sobre isso – disse me virando de costas para ele no impulso, o que não foi muito inteligente, pois me coloquei novamente naquela posição muito problemática com minhas costas coladas em seu peito.

- Ta fugindo do assunto de novo. – ele acusou

- É, desta vez eu estou sim. Não quero falar sobre isso.

- Por que não?

- Porque é complicado Reita! – disse me sentindo estranho por estar encostado daquela forma nele e virando de novo para cima, me arrependendo mais uma vez ao vê-lo com os olhos pregados em mim em uma posição de quem olha de cima.

- O que há de complicado em dizer que alguém te chama atenção, que faz você ter interesse nela? – ele questionou ainda me olhando daquele jeito que parecia que ia me comer.

- Porque isso não basta Reita. – disse com sinceridade, respondendo seu olhar a altura. – Ter interesse não basta, admirar uma pessoa muito mais do que todas as outras não basta, não é nem um pouco suficiente se esta não for a pessoa certa.

Ele ficou me olhando em silêncio por alguns bons quinze minutos. Dava quase para ouvir engrenagens se encaixando dentro da cabeça dele, mesmo que eu jamais venha a saber o que exatamente no que ele tanto pensou durante este tempo.

- Você sente que ama esta pessoa? – me perguntou sério, porém calmo.

- Reita... – comecei já fazendo movimentos de negação com a cabeça.

Mas ele me interrompei sem usar nenhuma palavra, apenas segurou meu queixo e me manteve olhando fixamente para ele, na espera clara de uma resposta. Francamente, se eu em algum momento da minha vida resolvesse assumir minha paixão por um cara, não vai ser, com certeza, pro próprio cara. Mas porra, precisa me olhar tão fundo assim? Quer saber, se amar alguém significa que eu não vou conseguir mais mentir sobre coisas constrangedoras desta forma, eu não quero amar mais não.

E olha eu aqui falando de amar. Desde quando os sentimentos estranhos que eu tenho pelo Reita evoluiu para amor?

- Responde, você sente que ama esta pessoa? – perguntou novamente, ainda segurando o meu queixo, e sim, eu sento vontade de chorar.

Por que? Não faço a menor ideia. Talvez pelo fato que com ele me segurando assim eu tenha vontade de dizer que sim eu amava. Eu O amava e queria muito que ele me beijasse agora. Nós estávamos ali, deitados na mesma cama, ele ainda de lado escorado no cotovelo, me olhando de cima, mas não tão longe assim do meu rosto e falando sobre amor.

E me peguei pensando se este é o tipo de conversa que amigos tem. Ou se caso eu pedisse, ele me beijasse. E se ele me beijasse, se eu conseguiria fingir que não fora nada demais na manha seguinte. Não.

Então uma sequencia de trovões ecoou mais alto que meus pensamentos, a chuva realmente tinha se tornado uma forte tempestade, que daqui um pouco se tornaria em temporal. Mas eu não conseguia dar importância a isso, ainda estava com os olhos arregalados, sem conseguir fechá-los, sem conseguir conter-me ao derramar uma, quem sabe duas lágrimas.

Morrendo de medo como um bebe chorão, com a boca seca implorando por um beijo e a cabeça quente gritando para sair fora dali. Droga, era aquele cara mesmo que eu gostaria de tentar ficar para o resto da minha vida.

- Amo.. – disse baixo com dificuldade, a voz meio arranhada em consequência da boca seca, as maças do rosto esquentando.

Para mim era quase como ter dito que o amava, talvez fosse por isso que me sentia tão acuado, tão exposto. Mas ele não seria capaz de ler isso em minha mente, afinal eu era apenas um menino tímido assumindo para o amigo que estava apaixonado por alguém. E ele sorriu para mim de um jeito muito bonito, talvez o sorriso mais bonito que o tinha visto dar. Talvez pela curta distância entre nós dois.

- Então não tem como ser a pessoa errada, não acha? – ele perguntou de forma doce.

E eu acho de verdade que ele não falaria assim se soubesse mesmo que estava falando exatamente dele. Mesmo assim, existe esta condição patética do meu ser que não consegue esconder as coisas dele, e mesmo sem pensar muito eu acabei respondendo a sua pergunta.

- É por isso que é tão complicado...

- Eu continuo sem entender, pequeno.

- Porque não dá Reita, eu não posso. Não me permito fazer algo que vai decepcionar a Emi-san. – disse, acho que era a primeira vez que dizia aquilo com todas as letras em voz alta para alguém ouvir.

Mais do que isso, era o cara por quem eu estava apaixonado que estava ali me ouvindo. A expressão no rosto dele mudou e, o vi fazer um pequeno "o"com a boca sem dizer mais nada. Então ele ficou tão pensativo como eu, gostaria de saber no que ele estava pensando.

Ele se deitou novamente quieto, com o mesmo ar pensativo. Eu devia ficar mais ou menos assim quando desplugava, e realmente só não dei bola porque minha cabeça estava maquinando tanto quanto a dele. Sem perceber seus atos, ou olhar para mim, ele me virou de costas para si novamente.

- Acho que o que está errado é você se machucar assim. Conheço pouco da Emi-san, mas acredito que ela pensa assim também. – ele disse às minhas costas, e só percebi que estava chorando novamente quando ele me apertou com mais força após um soluço baixo meu.

Não falamos mais nada, ele ficou com os pensamentos dele e eu com os meus. Até pegarmos no sono, não sei quem adormeceu primeiro, mas o aperto do braço dele em minha cintura.

Eu sou um filho da puta de sorte, ou não? O Reita está dormindo agarrado em mim. Um filho da puta de sorte, é. Isso com certeza só vai piorar minha situação.

.:.

_Emi acordou no meio da madrugada se sentindo mais exausta do que quando se deitou. Quando se deitou? Não se lembrava ao certo, as coisas estavam tão ruins. Só se lembrava de ter se trancado em seu quarto e tomado um demorado banho, tão demorado a ponto de reviver todas as lembranças ruins de sua infância e também os dias de felicidade ao lado da pessoa que a tinha tirado daquele inferno familiar; Masahito._

_Com as energias esgotadas, tinha conseguido apenas se jogar na cama, ainda enrolada na toalha de banho e com o corpo úmido. Sem comer, sem saber se Takanori e Takamasa estavam bem, e com a chuva forte batendo no vidro de sua janela aberta._

_Levantou, o corpo havia secado naturalmente. Se vestiu e com dificuldade foi a te sua janela para fechá-la, olhou a hora avançada no visor do celular, o colocando em sequencia em um dos bolsos do chambre. Em seguida, seguiu para fora do quarto com um grande peso em sua consciência.Não podia deixar os meninos daquela forma, precisava se assegurar que tinham feito tudo de maneira certa, que todos estavam bem._

_Com um longo suspiro ganhou o corredor frio, e caminhou em direção quarto de Miyavi, abraçando o próprio corpo ao caminhar. Encontrou o menino esparramado em sua cama, a mala para o dia seguinte prontinha ao lado da mesma, só pode sorri com a empolgação do afilhado em ir para uma fazenda com Ruki e Kai._

_Todo destapado, o menino de um lado da cama e todo o cobertor embolado do outro lado. Emi o cobriu e desceu novamente as escadas, se encaminhando agora para o quarto do filho. Mas nada a prepararia para o que encontraria lá._

_A cama de Takanori estava desarrumada e vazia, o que não era normal. Em compensação, a cama do Kai estava aberta, com um grande bolo amontoado no meio._

_Emi se aproximou do entulho com uma sobrancelha curvada, sem entender exatamente o que se passava ali, mas sorriu ao chegar mais próximo. Não pode conter o ímpeto de tirar o telefone do bolso e tirar uma foto daquela linda cena. Será que seu menino e sua paixão complicada haviam se entendido? Da forma como estavam dormindo abraçados, ela só pode concluir que sim. _

_E um sorriso sincero surgiu em seus lábios, a imagem tão fofa acabou por dissipar todo e qualquer sentimento ruim que o dia difícil possa ter colocado em sua cabeça. Takanori era mesmo a criatura mais doce que fora colocada em sua vida. E agora também tinha mais um motivo para poder implicar com Reita._

_Fazer o que? Tinha que comprovar que aquele menino estava mesmo apto a cuidar de seu bebe. De preferência pelo resto da vida._

Continua...

Aff eu sempre acho o Ruki dramático kkk mas eu o amo, fazer o que...

Coisas importantes:

1: Desculpe pela demora, eu tive um problema super sério com o site AnimeSpirit, e uma grande decepção também que com certeza me deixou muito desanimada a escrever qualquer merda por vários dias.

2: Depois de ter me recuperado, demorei mais porque precisava repensar no rumo desta fic, preciso mesmo que ela termine até metade de julho, e ela está com muitas pontas soltas para que isso aconteça. Provavelmente vocês terão mais chapies de mais de 20 pg pela frente, sorry.

3: Para encurtar a história, a partir do chapie que vem Miyavi, Aoi e quem sabe até o Reita terão seus POV. Não é como se vocês não fossem gostar, não é?

Sejam lindas e, por favor, não me abandonem aqui no e no

Eu ainda estou muito desanimada, sem os reviews de vcs eu não vou conseguir mesmo

Obrigada ^.~


	16. Solar do campo

**História: **A luz que brilha em teus olhos

**Capítulo: **16 de indeterminado

**Publicada: 17/07/13**

**Categoria: **the GazettE, Miyavi

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Shoujo ai

**Personagens: **Reita x Ruki, Uruha x Aoi, Kai x Miyavi

A LUZ QUE BRILHA NOS OLHOS TEUS_16. SOLAR DO CAMPO

_Por Kami-chan_

É uma sensação muito incomum essa da consciência preenchendo a inconsciência. Não era sempre que isso acontecia, normalmente em noites sem sonhos, quando o corpo começava a despertar, a consciência ia preenchendo a inconsciência aos poucos, nos fazendo perceber as coisas ao nosso redor aos poucos. Eu gostava muito desta sensação, uma vez que fazia anos que nem lembrava mais como viver um sonho enquanto dormia.

Sem sonhos bons, nem pesadelos, minhas noites eram exatamente iguais a minha vida; vazia. Não que eu reclamasse, as coisas sempre foram assim, apenas tinham se intensificado com o tempo. Nada com o qual eu não conseguisse lidar.

Mas hoje é sábado, dia em que eu posso mostrar pra vida que eu não sou só um fodido. Não literalmente é claro, afinal eu sou rico, bonito, gostoso, bom de lábia. Não havia ser pensante que não me desejasse, e eu sei disso, porque cara, eu sou foda, eu sou o melhor na arte de...

- Aoi você sempre acorda assim se esticando todo e sorrindo como se fosse um maníaco? – epa, eu não tava sozinho.

Mas pera aí, eu dormi sozinho ontem. Dormi na minha casa, e eu tenho certeza que não tinha convidado o Reita pra dormir aqui ontem, ainda que ele fosse a única pessoa que eu trazia para dormir aqui.

- Que cê ta fazendo aí? Caiu da cama, ou ta preocupado que o teu nanico vai viajar para outra cidade? – perguntei tateando o colchão para saber onde ele estava sem abrir os olhos.

O encontrei sentado com as pernas dobradas como índio à minha direita e me arrastei até poder ficar com a cabeça sobre uma de suas pernas. Nem abri os olhos, ainda estava com sono e eu sabia que podia deixar o Reita falando no vácuo caso adormecesse de novo, já que ele só ia falar coisas sobre o Ruki mesmo.

Também não ligava de estar puxando um pedaço do cobertor para ficar entre meu rosto e a perna do Reita, era um hábito, precisava sentir a textura do cobertor na pele do rosto para conseguir relaxar e dormir, e sim, era o mesmo cobertor desde que eu tinha cinco anos. Ele nem me cobria mais por inteiro, mas sempre dormia comigo, porque eu não conseguia dormir sem ele.

E por último, não ligava a mínima pro fato de me mostrar tão carente na frente de Reita. Ele tinha se tornado meu melhor amigo, e isso vinha no pacote. Agora se foda ao me aguentar, sou carente mesmo, meu pai foi ausente a vida inteira, e me abandonou depois que a mamãe ficou doente, e cara, minha mãe tá morrendo. Isso era uma coisa que nenhum dinheiro dado pelo meu pai poderia reverter, não havia dinheiro no mundo que comprasse a morte. E as enfermeiras mudavam de assunto quando eu estava por perto, mas eu sempre as pegava falando coisas sobre como aquela doença ainda podia ficar pior até minha mãe morrer.

Reita era o único que estava por dentro de tudo isso, o único que era meu amigo por inteiro. Os outros nem faziam ideia, só gostavam de andar comigo por causa das garotas. Ou no caso dos que não gostavam de garotas...bom eu ainda não tinha descoberto o que eles faziam perto de mim. Kai e Uruha só vieram no pacote com Ruki, que uma vez já tentou ser meu amigo.

- Aoi você está fazendo caras e bocas de novo, sabe, você e o Ruki nem são tão parecidos assim. – ele disse, e recebeu um soco de esquerda nas costelas, uma vez que eu estava deitado de barriga para baixo, com o rosto virado para ele. Deve ter sido patético, pois ele só riu. – Sério cara, eu preciso falar com você.

- Um soco foi pouco pra mostrar que eu to ouvindo? – resmunguei.

- Vamos Aoi, já passou da hora de acordar. – balançou as pernas, como se algo assim fosse me fazer acordar; poser. – Já passou das 10:30 Aoi.. – reclamou, ao perceber que eu não ia levantar.

- É sábado...quero passar o dia na cama.

- Porra Aoi, é importante!

- O que pode acontecer de importante às 10:30 da manha de sábado?

- Tá vamos ver... eu acabei de vir da casa do Ruki, onde tomei café da manha com ele, Miyavi e Emi, isso é claro, depois de dormir a noite toda de conchinha com o pequeno.

Tá, ele sabe como me fazer acordar. Minha curiosidade acabou de ficar muito maior que o meu sono. Abri os olhos sem em mover, apenas para poder olhar na cara dele e procurar algum traço de mentira ali, mas o sorriso bobo, pateta, boboca, imbecil e apaixonado dele me fez acreditar no que me fora dito. Mesmo não encontrando argumento que convencesse Ruki a dormir de conchinha com alguém, o que me deixou mais curioso ainda.

- Conte-me tudo. – disse me afastando um pouco dele, encostando minha cabeça mais para perto do joelho, mas não que eu fosse me levantar da cama quentinha. – Primeiro, como você acabou dormindo na casa do Ruki?

- A Emi me levou para lá, eu só tinha que levar uns papeis para ela assinar e levar de volta para Joe ainda ontem, mas ela determinou que eu iria dormir lá assim que chegamos e ela disse que a chuva ficaria forte demais.

- E ficou mesmo. Na verdade vou achar que você ter conseguido convencer o Ruki a dormir de conchinha com você tenha sido a causa do temporal. – disse e ele riu.

- É. Mas sabe, no começo eu só achei estranho a Emi quase me amarrar dentro da casa dele, mas depois, unindo todos os fatos, todas as conversas, todas as coisas que aconteceram...ontem... – ele travou, visivelmente tentando encontrar as palavras certas.

- Desembucha veado. – dei-lhe um tapa em sua coxa.

- Não sei Aoi, ontem eu fiquei com uma impressão quase certa de que é mesmo de mim que ele gosta. – ele disse e eu bufei, achando que ele ia falar algo interessante.

- Eu to te dizendo isso desde o começo do ano, retardado. Desde que a gente começou com essa operação de aproximação com o nanico. Raios Reita, me conta algo que eu não sei.

- Aoi uma coisa é você falando. E mesmo que eu admire esse seu dom, quase inutilizado, de ver as coisas na frente de todo mundo, é completamente diferente de eu mesmo perceber o que está acontecendo.

- Bom! Vai me dizer também que percebeu que é só você colocar o pequeno na parede que ele cede? – por favor, diga que sim, porque o passo lento do Reita às vezes me deixa de cabeça quente.

- Sim, eu acredito que ele cederia. – soltei um "ahhh" revirando os olhos, do tipo, finalmente senhor, mas ele continuou. – Mas provavelmente ele iria se sentir mal depois, e eu não quero isso. Ele está confuso e eu não quero que haja dúvidas.

- Fala sério Reita, joga o garoto na parede e depois não de tempo pras dúvidas surgirem.

- Às vezes nem tudo se resolve jogando as pessoas na parede Yuu. Ele falou umas coisas bem tristes ontem Yuu, sobre entender o que estava sentindo, mas negar a coisa toda pra não decepcionar a Emi e essas coisas assim. Não é o tempo certo ainda, se eu o pressionar enquanto ele ainda estiver em negação, pode ser bom, mas também pode ser muito ruim.

- Ai meu deus, como aquele nanico é idiota. – disse passando as mãos em minha face, incrédulo. – O que você quer fazer agora? Vai se manter nessa lenga lenga?

- Acho que não né, afinal eu sei que ele me quer da mesma forma como eu quero ele. Acho que ele está tendo uma visão equivocada da reação que a mãe dele pode ter, você mesmo disse que a forma como ela fala comigo é como se ela soubesse de tudo.

- Ela vive e morre pelo Ruki, e tenho certeza que ela não vai se sentir decepcionada ou coisa do tipo. Ela tira com a tua cara, como a sogra mais folgada do mundo. É claro que ela sabe, Reita.

- Então ele tem que conversar logo com a Emi, tem que haver um jeito...

- Não peça para ele conversar com a mãe, você não vai conseguir fazer isso de forma imparcial. – aconselhei, sim, porque sou um bom amigo.

- E quem vai fazer isso, você? – debochou, se havia alguém no mundo que Ruki nunca confiaria, era em mim. Pelo menos nunca mais.

- Não. Mas ele ouviria o Kai, ou o Miyavi. Quem sabe o Uruha também, mas o Uru é do tipo afobado demais, o tipo de pessoa que faz as coisas meio que sem pensar antes, é possível ele mais irritar o Ruki nessa situação do que convencer ele a conversar com a Emi.

- Nós ainda não sabemos muito do tal Miyavi...

- Ele vai ser teu colega quando vir para nossa escola, vê se trata bem o teu cunhado.

- Cala a boca Aoi..

- Ta. Ainda temos o Kai. Eu tenho o telefone dele, e lembra naquela noite que a gente armou pra você e o Ruki se beijarem, a cara que o Kai fez foi muito além de quem está armando uma pro amigo. Ele sabe, e aprova a coisa.

- O Ruki escuta ele...

- E ele quer que o Ruki aceite o que sente por você.

- Kai.. – Reita disse pensativo

- Kai. – Repeti com determinação.

No fundo, bem no fundo, ajudar Reita e Ruki a ficarem juntos era muito mais do que ajudar o meu melhor amigo a conquistar o baixinho que ele amava. De uma forma singular e secreta, o fato de perceber claramente o quanto Ruki gostava do Reita tanto quando o Reita gostava dele me dava uma sensação de estar fazendo algo pelo Ruki também. Ele não precisa saber disso nunca, mas é como finalmente sentir como se me desculpasse por coisas passadas.

Claro que eu ia deixar ele mesmo contar a história toda para o Reita. E que também nunca admitiria que precisava fazer algo de volta para o Ruki, não precisava mais da amizade incondicional dele como quando éramos crianças, mas vá...se ajudasse eles a ficarem juntos eu me sentiria melhor com relação ao Ruki. Ponto final.

Por hora, eu tinha um motivo pra ficar mandando sms pro Kai. Nee, o cara era perfeito, fofo vestido, ordinariamente gostoso sem roupa, inteligente e curtia umas paradas casuais que eu sei bem. E se ele topava coisa de uma noite, eu topo também.

- Hei..eu to vendo esse sorriso. – Reita me tirou do devaneio. – Talvez fosse bom você saber que o Kai não está mais avulso no mundo.

- Como assim? Com quem ele ta ficando? Ele não tinha dado o fora no Nao por causa de uma paixão platônica?

- Aí é que tá dr. Destino, o amor platônico do Kai era na verdade o Miyavi. E o Ruki me contou ontem que o Myv é mais do que apaixonado pelo Kai também, na verdade é só passar dois minutos com o Takamasa pra perceber isso.

- As garotas estão cada vez mais imprestáveis, os caras bonitos estão ficando todos comprometidos... o que será da minha vida?

- Não se preocupa não Shiro, assim como o destino uniu Kai e Miyavi lindamente, colocará uma pessoa que consiga te levar na coleira bem do jeito que você merece, pra fazer você pagar por todo cara e toda garota que você já usou.

- Reita, vou repetir só mais uma vez: Primeiro, eu não faço nada que elas, ou eles não queiram, e segundo, eu não vou andar de coleira de jeito nenhum. Ta pra nascer a pessoa que vai conseguir me domar. – disse levantando e apontando o indicador para ele em riste.

- Vai nessa. – ele disse rindo da minha cara.

Na verdade, acho que a influencia do Ruki não está sendo muito boa pro meu amigo. Ele tava ficando chato igual ao pequeno.

.:.

Sorrisos estampavam os rostos dos três meninos enquanto os mesmos desembarcavam do utilitário em cor prata, que acabara de ser desligado pela mãe de Kai. A mesma se espreguiçou ao sair do carro, também sorrindo ao sentir o cheiro típico do campo, o qual sentia tanta falta.

Logo a porta larga e alta, feita em madeira rústica foi aberta e por ela uma senhora magra e de aparência frágil apareceu. Descendo os poucos degraus além da varanda da casa grande com os braços cruzados que segurava um fino casaco fechado em frente ao seu corpo, cujo linho se misturava ao tom alaranjado da saia quase longa demais para as galochas de chuva que usava. Mas nada nas vestimentas simples daquela senhora se comparava ao sorriso pleno e feliz que estampava seu rosto de pele fina, que forçava típicas covinhas contra a gravidade das poucas rugas.

A mãe de Kai logo jogou a chave do carro para o filho e caminhou de forma apressada na direção da mãe. As duas tão semelhantes, ninguém o mundo duvidaria de seu parentesco, bem como ninguém duvidaria da relação de parentesco com o jovem Yutaka.

Detalhes a parte, a cena de mãe e filha se abraçando chamou bastante a atenção de Ruki, sempre chamava em cada vez que ia para a fazenda de Uke-sama. Nunca vira sua mãe abraçada com ninguém na vida além de si mesmo, ele se quer conhecia seus avós, não sabia se em algum lugar no mundo tinha tios, primos, sobrinhos...

Logo a imagem do horizonte foi cortada por um Kai que quase corria de forma desengonçada com algumas mochilas, também ansioso para poder abraçar a avó. Sabia que não era por não ser uma pessoa amável que Emi não tinha aquele tipo de relação familiar, a mãe nunca lhe contara com todas as letras sobre sua história, mas sabia que não era algo bonito de se saber.

Ele sabia que somente ele tinha o poder de um dia transformar a vida de Emi em algo mais colorido e populoso. E era isso que nenhum de seus amigos pareciam entender. Mas estava muito cedo para Ruki ficar pensando em seus dramas, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que falar sobre isso com Kai, pois tinha prometido isso ao amigo...mas não agora.

Agora Ruki se ocupou por explicar com muita animação sobre todas as coisas que achava divertido poder fazer na fazenda da avó de Kai. E teve que segurar o garoto quando este quis correr na direção do cerco dos cavalos, encantado com a beleza e a quantidade de animais no livres no cerco.

Ele ainda saberia que cavalos era uma antiga paixão dos avós de Kai, e que aquele lugar na verdade, um dia, já fora um grande haras. Mas após o falecimento do avô do moreninho, sua avó passou apenas a alugar o local para outros amantes de cavalos que não tinham espaço em seus lares para os mesmos. Mas antes, Ruki tinha que acompanhar seu amigo para que Uke-sama o conhecesse, e para que ele mesmo pudesse cumprimentar a avó de Kai de maneira tradicionalmente respeitosa, como mamãe lhe ensinara.

Foi muito engraçado para os meninos quando a avó de Kai não gostou nem um pouco da aparência de Miyavi, apesar da educação dele ter sido realmente irreconhecível ao se apresentar e agradecer por permitir sua estadia naquele local. Aquilo foi tão estranho que Ruki e Kai se entreolharam e tiveram que fazer muita força para não rirem. Entre seus olhares uma mensagem muda, nunca deixariam Miyavi se esquecer da forma como fora educado de uma forma bizarra demais, pobre Ishihara sofrerá por muito tempo nas mãos dos amigos.

O dia cinza, com clima de chuva não era capaz de diminuir a animação dos meninos que logo seguiram mãe e filha para dentro da casa para desfazer suas malas e comer algo. Ah sim comer, algo que qualquer pessoa acaba fazendo em excesso quando acolhido na residência dos Uke. Aquele seria um final de semana muito proveitoso.

.:.

Apertei mais o casaco contra o corpo e observei por mais tempo o lugar onde estávamos, já faz tempo desde a última vez que vim aqui, mas ele está igualzinho. Sempre esteve. E nem mesmo o dia frio e levemente úmido era capaz de diminuir o encanto e a beleza daquela grama extremamente verde que parecia se estender até o horizonte.

Se me perguntassem, eu sempre responderia que prefiro as grandes cidades, o movimento dos carros, o barulho das buzinas, as músicas altas... Os milhares de pedestres, diversos em suas individualidades, caminhando sós ou acompanhados pelas ruas sujas da cidade. Havia uma beleza profundamente humana na vida urbana, no som das sirenes, nas risadas altas e nas pessoas que passavam alheias aos seus demais semelhantes enquanto estavam completamente focados em seus celulares, ou simplesmente matutando coisas importantes que teriam que fazer em um futuro próximo.

Mas também não podia negar a beleza do campo, desde a grama verde e úmida até os quero-queros que voam baixo em um ponto distante, protegendo seus ninhos rasos. A ausência de muros e de barulhos fazia com que o verde do chão se misturasse com o azul acinzentado do céu e confundia os sentidos, fazendo com que você pense que pode levar dois minutos para alcançar aquela árvore cheia de frutos maduros, quando na verdade ela pode muito bem estar há mais de uma hora de distância.

Sim, aqui os quilômetros são meditos com tempo, e se muito quiser saber a distância, pode contar seus passos. Mas isso seria apenas um capricho, uma vez que aqui o tempo não tem muita relevância. Eu jamais abandonaria a cidade, mas se de tempos em tempos pudesse passar apenas um ou dois dias neste silêncio pleno, com certeza seria uma pessoa melhor.

- Sugoi nee! – a voz de Miyavi me trouxe de volta.

Ao olhar para o mais alto, sorri ao ver que sua expressão era direcionada ao cercado onde ficavam os cavalos novamente. Ahh espera só até ele conhecer os coelhos.

- Onde está o Kai? – quis saber, uma vez que eu estava sozinho na varanda porque o Mivizinho estava com dificuldades em encontrar uma galocha que calçasse em seu pé gigante.

- Conversando com a mãe e avó. – ele disse, e eu ri me lembrando a forma como a avó de Kai mediu Miyavi dos pés à cabeça com olhos de reprovação para o cabelo tingido e as milhares de tatuagens.

- E você não quis ficar lá junto e tagarelar com elas? Que falta de consideração Takamasa, ali estão sua futura sogra e a mãe dela. Elas serão sua família um dia. – disse em deboche.

- Pois é, pode fazer bastante piadinha agora Ruki, porque logo eu ganho a velha e você não vai ter mais nada pra rir. – ele respondeu sem se abalar. – Eu nunca cheguei perto de um cavalo, eles são brabos?

- Estes não, pois são domados. A maioria não é da família Uke, pessoas que amam cavalos, mas moram em casas normais na cidade pagam para que ela cuide de seus cavalos. Antigamente aqui era um haras, as pessoas podiam andar a cavalo aqui, tinha exibições de raças, o avô do Kai era um bom domador de cavalos. O parque era aberto ao público em geral, não apenas aos donos de cavalos, então tinha carrinhos de comida, charretes e essas coisas todas.

- Tudo terminou quando ele morreu? – ele perguntou, e eu afirmei com a cabeça. – Pessoas velhas morrem, não é... – ele disse um ficando um pouco triste, aí me lembrei que a avó dele estava morrendo. E eu não queria que ele passasse o final de semana pensando na velha moribunda.

- Quer chegar perto deles? – perguntei já descendo as escadas da varanda, na clara intenção que ele me seguisse.

- Eles não vão relinchar e dar coices? – perguntou me seguindo.

- Só se não gostarem de você. – ri. – Não eles não vão, baka.

Dez minutos depois, eu não tive nenhuma dificuldade para persuadir Ishihara a escalar o cerco alto de madeira e sentar no topo do mesmo, com uma perna para dentro do cerco e outra para fora. Mas no fim, apenas eu fiz carinho nas crinas de um cavalo, Miyavi não teve coragem. O que era engraçado, já que ele que era o desbravador corajoso entre nós dois.

O restante do sábado foi calmo, assim que Kai saiu para a rua nós caminhamos por todo o local. Mostramos os coelhos pro Takamasa e ficamos boa parte do tempo tirando um com a cara do outro enquanto observávamos e brincávamos com as criaturas felpudas de olhos vermelhos e orelhas compridas. Ah nesses animais o Miyavi teve coragem de encostar.

No fim, ficamos imundos por conta da grama úmida e voltamos para o interior acolhedor da grande casa. Depois de um banho morno descemos para fazer companhia à mãe e à avó de Kai, e acabamos até ajudando ambas com o jantar.

Kai ajudou a avó a cozinhar, enquanto Miyavi ajudou a sogra, também conhecida como mãe do Kai, a picar legumes e vegetais. Eu, é claro, fiquei encarregado a arrumar a mesa e prometi que lavaria louça depois, já que todo mundo crê que eu não seja capaz de produzir coisas comestíveis. O que não era totalmente verdade, eu apenas não tinha tanta paciência para picar tudo bonitinho e fazer pratos elaborados, mas eu também não morreria de fome se dependesse somente de mim para fazer algo pra comer.

E não, eu não estou pensando em alimentos congelados e nem em tele entrega. Eu sei mesmo fazer o básico como arroz, massa, bife...e algumas coisas mais. Mas eu não sei fazer ovo, porque nunca tive paciência de esperar a porcaria ficar pronta, e sempre acabava com uma porcaria crua, ou uma porcaria tão queimada que nem dava para tirar a casca.

Aproveitei a minha tarefa inicial na cozinha era mais rápida do que as demais, e pedi licença à avó de Kai para usar o telefone e ligar para minha mãe. Emi ainda estava com uma voz estranha, aparentando estar cansada, mas não quis me dizer nada.

Ela mudou de assunto para dizer que tinha conversado com a mãe de Miyavi e que ela estava mesmo prestes a chegar, e acabei por presumir que estar cuidando da Mitori era o que estava deixando minha mãe exausta. Isso me fez pensar em que estado a avó de Miyavi estava para que ela nunca falasse nada para a gente, nem levava o Mivs para ver a avó. Na verdade ela nem tocava no assunto, não dizia como ela estava ou se Miyavi gostaria de vê-la.

Então não quis mais forçar a barra para ficar perguntando os motivos de ela estar estranha. Apenas disse que o dia estava bom, e que antes do anoitecer nós estaríamos voltando para casa. Disse também que o desenho que ela tinha me pedido já estava pronto, o que não estava.

Então saí da sala pensando que em algum momento teria que deixar Miyavi e Kai sozinhos para me concentrar no que tinha que fazer. Sorri ao ver os dois trocando olhares sorrateiros por trás das costas da mãe e da avó de Kai, claro que eles não veriam nenhum problema em ficarem sozinhos.

O que os dois queriam era quase palpável. Era só questão de tempo a sós e uma ocasião propícia para que o gelo fosse quebrado. E meus amigos então seriam um casal, o que ainda era uma ideia meio estranha para mim, mas nenhum pouco desagradável. Afinal eu os amava.

Bom, pelo menos eu os amava até ficar sozinho com os dois em um quarto de paredes grossas com os dois ao mesmo tempo. Sentado em uma cadeira, com dois capatazes com seus rostos cobertos por lenços amarrados, à portas trancadas, luz apagada e uma lanterna na minha cara.

Será que só eu tenho amigos assim?

Continua

Parei por aqui pelo simples fato de que é assim que essa fic está há semanas e eu não dou jeito nem de continuar e nem de postar... pelo menos assim vocês tem algo para ler ^.~

Então tem um interrogatório barra pesada contra o Ruki, porque o Kai já recebeu umas sms do Aoi. E sim, não tem como eu não fazer o Myv pegar o Kai de uma vez...mas só porque eu preciso que essa fic termine o quanto antes.

Amo vocês!


	17. Jardim do sol

**História: **A luz que brilha em teus olhos

**Capítulo: **17 de indeterminado

**Publicada: 03/08/13**

**Categoria: **the GazettE, Miyavi

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Shoujo ai

**Personagens: **Reita x Ruki, Uruha x Aoi, Kai x Miyavi

A LUZ QUE BRILHA NOS OLHOS TEUS_17. JARDIM DO SOL

_Por Kami-chan_

A vida é assim companheiro, você cresce amando algumas pessoas como se fossem uma parte muito especial de você, e um dia de uma hora para outra, estas mesmas pessoas se viram contra você. Tá, eu to sendo mais dramático do que a situação necessita ser.

Mas porra, eu só deixei os dois sozinhos pelos cinco minutos em que fui escovar os dentes e quando volto pro quarto sou capturado por dois pares de braços, uma fronha foi colocada em minha cabeça para me desorientar. Não vi mais nada, só sentia braços me empurrando para todos os lados até eu quase esquecer quem eu sou.

Mãe, eu te amo. Gostaria de poder ter me despedido e ter dito mais uma vez que a amo demais, mas a fazenda da avó do Kai foi invadida por membros do movimento dos sem terra e agora eu provavelmente serei sequestrado e torturado. Só que não.

Dez minutos depois eu fui jogado em uma cadeira, e alguém tirou a fronha da minha cabeça. O que me desorientou anda mais, pois antes que meus olhos se adaptassem ao local onde eu estava o foco de uma lanterna foi mirado em minha linda carinha. Eu tentei proteger minha visão com os braços, mas estes estavam de alguma forma amarrados na cadeira.

- Mas que merda! – reclamei. – Tira essa bosta da minha cara e me solta daqui.

- Eu disse que ele ficar invocado. – disse alguém, mas com certeza não era para mim já que era em tom de aviso.

- Também não precisava ter amarrado os braços dele nee Myvs. – Outra pessoa.

É. Essas mesmas que vocês pensaram aí, Miyavi e Kai, aquelas pessoas que eu disse que amava desde sempre. Será que só eu tenho amigos assim?

Com a discussão Miyavi perdeu o foco da lanterna, que saiu da minha cara. Apesar de não fazer tanta diferença no momento já que minha visão estava completamente escurecida por conta do foco de luz muito forte que tinha recebido antes. Queria coçar meus olhos, mas claro, minhas mãos estavam amarradas.

Quando tudo voltou ao normal consegui definir meus dois melhores amigos na minha frente. Ambos tinham lenços amarrados ao rosto e vestiam roupas que deveriam ter o ar aterrorizante, mas...não. Sério, aquela calça larga e aquele cuturno não tinham nada de aterrorizantes, ainda mais pelo fato de ambos estarem com as mangas das camisetas completamente dobradas até se parecerem com regatas.

Se eles fossem fortes eu até poderia temer seus braços à mostra, mas eles eram apenas dois magrelas. Tá, eu confesso o Kai até que tinha os músculos bem desenhados pelo menos, mas o Myvs sério, eu comecei a rir da cena.

Pude entender o motivo do Aoi ter dado em cima do Kai no nosso jantar, pois aquele estilo caía bem até que nele. Ele até que ficou sexy, mas o Miyavi mais parecia um espantalho velho depois de um temporal.

Mas ao me ver rindo da forma como estava, Kai veio em minha direção com passos rápidos e se inclinou na minha direção, deixando um de seus pés repousar ao lado de uma das minhas coxas no acento da cadeira. Como um cão domado, Miyavi veio no encalço do mesmo com sua maldita lanterna. Mas desta vez ela não foi ligada contra meus olhos e sim abaixo do queixo de Kai, fazendo a luz de baixo para cima o deixar com o olhar realmente ameaçador.

Merda. Eu tinha esquecido da mente demoníaca do meu lindo e fofo amigo de covinhas. Sem falar que olhando os dois assim tão de perto, o entendimento me tomou em cheio. Aquelas roupas não carregavam em nada o estilo de Miyavi e Kai, aquilo era uma form tosca de imitar o estilo que Reita gostava de se vestir. Isso me fez rir ainda mais, porque depois desta compreensão súbita, achei Takamasa mais engraçado ainda.

- Ta achando graça Takanori? – Kai rugiu, se mantendo naquele teatrinho besta.

- Do espantalho velho, sim – falei rindo olhando para Miyavi.

- Vai rindo, vai. Você não vai achar isso tão engraçado daqui alguns minutos. – disse Ishihara mais emburrado do que em tom agrecivo.

- Tá bom caras, chega. Já me pegaram, conseguiram me amarrar e tudo mais...mas agora chega.

- Chega quando a gente disser que chega Ruki. E no caso, só vai chegar quando colocarmos todos os pingos nos "is". – disse Kai, e não, ele não estava mais usando a voz ameaçadora...mas também estava falando em sério.

- Pingo no i?

- É. Por exemplo, eu fiquei sabendo que você teve uma noite muito agradável ontem. Será que não vai dividir com a gente?

- Ahh sempre a mesma coisa? – revirei os olhos, sério, em algum momento muito próximo eu ia me cansar de verdade dessa ladainha. – Por que vocês dois não se preocupam mais um com o outro do que comigo hem? Até onde eu sei vocês tem bem mais coisas pra perguntar um pro outro do que pra mim. – reclamei, satisfeito por perceber que Kai ficou com vergonha do que eu disse, causando um lebe abalo em sua postura de mafioso frio e calculista.

- Não muda de assunto não Ruki, o foco agora é você. – Miyavi disparou em sequencia. – Agora você vai ficar aí até admitir de uma vez por todas que está apaixonado por aquela boneca punk.

- Você se olha no espelho com frequência? Não tem autoridade de chamar ninguém de boneca punk Miyavi. – rebati. – Que tipo de amizade é essa? Me soltem daqui!

- Você vai fugir se te soltarmos Ruki. Seria bem mais fácil se você entendesse que a gente só quer te ajudar.

- Isso vai ter volta Kai. – crispei irritado.

E pode ter certeza amigo, eu sou um animal muito vingativo. Onde já se viu me amarrar desta forma? Eu já sabia que ia ter que passar por interrogatórios, mas porra, to me sentindo um procurado pela Interpol.

- Ruki é serio, nós te amamos. Só que você está se machucando com essa história com o Reita. – Disse Miyavi.

Como me odeio por ter sido sincero com ele ontem sobre sentir coisas pelo Akira.

- E sabe o que mais, eu estou convencido de que você está se machucando a toa. Vai nos dizer como foi sua noite com Reita, ou não.

- Não teve "noite com Reita" Kai. – choraminguei. – Ele só dormiu lá em casa, como todos vocês fazem, mas aí porque vocês se apegaram a ideia de que tem que haver alguma coisa entre nós dois, não existe nada que eu e Reita façamos juntos que não gere este tipo de interrogatório.

- Eu nunca dormi de conchinha com você. – disse Kai em tom de acusação, com um riso bem sacana naquela boca furada de covinhas.

- Ahh eu já...mas não conta porque não era bem opção, simplesmente mandavam a gente dormir e só tinha uma cama. – disse Miyavi fazendo a atenção ser voltada para ele, sendo que tanto eu quanto Kai tínhamos um grande ponto de interrogação na cabeça.

Mas enfim...tirando a interrupção do Mys, eu me assustei agora. Tipo, eu não tinha falado pra ninguém que tinha dormido de conchinha com Reita, então como eles sabiam? Será que o Miyavi invadiu meu quarto à noite?

- Como vocês sabem que eu dormi com Reita? – perguntei mantendo meu olhar de Miyavi para Kai, de Kai para Miyavi.

- Quem faz as perguntas aqui somos nós Ruki. – disse Kai com um lindo sorriso de vitória na cara. – Então...como foi que acabaram dormindo de conchinha? Reita te falou alguma coisa?

- Baka...não é nada do que vocês idiotas pervertidos estão pensando. Ele dormiu lá em casa, nós ficamos até tarde conversando, o assunto ficou tenso e.. – suspirei. – Ele começou a fazer um monte de perguntas difíceis de responder eu acabei me excedendo, paguei o mico de chorar na frente dele e antes que eu pudesse perceber ele tinha me puxado para deitar com ele. Só isso...

- Que tipo de assunto tenso? – quis saber Kai.

- Esse tipo de assunto tenso. – revirei os olhos indicando a situação em que me encontrava. – Apesar de que diferente de vocês, ele não me forçou a nada.

- Claro que não, o interesse do Reita passa longe de te deixar irritado. – Disse Miyavi.

- Ta querendo dizer o que com isso. Vocês que são chatos além da conta.

- Não imbecil, você que tão tapado que não percebeu que enquanto você fica de mimimi e nhenhenhe o cara está tão afim de você quanto você é dele. – disse Kai, e Miyavi concordou.

Ok. Eles tinham bebido com certeza.

- Escuta. Já é ridículo admitir que eu passei mal chorando ontem à noite conversando com o cara, o fato dele ter sido legal e me acalmado não quer dizer nada. Vocês não podem tentar ver coisas onde não há. – acabei me exaltando novamente.

- Não Ruki baka-sama, você é que não está conseguindo ver que ele só tem essa paciência toda com você porque gosta de você! – Kai tentou dizer com uma paciência forçadamente irônica.

- Hunf... – bufei perdendo minha paciência, no fim ia acabar sem um amigo...não sabia se seria Kai ou Reita.

- Me escuta. Uruha e eu percebemos que você não parava de olhar para o Reita nos intervalos e começamos a pegar no seu pé, mas será que você não percebeu que o Aoi mexeu com coisas que ele sabe que você adora na tua frente de propósito? Quer dizer, você e Reita começaram a conversar porque Aoi mostrou que ele tinha um cd que você quer desde de sempre. O Uruha me disse que viu Reita agradecendo o Aoi antes dele sair da sala aquele dia, será que é tão difícil perceber que ele estava tentando encontrar um motivo pra vir falar com você da mesma forma como essa sua cabecinha fazia de forma muda. O Ás dele é que o Aoi te conhece.

Tá, eles não beberam, comeram uns cogumelos aí pelo campo mesmo. Só o que me falta o Kai começar a achar que Reita e Aoi estavam planejando uma aproximação entre nós. Isso é muita informação. Kai surtou, agora deixei de ficar irritado com ele, estou com pena. Kai surtou.

- Você surtou. – disse em voz alta.

- Não é Ruki, desde aquele dia que eu joguei com você para você ir acompanhar o Reita no banho eu já tinha sacado isso. Ele gosta de você, só você não percebe isso, e o pior, está se machucando com essa negação besta.

- Vou me repetir: você surtou. Por que não vão cuidar um do outro e quebrar o gelinho entre vocês ao invés de ficar imaginando planos de aproximação planejados por Aoi, entre Reita e eu?

- Você viu o Reita tomar banho? Isso você não me contou. – disse Miyavi enciumado.

- Você conversou com o Reita com ele e não falou nada pra mim? – atirou Kai, se possível, mais enciumado ainda. – Bufei.

Pronto. Meus dois melhores amigos, que se desejam ardentemente, tinham ciúme da relação do outro comigo? Sacaram como a minha vida é difícil.

- Ele disse pra mim que gosta do Reita. – contou Miyavi, espera... – Mas que não vai ficar com ele por causa que não quer magoar a Emi-sama.

- Deve ter sido mais ou menos isso que você disse pro Reita, não é? Só eu que não sabia nee? Pra que contar pro amigo de infância o que se passa no seu coração..imagina.. – cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo com a expressão emburrada.

- É sério, algum gnomo mijou nos cogumelos que vocês colheram pra comer. Kai para de tomar os hormônios do Uruha, por favor, tá parecendo uma garota surtada.

- Mas que idiota Ruki, te superou..eu ficava pensando o quão estúpidas poderiam ser suas desculpas para estar se magoando com este assunto, mas cara... você tem noção da mãe que você tem?

- Sim Kai, eu é que tenho noção de quem é Emi. Sou eu quem sempre vê ela sozinha, eu que escuta ela chorar e finge não estar em casa porque sei que na minha frente ela sempre vai dizer que está tudo bem, eu que sei todos os sacrifícios que ela faz. E sou eu a única família que ela tem, a única chance dela de emudecer esse eco de tristeza que existe na vida dela, então não interessa o que vocês acham, a única coisa que importa para mim é não decepcionar aquela mulher.

Disse. Disse mesmo, foi meio que sem pensar, as palavras apenas saindo como bem entendiam. E foi muito melhor do que quando disse pro Reita palavras parecidas, depois de ter dito isso eu realmente me senti mais leve, tão mais leve que suspirei e senti meus ombros relaxarem. Eu nem tinha notado que eles estavam tão tensos.

O abraço que veio depois também foi muito bom, eu não sabia que alguém podia precisar tanto assim de um abraço até sentir os braços de Kai em torno do meu corpo. Às vezes, só às vezes os meus amigos sabiam ser os melhores amigos do mundo também.

Senti de verdade que pelo menos Kai e Miyavi não iriam mais pegar no meu pé com o assunto "Reita". E eu pude entender realmente que a única coisa que eles queriam com aquela cena idiota de interrogatório era que parasse de me machucar. É, eu percebi também que estou mesmo me machucando com essa história.

Talvez eu devesse parar de pensar nisso e apenas deixar as coisas acontecerem, certamente da forma como Reita e eu éramos amigos, essa fixação até passe com o tempo. É questão de tempo, principalmente porque Kai estava vendo coisas onde não existia quando disse que Aoi e Reita tinham planejado um meio de nos aproximar. Se ele soubesse do passado entre Aoi e eu, saberia que era simplesmente impossível o Aoi fazer algo em pró da minha pessoa.

- Nee Ruki, me promete apenas que vai conversar com a Emi sobre isso, por favor. Não precisa falar do Reita, só...conversar, mesmo você a amando pode ter uma opinião equivocada sobre ela Ruu-chan.

Eu não respondi nada, apenas balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. Se eu ver que a coisa com o Reita não vai passar de jeito nenhum, Kai tem razão e vou sim fazer o que estou afirmando para ele que vou fazer.

- Me solta daqui Kai... – pedi com calma, e logo senti o abraço ser desfeito para que ele me soltasse.

Me levantei daquela porcaria de cadeira dura assim que me vi livre. Minha bunda doía, meus punhos estavam doloridos, e como eu sou uma pessoa tão boa quanto meus amigos sem vergonhas, é claro que eu precisava me vingar daquilo.

- Ahh Kai, só pra você saber.. a cama na qual Reita e eu dormimos era a sua tá. – disse com ar de deboche enquanto massageava meus punhos.

- Como é que é? – vi ele se virar no mesmo lugar para me encarar, só pude sorrir, sorrir muito daquela cara dele.

Dois minutos de absorção dos fatos na mente frágil do Kai e vi ele voar de onde estava e cair em cima de mim. Enfurecido como que se eu tivesse usado a escova de dente dele pra escovar os dentes dos cachorros. Mas foi engraçado, só me defendi como pode tentando agarrar os braços dele com nós dois rolando no chão. Eu quase tendo um troço de tanto rir.

- Hey Ruki, tire as mãos do Kai-chan porra! – ouvi o ciumento, e logo em seguida ele estava rolando junto no chão.

.:.

O domingo foi mais um dia frio e cinza, avisei Kai sobre a tarefa que eu tinha que terminar para minha mãe e garanti que em menos de duas ou três horas terminaria o desenho. Então deixei ele e Miyavi ainda no quarto quente e fui sozinho para o celeiro.

Eu gostava daquele canto cheio de feno desde que era criança. Um mezanino rústico de madeira para estocar o feno compactado, o acesso era somente por uma escada alta encostada em um dos cantos extremos do mesmo. Bem no centro da parede havia uma janela sem vidro, apenas uma dobradiça permitia que a janela de pau a pico abrisse e fechasse.

Abrir a janela foi a primeira coisa que fiz quando cheguei ali, sentindo a brisa fria da manha no rosto. Logo juntei alguns fardos de feno para fazer um encosto no chão para minhas costas. Me sentei ao lado da janela aberta, abri meu caderno de desenho, o apoiei sobre minhas pernas e comecei a terminá-lo.

Eu ainda não sabia o que minha mãe queria com aquilo, apesar dela ter deixado bem claro o quanto aquilo era sério. E que ela queria um desenho profissional, o que era mais confuso ainda, pois eu estava desenhando um bar burlesco para minha mãe e ela queria isso com uma visão profissional. Mesmo assim, dei o melhor de mim. De alguma forma senti como que se ela não tinha me falado mais, era porque naquele momento eu não precisava saber de mais.

Analisei o desenho como um todo para ter certeza do que estava fazendo, reconhecer o que estava faltando. Eu estava gostando do que estava vendo, conseguia praticamente visualizar aquilo tudo diante dos meus olhos, e logo me pus a desenhar os detalhes que faltavam.

Aquilo era prazeroso, um momento sozinho sem pensar em nada, apenas desenhando. Um traço, um sombreado, uma nova ideia, o som do grafite na folha e o som dos cavalos ao longe, até o barulho sufocado de vibração invadiu minha audição. Tinha recebido uma mensagem de Reita indicada na tela do meu telefone, e então o som do teclado digital também passou a se fazer presente.

Ele estava conversando comigo como se estivesse ao meu lado, falando de coisas simples e leves. Sempre acabávamos falando de música por um longo período de tempo, eu desenhava mais feliz do que quando comecei naquela manha, sorriam enquanto preenchia os traços e parava o trabalho toda vez que o telefone vibrava.

Brincando, terminei o sombreado no desenho finalizado e suspirei, o dia continuava cinza lá fora, mas sem nenhum sinal de chuva. Apenas um lindo dia de inverno. Reita enviou uma última mensagem dizendo que estava chegando à um encontro com Joe, e que eles iriam conversar sobre coisas da loja, e assim, se despediu.

Olhei no visor do telefone a hora e me assustei, como sempre, o tempo passava rápido demais quando estava com Reita. Ou neste caso, falando com Reita. Eu tinha levado bem mais tempo do que tinha dito para os meninos que levaria para terminar aquilo.

Como que por extinto, procurei pela figura deles pela parte do sítio que podia ver pela janela. Estavam empoleirados no cercado dos cavalos, Kai fazia carinho em seu puro sangue e dava para vê-lo sorrir ao falar algo para Miyavi. O mais alto riu do que fora dito por Kai e de forma claramente hesitante aproximou a mão da cara do animal que estava diante deles. Eu sabia o que ia acontecer ali, e decido que era uma boa ideia deixá-los a sós por mais um tempo.

E não foi nenhuma surpresa que a última coisa que vi, antes de me jogar de costas no feno para desenhar ou escrever alguma coisa, foi a imagem em perfil dos rostos se aproximando. E em uma visão bem romântica, achei o beijo que trocaram um quadro muito bonito, dentro da moldura montada pela janela através da qual eu os assistia.

Daqui um tempo eu mandaria uma sms para o Kai para dizer onde estava. Mas só depois.

.:.

- _Reita, você está me ouvindo garoto?_

_- Claro Joe. – respondeu o mais novo antes de levar a latinha de refrigerante aos lábios._

_- Porque não para de olhar esse celular?_

_- Desculpe-me, é que era importante. Mas eu estou ouvindo, pode continuar com o que estávamos falando. – disse largando o telefone sobre a mesa que dividiam, sobre a tela ainda acesa a luz azul clara ainda mostrava a mensagem recém recebida de Aoi. _

"_Kai respondeu. Já falaram com ele. Falamos mais à noite."_

Primeira parte da minha promessa para Kashi-chan cumprida ^.~ já vou avisando que vou pular a ordem dessa vez e att só um chapie de É tão difícil dizer... eu te amo, também para Kashi-chan. LEIAM pls.

Amo vcs!


End file.
